


Unexpected Love and Adventure

by animefan021513



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action & Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Eve, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Meet the Family, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Young Nicholas St. North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: As North finishes at his last stop for Christmas, he hears and sees someone running away from another person holding a child in her arms protecting him. Then, he sees her stabbed, but soon sees Manny shine his moon beam on her. He goes down to check on the new spirit and since she has no purpose, no idea about her powers, and no place to go, he offers to give her a place at the North Pole where she can grow into the spirit she was meant to be. Just what is her purpose when she finds out? Why does it upset her? What does her purpose have to do with her last name? Just HOW WELL does she know Manny? Who is she really? What kind of relationship will develop between North and her? How does she help in a battle against Pitch? How did North end up getting de-aged by Manny and WHY? Read and Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, that is last stop." North sighed as he climbed back into his sleigh. He was just about to crack the reins when he heard screaming down below. Then, as he listened closer, he heard two sets of screams. One from a young woman, and one from a child. He immediately climbed out of his sleigh and peered down from the roof at what was happening. A man was chasing them, and they were both severely frightened. Thankfully, some people came out, and he saw several mortals calling for the police and paramedics, but the paramedics would be too late. The man stabbed the woman, carrying the small child away. North watched with an aching heart as seven adults came out to grab the frightened child, and two other adults along with one teenager rushed to grab the guy with a knife, and they tied his hands with rope until the cops came. "This should not happen on Christmas." North gave a heavy sigh, and was about to climb back into his sleigh when he saw Manny's moon beam shine down on her, knowing that only those who believed and spirits could only see it. "Manny? What are you planning?" Soon, the paramedics got there, and lifted her body into the ambulance, but they only lifted her physical form. Apparently Manny had turned her into a spirit, and North watched in amazement as the children and adults went inside, and the streets were left barren after a few hours. He watched as her hair went from chocolate brown to snow white. He watched her move, and decided that he would help. Perhaps that was Manny's intention anyway.

Once he made it down to the ground and in front of the woman, he made sure no children could see him, and then he heard her make a groaning noise. "Oh...that hurt."

"Hello?" North called out, and she immediately looked up. He noticed that her body was plump but not overly so. It fit her somehow, and her curves graced her features from her shoulders, to her waist, and down her legs.  _'What the? Why am I looking!?'_  He shook his head and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-You're...Santa!"

North couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his face every time someone called him that. "That is nickname." He stated as he offered to help her to her feet. Once she took his hand, he noticed how her's weren't soft. They were the hands of an artist that worked hard in their craft. "Friends call me North."

"A-And you're Russian!" She blinked at him a few times once she was fully standing.

"Always have been." He chuckled warmly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aurora...um..."

"Aurora what?" He questioned curiously.

"No way, it's too awkward! Especially since..." She looked down and found her feet fascinating at the moment, and noticed that North was still holding her hand. She slowly let go and started patting down her red dress that reached just above her ankles.

"Go on, you can tell me." He told her and instantly berated himself, because he knew names were important, but he supposed as long as she didn't give a middle name it should be alright.

She looked up at the large man with her emerald green eyes, and felt a sense of safety, but what kind, she had no clue. "M-My name is...Aurora...Clause."

"My, that's some name." North breathed out with curiosity bubbling in his belly, but also other things that he couldn't name. However, he would worry about that later. This woman was just made a spirit, and there was no telling what her powers were, and as it stood, she had no where to go after risking her life to save the child she was holding.

"Just...don't make fun of me." She groaned out as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will not make fun. Now, I am not sure you are aware of what just happened, and I must ask...has that always been your name or did Manny give you that name?"

"Y-You mean the Man in the Moon? No, he didn't give me the name. He just told me what happened, and that I was made a spirit. To do what...I don't know."

"Hmm...well, you can come with me if you want. I can take you to North Pole. I have room for you. You can learn about your powers and what you're meant to do there, while being able to stay warm and you will have plenty of food."

"R-Really!? I can go to the North Pole?" She questioned with a light in her eyes that North recognized immediately and he felt it in his center. She had pure childlike wonder at being able to go to the North Pole. "You don't mind?"

North smiled as he shook his head. "I do not mind at all. On the way there, you tell me what happened." North picked her up bridal style and made his way back up to the roof, and climbed into his sleigh, carefully putting her down in one of the seats.

"The sleigh! This is the sleigh!?" She squeaked out in delight.

"Ha! Everyone loves the sleigh." He cracked the reins with a hearty laugh, and they took off.

Aurora couldn't believe it. She was really in the sleigh. She had been told all her life that she was childish for still believing in Santa and the others. Her Father seemed to enjoy the fact she believed, but everyone else made fun of her, and right now, she just couldn't believe she was  _actually_  riding in Santa's sleigh. She carefully looked from side to side as the sleigh flew through the air. "Way better than a plane ride." She whispered out as they continued to fly steadily through the air. She closed her eyes to enjoy the wind that met her on their flight, but she was soon interrupted out of her daze when North cleared his throat.

"So, I know this may be...sensitive subject...but what happened?"

She let out a heavy sigh as she walked over towards North so she could talk next to him rather than literally behind his back. "The man that was chasing me, as I'm sure you saw...he was my sister's ex-husband. He's a grade-A  _ass_ , and they got into a fight. Soon, it turned extremely violent. I was there to make sure her child didn't get hurt, but in front of both of us, the crazy lunatic killed my sister. He was going to go after the kid too, but I picked him up and ran out of the house. I didn't get very far...obviously, but the neighborhood would've recognized me, the kid, and the man, so I imagine he's being well taken care of...but I wasn't about to let him hurt the child, just because he didn't get his way...and that's how I died. Then, Manny, as you called him, introduced himself as the Man in the Moon and told me what happened in case I forgot, but there was no way I could forget running and dying. Which..." She looked down at the middle of her red dress and groaned. "Dammit...this was my favorite dress too!"

"HA!" North belted out. "You've got a mouth on you." He laughed out.

"So I've been told." She smirked. Something about this man with kind eyes and what she thought to be a wondrous laugh made her feel more at ease, and she was grateful for it considering she just lost her family in one night and her family lost her.  _'Huh...so this is Santa.' She thought briefly._  So, mind telling me why Texas was your last stop? And why you would just pick up a spirit you just met and offer to take her in?"

"Hmm...Well, I like Texas, but it is always toss up on hot or cold. It never matters which season. Jack has been trying his best to fix that, but there's something unusually magical about Texas. So, I make that my last stop. As for offering my home to you...you have no home at the moment, and you need place where you can rest, eat, and grow into your powers. You do not know what they are yet, and there will be someone there that can tell you the dangers of finding that out on your own. That would be Jack...the boy I mentioned."

"Wait...Jack as in...Jack Frost? He's real too?"

"Yes, and he got his first believer five years ago. It'll be six years come Easter next year, but yes. He's real. Hmm...so tell me when did you stop believing? I know it is sudden question, but I'm curious."

"I never stopped believing in Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Man in the Moon, or any of the others really...I just wasn't aware that Jack Frost was real too, and I kind of feel bad now."

Her comment almost caused him to let go of the reins. "You say you never stopped believing?"

"No. I never stopped believing."

"Why not?"

She snorted out a laugh as she leaned against the side of the sleigh next to North. "That's a strange question coming from Santa."

He rolled his eyes with a slight smile, that for some reason, Aurora found she enjoyed. "I told you, friends call me North."

"North..." She tried it as if she was going to consider calling him by that name. She grinned and nodded her head before continuing. "...I like it. So...to answer your question...I've always believed in magic. I even had a joke with my sister, every time something happened without explanation, or something happened in a way she didn't expect, like say...if she couldn't get something working, but I could in a matter of minutes I would tell her it was magic. She would always get so irritated." She let out a fond laugh, not realizing how intently North was listening to everything she said. "I find that it's as good an explanation as anything when something mysterious happens. Also, I never really had a reason NOT to believe. I mean, I kinda figured that there was an age drop off where children wouldn't get visited by y'all, and I just kinda figured I hit that around the age of thirteen since that's when my sister stopped believing. However, I never stopped. I just accepted that I hit the age drop off. I would see Sandman every now and then...or at least...his sand tendrils, but yeah...I just kind of figured I hit the limit."

"There is no limit." North hummed. "However, it IS incredible that you still believe. I know it will sound rude, but..."

"How old am I?" She inquired, and received a nod. "I'll be twenty-five tomorrow. I was born on Christmas. Which only served for further bullying when I was a child for my last name, but I enjoyed my last name, because I believed so much. However, that didn't make the bullying any less annoying."

"Huh...I can see how that may be difficult for you. So, you were born as Christmas baby?"

"Yes. My Mom couldn't see me for a while, because I was actually early by a month and they had to do all kinds of tests on me for certain reasons, but yeah. Once she could see me, she apparently said I was the best Christmas present ever." She let out a soft sigh, as she finished, and allowed herself to get a good look at North. She noticed he wore a furry black hat, a large red coat with black fur matching the hat, lining the outside of the coat and around his wrists. She also noticed that he wore a grey shirt with darker grey pants, and black boots. She then took noticed of the red, orange, brown, and silver sash that went across his belly where here eyes widened at seeing a saber tucked in.  _'Huh, not EXACTLY how I thought Santa would look, but not bad.'_

"Good present indeed." North chuckled, then he took out a snow globe. "You may want to sit down for this." Her eyes widened a bit in curiosity, but she did as she was asked and sat in the seat he had placed her in. "Good. Now..." He shook the snow globe and smiled as he spoke. "I say, North Pole Palace."

 _'Did he say...palace?'_  She quickly thought with a smirk as she watched him throw the snow globe in front of the sleigh with an arm that would put baseball players to shame, and her eyes widened in awe as a portal appeared. Once they were through she instantly clutched her arms. "Whoa! Cold!" She shouted with a shivering voice, apparently catching North's attention, because he slipped off his coat while having at least one hand on the reins at all times.

"Here, put this on."

She smiled as she took it from his hands and slipped it on. It was large on her and was piratically a dress with a train in the back, but it was so warm and soft she felt like she was being hugged by a constant comforting warmth. It smelled of mint, chocolate, and firewood. For a moment she thought she could get lost in the scent alone, but then she noticed they were nearing what seemed to be the hanger for the sleigh. They went through the loop-de-loops, which she thought was incredibly fun, and then they stopped. "Are we here?" She asked, and realized that with her being so lost in thought over wearing the giant hugging coat, she didn't get the chance to see the 'palace'.

"Yes, we are here." North stated as he climbed out of the sleigh first, and then he held a hand out to her, to help her down.

"My, my...who knew Santa was such a gentleman?" She teased, earning an exasperated look from North, but a humor filled smile as well. She took his hand, and allowed him to help her down. Once she was down, she looked up at him, and realized just how tall he was. He had to be at least 6'8, which made her feel incredibly short at 5'4. "Thank you." She said as she then noticed that Santa had tattoos. She couldn't help but let out a slight snort of laughter.

"What is it? And you are welcome."

"It's just..." She grinned up at him as she clutched the large coat tighter against her so that she could continue to feel it's warmth and smell the relaxing scent that came with it. "...your tattoos. I had no idea Santa would wear tattoos, and they're ironic. Naughty and Nice."

"Ah..." North drawled out as he looked at the tattoos on his arms. "...yes, it is list."

"Wait, that's the list?" She questioned blinking at him a few times as she felt a smirk come across her face. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Watch." He smiled and held out his palms, facing them to the ceiling. "Jamie Bennett." He said, and in the palm that belonged to the arm that read Naughty, a small boy's face appeared. "Chase Cedar." A little boy about the age of five with Mohawk styled hair and a small scar on his face appeared in the palm that belonged to the arm that read Nice. He put his hands down and smiled at her. "See? List. Although, I don't actually give coal, I do give present that is on bottom of list though and if they only ask for one thing, I give clothes."

"Wow! That's amazing! And...do you somehow know which presents go to which house?"

"Is part of my powers." He shrugged. "Come, yeti will be here soon to take sleigh, and you need new clothes. I am thinking my coat might be a bit big on you."

She nodded her head as she let out an amused laugh. "Yeah...just a bit." She followed him into the workshop, and her jaw immediately dropped. "This is the workshop?"

"This is just one level. Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" She breathed out in awe, but then she notice large furry creatures staring at her as she looked around. "But um...why are the...yeti...looking at me like that?"

"Because, I brought you to the North Pole after doing Christmas. That has never happened before. I'll let them all know that you are new spirit that will be living here, and do not worry...I will not mention last name to anyone."

"Thank you." She stated while she continued to follow him as she stared at his tattoos.  _'Huh...for some reason I can't help but smile when I look at his tattoos. It's amusing I guess.'_ She thought to herself. Then, they went up an elevator that took them to another floor much higher up, and she looked to her left as they were walking. "Whoa! A giant globe!"

"Ah, yes, that is globe of world. The lights are believers."

"All of those lights? Every single one?"

"Yes, each of those lights is a child and good or bad Naughty or Nice, my friends and I protect them. We protect them from bad things, from spirits that wish them harm, and from anything we are capable to protect them from. Unfortunately we can't help everyone, but we keep their spirits alive with Wonder, Hopes, Dreams, Memories, and Fun. I protect Wonder, Bunny protects Hope, Sandman protects Dreams, Tooth Fairy protects good Memories, and Jack protects their sense of Joy and Fun. Come, I show you to guest room. Wardrobe is enchanted and will conjure clothes you like, want, or need."

"Awe! That means I have to give back your coat." She heard a low chuckle from North as he continued to walk down a hallway, and for a reason she couldn't grasp at, that chuckle warmed her a bit more than the coat.

"Well..." North trailed off feeling amusement deep in his chest at her words. "...perhaps we can get a coat of your own. Perhaps the wardrobe will conjure it for you."

"I can't wait!" She stated with a bright and honest smile as she caught up to North.

"Good, because we are here." He stood in front of a door that was painted white and red with intricate swirls of silver in some places.

"Wow...even the door is incredible." She turned the door knob, and was made speechless from the sight on the inside. The floor was wooden, and she could tell it was made of Mahogany, the walls were painted a deep red with silver swirls and snowflakes here and there, and the window took up an entire wall left to right and top to bottom. The bed was a large king sized bed that had to be seven feet long, and the dresser was large, made out of the same wood as the floor with twelve drawers, and the knobs of the dresser seemed to be made of frosted glass. She noticed a few chairs, but she also noticed two doors. One she assumed to be the closet, the other she hoped was a bathroom that she could change and see herself in. "This room is beautiful!"

"I am glad you like it. Now, I will go let Yeti know of your arrival and the situation. Make yourself at home, Aurora."

"I-I will. Thank you, North."

"You're very welcome. Good night." He smiled at her as he closed the door. Once he was outside of the closed door he looked at it thoughtfully. "Hmm...I feel it in my belly...she will make things interesting...but how? Moreover...why do I feel this? Bah! I will find out sooner or later." He walked away and made his way to collect all of the yeti together to let them know of what was going on.

Meanwhile, in the room that was soundproof, keeping her from hearing the clanging and working yeti, Aurora looked around in astonishment. "This is my room?" She clutched the coat, and realized she forgot to give it back, but she was also grateful she didn't considering the hole in her dress revealed quite a bit in the front. it was torn from the upper left side and across the top. "Alright, now why do I love the smell of this coat so much!?" She asked herself as she started to inwardly struggle in taking the coat off. "Honestly! It makes me sound like a creep! But...it's SO warm!" She shook her head, banishing the thoughts and words away as she took the coat off. As soon as it left her shoulders she shivered at the contrast from the coats comforting warmth to the rooms temperature that was still warm, but colder than the coat. "Alright, time to find something to wear so that I can give North his coat back."

She walked over to the closet, and noticed that inside it was a dirty clothes basket. "Well, might as well toss it in here..." She took off her shoes and dress, and tossed her dress into the clothes basket. Then, to her immediate surprise it vanished, but then reappeared in the closet she was looking into. She pulled it down to look at it and noticed it was repaired. "Huh...magic." She couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "However, I'm not gonna wear that again, like ever...SO...!" She clapped her hands together with a determined expression as she started to look in the closet. "Let's see..." She pulled at the other dresses and shook her head. "No, I don't want to wear a dress for right now." She closed the closet and walked to the dresser, taking a quick glance at her chest considering she remembered the blade going through her back and through her chest. "Wow, I don't even have a scratch. Stupid adrenaline and steroid junkie...he's  _LUCKY_  I don't have a scratch." She pulled out the top dresser and was glad to see bras and panties in her size and the kind she liked. She took another glance at her chest, and noticed there was still blood on her bra, and some on her panties from how severe the wound was. "Right..." She sighed and grabbed a pair of red panties and a matching bra. She then opened up the next drawer and pulled out a plain red sweater with a v-neck cut that wasn't too low or too high. After that, she moved to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans. "Alright, got my clothes...now I just need to grab some socks and hopefully my favorite black boots will be in here." She went to one of the final drawers and was glad to see what she wanted.

Once she was completely dressed, and her old clothes put into the magical dirty clothes basket that caused her to smile every time she realized she would never have to do laundry ever again, she got up from her bed and moved to the door she hoped was a bathroom. When she opened it, she was glad and relieved to see it was. The bathroom was almost as incredible as the room. The shower was big enough for four of her, the bathtub looked like a small pool, both made of white marble, the wood flooring was the same as the bedroom, and the tile was painted red. She moved to the sink that was also made of marble, and she looked into the mirror. "Holy Shit!" She gasped out as she placed a hand over her mouth.  _'THAT'S ME!?'_  She shook her head and moved away from the mirror, and then back again to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't. She saw she had snow white hair, and that her once long hair was now cut to where her hair brushed just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes had turned into a beautiful emerald green, and she seemed to have more freckles on her face. Either that or they were more noticeable. "I...I look so different!" She breathed out, but she couldn't honestly find anything wrong with her looks in her state of shock. "A-Alright...time to look for North I suppose..." She trailed off as she took another look at herself. "...well, at least my body hasn't changed. Still my fluffy self." She allowed a giggle to escape as she left the bathroom, grabbed North's coat, and left her room to look for him.

Once she was outside of her room, she saw one of the yeti. "Um, excuse me?" She called out, and the yeti turned around. "Hi, my name is Aurora." She said as he walked towards her.

 _"I'm Phil, but you probably don't understand me. Nice to meet you."_  He smiled.  _"North told us about you."_

"Oh, that's good, and somehow...I do understand you. It's nice to meet you too, Phil." She told him, while wondering how she was able to decipher his language so well.

Phil's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.  _"First the winter child and now the new spirit. Well, what is it you need?"_

"I was wondering if you could tell me where North is." She held up the coat as best she could. "I wanted to give him back his coat, and tell him thank you."

 _"He's in his office. Follow me."_ She followed him until he stopped at a large door that looked different from the others she saw on the way to her room.  _"Here we are. Just knock and he'll let you in."_

"Thank you." She said and knocked three times on the door while Phil walked away.

The door opened, and her eyes widened as she watched North put his hand down.  _'H-He used magic to open the door!'_  An honest smile grew on her face as she walked in. She cleared her throat gaining his attention from whatever he was working so intently on, and she watched in slight confusion as his eyes widened for some reason. "I wanted to bring you your coat." She stated as she walked closer to him with the coat in her arms.

 _'I was not expecting her in my office.'_  He stood up and stepped towards her as she made it to his desk. "Thank you." He said as he took the coat from her. He draped it over his chair and continued to stand next to his desk. "So, are you liking Pole?"

"Yeah, and I think I figured out one of my powers already."

"Oh?" North's brow rose in curiosity. "Alright, what is it?"

"I can understand the yeti."

"You can what?" He asked in a small state of shock, but mostly in a state of wonder.

"Yeah, I could understand Phil when he was speaking to me. He's nice. He told me that you told the yeti about me. What exactly did you say?"

"Apparently not enough, considering you can understand yeti automatically. The only other person I know that can do that is..."

"The yeti called him...the winter child."

North chuckled lightly with a nod. "Yes, that would be Jack Frost."

"So...is he forever a child or..."

"He is stuck at fourteen forever, but mentally he is older. He just doesn't show it. So..." He breathed out as he crossed his arms. "...you speak yeti?"

"No, I don't speak it...but...I understand them. It's like...whatever they say...it's translated in my head...somehow. So, I have to ask...I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked different. Did the Man in the Moon do this for anyone else?"

"I only know of one other and that's Jack Frost. He used to have brown hair and brown eyes."

"Okay, at least it's happened before. I used to have blue eyes, and my hair used to be longer, but that's okay. I've always wanted to get it cut anyway." She gave a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm...well, at least there's that. Now, workshop is your home, and I noticed when helping you that your hands are not soft, so there must be something you enjoy doing...some kind of craft."

"OH! I like to carve and create things."

"Do you now?" North questioned with a wide grin. "Well, you're in luck! There is entire floor where you can carve."

"Seriously!?" She laughed out joyfully. "That would be amazing! Oh...I...I also bake and cook. You see...I can do a lot of things. It keeps me busy."

"Well then, I cannot wait to see what you can do." He chuckled as he went to sit back in his chair.

"What were you doing before I came in?" She asked as she walked over to him in his chair.

"Was writing down how well Christmas went for each house."

"FOR EACH HOUSE!?" She gaped at him, impressed and shocked that he was doing it for EVERY house.

"That is what I said." He hummed with a smile. "I write about what happens in case it is something I need to remember next year. For example, I went to house once that had three large doberman dogs. Was not fun experience, but once I got them to calm down, I was able to find out that the children in the house were good all year, and even gave them extra food from their plates."

"Wait..." She started snickering while covering her mouth. "...are..." However, her snickering soon turned into chuckling as she took in what he just implied. "Are you telling me that...that you can talk to the pets?"

"Yes." He stated matter of factly with a small grin, and instantly her chuckles died. She noticed that his smile only broadened at the lack of sound coming out of her mouth. As she looked closer she noticed that even his eyes smiled when he grinned like that. "I learned a very very long time ago how to speak to animals."

"How...how old are you?"

"Old." He chuckled with a slight smirk.

"No kidding." She breathed out while she rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "Now come on, I told you my age."

 _'She's certainly blunt isn't she?'_  He thought to himself as he noticed the way she had her hands on her hips in a defiant manner. He nodded his head and let out a sigh through his nose. "If you must know, I'm around three hundred and ninety three."

"Wow...old." She nodded with widened eyes as her hands dropped from her hips. "So, what did you do before becoming Santa?"

"I was..." He started as he leaned back in his chair with his hands holding each other with the fingers threading through one another. "...a bandit King." He answered and for a moment he wondered why he felt so comfortable telling her that. However, his belly told him that it would be a good thing if he continued, so he did. "I was king of bandits. Best bandit in all of Europe. Then, Manny came to me in a dream...and told me to go somewhere, so I did and my men followed, but they couldn't get past one of the obstacles...anyway, I went further and heard children screaming so I went to help. I fought a bear, and although I won...I also lost. I died, and thankfully there was a good man there by the name of Ombric who brought me back to life, and I was nursed back to health by him and a young girl named Katherine. We shared many dangerous adventures together, but eventually the Guardians were formed, and we were all given our different jobs. I think I chose mine before it was given to me as I started to invent build things with magic and technology."

Aurora almost couldn't believe it. She ended up swaying a bit until she sat in one of the spare chairs next to North's desk as she continued to look at him. "Y-You were a bandit KING!? A Bandit in general?"

"How do you think I get in and out of houses so well?" He asked with a risen brow.

She couldn't help it. She busted out laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. "Oh! That...! That does make so much sense!" She continued to laugh, but she soon calmed herself down. "Whoo..." She breathed out as she sat up straight in her chair, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She then looked at North who seemed just as amused, but more than likely because of her reaction. "I'm sorry, but that was hilarious."

"Yes, I know. I like to look back on it and laugh. If someone had told me way back then that I would be doing this...I would've called them crazy and given them a very stern very accurate warning."

"You mean a threat?" She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, when you say it like that..." He chuckled warmly as he nodded his head. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but she seemed to be so easy to talk to, and what he found even stranger was that he WANTED to talk to her about his past despite the fact that he just met her. He soon shook his head and smiled down at her as she sat in the chair. "You should get some rest. Big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she stood up from the chair, slightly upset that she had to leave the office already.

"Your birthday." He answered in a matter of fact tone.

"RIGHT! How could I forget!?" She jumped slightly at honestly forgetting tomorrow was her birthday and she looked to the door then to North. "H-Hey, um...North?"

"What is it?"

"Did you really um...when I came in did you open the door with magic?"

"Yes." He answered slowly, but then it dawned on him what she was asking and he smiled softly. as amusement bubbled deep within his chest. He waved his hand and the door opened, and he watched with fascination as she jumped up and down like a child.

"That's so amazing!" She exclaimed as she went to the door. "Oh, and thank you so much for letting me borrow your coat. It was really warm."

"You're welcome." He told her with a hint of surprise in his voice, but not even he knew why it was there.  _'Perhaps I need some rest as well...but first...'_


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up the next day, Aurora couldn't wait to get dressed. She had a great dream that made her grin ear to ear just thinking about it. She dreamed of making cookies with the yeti and they worked together to make a giant chocolate chip cookie.

Soon, She got up and hoped the shower did the same thing that the closet and dresser did, and when she saw that all of her favorite shampoo and soaps were in the shower already she did a small happy dance. "I love magic!" She quickly got undressed and took a shower.

Once she was done with the shower and once her hair was dry, she brushed her teeth, and started humming the birthday song. When she was done with that, she went to her closet and decided she  _would_ wear a dress today, because today was her birthday and she was turning a quarter of a century. She grabbed a dress that honestly reminded her a bit of North's coat. "This would be perfect!" She exclaimed as she looked at how it was a beautiful red dress that had no straps, but it did have a short black over coat to go with it that would likely end just at the bottom of her back, and the sleeves would reach her elbows. The dress would end just before her ankles, and the bottom of it had a thin rim of black fur like North's coat had on the edges. She placed it on her bed, and went to grab some flats that would suit the dress well, changing her humming tune to Little Drummer Boy since it was one of her favorites and it had been stuck in her head for the past three days, because she heard her sister singing it to her nephew.

Once she was completely ready, she rushed out her door, but quickly ran into something. "Oof!" She started rubbing at her nose when she looked up to see who it was and noticed it seemed to be a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes.  _'Huh...he kinda looks a bit like North with those eyes...'_  She shook her head and stopped rubbing her nose. "Hello."

"Oh, hello!" He said with a small grin. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Aurora. I got here last night. Manny turned me into a spirit last night."

"He did huh?" The teenager hummed. "He didn't happen to tell you what you were meant to do, did he?"

"No." She stated with a tilt of her head.

"Good, so it wasn't just me. My name's Jack Frost."

"OH! North told me about you." She said as she shook his outstretched hand. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You mean other than living here?" He joked, and she caught on, but politely nodded anyway. "Well, other than rudely being in your way, it's Christmas. Everyone's here. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and me. We're here for Christmas with North."

"So...the North Pole celebrates Christmas too?"

"Of course!" North shouted from down the hall as he made his way to them. "Was just coming to look for you two. Glad the two of you could meet. Aurora, Jack...Jack, Aurora."

"Yeah, North...we met." Jack chuckled, and for a moment, Aurora thought it resembled North's a bit, but she somehow could tell that they weren't actually related. "So, you coming?"

"I am?" She asked as she looked up at North with questioning eyes.

 _'Why wouldn't you?'_  He thought to himself, but then realized he should probably say it instead. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well...because it's Christmas...and nobody else knows me and..."

"And now is a great time to change that." Jack stated, earning a proud smile from North. He held out his arm, and she took it with a grateful smile.

As North followed them towards where everyone else would be, he couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy coming from his belly, and it bothered him that it was there in the first place. Apparently, Aurora caught on and she gently placed her hand on Jack's arm and told him to go the rest of the way, which slightly confused North. Once he went on ahead and was out of sight she walked over to North who was just standing there patiently waiting for an explanation, and his eyes widened as she looked up at him with a knowing smile. "Did you want to escort me, North?"

 _'Was that why it was there? That feeling of jealousy?'_  He composed his thoughts and nodded his head. "I think I would like that very much if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." She stated with a slight nod of her head.

"Good. However, and do not take this badly...you are a bit short for me to escort you like Jack did. Perhaps I can walk by your side until we get there."

"Fine by me. You're a bit on the tall side too. How tall are you anyway?"

"6'8." He answered.

"I knew it!" She shouted, but when North looked at her with wide she realized she had said a thought very much so out loud. "I mean..."

"You are good guesser." He stated with a slight hint of awe in his voice, that Aurora immediately took notice of.

"Huh?"

"Is not bad thing to guess on such things, and not many people can guess how tall I am, but I sense that you honestly guessed I was that tall. Well done. Now, come...I have gift for you too."

"B-But...I got here just last night."

"And I am 'Santa' as you enjoy calling me."

"Hey, I've called you North."

"Yes, but usually when I tell people that my name is North, they STOP calling me Santa. Do not worry though. I will not be wholly strict on it. Especially today. Besides, today is also your birthday, so you get two presents."

"Whoa! Are you serious!?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I am very serious."

When they finally reached the room they were supposed to be in, Aurora stood behind North so that he could go in first, but he wasn't having it. He placed a gentle hand on her back and urged her forward. When she stepped into the room, everyone stopped talking and her heart pounded as she looked at everyone. In front of her was really the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, a short man that seemed to be falling asleep. _'He must be the sandman.'_  She giggled in her mind and then she saw Jack who got up with a smile and walked towards her. "I thought the two of you were NEVER going to make it."

"Ya know the sheila, Jacky?"

At the name she narrowed her eyes at the Easter Bunny as she leaned to look past Jack. "My name is Aurora, Easter Bunny. Not Sheila, and no, we just met." She then brought her hand up to her chin as a thought came to her in the form of a smirk. "You know...I watched over my nephew a few times...enough to effectively teach him some manners...maybe I can teach you some too." Instantly, Jack and North started laughing at her remark, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tooth, who was sitting on the floor on a fluffy pink pillow, and the Sandman who was floating on his dream cloud, and they were both desperately trying not to laugh.

"Crikey!" Bunny chuckled out. "I like her!" He shook his head and stood to greet her. "Sorry for my rudeness. It wasn't my intention." The closer Bunny got, the wider her eyes grew. He was tall. Not as tall as North, but still tall, and he was Australian from the sound of it, and his eyes were as green as her's if not greener. "The name's Bunny. What's your's again?"

"Aurora." She answered with a calm smile.

"Like the Aurora Borealis?" He blinked a few times in astonishment.

"Yup! My mother loved seeing the lights even if she didn't get to see them in person. She had seen them in movies, and documentaries, and she loved them. So, when I was born, and considering the day I was born, she decided it was a perfect name for me."

"And what day were ya born?" Bunny questioned with curiosity lacing his tone.

"Today." She smiled brightly, and everyone soon followed suit as they all started smiling.

"Well, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Aurora. Come sit down, we've got hot chocolate, cookies, and snacks to go around. Perhaps...if ya don't mind...you can tell us how and why you're here."

"Well, I don't know the why..." She stated as she walked into the room with North following behind her, and she noticed the large red cushion closest to the Christmas tree, and also that there was a green cushion next to it, so she decided to sit on the green one, figuring the red one was for North, and it turned out she was right, because as soon as she sat down, North sat down next to her. "...However..." She continued, and began to tell them what happened that led her to being at the North Pole. "...and now I'm here with all of you."

Bunny was the first to speak, and the tone in his voice was laced with shock, confusion, and astonishment. "North, mate...ya gave her your coat?"

"What else was I supposed to do? I was NOT about to let her freeze! It is very cold in North Pole and she was in dress. That would be very selfish and very ungentlemanly of me. Besides, I'm the one that invited her. It would've been worse if I just let her be like that. There was hole in her dress, Bunny."

"Ah...yeah, that may have been cause for concern." Bunny drawled out, seemingly to honestly understand.

"Ya think?" Aurora questioned with a risen brow before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"HA! Yeah, I like her, and I can hear the Texan accent now that you said you were from there. Sorry to hear what happened to ya and your sister."

"It's alright..." She sighed out. "...I'm going to be a little upset for a while, but I'm not going to let it get to me. I certainly didn't expect to become a spirit, and I know that my nephew is safe, so all in all...I'm happy."

"That's good." Tooth spoke, and for a moment, Aurora honestly had wondered if she really did speak, but there she was smiling at her. "So, you really don't know why you were made into a spirit? Manny didn't tell you?"

"Nope!"

"He did the same thing to me." Jack answered. "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but I'm sure he had his reasons." Tooth told him as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah...well...If he decided I was meant to be this, he should've said so!"

"So, he might have a reason?"

Sandy came forward and showed his symbols, and Aurora's eyes went wide as she heard a calm, soothing, and British sounding voice inside her mind coming from a male voice as the symbols showed.  _"He never does anything without a reason, Aurora. You'll find out eventually. Don't worry. Until then...we'll all be here for you."_

"Thanks, Sandy. That makes me feel a bit better."

"Wait a minute..." Bunny instantly said with a dropped jaw. "...Ya mean ya can understand him?"

"Yeah, I could hear him in my head. It was a bit strange, but kind of similar to when I understood Phil the Yeti last night."

"Ya can what!?"

Sandy came forward again, using his hand to wave Bunny away or to signal him to shh, Aurora really didn't know which, but he started showing more symbols.  _"So, you can understand me...and you understood the yeti?"_

"Yeah, why?" She asked as she leaned back a little, clutching her hot chocolate a little tighter like it was a mini shield from the shocked looks she was getting.

 _"You're telepathic."_  He blinked at her in shock.  _"Holy...North! She's telepathic!"_

"My, my...you are full of surprises." North breathed out as he patter her back lightly.

"Okay...if I am...what's the big deal about that?" She questioned as she looked around at everyone.

"The big deal is that only the most powerful of spirits are telepathic. Only those spirits can understand Sandy without having to try and only they can hear his true voice." North explained in a calming manner that she recognized from when she used to have to explain things to her nephew.

"So...I have a lot more powers or I'm more powerful than I think?"

"Both." Jack answered with a wide grin on his face. "Not even the Easter Kangaroo can do what you can."

"Oh! That is it!" Bunny shouted and pulled out a boomerang and threw it towards Jack, but the winter spirit dodged it. Then, everyone heard the sound of a boomerang being caught, but not by him. Bunny turned around and gaped at Aurora who held the boomerang in one hand and had the other on her hip as she leaned a little to the left.

"Really? You're gonna throw a boomerang because he calls you a name? And not only that, but you're gonna throw it in your friend's home on the day that he so happens to be known for?"

"You...you caught my boomerang." Bunny stuttered out. "No one's ever done that before."

"Then clearly you've never met anyone else that can throw a boomerang. Here." She stated as she handed him his boomerang, earning a pleased and impressed smile from Bunny.

"Ya don't say...So ya knew the flight pattern?"

"As soon as you threw it." She answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Not bad." Bunny stated as he looked at his boomerang before putting it back in it's holster. "Sorry, 'bout that, North."

"Is no problem. Perhaps I should get Aurora to stop all fights with you and Jack." He let out an amused chuckle as he felt glad that they were all getting along.

"So, my powers...do I have them all at once right now, or will I grow into them?"

"You'll grow into them." Tooth answered calmly. "It'll be like how a baby grows new teeth, only...less irritating and much less painful."

"Alright...I think I can handle that. So...can I turn the telepathic thing off and on or..."

"You should just be able to focus on one person and hear their thoughts."

"Good! Then I'm not going to use it unless I have to like with the Yetis and Sandy...or at least...I'll try to. It just seems like an invasion of privacy."

"That's a good way to think." North stated and then looked to the bottom of the Christmas tree. "Alright, time for gifts!"

"Oh! My favorite part!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and down while sitting crisscrossed on his blue cushion.

"Tooth...Bunny...Jack...Sandy...and Aurora." North named off everyone as he handed them their presents of various different sizes. "Now, oldest goes first. Bunny?"

"Right..." He nodded and started tearing at the wrapping paper with claws, much to Aurora's surprise. Then, once the wrapping paper was gone, there was a neatly carved wooden box with Easter eggs carved in and paints. "Not bad, North. Seems like ya can actually paint a descent Easter Egg."

"Bunny." Aurora scolded lightly.

"Hmm..." Bunny chuckled lightly. He had to admit, the new spirit was growing on him a bit. Her attitude reminded him of his older sister from when he was on his home world. He opened up the box, and his eyes lit up. "Thanks, North! They're a beaut! I've been wantin' some new brushes!"

"I know, and you are welcome. Now, Sandy...it is your turn."

Sandy nodded his head as he opened his small golden box that had a golden bow on it, and he took out what was inside.  _"Thank you, North!"_  He shouted for only Aurora to hear as he held up a bracelet with a bell on it.  _"Now I don't have to abuse one of your poor elves."_

"I know." North chuckled low. "Is partially present for me as well BECAUSE of that. Now, Toothy."

Tooth tore at the wrapping paper with a speed Aurora only saw in her nephew on Christmas, and to her surprise, there was nothing Tooth Fairy related. Instead, there was a soft pillow that had a purple and green satin case, and on it, it read Mama Tooth. "Awe! Thank you North! This means a lot since a certain winter spirit accidentally ruined my last pillow that you made me." She glared daggers at Jack, and she couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped her, but no one noticed.

"You are welcome. Now is Jack's turn."

"Oh right! I'm not the youngest anymore!" Jack ripped at the wrapping paper and opened the box that was in it, and pulled out a light blue hoodie with dark blue snowflakes embroidered on it, and on the sleeves there seemed to be frost patterns embroidered in with the same color as the hoodie itself. Without saying another word, Jack took his hoodie off and put the new one on. "I love it! Thank you, North!"

"You are welcome, Jack. Now, Aurora...it is your turn."

"I don't know what you could possibly give me after having just met me last night..." She told him as she tore at the rectangular box that she had to hold with two hands, but it wasn't heavy or overly large. Once she was done with the wrapping paper, she marveled at the carving and painting of the box. The box was made of oak wood, and there was a sleigh flying through the sky near the Aurora Borealis and above some mountains. "Wow...this is beautiful."

"Open it." North urged, catching everyone's attention, because he was usually patient about people opening their presents, but today was apparently different.

She nodded her head and unlatched the front, lifting the lid. "Whoa! These are amazing!" She gasped in awe as she took out the neatly and expertly crafted carving tools. "How did you get this done in time?"

"Magic." He smirked.

"Magic." She chuckled with an understanding nod. "As good a reason as any."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, I really do." She answered as she noticed that if she set her tools side by side it also created the Aurora Borealis. "But I don't have anything to carve."

"Ah, but you do. It is in your room."

"H-How!?"

"Really? You're going to ask that?" North questioned with a knowing smile.

"Magic." She breathed out with an amused grin. "Right."

"That is correct." He told her as he returned the amused grin with one of his own.

"Well you two get along great don't ya." Bunny joked, his chest brimming with amusement and a suspicion of something, but the problem was, he didn't know what the suspicion was.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Aurora stated with a wide grin as she looked at her new carving tools. "But friends SHOULD get along, right?"

"Yes." North answered with a proud smile. "Now, to dining hall! There is plenty of food, music, and games!"

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_ **

After they all got their fill of Christmas lunch, it was apparently time for music and games. "Alright, so, what happens?" Aurora asked as she looked up at North, and he gave her a quick wink, and with a wave of his hand the empty tables were gone, and the yeti started playing a Christmas song. "Huh...wouldn't expect Little Drummer Boy."

"Why not?" He asked her with a curious tone.

"Well, it's more Christian than well...Santa...ish..."

North chuckled low and shook his head. "Ah, but the song holds the spirit of Christmas, and it IS a Christmas song. Tell me, how did you know it was that song just from the first few notes?"

"It's one of my favorite Christmas songs, and it's been stuck in my head for a while." She answered honestly as she watched Jack take Tooth out onto the floor to dance. "Are they...?"

"A couple?"

"Yeah." Aurora smiled lightly as Jack and Tooth started to dance.

"Yes, they are, and have been for a little over two years. If it wasn't for Sandy, I'm sure they would still be acting shy around each other. He showed Tooth Jack's dream when he was sleeping and he did the same for Jack towards Tooth's dream. After that...we waited, and thankfully it only took one day after that."

"That makes sense. So...you didn't tell anyone...did you?"

"About your last name?" When he received a nod he furrowed his brow in concern. "No. I said I wouldn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, apart from being bullied...I didn't want anyone assuming."

"Assuming what?"

She rolled her eyes before looking back up at North. "North, tell me the full name children know you as."

"Santa Cl-oh...I see...and...you're last name is also..."

"Yeah, now ya caught on." She laughed lightly as Bunny cut into the dance with Tooth. "You do also know that children believe there's a Mrs. Clause right? I didn't want anyone assuming that was immediately me. I don't even know what I'm meant to do here yet."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be problem." He told her with a calculating and understanding expression. "Tell me a little more about you. Perhaps I can help you find center."

"Center?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, my center is wonder."

"Oh, you mean what I would protect."

"No. Not exactly." He chuckled warmly and held his hand out for her. "Dance with me?"

A brief blush crossed her features, but she smiled anyway and as she took his hand she could see Jack out of the corner of her eye playing games with the elves, which told her that at some point there was a longer silence in the conversation than she realized. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, Aurora put her hand on North's upper arm as he held her hand in his with his other hand on her waist at an appropriate position and they started to dance to the song White Christmas. "So, if you didn't mean what I would protect, what did you mean?"

"Well...when you first met me, what was your first impression."

"Hmm...Wonderful. You had big blue eyes, and they were looking at me with curiosity and wonder."

"My goodness..." North breathed out with an impressed tone. "...you saw straight to center. Usually, most people see me as intimidating."

"No, can't see it." She said with a teasing smile and a shake of her head.

"You have not seen me fighting with sword." He said with a risen brow and a confident smile.

"And you haven't seen me fight with one either."

"Really? First Boomerangs and now swords. You are surprising me more and more."

"Good. Wouldn't want to be the one spirit that causes Santa to be bored."

"You enjoy calling me that, don't you?" He questioned as he twirled her, and he briefly caught the astounded expressions coming from his friends, but he didn't know why the expressions were there.

"Maybe just a little." She remarked with a mischievous tone. "So, you were talking about centers?"

"Ah, yes! Center is not merely something you protect, it is who you are at your core...at your center. Your true self. So, if you don't mind dancing with me some more, I could ask you questions and perhaps we can figure it out together."

"This is the first time I've ever danced before, so no, I don't mind."

"What!? No, you must be lying. This cannot be first time."

"I am  _many_  things,  _Santa_ , but I am  _not_  a liar." She smirked at him when he scowled at her for using that name.

"Well, why haven't you danced then?" He asked, his face quickly morphing back to one of concern and confusion as he spun them around gently to the song.

"No one's ever wanted to dance with me before."

When she answered with one simple sentence so nonchalantly it hurt North's heart. "Do you know the reason why?"

"Yes, but they are childish reasons, and not a good childish. It's because I wasn't good looking to them, because of rumors that weren't true, because of my last name, because I was more of a tomboy, because I could fight... _really_ fight, because I was apparently too childish...only because I still believed and well...joke's on them, because I was right! Also, they thought I was basically a nerd and a geek. There's a difference trust me, but yeah...those are the reasons, oh, and because I refuse to wear make-up. I mean...I've worn it before, on occasion, and even shocked a whole bunch of people too, but I don't like it. So yeah...basically just..."

"Wrong." North quickly interrupted. "Many things are wrong...no...all of it is wrong. You are beautiful." He told her, and as he noticed the blush on her face, if his cheeks weren't already rosy then, they would've been from realizing what he said.  _'Wh-What? Why did I say that? I mean it is true but...'_  He shook his head lightly with a smile. "You um...did you happen to hear what I thought?"

"No, I'm focusing on not hearing anyone's thoughts. Not as hard as I thought it would be, but um...thank you for the compliment, even if I don't wholly believe it's true. Now, before you go into that...what were your questions?"

"Right." He breathed out, and when he did, Aurora could smell the eggnog that had mint and cinnamon in it, and it surprisingly wasn't bad in the air. It did taste good after all when she had her own mug. "Alright, first question. What are your hobbies?"

"Hmm...that's quite a long list...and this is a list you won't get to check twice." She told him with a small smirk and a risen brow.

North laughed with pure amusement in his eyes. "You are right..." He said with mirth in his voice. "...However, I have good memory."

"If you say so. Alright, I like to Cook, bake, carve, draw, sing, paint, and I find that as long as you're my dance partner...dancing isn't so bad."

North felt a small flutter of warmth at her words and inwardly questioned what it was, but soon decided to ignore it so he could keep asking questions. "What else?" He asked even though with that, he could already guess her center. It was clear as day, but he did honestly want to hear more.

"Let's see...I like archery, sword fighting, climbing trees, playing with a boomerang every now and then, skating, sledding, reading, writing, and sometimes I just enjoy daydreaming and doing nothing."

"Well, I think I have your center figured out, but just to be sure, a few more questions."

She gave a fake sigh and a shake of her head. "Well if I must." She told him, but inwardly she was screaming,  _'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? It sounds like I'm flirting with him! And...why DOESN'T it feel WRONG!? He's WAY older than me! Hell...he's Santa!'_

"When people would see you what would be their first impression? Just upon seeing you?"

"Hmm...quiet I guess."

"HA! You are anything but! You also have quite the mouth on you."

"Hey..." She shrugged as she made it back to him after the twirl he gave her. "...you said JUST upon seeing me. That's what people think."

"Yes, and then you open your mouth." He snorted out a laugh. "Okay, so, based on the short time I've known you...just think of this as a Russian doll alright?"

"Okay?" She agreed with a tilt of her head, holding his hand a little tighter, feeling the callouses in it.  _'Yup definitely swords and toy maker hands.'_

"Good, now, on the outside you are quiet, then you are opinionated, then you are mischievous, after that you are witty, next you are childish, but in a good way, and then finally, you are Creative. Your center is creativity."

"Huh...that makes sense...WAIT! Opinionated!?"

"Is better word than loud." North joked with a hearty laugh.

"Alright, big man, let's see if I can guess yours!"

"Oh, by all means." He said with a smirk as he spun her around.

"Alright let's see, you said the first thing people see of you is intimidating, I think the next one would HAVE to be jolly. I mean, you certainly love to laugh. After that...hmm...you're a bit mysterious, and next...if you can fight like you say you can, then you would HAVE to be pretty fearless, and judging from how much thought you put into everyone's gifts and this party...not to mention that you were kind enough to lend me your coat...you're caring, and then finally, you have an ability to see the wonder and magic in everything, so I would guess that your center is Wonder. So did I get it right?"

"Exactly." North stated with a bit of shock. "I'm impressed."

"Huh, I impressed Santa. I suppose I can check that off my bucket list."

North rolled his eyes and listened as the song came to an end. He stopped their dancing and kissed the back of Aurora's hand, but then instantly realized what he just did.  _'Why did I do that!?'_  He thought loudly, but slowly kept his composure and released her from his hold. "I do hope you enjoyed your first dance."

"Considering we danced through two songs, It was..." She let out a soft giggle, knowing the perfect word to describe it. "...it was wonderful, North."

That warm feeling from earlier came back when she said his name, and now more than ever he wanted to name the warm feeling, because the warmth made him feel happy, confused, and nervous all at once. "I am glad to hear that."

"I wasn't too terrible of a dancer was I?" She asked as they made it back to the table.

"No, you were excellent. It was why I couldn't believe you had never danced before. You were also dressed perfectly for it."

"Oh." She said as she looked at her clothes briefly. "So I am. Well, are you going to...or should I...ask Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy why they are still staring at us?"

"Well, it's because-" Bunny started, but his mouth was quickly covered by Tooth and Sandy.

"It's nothing, sweetie. We just thought that you two danced well together. I hadn't seen North dance in a very long time."

"Alright, and you do realize that you look extremely suspicious trying to keep a giant rabbit quiet?"

"I wanted to be the one to say it." Tooth stated. "And I didn't want Bunny to go running his mouth."

She knew the second part was true, but the first part was only  _half_  true.  _'Huh...another power...I feel it in my heart...I'm able to tell when someone is lying.'_  She let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Well, considering that was the first time I had ever danced, I'm glad my dance partner was North."

"Wait, that was the first time you've danced?" Tooth blinked at her in shock.

"Did you not hear us talking?" Aurora asked with a tilt of her head.

"No...we couldn't hear you and besides, we were talking about you dancing."

 _'And all of that is the truth.'_  She nodded her head, and looked up at North who crossed his arms. "Yeah, that was the first time I had ever danced. Now c'mon...Release the Easter Bunny."

"Oh! Right!" Tooth and Sandy quickly removed their hands. "Sorry, Bunny."

"Agh!" He batted away her hands as he rolled his eyes. "Well, Aurora, I was actually impressed with how you were dancin' with North, and if ya wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you to dance."

Aurora let out a surprised scoff as she stared up at Bunny in shock. "Really?"

"Really." He answered with a small smile, and quickly looked up at North who was smiling at him with mirth in his eyes.

"Alright." She answered with a bright smile as she took his paw and they walked out to where her and North were dancing. "So, where did a giant rabbit learn how to dance?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder while the other hand held his soft paw as he placed the other paw on her hip.

"Not a giant rabbit." He chuckled.

"I think you're gonna have to look in the mirror." She teased as they started to dance to the instrumental version of let it snow.

He gave her a kind smile and shook his head. "What I mean is...I was never just a rabbit or just a human."

"Then what were you?" She asked narrowing her eyes, but then they widened as she realized what it sounded like. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Not rude. It's a good question. I'm a Pooka. I'm from a completely different planet. There was an entire planet filled with others who were like me. However, I am the last and my planet is gone. Now, don't ya goin' feelin' sorry for me."

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just see why you're the Guardian of Hope after that. You'd have to have a lot of Hope to go on. That...and a good helping of stubborn, but I figure mostly Hope."

Bunny let out a light and polite chuckle. "That's one of the bigger reasons. So, while ya were talkin' with North, did ya find out what your center was? Because of his magic, I couldn't hear what your first conversation was about or when you were dancing."

"Wait, go back...what do you mean because of his magic?"

"Well, North can manipulate sound. It's one of his magical powers. It's also how he can be so silent in a house. He can make it to where there's only a certain area of sound or to where only certain people can hear him, like you. He's placed the same magic on all of the doors in the workshop. Well the bedroom doors anyway..."

"And his office?"

"And his office. So, that's another reason we didn't hear what you said during your dance. He cut us off from the conversation, but from what we could see, you were both enjoying the dance a great deal...and did I read his lips right? Did he say that ya have a mouth on ya?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a filter and I could probably put sailors to shame."

"Ha! I don't doubt that with how you put me in my place earlier. Not even Tooth had ever been that good at it."

"Hmm...perhaps that's another one of my powers. Taming Pooka."

"Highly unlikely." He laughed lightly as he spun her around. "Now, are ya gonna answer me? Did ya find your center?"

"Yeah, he helped me find it. Apparently my center is creativity. I'm not going to tell you why. You're just going to have to figure that out."

"Ah, a challenge is it?"

"If you consider that a challenge, then I worry what you'll do against something  _I_  consider to be a challenge."

"Hmm..." He chuckled low and deep, causing Aurora to smile. "...Well, if he explained it like I think he explained it...did he happen to mention if one of those layers of dolls was Sass? You certainly have that down."

"No, that's just something I was born with. I speak fluent sarcasm and sass."

"It seems so. So, how did ya like North's coat?" He questioned curiously, but then he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, and that made his curiosity of the woman increase ten fold.

"It was warm. It smelled like mint, chocolate, and firewood. However, it was practically a...no...it WAS a dress on me. A dress with a train in the back. As soon as he gave me a room, I hurried to get changed so that I could give it back to him. Phil showed me to his office and when I was in there, I gave him his coat."

"Uh huh..." Bunny leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "...you wanna tell me what that blush was for?" He stood straight again and grinned when the blush increased he couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I...I was blushing?"

"Yes, and now it's even more evident."

"I hadn't realized..."

"Apparently. So, was it an embarrassing question or something?"

"Yeah, kind of...I mean...I had just died and Santa invites me to live at the North Pole, and then, because I stupidly mentioned how cold it was when we went through the portal, he gave me his coat. I also noticed just how badly my dress was torn...and that's what he saw when I got in the sleigh. We spoke for a good portion on the way there...and I hadn't noticed until just a little bit before he gave me his coat. So yeah, a bit embarrassed."

"Makes sense." He nodded his head. "I never liked it when my clothes tore."

"If you're telling me you call that boomerang holster  _clothes_ , you are sorely mistaken." She snickered lightly as she was twirled.

"No." He grinned. "I used to wear clothes, and when they would rip from battle or movement it became a hassle so I just walk around like this."

"Ah, so naked Bunny."

"Yup, and you don't seem to have a problem with it." He mentioned with a risen brow.

"Considering the fact that I originally thought this was how you always were since meeting you, no. It's just you, and it's not like you're showing anything that'll make me blush or get upset about your lack of clothes."

"W-Well then." He stuttered out as his ears lowered slightly in embarrassment. "You're right. You don't have tact, but that's okay."

"I sure hope so. I don't plan on changing now."

"That's a good way to think, Aurora. Hey, I didn't catch your last name."

"Didn't throw it, and before you try and go find out from North, yes he does know, but he promised not to tell anyone. Perhaps eventually you'll know, but not any time soon."

"Alright, fair enough. Names are important. Did ya give him your FULL name?"

"I didn't tell him my middle name, so no."

"Alright...here's the five rules on names. One, they can only be given to those that we trust above all else. The other Guardians know my full name, because I trust them with my life. Two, If the trust is ill placed, it will hurt both people when the name is said. Three, both people will share somethin' unique with one another. For example, Jack now has my ability to speak with the golemns...that don't actually speak, but they listen to him...unfortunately. So, essentially, if ya WERE to trust North with your name, he would gain somethin' unique from you, and you would gain somethin' from him. It doesn't always have to be magical. Tooth gained the ability to recognize when she needs a break. Four, Names have meanin'. My name is Bunny...I'm the Easter Bunny. Jack's last name is Frost, Tooth...obviously...and so on. Perhaps there's a hidden meanin' in your name and that's what your meant to do, I dunno, but maybe that'll help ya. Five, If ya give your name, you're doin' more than just sayin' ya trust that person with your life. You're sayin' that they're an important person to you, and that you want to be by their side through thick and thin. As what, that depends on you and the person you trusted your name to. For me...they're like family. I wouldn't give them up for the world."

"W-Wait...go back to the Names h-have meaning." She requested with widened eyes.  _'M-My last name is Clause...surely...that doesn't mean I'm meant to...'_  She took a brief glance at North who was thankfully not paying attention and was speaking with Jack about something to do with the elves.

"Well...Like I said, it hides what we're meant to do. Mine is to be the Easter Bunny. Jack's is to make everythin' cold, winter, and Frost. Tooth's is to be the Tooth Fairy. Sandy's is to put children to sleep with his golden Sand, and North's is to be at the North Pole and make toys for children and to give them wonder. Why, did ya figure it out already?"

"I-I don't know...I mean...there's a possibility, but I REALLY don't think it's something to take lightly. I can't just assume...I have to know. I mean...I've got eternity right?"

"That's exactly right. It's definitely not something to take lightly. Whatever ya found out...don't stress over it too much or you'll never find out. Jack learned that the hard way. He tried figuring it out and he let it stress him, and he ended up trying for three hundred years. Don't do that to yourself."

"A-Alright."

"Good." He said as the song ended, and he pressed his nose to her hand. "Heh...sorry...Pooka don't exactly kiss."

"That's alright." She smiled, trying to calm herself.

"You  _are_  a good dancer by the way."

"Thank you." She nodded her head as they walked back to the table.  _'It's a good thing neither of us plan on telling anyone my last name. It's pretty obvious what everyone would assume, and I REALLY don't want to be pushed into that. I guess...I should consider myself lucky that North doesn't seem to even consider it. He knows it would be a problem, but just what am I going to do?'_  She watched as the elves started climbing and tackling North until he lost his balance and he fell on his butt followed by a resounding laugh, that caused her to smile with a slight shake of her head as amusement bubbled within her chest.  _'Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. Be myself like I always have. No one's going to decide my destiny and fate for me. Not the moon...not anyone.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were done with the celebrations, North offered to walk Aurora to her room, and she happily accepted, seeing as everyone had already left to do their preparations and jobs. "So what did you and Bunny speak about."

 _'Well...since he already knows my last name...'_  She thought and let out a slightly frustrated sigh, but she also caught a small wave of his hand, and she noticed that she couldn't hear the yeti anymore or the clanging and ringing bells.  _'He casted the sound spell...'_  She breathed a little calmer and she nodded her head. "He asked for my last name and I told him no, and he said it was a smart decision or something, and he eventually explained to me that our names hold a hidden meaning as to what we're meant to do."

"They do." North confirmed with a heavy sigh. "However, that does not mean I am going to force you to be your last name. For all I know, you could be like the Aurora Borealis itself. We use it to gather together the Guardians. It serves as an emergency signal. A beacon and a call to arms. Your name could also mean that you're meant to bring light in the darkest of places. Who knows? I understand fully well your concerns of last name, but I can assure you, I do not take names lightly in the least. I refuse to make assumptions."

"So...you're not going to suggest I be Mrs. Clause or something? I'm saying that...believing that you've casted a sound spell Bunny told me about."

"Yes, I casted a sound spell, and no of course not! That would involve marriage, and that is something to take far more seriously than names. That's two lives becoming one! That's faith, trust, romance, hardship, fights, laughter, bad days, sad days, and all through it all...you're supposed to ALWAYS love that person. However, I also know it is SO MUCH MORE than that. It is serious thing. I do not make light of such things."

"Huh...who knew Santa could sound so romantic." She stated with a smug grin, knowing it would irritate him, and it worked, but he also did make her feel like a five ton weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"When I want to be." He replied as he rolled his eyes. "Are you EVER going to stop calling me Santa?"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because, that is what children call me. It is not my name."

"Except...it is...if that's what children call you. You should be proud of that name. Your name brings a smile to every child. It fills them with excitement and wonder."

"I am proud of name. Believe me. However, you are friend."

"Yes, and although that may be true...I still believed in you all the way to my death, so I think I have SOME leeway. Besides, the reaction from you is funny, and I call you North every now and then. How about this...I call you Santa when I'm being playful, which I think I already made obvious, and I call you North when I'm being serious about something." She watched as he gave another wave of his hand, and she heard the sounds of the workshop once more.

"How about you tell me how you've been enjoying Christmas at the North Pole so far and then I'll give you my answer."

She smiled as she looked ahead. "I enjoyed it. It was wonderful. I enjoyed dancing. Usually if I DID dance...it was by myself, so I don't really consider it dancing."

"So, what you meant to tell me was...that was the first time you've danced with someone."

"Yes, but like I said, I don't consider what I do by myself dancing. It's awkward and I hope you never have to see it." She laughed lightly as she shook her head, recalling how exactly she danced. At times she would just bop up and down as she moved around, other times she would sway, and then if the music was right, she would pretty much just jump and spin around.

"Hmm...well regardless, you really are an excellent dancer. I know I am very tall and you are short, but you kept up well."

"Hey now..." She scoffed out a laugh. "...you didn't have to bring up that I'm short."

"It is truth, no?"

"Yeah, but I mean...I feel like I'm standing next to a giant. Besides, you haven't answered my question."

"You didn't ask one. You made suggestion." He stated with an amused grin.

"Fine, what do you think of my  _suggestion?_ " She exaggerated the last word as she rolled her eyes with an amused look on her face.

"I think it should be fine. It's not like I can stop you. You're going to do it anyway, and at least this way I know if you are being playful or serious."

"But you still want me to call you North."

"It IS my name after all." Once they arrived at her door, he stopped and let out a breath through his nose. "Well, we are here. Would you mind if I see your reaction to your birthday present?"

"Right! You got me a present for my birthday!" North got a bad feeling in his belly from that statement, but when she nodded her head and opened the door, he simply followed her in. "Is this my gift?" She asked as she walked over to a carving block that had a green bow on it.

"Yes. Something to carve with your carving tools. Like I said, there is entire floor for carving, but this you can do in your room. The floor will get rid of shavings and extra pieces so you won't have to worry about it."

"Wow! I already know what I'm going to carve! I'm gonna carve the sleigh!" She exclaimed as she looked at it. Then, she turned her gaze to North, and couldn't help it. She rushed towards him and gave him a hug, startling him a bit, but she was relieved when he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you! This is the best Birthday present ever!"

 _'A carving block is the best birthday present? And she's twenty-five today?'_  North's mouth went into a flat line as his brow furrowed. "Aurora?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she sat on her bed with her block and noticed that her tools from her Christmas present were already in there as well. She was told that it would go to her room, but she hadn't expected it to appear on her bed.

"When was the last time you received a birthday present?"

"Oh...I think...perhaps when I was nineteen. I got books. They were books I already read, but I didn't have the heart to tell my mom that."

"Why so long without birthday present? What about your sister?"

"Well, my job wasn't exactly what my Mom and Dad wanted for me so after I tried to tell them that it made me happy and I wished they'd be happy too...we pretty much stopped speaking to each other, well...that's not entirely true. My Dad would stop by the shop sometimes, but it would be to buy things...My sister however, she would always make time for me, and she would always take me out to my FAVORITE restaurant for my birthday, and after...we would just sit and talk for hours. That was all I needed for my birthday."

"What was your job? And what did they want you to do?"

"Well..." Aurora decided to sit crisscrossed on her bed, and let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at North. "...mainly my Mom WANTED me to be a doctor or a lawyer...you know...something that pays well and is known for taking up lots of personal time...but...and you're probably going to find this highly amusing considering you are who you are...but I worked from home. I worked from home and I made toys, sold baked goods, and also repaired the toys that broke. Then, I eventually had enough money to get my own building. I made a good living off of it too! Small town business, but it succeeded enough for me to be able to spend any and all spare time doing what I loved which was making toys and being in the kitchen." She let out a small laugh as she remembered how much she loved being in the kitchen. "Everyone in my family knew that if I was in the kitchen...they were not."

 _'_ _There's that warm feeling again! Why?'_  He shook his head and asked the other question on his mind. "You are toy maker like me?"

She shook her head with a soft smile on her face. "No one can be like you, North. You're one of a kind. However, yes...I do make toys and I enjoyed it all. I made enough money off of it to pay bills, buy supplies for work, and take care of my sister when need be...and even with all of that, so yeah...that's what I did. I also painted the toys."

"Did you have anyone to share this with?"

"What...like a co-worker or partner?" North nodded his head and she let out a sigh. "No, not really. I did it all by myself, and although my sister thought I would constantly be overworking myself, the word 'overworking' doesn't exist if you don't consider what you do...work. It brought me joy, and it was relaxing to me. Besides, seeing the children's faces when they would come into my shop..." She shrugged her shoulders happily, letting out a soft reminiscent sigh. "...it made everything worth it."

"That's how I feel when I make toys for the children. That's how I feel when I can hear them all say 'thank you'."

"Well, then I guess that makes us Kindred spirits, doesn't it?" She questioned, noticing the look of awe and wonder on North's face.

"I guess so." He smiled.

"Oh! Did you finish writing down your experiences from every house?"

"Shostakovich!" He exclaimed as he face palmed himself. "I did not get it done. I still have two hundred more houses to write."

"Well, I have time. I could help you if you like." She suggested as she felt her heart tell her that she should help him. Especially with how late it was getting.

"You...you would do that?" North blinked at her in surprise with a risen brow. No one had EVER offered to help him before. Not even the yeti.

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I did just offer, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes...you did."

"So...would you like for me to help?"

"I...I would appreciate that very much."

"Good. Just let me get changed and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Will see you there then." North nodded his head. "I have to get changed as well. I spilled eggnog on my shirt. I am glad you did not notice."

"Oh, I noticed. I just decided to not mention it." She grinned and watched as his shoulders shook while he chuckled before walking out the door. "Alright...now to get out of this dress." She sighed as she set her carving block back on her bed and walked over to her closet so she could take off her dress, over coat, and shoes. She tossed her clothes into the basket and walked over to the dresser. "Hmm...it's actually surprisingly warm in North's office...I won't need a sweater since he'll probably have the fire going...and just how in the world does the ice NOT melt!?" She pulled out a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a bunch of light blue snowflakes on it, and the sleeves were made of lace that didn't reveal too much, but enough to wear the freckles on her shoulders would be noticeable. "Huh, I actually owned this shirt." She said as she pulled it on and then moved to the pants drawer and pulled out a pair of dark blue blue-jeans, and put them on next. After that, she put on her socks and the black tennis shoes she found. She went to look in her mirror in the bathroom once she was completely dressed and she hissed at her reaction. "NO! My hair! It's everywhere, and no one told me!" Her eyes widened briefly and she nodded her head. "Kind of like how I knew about North spilling eggnog...Alright, that's fair." She quickly brushed her hair, and decided to look in one of the drawers that was attached to the counter of her sink, and smiled at the different types of pony tail holders. "Pony tail it is. That way while I'm writing, my hair won't get in the way. Still long enough to put into a pony tail too!"

After she finished getting ready, she went to the door she remembered to be North's office. She knocked and the door opened. When she walked in the door closed and she gaped at North as he sat at his desk with a pen in his hand. He was dressed in a grey T-shirt that was tucked into his pants that were black, and he was wearing black boots. However, because of the T-shirt, she could tell there were more tattoos than just Naughty and Nice. "Do not make fun of appearance."

"I wasn't. It's just surprising. I didn't expect to see you look like this. It kinda suits you."

"Truly?" He questioned with a curious brow.

"Yes. Why would I make fun of you?'

"It's not what I am normally seen in. Usually only Yetis, elves, and very rarely Jack sees me this way. Jack poked fun. His words did not hurt, but they were irritating."

"I'm actually kind of impressed that there's more tattoos." She told him honestly, but instantly screamed inside her mind,  _'Why the hell did that come out of my mouth!?'_

"Huh, well thank you. Come, sit...I got chair for you."

"Okay." She nodded and sat next to him in the chair he gave her. It was different than the one she was in before. "Whoa! This is comfortable!"

"I know. I made it. We will be here for a while, so I switched the chairs." He gave her a smug grin. "So...you really don't mind helping? I've never had help with this before...so I..." He let out a nervous laugh. "I do not even know where to begin with this."

"Well, you said you had two hundred left right?"

"Right." He nodded as he looked at the paper.

"Alright, how about I take on half and you take on the other half. We each have a hundred places."

"Sounds fair."

"Just one thing...if I'm helping you, how will I know what you experienced."

"Hmm...try saying name on list." North suggested as he handed her a piece of paper with a hundred names.

"Alright, and where will I write it down?"

"Here." He said as he gave her a journal that looked big enough to be a college journal. "I have already written in there. I will start in new journal."

"Okay." She nodded her head and turned the pages until she found an empty page, but as she turned the pages, she was surprised to see that depending on where the experience was, the note was written in that language. "Do you really know all of these languages?"

"Yes, but journal is magical. If you write it in your language it will translate it into the child's language. Made it easier when starting out and I DIDN'T know all of the languages. When I read them I can read them in any language I choose."

She nodded her head, and for some reason she had the sudden urge for some hot cocoa. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

"What?" He asked, but was quickly ignored as she left his office, leaving him a bit bewildered. "Perhaps she changed her mind? No...she doesn't seem like that kind of person. Actually...she's NOT that kind of person. If I know anything...she's stubborn." North leaned back in his chair and recalled how they danced and spoke of her center, and he found himself smiling at the memory. "It has been three hundred and ten years since I've danced with anyone...and that was with Katherine. It...was different though...but how?" He asked himself as he scratched the back of his head. He pondered it for a little while more, but then he heard knocking and he quickly composed himself and opened the door from where he sat. "Oh! You brought cocoa!"

"Yeah...for some reason I really wanted some, and I asked Phil to put extra whip cream on mine. I'm so glad he did."

"But...I do not see any whip cream in your mug. Only mine." He stated with a skeptical risen brow.

"I ate it already." She chuckled and sat down, handing North his mug and setting her's down carefully away from the papers. She grabbed the list and the journal and said the first name, and almost immediately her vision went white before settling on a fireplace.

_North got out of the fireplace and quickly brushed off the soot that spread onto his coat and he placed the large red bag down and started placing presents. A cat was heard nearby, grabbing North's attention and he started petting it. "Has he been good this year?"_

_'Yes, he's been very good. He snuck me extra cat treats!'_ To Aurora's surprise she could hear the cat's voice.

_"That is good." North nodded his head and placed the presents down. He then looked at the plate of cookies and smiled. "The child helped." He stated as he picked up a clumpy cookie among the neatly made once. He ate all of the cookies and drank all of the milk, and then went back up the chimney._

Aurora's vision returned to normal and she stared at North in shock and amazement. "Whoa! That was amazing!"

"What did you see?"

"Well, for one...you really do talk to animals. Somehow...I heard the cat talking, and I watched you look at a cookie obviously formed by a child. You ate every last cookie and drank all the milk."

"Impressive. You seem to have same power I do."

"Wait, that's a power? And you didn't know if it would work?"

"Was not sure. I had a feeling though...in my belly. A strong feeling that you would be able to, and you can. It is very interesting...Now, all you have to do is write down what you saw."

"Right." She nodded her head in determination and went to work.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

The night continued like that, and they had both finished at least five cups of hot cocoa when they both leaned back in their chairs, sighing in relief that they were done. "Well, that certainly went by a lot faster with your help." North stated as he rested his head against his chair.

"Glad to help. That was all amazing, and that poor dog! The chihuahua. The one that kept barking. You confused the poor thing by casting a sound spell on it."

"I had to." North chuckled as he sat up straighter to look at Aurora who was also sitting up straight now. "The dog would have woken up whole house, and that means children too. It is my job to NOT get caught. They can see me because they believe in me, but that doesn't mean I'll let them."

"That makes sense." She sighed out. "What time is it anyway?"

"It is December 26, and it is four in the morning. You should probably get some rest."

"So should you."

"I have preparations to make." He groaned out with a tired smile.

"What if I helped?"

North's eyes widened considerably as he continued to be floored with Aurora's words. "You would help with that too?"

"Well, I'm here, and besides it feels like I..." She trailed off as she felt something tug at her heart and soul.  _'...like I'm supposed to help...Like I'm MEANT to help.'_  At that thought she could feel her heart and soul become warm, comforting, and joyful as her heart and soul felt as if they had found a purpose. She quickly looked at North and her eyes widened.  _'M-My last name...I...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? Seriously!? H-How!? Why!? What am I supposed to do now that I know!? I hadn't meant to just move into the role as Santa's super helper! The same super helper that has a VERY specific name! It...it felt like I was being pulled and it felt right! I-I'm supposed to be Mrs. Clause!? All I wanted to do was help him!'_

"Aurora, are you alright?" North asked in a gentle tone, growing concerned for her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just um..." She looked at the concern in his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she propped her elbows on the table and brought her hands up to her face to hide her eyes. "I found out what I'm meant to do."

"Really? So quickly? Are you sure? It takes a special feeling to know..."

"Yeah, it feels warm, comforting, joyful, purposeful, and...it feels right when I think about it, but I still can't believe it at the same time...AND I have a few choice words for Manny." She groaned out the last sentence in agitation.

"Why? That sounds like the right feeling."

"Because, it's the job I'm meant to do." She answered, but as she looked back on it, she realized that it actually fit perfectly.  _'I can cook, bake, make toys, fix toys, I'm good with lists, I'm good with numbers, I'm good at sewing, and my powers so far are telepathy, able to tell exactly how much of something is a truth or a lie, and the ability to help North with his Christmas journals. It feels right..but...'_

"What is it?" North asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, you remember how I told you that Bunny and I had a conversation on names, and that our names can sometimes indicate what we're meant to do?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint...my last name is Clause." She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes, and immediately noticed how wide they got.

"Y-You mean...you are supposed to be...?"

"Apparently." She groaned. "However, I don't care WHAT Manny says. I'll do what feels right before I do what I'm SUPPOSED to." She stated confidently, but inwardly she was thinking,  _'Problem is...this feels right too...'_

"Aurora..." North breathed out a shaky breath as his nerves increased slightly. "...Manny does not choose what we do. He does not decide what we are meant to do. He allows us discover that for ourselves. All he does as far as choices are concerned...is picking new Guardian."

"So wait...are you telling me that...that I was born to be...? But what about my sister!? She died too!"

"Your sister is not you." North answered with a slight wince. "It is something in your heart and soul that makes you meant for the thing you are meant to do."

"B-But...I mean...UGH!" She flopped back in her chair and looked at the fireplace.

"Are you sure it's what you're meant to do?" North questioned cautiously, knowing that her last name was already a sensitive subject as it was. He wasn't angry with her for not wanting the name. What he was upset with was that it was causing her a great deal of stress, and he found that he couldn't stand for her to be stressed like that. It hurt his heart.

"Yes." She breathed out as she nodded her head. "I feel it in my heart, and when I feel something in my heart...it's  _NEVER_  wrong." She answered honestly as she held a hand up to her heart that was pounding with a grateful beat, and she knew that it was grateful that she admitted that this was what she was meant to do.

 _'Like I feel things in my belly...'_  He thought in awe, but quickly shook the thought away. "You know...or at least I  _hope_  you know after I had explained earlier...I will not force you into anything at all either. I will not do anything..."

"North..." She started in a calm voice as she looked him in the eyes, causing North's heart to pick up pace for a second, and he couldn't fathom why. "...I don't want you to do anything but be yourself. Don't try too hard, and don't try and dance around my feelings about this. Just be yourself. Yeah, we know what I'm meant to be...but from here on out...it's a 'time will tell' thing. I mean...I met you just two nights ago on Christmas Eve."

North nodded his head and physically relaxed. "I can do that." He told her with determination, and he felt it in his belly that he could definitely do as she requested of him. "I can also pretend this conversation did not happen if you want."

"No, don't do that." She requested, causing North's eyes to widen in surprise. "I want at least  _you_  to know what I've found out. No one else though...not until I'm ready for that."

"I can do that." He nodded his head with a soft smile. "So...you were saying you would help me with preparations for next year?"

She chuckled lightly, and she felt her heart become full with an overjoyed relief. "Yeah, I'll help you. Besides, while I'm helping you, I'll get to see more of the North Pole. However, I won't do anything until I know you're going to get some rest." As the words left her mouth her mind calmly stated.  _'This feels right. Being concerned for him this way...and he's not going to force me to marry him or even suggest it.'_

"Very well..." North chuckled and walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a book, making the fireplace move to reveal another much larger room. The room was larger than her room, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. The walls were painted red and gold with intricate swirls. The floor was the same as her room, there were four book shelf's on either side of the king sized bed that had to be eight feet long and twelve feet wide, and it had red and golden blankets and sheets that were accompanied with pillows of similar color.

"Whoa." She breathed out as she followed him in. "This is your room?"

"Yes." He answered as he turned around to see her looking around his room. "You are only one who has been in here."

"OH! Sorry!" She exclaimed as a slight blush graced her features.

"No, it's alright." He held a hand to reassure her. "If anyone was to see my room, I'm glad it was you. At least now you can tell Bunny that I do in fact have a room to sleep in. He thinks I sleep at desk."

"Yeah...I don't think I want to tell him that. This is privileged information from you. I'd like to keep this bit of information to myself if ya don' t mind."

"Hmm...that seems doable."

"Oh, does it?" She laughed out as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it does. Now, you see me in my room, and unless you wish to see me change clothes...you should go get some rest as well."

"R-Right." She stuttered out as she walked out of the room, into the office, out of the office, and into the hallway where she closed the door behind her.  _'Well...at least I get to help with preparations for next year, and I get to see more of the North Pole.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Once she woke up, Aurora couldn't help but just simply sit up in her bed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  _'Mrs. Clause...'_  She thought with a groan. "Really?" She asked aloud, and noticed that she had woken up in the middle of the night and the moon was just outside her room. She got out of bed, allowing her purple night dress to sway behind her and side to side as she allowed her warm feet to walk across the cold wooden floors.

When she made it to the window she sat on the large cushioned windowsill and let out a frustrated sigh. "Did you plan this, Manny?"

To her surprise she heard his voice in her head and it was calming as well as apologetic.  ** _"No, I didn't plan for you to become Mrs. Clause. Your name was a coincidence in this matter if I am to be perfectly honest, and what North had told you was entirely correct. I do not choose what you do with your new life. I only choose Guardians. Tell me, how did you come about your realization."_**

"Wouldn't you already know?" She asked carefully as she looked at the moon, enjoying it's comforting beams considering how stressed she was. "And just what time is it anyway?"

**_"It's five in the morning."_ **

"Huh...only slept for thirty minutes then. So, wouldn't you already know what drew me to realizing it?"

**_"No. I am telepathic like you, but also like you, I do not wish to use it unless I feel I truly must...like now. I'm using it to speak with you. I can tell you will eventually gain this ability as well, but that is beside the point."_ **

"Right, well...It was when I was about to suggest helping North again. It was something in my heart and soul. It was telling me I needed to help him, be there for him, make sure he's less stressed, make sure he rests, make sure he eats, make sure he's not lonely, and I felt as if I was truly meant to do Christmas with him. The ironic thing is...I'm able to do a lot of the things children typically think Mrs. Clause does like cook, bake, sew, and I can also make and fix toys. Another tip was the fact that I have one of the same powers as North."

 ** _"You what?"_**  Came Manny's stunned response.

"I take it that's not normal." She dragged out the sentence, unsure if she wanted the answer or not, but said it anyway.

**_"No, it is not. Every single spirit is unique, but..."_ **

"But...I'm meant to be Mrs. Clause which means I'm meant to know his name someday, and since I'm meant to be Mrs. Clause, it would make sense if I shared some of my...h-husband's powers if we were married. E-Especially if I'm gonna help with Christmas." She quickly shook her head to steady her speech and her nerves, and thankfully Manny seemed to want to help as well, because she felt as if he was hugging her through the moon beam. "However, I only just met him and although he's a wonderful man with an amazing laugh..." She blinked a few times in shock at her own words, but continued anyway. "...I still only just met him, and I get it...it's what I'm meant to do...and I feel it SO strongly it's ridiculous, and when I admitted it...it was as if my heart and soul were joyful from accepting it."

**_"It truly sounds like you've found what you're meant to do, but you're not happy."_ **

"Of course I'm not happy, Manny." She breathed out. "It's pretty much like a spiritual arranged marriage only no one can back out, run away, or end it, because it's already been decided somehow. It's literally saying that I can only Marry him and never be with anyone else, and I just...Marriage...was never something for me." She placed her feet on the cushion with her and she lined her body up with the window, bringing her knees up to her chest a bit, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I mean...I've seen couples married, and the GOOD couples always have a special flare of something...even when they're fighting, it's still there. I've never known that. I've never even had an inkling of that. I've never had a romantic relationship, Manny, and I'm twenty-five now."

**_"Lunar."_ **

"What?"

**_"Lunar...it's a portion of my actual name..."_ **

"Wait...but that's the same name as..." She narrowed her eyes at the moon and watched as the moon beam shined into her room, and her eyes widened at the spot it shined on, because right in front of her eyes, a solid man appeared. He was roundish wearing a yellow vest with a white shirt underneath, a red bow-tie, brown slacks, and black shoes. His eyes were chocolate brown and he had one lock of hair coming out of his shiny bald head as he smiled at her kindly. "M-Manny!?"

"This will be our little secret. Okay, Aurora?" He chuckled as he held a finger up to his mouth and gave her a brief wink.

"U-Um..." She let out a half amused half dry chuckle as she stared at him. "...mind telling me why you look like my Father!? The same Father that..."

"...that did in fact sneak away from his wife to come and see your accomplishments and to grab some sweets? The same Father that sent a letter from an anonymous writer saying, 'You've done great things with your toys and bakery. Keep up the hard work and know that you are appreciated.'? That Father?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Y-You!? Are you serious!? Are you lying to me!?"

"No, but I guess you didn't get your mother's letter saying that I've left for a while, but that we would still be married and to not worry. However, being back at the moon...it takes a toll on my energy in strange ways...Anyway, She sent it a day before I went back to the moon to tell the Guardians that they were going to need Jack Frost's help."

"W-Wait...you...really? You're really my...?"

"YES!" He laughed out with pure amusement in his eyes.

"What about Lana?"

"I've turned her into a spirit too. I couldn't bare to see my children dead...and remain so. Not when I knew I could do something about it."

"Wait, so where is she?"

"Mother Nature took her in. Keep in mined I don't choose the powers. Those I turn into spirits...their magic and powers come from their soul. Who they are inside and it reflects the spirit as a person  _in a way._  She's a wind and storm spirit. She can alter forms. So, she can either be the wind...not Jack's wind, but just the wind in general. Jack's wind is something that disconnected itself from Mother Nature when he was born...anyway...she can also become a storm, and she can revert back to her original form...well...the one she gained from me bringing her back to life...Mother Nature doesn't know who she is to me, and she doesn't know about you either."

"S-So...she's alive?"

"In the spirit world yes, and don't worry, your mother is taking excellent care of Michael. _Your_  nephew,  _Lana's_  son...is currently being spoiled rotten."

"A-And...you...you never...I mean...I thought...I thought you didn't like the fact that I made toys and..."

"No, believe me, that was all your mother talking. I, more than anything, wanted you to pick a path that made you the happiest, but your mother wasn't going to listen to me. She thought she knew best, and I still love her, but you know how she can get."

Aurora couldn't help but laugh and nod her head. "She's as stubborn as a mule!"

"Yes, she truly is. However, after your outburst to her about your decision and your determination, she permanently dropped the issue. She asked me to go and spy on you to see if you were happy, and she asked me to get one of the chocolates that you used to make for her that she likes so much. After I did that and told her you were genuinely happy...she said she was glad and that she felt bad for not being more understanding and supportive earlier."

"Really she said that? Wait...special chocolate...Oh! The dark chocolate with cayenne pepper!"

"Yes she did and yes that's the one! You're mother has some weird tastes...anyway...if it wasn't obvious, yes...I'm your father, and..." He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out with nerves bubbling in his chest. "...that means there's _A LOT_  you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you're royalty." He stated with a nervously furrowed brow as he rocked back and forth slightly on his heels.

"I-I'm w-what!?"

"I'm a prince.  _Basically m_ y Mother was a Queen and my Father was a King. I still wish to believe that they're alive somewhere out there, but yes...you are a princess and so is your sister. You are Princess Aurora Nichole Clause."

"Wait...is your last name really Clause?"

"No. Your mother and I decided that you girls would have her maiden name until you were ready for my last name, and now you are. It was also to hide my name from others that would know me and likely try to find everything out about my family to either get to me...or ask me WAY too many questions."

"Oh man...if North finds out...how do you think he's going to react?"

"I imagine quite hilariously considering no one apart from you, your sister, and your mother know that I have children let alone a wife and a grandchild."

"That makes sense. I think I'll hold off on telling him. So, what's my new  _real_ name?"

"Well, considering I actually like your last name being Clause, and it's your purpose apparently...Your new true name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name." She stated with stunned eyes as she watched her body glow with a brilliant silver color.

"I'm glad you think so. It makes you a daughter of the moon."

"I...I'm a daughter of the moon..." She looked away from him to look at the moon just outside her window. "So..." She started with a shaky breath. "...why are you here?"

"I missed my daughter and I would rather see you than speak to your mind."

She turned her head to look at him, heart pounding with hope and joy in her chest. "Really?"

"Really really." He answered.

With tears threatening to fall she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

Manny hugged his daughter tightly with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, his right hand petting her hair, and the other arm wrapped around just under that. "I've missed you too!" He said with tears slipping from his eyes. "I know I visited your shop every now and then, but..."

"But it wasn't the same."

"No..." He said as he slowly ended the hug. "...it wasn't, but you should know that your mother is proud of you. You may not have gotten the career she wanted you to have, but..."

"I know. I think a part of me has always known she was at least little bit proud of me. It was the one thing she was EVER mad at me for. Anyway, I can't help but feel that you're here for another reason other than to just see me."

"You spoke to me first. I couldn't exactly ignore you, and I...selfishly wanted to spend time with my daughter. I want to hear about your experiences, and I want to hear how everyone's treating you. I want to hear about your powers, and stuff like that. It feels like forever since I've listened. I...I want to be there for you...AND your sister...if you'll let me. I'll of course have to go back up to the moon, but I can visit with you privately like this from time to time."

"I...I would really like that, Dad."

Manny clutched a hand at his heart as it ached with joy at hearing her call him that, and he felt his knees go weak from the crushing weight of how much hope it gave him. After her defense against the career that made her happy, he hadn't heard her call him that since. He had always heard her call him Lunar, because she grew up with her mom calling him that. He had taken on her Mother's name Clause to disguise himself after they got married...but this was the first time in a long time that he heard her call him Dad. "Thank you." He breathed out with a joyful smile. "Now...I have to go speak with your sister."

"How are you going to do that without explaining things to Mother Nature?"

"That's the thing...I'm going to have to explain things to her."

"Huh...don't forget to tell her about me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughed out as the joyful tears slipped from his eyes again. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mother Nature came to see you herself, so don't be too surprised. She'll also more than likely be especially cryptic for the Guardians because of how sensitive this will be."

"Oh! That's going to be so much fun!"

"Hmm..." He chuckled warmly. "...as mischievous as your mother. I'll see you later, Aurora."

"Bye...Dad."

"I love the fact that you're still going to call me that after everything, but for now...you have to address me as Manny, okay?"

"Even in the sound proof rooms?" She pouted slightly.

"Even then. Just for now though...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. So...since you're CLEARLY trusted with my name...can I be trusted with yours before you go?"

"Yes." He smiled. "My name is Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X."

They both briefly glowed, but both ignored it. "THE TENTH!?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Now, I really must go."

"Alright, see you next time." She watched as a moon beam shined on him and he vanished along with the moon beam. Once he was gone, she couldn't help the giddy giggle that left her mouth at being able to have her family, and perhaps she'll get to see her sister, but first, she would need to get some rest to ready herself for the upcoming day and for the likely visit from Mother Nature."

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_ **

When she woke up four hours later, she couldn't get dressed fast enough. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and hurried to put on a grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, and when she looked in her closet, she found a coat that was her size and looked like North's. "Oh, I am SO wearing this!" She laughed as she quickly pulled it down and put it on before rushing to her door. "Alright...calm down...can't act too excited. He'll know something's up. He's a smart man."

When she left her room, she went straight for North's office, trying to keep her composure, but she was just too happy. Her Mom and Dad were proud of her, and her sister was alive, and she might get to see her today. She knocked on the door and it swung open, but when she walked in, she didn't see North in the office. "He must be in his room, but how do I knock on THAT door? It's a secret passage." She remembered what book he had pulled and bit her lip. "I hope he doesn't mind...I mean...he did invite me in when I knocked..." She pulled on the book and the wall opened up, and what she saw was certainly not what she expected. She expected him to be up and probably getting dressed, but what she was met with was North sleeping soundly under the covers...shirtless. She walked towards him and her jaw dropped at just how many tattoos he had. She also noticed that smaller tattoos that were around the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' went up to his elbows. she also noticed that he was actually pretty fit. From what she could tell from the covers, he did have a belly, but not much of one. There was a belly to grab, yeah, but most of it was actually muscle, and she could tell how with his clothes, most may think he had a large belly, but that wasn't  _entirely_  the case.  _'Wow...'_  Was all she could think as she continued to look at his muscular sleeping form. She quickly shook her head and let out a quiet breath of air.  _'Remember why you're here, Aurora.'_  She moved closer to North to where his back was facing her, and she placed a hand on his arm. As soon as her skin touched his, she felt warm all over her body from how smooth, comforting, and warm his skin felt, and it caused a blush to grace her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she willed the blush and the mysterious warmth away. "North..." She called out and earned a tired groan from him. Her blush deepened and she knew she couldn't shake the blush from before anymore.  _'W-Wait...do I honestly find him attractive like this?'_  As soon as she asked that question in her mind, she knew the answer and her eyes widened in shock.  _'W-Well...either way...he needs to get up.'_  She shook him lightly. "North, it's time to get up." She told him, and moved as she noticed he started to sit up.

As he got up, the first thing North noticed was that his bedroom door was open. "Who...?" He asked, but then he turned his head to face Aurora and his eyes widened just a bit through his tired eyes. "Aurora...what are you doing in my room?"

As if the question was a bullet, she felt as if she was shot with nerves, and that wasn't something she was used to so she immediately started rapidly explaining. "Well...I'm supposed to be helping you today, remember? And I thought...well...I thought it was getting a bit late in the morning, and um...I knocked on your door and it opened so I thought you were awake, but when I pulled on the book I remembered you pulling, I saw that you were asleep and..."

North shook his head with a low rumble of a chuckle. "You act as if you think I will be mad at you."

"Well...aren't you? I mean...I basically barged into your room while you were sleeping."

"No, just surprised. Also, I am shirtless, so perhaps a little embarrassed." He scratched the back of his head as he looked at her.

"You're embarrassed? Why!?"

His eyes widened at her in astonishment. "Well, I am not the most handsome man, and I do look old, so the fact that a beautiful young woman has entered my room and I am shirtless...that's something." North's eyes widened even further as he realized what he just said.  _'Okay...why did I call her beautiful...again...and why did I admit all of that!? True or not...I could've at least said something else.'_

Meanwhile, at his explanation all Aurora could think was,  _'Bullshit for one. For two, those tattoos, and for three...WAIT! Why am I listing off these things!? Sure, I just found out I find him attractive, but c'mon! I can't have it this bad...can I?'_  She shook her head and gave him a smile. "I don't think that's entirely true." She told him, feeling the need to at least say something. "But, I'll wait in your office for you."

"Thank you." He blinked a few times as he watched her walk away and out of his room and he waved the door to close slowly.  _'Well that was a little strange...what had she meant by...?'_  He shook his head as he got up from his bed. "Bah, is no matter! Although..." He sighed out as he walked over to his closet to get a change of clothes. "...that  _was_  very unexpected, and...why...didn't I mind?"

Meanwhile as North got dressed, Aurora was sitting in the chair that North had given her last night, and she pondered on why the feeling in her heart told her that being in there was okay and...right, and why she suddenly found him attractive. However, at that thought she shook her head lightly as she pinched her chin in thought.  _'_ _No...I thought his laugh was pretty attractive if I'm to be honest. I just hadn't seen him shirtless...and those interesting tattoos...and...'_  She blinked several times and shook her head _. '..._ _and what's wrong with me!?'_

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard the door open once more, and saw North wearing a red shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black and silver sash. She also noticed that he was wearing his coat. "I thought since you apparently have your coat on, you can help me with reindeer today."

"I get to help with the reindeer!?" She questioned with pure excitement shining in her eyes as she shot up from the chair.

North nodded his head as he smiled at her. "C'mon. They will love you."

"Lead the way!" She said as she followed him out of his office. Once they left and closed the door, a question nagged at the back of her mind as she stared at the door. "Hey, North?"

"Yes?"

"If you were asleep, how did you let me in?"

"What do you mean?" North stopped and casted a sound spell with a furrowed brow. "I didn't let you in. Didn't Yeti let you in?"

"No, I knocked on the door and it opened."

His eyes widened and he walked back to his office door. "Show me." He said as he stepped to the side of the door.

"Alright..." She shrugged her shoulders and knocked on the door, and the door swung open. "See...?" She asked, but then looked up at North, and his expression was one of pure shock and astonishment. "North?"

"You...you are meant to be here." He gasped in astonishment.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." North reached in and closed the door, and continued back towards the elevator. "...our discussion last night. The only people that door opens for without me doing anything are Manny, but he never visits anymore, Mother Nature, Katherine...and now...apparently you. It will open for people who are meant to be there, or who are extremely powerful, but it opens differently. If it was because you were powerful, the door would open as soon as you approached it, which is how it would open for Manny and Mother Nature, but for you and Katherine, it will open after you knock."

"I can't remember if you told me or not...but who is Katherine?"

"She's like a sister to me. I've known her since I was mortal...since SHE was mortal. She is like younger sister, and she is also known as Mother Goose."

"SHE'S Mother Goose!? She's real too!?"

"As real as anything." North laughed lightly. "Stubborn, fierce, kind, gentle, and adventurous. She doesn't come by often anymore, but perhaps you'll meet her someday."

"Maybe." She shrugged as she looked back at the gate. "So, it's because of who I'm meant to be?"

"Seems so. My office seems to think you belong just as much as Katherine."

"Wait...your office has a mind of it's own?"

"No, just a sense of a person's heart and soul. It senses true intentions, emotion, and magic. The yeti can pretty much break down door, and I ALWAYS ask them to knock, but they never do. Come! To Reindeer!"

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they made it to the reindeer stalls, Aurora couldn't help but let out a soft, "Awe!" At the baby reindeer in one of the stall that read 'Vixen.' "Huh, so  _Vixen_  had a baby reindeer?"

North stopped moving and he looked up at Vixen's name and then back at Aurora with a stunned expression. "You never cease to amaze me."

"What did I say?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head, wondering how she could've stunned him that much for him to stop.

"You can read that?" He asked as he pointed up to Vixen's name.

"Yeah. Plain as day. I...wait...that...I shouldn't be able to read it."

"No, you shouldn't, but you can. It's elvish. Very very old language. Older than me, but I found the language beautiful, so I write in it sometimes, and I wrote it on the stalls."

"I'm guessing that's just another part of what I'm meant to do?"

"I think...that we are going to have MANY similarities that will have to do with what you are meant to do. Should make things interesting, no?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be interesting alright. So, what are we here for?"

"To check for any damage done to hooves, things in fur, make sure antlers are okay, stuff like that."

"Don't the yeti do it?"

"The yeti don't know how." He said simply and walked all the way to the end of the hallway.

"Starting with Dasher?" She asked as she read the sign.

"Yes. We will start with most difficult reindeer." North opened the stall and it was big enough for three of him. "Come."

She walked in and immediately started petting Dasher's fur. "Whoa! It's super soft! It's like I'm petting silk, but it's fur!"

"He is letting you pet him?" North questioned with widened eyes as he watched the bright smile on her face when she gave him a nod. He couldn't help but return the smile even if she wasn't paying attention any longer.  _'This is...nice.'_  He thought to himself with a small inward sigh.  _'She apparently belongs in my office, she can read elvish, she speak with yeti, and Dasher seems to like her, and he doesn't like ANYONE but me. Not even Katherine. She truly is meant to be here, but unless she genuinely wishes, I won't push her to what she's meant to do. It would not be right by any means.'_  He let out a light sigh as he grabbed a brush. "Here, you brush and I'll check antlers."

"Okay." She said with a bright smile and began brushing Dasher's fur, earning approving grunts from the reindeer himself.

As North checked the antlers, he glanced over at Aurora, and she seemed content brushing his fur.  _'I will not push her towards what she's meant to do.' He repeated. 'We had only just met, and we are friends for now, but we are still friends that barely know each other. Not something to take lightly._ _Besides...I have never been in honest romantic relationship.'_  With that thought in mind, a question rang loud, clear, and irritating in the back of his mind, and he just had to ask. "Aurora?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she moved towards the front of Dasher.

"I know this is a strange question, and I hope you won't be angry at me for asking, but...have you ever been with anyone? Romantically?"

"No." She sighed out as she pursed her lips. "I have not. No boyfriends, and not even a small crush. It...It just wasn't right for me." As she said that, she heard her traitorous mind and heart tell her,  _'It's because you're meant to be with North.'_  She shook her head and continued to brush Dasher. "I never felt the slightest bit attracted to anyone. Not even celebrities. No matter what anyone would say or suggest...I just couldn't." She told him with a small smile.  _'That is until you saw North asleep.'_  Her back stabbing mind teased.  _'Okay, the voice in my head called a conscience REALLY needs to cut it the fuck out. I would like to keep my OWN thoughts. Thank you!'_

"So...you do not know what it is like to love another romantically?" He asked, feeling a slight pang in his chest.  _'To think...she hasn't known such a thing. I haven't either, but there is no reason why she shouldn't have. She's beautiful and...'_  His eyes widened at his own thought.  _'...and just how many times have I thought her like that in such a short time? What is going on!?'_

"No, I don't. So, what about you, North. I'm sure you were quite the looker in your day. Was there anyone for you back then?" She asked as she moved to the other side of the reindeer as North started to check the hooves.

"Well, being a bandit king did not leave whole lot of room for romance." He chuckled low, feeling comfortable talking about his past with another for the first time in a long time.

"So...that's a no when you were a bandit king, but what about after?" She asked with a curious tone.  _'Not exactly the conversation I thought I would be having with North, but it's good to know I guess...wait...WHY would it be good to know!?'_

"No one still."

"Wow...so...that's a long time without a woman...or do you...do you actually prefer...men?"

"NO!" North shouted shaking his head. " _Definitely_  prefer women! Cannot see men like that!  _No!_ "

"Okay, okay." She laughed, feeling the amusement settle comfortably in her chest. "Fair enough, but...judging from what you said, you've at least found women attractive. So...did that mean you slept with women as a bandit king?"

 _'Why am I so comfortable talking about this with her?'_  He sighed through his nose and nodded his head. "Yes, I have, and according to women back then, I  _WAS_  apparently very handsome."

"Huh...Santa was a bad boy..." She teased and grinned when she saw him smile at her with a mischievous side glance.

"You have no idea, Aurora." He smirked.

The way he lowered his voice sent a shiver up her spine, making her feel warm all over, only confirming her earlier thoughts.  _'Yup, I find him attractive. This is so weird. He's much older, he even LOOKS much older, but at the same time he's good looking, strong, and kind...and even though he looks older...I still find him attractive. HOW!? I found NO ONE attractive for my whole life and then Santa swoops in with his reindeer drawn sleigh, and offers to let me live at the_ _North Pole_ _, and that all changes! What am I supposed to do? The first person I find attractive is SANTA!?'_ She shook her head and gave North the brush back. "Just so I understand..." She started not knowing why she was going to ask her next question, but started anyway. "...do you mean I have no idea about how you were a bad boy with women or with being a bandit King?"

"Both." He laughed out. "Although, I am thinking that is not much to brag about, or something that should be bragged about."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not!?" He narrowed his eyes at her as he moved to check the other hoof. "It is nothing to brag about."

"From what it sounded like, it was. You were so good looking that you had women pretty much fawning all over you, and you were a bandit KING."

"I may have been mischievous and wild, but it was no way to treat those women. I had a great time with each one, but it was no way to treat them. They all deserved something true. Something lasting...and I wouldn't give that to them. Eventually...I stopped sleeping with women when I was around twenty-six, because I knew they deserved better, and I knew I WOULDN'T give that. That is one of the many many MANY reasons why I will not take ANY kind of relationship lightly."

"So...it's not because you're a romantic, it's because you KNOW what a woman deserves, and you refuse to give that?"

"Not exactly." He waved his head slowly from side to side. "I would give that for the _right_  woman, but to me, if I find the right woman, she will be the  _ONLY_  right woman. Even if she were to die someday, I...I feel it in my belly that I would not love another, and that would mean that I would trust her with  _all_  I am. Not just as North and the bringer of Christmas, but as my past as well. I would be letting her see sides no one has ever seen and that no one will EVER see, and no, I  _do not_  just mean in bedroom...I mean emotionally and personality wise." He let out a huff of air to calm his nerves, but a thought entered his mind.  _'Kind of...like...I'm doing now...with Aurora...'_  Then, he heard Aurora's soft laugh.

"Anyone who doesn't accept you and your past, but expects you to love them is an idiot. Your past isn't bad, North. It sounds exciting and adventurous. Yeah, you slept with women, but you learned from it, and because of it, you've decided to devote your love and attention for only ONE other person for eternity. Whoever that turns out being...she should consider herself lucky." Her heart started to pound at her own words, and her eyes widened slightly.  _'Wh-Why did I say that!? It's true, but I shouldn't have said it.'_

 _'What if that was you?'_  North thought almost instantly at her words, and staggered back slightly as he still felt his heart hammer away at his chest like he would his ice sculptures at their conversation. He knows his heart had never reacted that way to anyone before let alone kind words, but as he looked at her content smile, his heart picked up pace again and his eyes widened in shock.  _'I-I...I can't...be...'_  He stuttered in his mind as he walked to Dasher's back right leg to check the hoof, but then she looked up at him and he lost the ability to breathe in her eyes. He instantly went over every 'odd' feeling he experienced with her. The amount of laughter she could pull from him, the fact that he didn't mind her in his room, and all the times she's caused a warmth to bloom in his chest, and his eyes widened as realization struck him even harder.

"North, are you alright?" She questioned with a concerned expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

As he looked into her emerald green eyes he had one thought at his revelation, and his heart and soul were telling him his revelation was right and true.  _'I AM in love with her!'_  Quickly realizing that she had asked him a question, he shook his head to answer her. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. It was just...surprising is all." He told her as he leaned down to check the hoof, but his mind kept him distracted.  _'She's beautiful, witty, opinionated, intelligent, a mystery, mischievous, and stubborn...and I...my heart...'_  He thought, and held a hand to his heart for just a moment.  _'...it is still pounding at just the thought. I...I am in love with her. In such a short time? Love at first sight maybe? Ugh...I do not want to...but I may need to speak with Cupid.'_

"Okay, but are you alright?" She asked, completely unaware of his inner turmoil.

"Yes. I'm alright. Just getting old I suppose." He joked as he stood back up, but then another thought hit him.  _'Oh...I'm old...that may be problem. However, I am, for some reason...just content with her company. Strange...but I am old. I LOOK old...and she says she's meant to be...'_  North swallowed a lump in his throat before moving to check the last hoof.  _'...not possible. She may be meant to be Mrs. Clause, but that will more than likely be many many decades possibly even centuries down the road. She could not feel for me that way now. I am too old for her. I look old enough to be her grandfather...but...I am still content to just be around her, and I feel...as if...I don't HAVE to tell her just yet. Belly tells me I don't have to tell her yet, and Belly tells me that patience is needed. So, I will go with belly and just stay content and be myself as she requested.'_

"I highly doubt that. You may look old, but your spirit is as young as I am...maybe just a tad older, but no older than thirty."

"You really think so?" He asked as they left the stall and moved to Dancer's stall, and repeated their actions.

"Yeah, you certainly don't dance like an old man that's for sure." She told him as she grinned at remembering the dance and how he expertly twirled her, spun her, and the fact that she recognized they were dancing a waltz to Christmas music AND keeping a conversation.

"Well at least there's that." He laughed out.

After that, they had continued to check the reindeer over in silence for the next hour. "Well, that is last one." North breathed out as they started to leave the building the stalls were in.

"Yup." She nodded. "So...there's not actually a Rudolf?"

"What do you mean?" He smirked at her. "You saw him when we walked in."

"V-Vixen's baby is Rudolf!?"

"I thought it appropriate because of songs, and his nose really was red when he was born. However, it's gone to a normal color now and it doesn't glow, so there's that."

Once they officially left the stables and were once again in the workshop, they heard a whooshing sound behind them and turned around to see a circular green light and two women stepped forward. "Ah, there's the new spirit." Mother Nature grinned.

"Mother Nature what brings you here?" North questioned, but before Mother Nature could answer, he watched as Aurora ran towards the other woman dressed in a long regal looking blue dress with long wavy white hair and electric blue eyes.

"LANA!" Aurora shouted as she wrapped her arms around her.

"AURORA!" Lana shouted as she returned the hug.

Mother Nature gave a light and soft chuckle as she shook her head at Aurora and Lana. "This is why I'm here." She stated calmly as she gestured to the two hugging women.

"Aurora?" North questioned carefully, gaining the attention from both women as they separated from their joyful hug.

"Wait, is that..." Lana started with wide eyes. "...is that Santa!?"

"YES!" Aurora told her with a light giggle. "Oh! It's so good to see you! I thought I was never going to see you again!" She turned to face North, who was now smiling, but still had a furrowed brow. "North, this is my sister, Lana."

"Your sister? But I thought..."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but apparently not!"

"Wait a minute, how did you end up at the North Pole?" Mother Nature asked with questioning eyes and an amused smirk. Manny had explained a great deal to her. He explained that Aurora and Lana are his daughters and their original last names belong to their mother and not him, BECAUSE of his name, and that their last name was Clause. He also explained what some of Aurora's powers were and the purpose she discovered. However, Manny also told her that it is a purpose that Aurora is trying to fight.  _'Foolish girl. You cannot fight your purpose. It will find you and wrap you in a warm embrace until you hug back, and then it will be as close to you as your very soul.'_  She had thought when she heard what Manny had said, but she was mostly amused that there would really be a Mrs. Clause. However, he did not explain how she got to the North Pole.

"Oh, well..." Aurora began explaining what happened that led to her arriving at the North Pole, but she stopped at the arrival. "...and since then, I've been here."

"North?" Mother Nature's eyes widened quite a bit in astonishment. "You allowed her to borrow your coat?"

Aurora rolled her eyes in exasperation at Mother Nature's words. "What is everyone's deal about that?"

"Well, dear Aurora..." Mother Nature started with astonishment still shining in her eyes, but pure amusement on her lips as she grinned. "...back in North's day, the only person they would offer their coats to would be their intended or someone they fancied. In other words...someone they felt a strong attraction or romantic feelings towards."

North blushed lightly, but not light enough to notice. "I wasn't thinking about that." He stated honestly. "She was cold, and there was hole in dress. So, I gave her coat."

"He's telling the truth." Aurora confirmed. "I found that one of my powers is the ability to be able to tell how much of something is a truth or a lie. He's being completely honest." She told Mother Nature and Lana with a calm smile on her face.

"Yes, so it seems." Mother Nature hummed in amusement. "So how has your stay been at the North Pole?"

"It's been wonderful. I love my room, and I even got to...OH! Lana! Guess what! I finally danced with someone!"

"Really!? Who!?"

"North." She smiled, but then she noticed the stunned look on Mother Nature as she looked up at North. "What is it now, Mother Nature?" She groaned lightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, for starters it's been a little over three centuries since North has danced with anyone."

"She is telling truth, but it was best way to talk to you about center."

"That's okay. It was a good dance and a good conversation."

"Oh, so she knows her center? That means she knows what she's the spirit of." She turned to Lana to explain further. "It's not exactly what she's meant to do, but what her main powers and magic will be a part of." She then turned to face Aurora. "What would that be?"

"Creativity." Aurora stated proudly and noticed her sister's eye roll.

"OF COURSE! Of course it's creativity." Lana laughed out. "You were always doing something that was artsy."

"Yeah and? I remember  _someone_  liking the same chocolates Mom liked, and if you make fun, I won't make ANY for you!"

"Aurora!" Lana held out her arms with a wide smile. "You know I love you right?"

"Uh huh. Sure." Aurora rolled her eyes with a joyful and playful smile. "So how's being a storm spirit going?"

"Manny told you, huh?"

"It's how I found out you were alive."

"He told me you were alive too." She smiled. "Well, I have A LOT to learn. I accidentally started a small fire, but one of the rain spirits put it out before it became a wild fire."

"I'm not surprised with how much of a temper you have." Aurora teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"Always such a child." Lana chuckled lightly.

"And PROUD of it!" She exclaimed with a proud laugh.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around you being right about Santa existing."

"Oh, they all exist! The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and even Jack Frost! I met them!"

"Okay, now I'm really jealous." She said with wide eyes and honesty in her tone.

"You should be!" Aurora said with a victorious nod. "Oh! The Easter Bunny is Australian and I freaked him out by catching his boomerang in mid-flight. I danced with him too. He's not that bad for a giant rabbit...OH! And turns out he's not ACTUALLY a giant rabbit, but at the same time he IS. He's from outer space and he's something called a Pooka."

"My, my...for Aster to be taken with someone to the point of telling them THAT."

"What do you mean?" Aurora questioned as she looked up at an astonished Mother Nature.

"Well, it seems that you may have unwittingly gained a brother, considering Aster had said that he would only tell others of his past if they felt like family to him. Everyone else would have to figure it out."

"Huh, I don't mind, but why are you calling him Aster?"

"It's a portion of his name that I'm trusted with. Don't use it directly though, okay?"

"Alright."

"OH!" Lana gasped. "I just noticed! Aurora! You're hair! It's shorter!"

"Yeah, courtesy of Manny apparently. I kind of like it. I've been meaning to get a hair cut anyway."

"Yes, but...your hair was SO beautiful when it was long."

 _'It still is.'_  North thought briefly, but then he noticed a highly amused grin coming from Mother Nature as her eyes darted up to meet him.  _'Reading my thoughts again, Emily?'_

 _'They're always so interesting, North.'_  North rolled his eyes and watched Aurora interact with her sister some more, finding the sight endearing.

"I know, but I think it still is. It's white like snow, and you know how much I love snow!"

"Yes, I know, and you know how much I don't." She chuckled. "However, I like to think my hair is close to the color of lightning going across the sky. You know how much I loved to sit outside and watch the storms."

"Yes, and I would be right out there with you with snacks and sweet tea as we listened to the rain and watched the storms rage. Our favorite was always..."

"...Tornado Season!" Lana finished with pure delight.

"Yeah, as long as it wasn't right next to the house."

"Yeah...that wasn't the BEST idea." Lana admitted as she looked to the ground for just a second.

"No, but it made for an excellent story to tell Mom and Dad." Aurora winked at her, and judging by Lana's smile, she also knew who their Father was.

"Yeah, and they weren't happy with either of us. We went into the storm cellar at the last minute. We barely made it." Lana breathed out in mild agitation.

"But it was fun!"

"Yeah, but was the lecture?" Lana asked with a risen brow.

"No." Aurora answered while rubbing the back of her neck. "No, the lecture was not fun."

"Well, I am so glad the two of you could see each other again, but she still needs more training." Mother Nature stated with a pleased smile. "You'll get to see each other more. I promise."

"Thank you, Mother Nature." Aurora said just as the portal opened up.

"You can both call me Emily." She stated, earning a dropped jaw from North. "I will not give you my full name yet, but a portion of my name is fine. Farewell."

Once they left, Aurora turned around to face North, and noticed his shocked expression. "You okay, North?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her. "Yes. I just did not expect her to give you her name. It may not be a full name, but only certain people like myself and the other Guardians are allowed to call her Emily."

"Huh...well...I'll treat it well then. So, what's next?"

"Lunch." North chuckled low. "Lunch is what's next. I am hungry."

"And then after?" She asked as she followed North to the elevator.

"After...you can show me how good you are with a sword. I remember you mentioning something about that."

"Are you sure you'll be able to take me?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 _'This woman...'_  He let out an amused laugh as he shook his head. "Do not get cocky, Aurora."

"We'll see." She hummed.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, North led her to the training yard that had a sky light, and he showed her the weapons she could pick from. "I will pick this." He stated as he grabbed a saber that was similar to the one he usually used, but for safety purposes, they were made of a special wood that wouldn't break.

"Then I'll pick this one." She said as she picked up that swords twin.

However, before either of them started to do anything, they all noticed the moon beam that entered the area. "Manny? What are you doing? It is far too early for you to be here."

 ** _"Well, I figured out how to do something, and I thought you might enjoy it. Don't worry. You'll go back to your legendary self every Christmas Eve, but I had been mulling this over for the past century, and now I have a reason to use it. Enjoy."_**  The moon beam shined on him, and he started to glow so brightly that Aurora had to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed, she looked back at North, and she dropped her sword as well as her jaw in shock. In North's place stood a man that was about four inches shorter making him 6'4, he also had the his same blue eyes, but he had wavy dark chocolate brown hair that stopped just at the bottom of his neck in the back, a shortened beard and mustache of the same color, his 'Santa' belly was completely gone, and he was thinner and less broad shouldered, but he was also somehow more muscular. Since he took his coat off before they walked out to the middle of the room to spar with swords, she got a good look at how his arms were formed, still bearing the tattoos of Naughty and Nice, but also, his muscles were more toned and she could tell that beneath his shirt that his abs and chest were chiseled and toned as well. He was still wearing the same clothes, but they were fitted to the form he was in now.

North looked down at his clothes and his form, dropped his sword, and started patting over his body. "Wh-What!?"

"N-North? Is that really you?" Aurora felt the need to ask, because her mind couldn't quite register it completely. Also, his voice was the same, but it also seemed younger at the same time.

North looked up at her, and slowly nodded his head. "Th-This is what I used to look like."

"THIS IS WHAT YOU USED TO LOOK LIKE!?" She gaped at him and looked up and down his body again.  _'Hot damn! Wait...what!? Did I really just think that?'_  She looked at his muscular arms and his stunned expression and closed her mouth abruptly.  _'Yup, I thought that.'_

"Yes, this is really what I used to look like. Why Manny did this, I have no clue!"

At his words her eyes widened briefly and she looked up to the sky light, trying really hard not to glare.  _'You did this on purpose...knowing what my purpose is, didn't you?'_

 ** _'No...'_  **Manny said to only her with an amused voice without shining his moon beams on her.  ** _'...but it does give me an excellent reason to use it. I really had been mulling it over for a hundred years, but didn't know when the right time would be to use it. So, I thought now would be a good time.'_**

_'Yeah, well...'_

"Aurora?" North questioned, interrupting her thought conversation with her Dad.

"Yes?" She asked as she tried to not look up and down at him.

"We need to tell the other Guardians."

"Why?"

"Because, this is what Manny did, and they need to know. I do not need them thinking I am shifter or a trickster. Those are meddlesome creatures, and they need to know this is truly me."

"Alright, let's put the weapons up and we'll tell the others. You said that you used the Aurora Borealis as a warning signal...I guess I'll get to see it, but um...what are your yeti and elves going to think?"

North picked up his sword and shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "I do not know. We will see."

They put their weapons up and left the training area, and quickly gained their answer. All of the yeti stopped. The workshop became eerily quiet as not even the elves' bells were chiming. They all stared at him. "Manny did this to him. Please, don't think to much on it. Manny said he'll be his normal legendary self every Christmas Eve."

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Aurora then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing a burst of warmth on that area as she felt North lean down to her ear. "Thank you." Then, he removed his hand and began walking.

"You're welcome." She told him in a surprisingly calm tone, considering she was blushing and she knew it.

Once they made it up to the Guardian symbol she watched North pull, turn, and push a lever down into a console, and she heard a soft ringing and humming sound. She rushed to the window and watched the Aurora Borealis light up the sky. "Is beautiful, no?"

"It is! I never thought I'd actually get to see it."

"Yes, well..." North tilted his head slightly to the left as he looked at the Aurora Borealis. "...unfortunately it is only for emergencies. However, NATURAL Aurora Borealis does happen sometimes. It just doesn't stretch as far and does not act as a symbol for Bunny. You see, he lives in burrow deep in the ground so..."

"So he can't see it?" She asked as she turned to face North, and her heart was pounding, but thankfully she was starting to get used to it more and more. However, she still couldn't believe how much her Dad had changed him.  _'This is what he used to look like...'_  She said in a state of awe in her mind.

"That's right. Now, I'm going to office, and I'll have you bring them there. I can still feel Yeti stares on me. The elves are not much better."

"Alright." She nodded her head and watched him walk down to the elevator that would lead to the floor directly below the one they were on, and that's where his office was.

Thankfully it didn't take more than fifteen minutes for everyone to arrive. "What's the emergency, Aurora?" Bunny asked as he looked around. "And where's North?"

"Ah, well...you see...North IS the emergency."

"What do you mean?" Tooth and Jack chorused together.

 _"Is he alright?"_  Sandy questioned with his symbols.

"Just...come follow me. He told me to take you to him." When they arrived at his office she knocked on the door and it opened. They walked inside and she closed the door behind them, and noticed that North's room was opened.

"I've never seen that room before." Bunny mentioned.

"I think...I think that's North's bedroom." Jack answered with astonished eyes.

"North?" Aurora questioned, ignoring Bunny's look of astonishment.

North stepped out of his room, wearing what he was wearing before, but without the coat. "Hello, everyone." He greeted as he leaned against his desk, placing his hands on either side of him on the desk.

"North!?" Bunny shouted, nearly falling over. "Wh-What happened to ya!? Did someone do this to ya! Who was it!?"

"It was Manny." North answered. "Apparently he had been thinking about doing it for full century. He says I will return to legendary self that children know every Christmas Eve, but other than that, I look like this."

"So...wait..." Jack started and looked at Tooth and Bunny. "...Neither of you changed or aged like he did...but..."

"That's right. He's the only one to age, but that's because Manny didn't give him ALL of his immortality. Father Time gave him some and then Manny granted him the position of Guardian which gave him another layer of immortality."

"Another layer?" Aurora questioned curiously.

"Yeah, there's immortality of age, and immortality of deathly wounds." Bunny explained. "North can get wounded, and be down for a very long time, but he won't die from it. He just needs major care if he gets wounded like that. He stays on the brink of death until he's better. Father time gave him the life immortality, and Manny gave him the wound immortality. The two canceled each other out in ONE area...and that was age."

"Yes, and now it seems this is how I will be looking all the time except my one night of the year. I wanted to let all of you know so that if you saw me you would not attack me and think I am shifter or trickster."

"Good idea. If I had stumbled upon ya rather than been shown into your office I more than likely would've attacked ya." Bunny stated as he looked at North. "Man...Manny got it right, didn't he."

"Yes, and I still have my tattoos. I made sure before you all got here. Thank you, Aurora...for getting them in here."

"No problem, but it's a shame we could't continue our sparring match."

"A sparring match? Between North and Aurora?" Jack questioned with pure mischief and delight in his eyes. "I HAVE to see that!"

Aurora chuckled as she crossed her arms to look at North. "What do ya say, North? We never really got to start..."

"Let's go." North laughed out and led everyone to the training area.

Once they got there, Aurora grabbed her weapon and gave North his. "Here you go."

"Ah, you remembered." He chuckled lightly as he went to step where he had been before.

"Yup, because I remembered which weapon  _I_  picked." She smirked as she held her sword.

"Wait...she can fight with a sword!?" Jack questioned with a surprised laugh.

"We will see." North chuckled low. "When would you like to start, Aurora?"

She smirked at him with pure mischief in her eyes and immediately swung her sword at him, which he barely blocked in time. "Now seems like a good time." She hummed.

"Oh-ho!" North grinned as he pushed her and her sword back. "You play a dangerous game, Aurora."

"It's only dangerous if you can't keep up, North." She remarked, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a shocked Sandy, dumbfounded Tooth, amused Jack, and an astounded Bunny.

"We will see." He swung his sword at her, but she blocked it and swiftly moved around him and hit her sword against his back.

"Tsk tsk...really thought you would be better than that."

North spun around and swiped his sword towards her stomach, but she blocked it again and moved her sword to get his shoulder. However, North was quicker and blocked her. "You are good, I must admit."

"Thanks. You could be good too...with a little practice."

"Oh really!?" He bellowed out a laugh as he continued to spar with her. They continued like that for about fifteen minutes. They traded banters of insult, smirks, grins, blocks, strikes, and then they both eventually agreed the match was over. "We're...tied." North breathed out with a surprised smile.

"Yup." She laughed out. "That was fun!"

"No doubt." North agreed as he moved to put the sword away. "You did better than I expected, and I think you may have stunned the others speechless." He told her with a smirk as she came up to put her weapon up.

After she placed it back on the rack she looked at the Guardians and noticed their jaws were dropped. "Y'all alright?" She asked with a risen brow.

"You...you tied...with  _NORTH!_ " Jack exclaimed letting out a small surprised laugh.

"If I'm going to be honest, I'm a bit shocked too." Aurora told him, before turning to face North. "You almost had me there for a moment."

"You were impressive as well." North told her with an honest smile when his breathing calmed down. "Where did you learn how to fight with a sword?"

 _'Ah, now that he asks...I realize just how much sense THAT makes.'_  She smiled confidently up at him and answered, "My Dad taught me. He also taught me how to use a dagger or knife if I needed to defend myself. I just didn't have it on me the night I died, and I'm kind of glad I didn't. If I had, I wouldn't have met all of you. Lana never like the whole self defense thing, but she enjoyed cheering me on when I would spar with our Dad. Mom would of course cheer Dad on."

"Did ya ever win?" Bunny questioned with growing curiosity.

"A few times, but it was mostly with a sword." She answered honestly.  _'And considering my Father is The Man in the Moon, I wonder how well they would take that bit of information.'_  She smirked proudly.

"What was your Father like?" North asked, and it took all of Aurora's willpower not to laugh or broaden her smirk.

She breathed in deeply and calmed the intense laughter that wanted to calm out and she gave a soft smile to them all as she spoke. "Well, he's still alive so I can't really say 'was'. So, He's kind, patient, playful, strong, intelligent, fluent in sarcasm like me. Actually...I get it from him. He's also funny, brave, and a complete sap when it comes to my Mom. He even asked me to make her the special chocolates that I used to make for her."

"Hold a mo'...are ya tellin' me ya can make chocolate?" Bunny questioned with an excited expression as his ears stood at attention.

"Yup. I love it. My Mom's favorite is when I make Dark Chocolate with Cayenne pepper."

"Oh man!" Bunny brought a paw to the top of his head as he scoffed out a laugh. "Trust me, Aurora...I have some flavors that'll make your head spin."

"Can't wait." She giggled with delight in her eyes. "Anyway, yeah...my Dad...he's great." She beamed at them.  _'More than I thought apparently.'_

"Sounds like a great man. Wish I could meet him." Tooth said with a pleased and sympathetic smile.

"Wouldn't that be something?" She rhetorically asked with a smirk, but then an interesting thought occurred to her. "Hey...North?"

"Yes, what is it?"

She turned to face him, and looked into patient blue eyes.  _'Those eyes are going to be the death of me!'_  She composed her thoughts and smile at him as she remembered her earlier thought. "Since you met my sister, and since you know Mother Nature, how do you think the two would react to seeing you like this? I'm already happy that Lana now knows that 'Santa' exists, but I'm curious."

"Wait, your sister is alive!?" Tooth squeaked out in an overjoyed tone.

"Yeah, I found out very early this morning, and she and Mother Nature came to visit. Mother Nature brought her over so we could see each other. She's a storm spirit and a wind spirit. Manny turned her into a spirit too."

 _"I've never heard of him doing that before."_  Sandy stated with a furrowed brow and concerned symbols.  _"There must be a reason."_

 _'You mean other than the fact that we're his daughters and he didn't want to see us stay permanently dead when he had the power to change that!?'_  Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, but I'm just happy she's alive and I got to see her. So, North, you didn't answer my question."

"I think that would be highly amusing, but I am drenched in sweat from sparring with you." He let out a short proud laugh. "I need shower, and then you can help some more."

"Help? What has she been helping with?" Jack questioned with a risen brow.

"She is helping me with Christmas preparations." He stated, and then for some reason Aurora heard his voice as clear as if he was speaking aloud, but his mouth wasn't moving.  _'Aurora, if someone focuses their thought onto you like I am right now, you should be able to hear it no matter what. I will not tell them what you are meant to be, but I will let them know that you and I share the same powers.'_

 _'That's fine.'_  She tried to communicate to him, and apparently it worked, because the smile on his face grew, and the way that his mustache moved with it, and the fact that even his eyes smiled made acknowledge once again that the first person she ever found attractive...was Santa.

"She's helping you with Christmas!?" The other four exclaimed as their eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, it turns out she was actually meant to be at the pole. It seems...that she's supposed to be helper. She has similar powers."

"Oh, so when they say 'Santa's Little Helper' this is what they mean?" Bunny questioned.

"Seems so." North answered.  _'More then they think, eh, Aurora? Because of your purpose...that I swear to you I will not push you into...I know I've said it over and over again, I just want you to know. Anyway...perhaps...the little helper thing could also mean because you are short.'_

 _'Don't you have a shower to get to?'_  She rolled her eyes.  _'Not to mention, I need a shower too.'_

 _'Right.'_  North Chuckled lightly. "Well, now that you know I am apparently back to age I was given immortality at, and now that you've seen me and Aurora spar, I am sorry for bothering you, my friends."

"Trust us, mate...No trouble. Especially after that match." Bunny tapped his foot against the floor, and he dove down the hole.

"Thank you for telling us, North." Tooth said before she left.

"Yeah, it's awesome to see you like this. I just thought you were always old."

North quirked a brow at him and let out a slight sigh. "I AM old, Jack. Now I just don't look it anymore."

"But you will...come next Christmas."

"Yes, and then that will be interesting." North breathed out as he rubbed the back of his still sweating neck.

"Can't wait. See ya." Jack left, leaving Sandy there with a small smile.

_"It was good to see you, North, and I'm glad Manny could do this for you."_

"But?" North questioned.

_"But...I still can't help but think there was a reason that he brought BOTH Aurora and Lana back."_

"I know the reason." Aurora stated, catching the wide eyed attention from both Guardians. "However, it's not for me to say. Just know that it was a good reason and my sister and I are happy he did it."

 _"You're not bothered by it?"_  Sandy asked carefully.

"Hell no!" She laughed out, causing Sandy to gape at her, but caused North to double over laughing a melodious laugh that warmed Aurora's heart for some reason.

"How  _ANYONE_  thought you were  _QUIET_  is beyond me!" North laughed, and for a moment Aurora felt as if it was music to her ears. It was loud, clear, mirthful, and honest.

"Either way..." She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "...no, I'm not bothered by it. He told me the reason he did this for both of us, and I suspect he's told Lana that as well. Just know that it's nothing bad."

_"You sure?"_

"I feel it in my heart, and my heart's never wrong." She stated which earned the shocked expressions from both Guardians. From North it was because he's heard her say it before, but they were alone and no one knew of her purpose but him. For Sandy it was because to him, that sounded very similar to North's belly.

_"So, kind of like North's belly? If he gets a feeling in it...it's never wrong."_

"Then I guess so. Although..." Aurora smirked as she looked at North's abs and then up to the man's eyes. "...there doesn't seem to be much of a belly anymore."

"Yes, and no matter how much I eat now, there  _won't_  be until Christmas Eve."

 _"Interesting."_  Sandy commented with a slight smile.  _"Well, I'll be off then. Europe is due for dreams. Farewell, North."_

"Farewell, Sandy." Once Sandy was gone, North let out a relieved sigh. "Well, now that that's over with...I can walk you to your room if you like."

"I would like that very much." She answered honestly and walked with North towards her room. As they got to the floor her room was on, she noticed how the yeti were still staring at him, but they were at least working. "Do you think they'll ever get used to it?" She asked with a small smile.

"Probably not any time soon. They watched me age. They knew me when I was young like this. It must be strange for them to see me like this again. The elves seem to have gotten over it though."

She looked to where he pointed and couldn't help the light giggle that left her as she noticed the elves eating cookies and one of them seemed to be wrapped in tinsel. "They're adorable."

"I'm glad someone thinks so." He huffed out. "However, they do have bad habit of being under boots." As they were getting closer, North noticed there was a yeti standing guard outside Aurora's bedroom door, and it was Phil.

"Phil? Why are you standing outside my door?"

Phil stepped towards her and smiled gently.  _"We are remodeling your room."_

"WHAT!?" North asked. "Why?"

 _"Because, we wanted to. She got a Christmas and Birthday present from you, but not from us. We want to do this in honor of her powers. Her ability to understand us. So, we are remodeling her room. However, it won't be finished for three days. North, I'm sure you'll figure out something. Now shoo!"_  He grunted as he made his paws pretend to push them away.

"Well, now what do we do?" Aurora asked as she tugged at her clothes.

 _'Great timing.'_  North thought with heavy sarcasm.  _'Damn yeti.'_  North let out a short groan of agitation. "Only one thing to do." He made a 'follow me' motion and she did.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they were inside his office, Aurora understood what he meant, but she had to make sure. "Are you telling me to take a shower here?"

"Yes, and if you are not offended or opposed to it, sleep here as well. I do not have other guest rooms unfortunately. The yeti had started using the other guest rooms as their rooms when they work through the night so..."

"S-Sleep h-here?" She asked as she looked up at him with wide eyes.  _'Yeah, sure, I'll just do that. I'll sleep with the first man I ever found attractive that ended up getting de-aged to this criminally attractive body. Yeah, I can do that...NO PROBLEM!'_  She screamed in her head with so much sarcasm, she was pretty sure she was wearing an expression for it.

"Yes, that is...if you don't mind. You will not sleep with me, but you will take my bed while I work out here. I do not mind." He told her with pounding and nervous heart.  _'Stupid yeti! I just realized that I'm in love with her today! Well, at least if she accepts and takes the bed...I can put a sound spell on the entire room and speak to Cupid.'_

"A-Alright, but um...can I ask if I can take my shower first?"

"I was going to suggest it." He nodded and walked over to his dresser. "Come here, Aurora." He requested.

When she got over to the dresser, he gently grabbed her hand, and her arm gained goosebumps at the contact and she hoped he didn't notice. "What are you doing?" She asked calmly and curiously.

"Place hand on top of dresser. I have to do it with you so that both of our clothes will be in here."

"Oh." She said as she felt her palm flatten on the dresser with his large hand enveloping her's. The maple colored dresser started to glow a brilliant white light right down the middle of it, but then the light spread and separated. The left side of the dresser turned into an ice blue glow while the other side turned into an emerald green. Then, the glow faded slowly, dimming the room back to its original light. "So, I'm going to take a guess and say the side that was glowing green is my side?" She asked as she continued to look at North's hands on her's, but then it moved away.  _'Why...do I feel disappointed that he moved his hand away?'_

"That is right." He confirmed and moved to his bed to sit, and started taking off his socks and boots. "I created the enchantment." He told her once he got the last sock off.

Aurora moved to the dresser side that was her's and collected the red bra and panties she wanted, and also the red satin nightgown that had short sleeves and frost ferns embroidered with ruby red thread at the bottom. It looked as if it would reach down to her ankles which was just fine with her. "So, how did you learn something like that?"

"I didn't learn it. Like I had said, I created it." He told her. "Why are you getting a nightgown out?"

"Oh, I just kind of thought I might just...I'm sorry."

"No..." North gave her a slight smile as he looked up with his face still slightly facing the floor. "...what did you want to do? This is going to be your room too for however long it takes the yeti, and frankly, whatever times they give...always expect it to be day or two longer."

"I...I wanted to sit and read." She answered and quickly used the nightgown to hide her underwear.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I'll tell yeti you are joining me for dinner in my office and have them bring it in here. They've done it before for Tooth, Mother Nature, and Jack. Besides, it'll also keep me closer to work."

"O-Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to leave you to take your shower." North stood and walked towards where the entrance to the door had been, that she didn't realized had closed completely. "If you want out of here, just pull this candlestick." He pointed to the candlestick that was just a shade darker than the rest.

"You sure do love your secret passages."

"I was a bandit King. Secret passages were also part of the adventure."

She nodded her head with a light chuckle and headed towards the shower. "Thank you, North."

"You're welcome." He told her as he walked out of the room and to his desk where a pair of house slipper waited for him underneath. Once he sat at his desk, he looked at his secret passage to his room and casted a sound spell on the entire wall. Then, he casted one on the large window behind him just in case. "Oh, I am going to regret this..." He groaned as he looked at the secret passage once again. He then opened a drawer in his desk and took out a small heart. "...but I need answers..." He pressed the heart, and immediately Cupid appeared in a puff of red roses that disappeared into the floor as if they were non-existent.

"North!?" Cupid gaped at him as she appeared with pixie cut blonde hair, a revealing red tank top, black jeans, and black sandals. "Is that you!?"

"Yes, it is me. This is a little gift from Manny." He groaned.

"Oh, honey...now I want you in my bed more than ever!"

"The answer is a definite and eternal no, Cupid. I actually need your help."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I...I've fallen in love."

"Oh my goodness!" Cupid gasped in honest shock and stopped floating in the room, walking towards North. "Okay, that IS serious. What do you want me to do?"

"I...I want you to look and see what type of love it is, and how long it will last. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can do that for you, but you know my payment, darling." She told him with guilty and sympathetic eyes.

"I know...but I don't want to...it will feel like I am betraying this person. I know it will."

"My goodness you really are in love." She stated with shocked eyes. "North...you know it won't work otherwise." She told him in a gentle and genuinely concerned voice that seemed to ease his nerves.

"Alright, let's just get it over with." He said, and he instantly felt Cupid's lips on his own, and in his mind he was screaming,  _'Wrong! This is wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! This is the wrong person! Wrong person to kiss! STOP!'_  Then the kiss ended, and he felt dizzy. "M-My head...I...my thoughts..."

"Well...I could  _read_  your thoughts, so that helped things move a lot faster. I am sorry I had to do that, North." She told him with pure apologetic eyes. "I know what type of love it is, and man...is it a doozy. It hasn't been seen for a thousand years."

"Wh-What is it?" He questioned, still slightly taken back by how his mind had screamed how wrong it was.

"It's Fated True Love."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the two of you were  _at least_  destined to meet."

"And...and the True Love?" He asked as his heart started to pound harder against his chest.

Cupid gave him a sympathetic smile with apologetic eyes. "The true love part in this situation...is inevitable. Do your remember when I was just kissing you how your mind was telling you how wrong it was?"

"Yes...it was strange. I...I was desperate for it to end. It left a bad feeling all over my body and I almost pushed you away."

"Your heart and soul will NEVER accept another. Your heart and soul will refuse everyone else. North, you've found something that hasn't been found in a thousand years."

"Which is?"

"The half that will make you whole. This woman...she is more than just someone you've fallen in love with. She is your  _soulmate_. She is your  _TRUE_  other half. She was made for you, and you were made for her since the dawn of time. It's a VERY VERY ancient type of love, and it was thought to have died out a thousand years ago, but apparently not. North, I know of your past with the other women you slept with...can you tell me what you felt after?"

"I felt...wrong. It was great and fun during it, but I...I felt so horrible and...wrong. That is why I stopped sleeping with them."

"That's because your heart and soul won't accept anyone but the woman you've fallen in love with."

"But...that was WELL over three hundred years ago! She was not even born yet! She was not even an idea yet!"

"Like I said...since the dawn of time. Even if she were to parish you would never and could never love another. You would still be able to display familial and friendship love, but you will never love romantically. It is eternal for as long as you live. The same thing is said for her since you're each other's half."

"Sh-She said...she said she never found love."

"That's because her heart and soul won't let her. When she may fall for you...I have no earthly idea, but I do know that it's more than just meant to be. It's destined and inevitable. The two of you are soulmates. Fated True Love progresses MUCH faster than any other love, because it is love at first sight, true love, destined, and the two of you are soulmates. Fated True love...I've seen it many times before because I've been around for over two thousand years...but the  _SLOWEST_ I had ever seen Fated True Love progress into an  _ACTUAL_  relationship or to where they at least  _CONFESSED_  to one another...was a week. That was the slowest I've seen it move, and that's the slowest it ever will be, so you're gonna move fast. Not just to confessing and having a relationship...but  _after_  beginning your relationship together as well. It is  _LITERALLY_ the fastest progressing love there is. However, I will advise that you wait to say anything until the woman you've fallen for says something to you."

"I can do that." North breathed out as he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.  _'T-True love...my...my soulmate? I will never love another?'_  The reality of the words made him feel both giddy and terrified. "What...um...if she um...if she should die...what will happen to me since I am her soulmate too?"

"Since she is your other half...and depending on if you've told each other how you feel...You'll feel as if a part of you has been ripped out, but it will also depend on just how much you've come to love her. You see, the two of you are destined to be together, but how much love you feel is up to you and the woman you've fallen for. Which...where is she? I assume since you just got back from Christmas that she's here somewhere."

"She is um...Yeti are remodeling her room and there were no more rooms she could sleep in, so I gave her my room and I will sleep out here. Cupid...before you go into that...everything you say...it's fated this and fated that...are my feelings genuine? Or are they a part of fate?"

"Your feelings  _are_  genuine. Fate has no desire with the romantic arts, and you know for  _a fact_  that I can tell in someone's heart if their feelings are genuine, and North...if your feelings become any more genuine, they would become a physical manifestation of the purest diamond."

"So...nothing is forcing me...or if  _she_  should ever...nothing is forcing us to feel this way?"

"No. Nothing can ever force love. Not even me. My arrows may pierce stubborn couples, but it doesn't force them. It just brings forth a realization they were already coming to, but had denied themselves for one reason or another."

"Thank you, Cupid. This meant more than you can imagine."

"Don't thank me, darling. I wish to thank you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to read something so pure. I vow to stop trying to get you into bed with me, and my teasing will end starting today. From now on you will receive nothing but seriousness from me. Now...is there anything else I can do for you, North?"

"No. Thank you."

"Very well. Good luck, North." In a glow of red light, Cupid was gone, leaving North there with the information and his thoughts.

He interlocked his fingers with one another as he propped his elbows up on the desk and brought his hands to his mouth, when he felt something wet on his his hands. "What?" He breathed out as he pulled his hands away. He then used one hand to wipe at his cheek and he looked at it in surprise. "Why am I crying?" Right as he asked that, he heard his door to his room open and it revealed a barefoot Aurora in a red nightgown, and dry wavy hair with some of her hair falling in front of her face, but the light behind her made a slight halo at the top of her white hair. _'A-An angel.'_  He stuttered in his mind as his eyes went wide, but then he noticed the look of immediate concern on her face when she looked at him.

"North!?" She asked and immediately rushed towards him, feeling a sting in her heart at seeing tears run down his face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He answered, but then he felt her thumbs wipe away his tears, and that simple movement caused his heart to stutter and his tears started to fall faster.  _'My soulmate.'_

"W-Was it something I said or did?" She asked as she took her hands away.

"No. I...truth be told...I don't know why I'm crying."

"Well...perhaps you're overworked. You need rest." She stood up and looked at his hand, and remembered the fact that he needed a shower. "How about you take a shower and then a nap?"

"But...dinner..." North trailed off as he rubbed his hands up and down his face. Then he scratched at the side of his shortened beard, and felt that there were tears trapped in there, so he rubbed at his beard.

"I'll get changed and go talk to one of the yeti. I'll tell them that you wanted me to grow into my powers and that you would help, which I'm assuming would be alright to say. What do you want to eat?" She questioned as she felt the sharp pain in her chest increase the longer she looked into his eyes that seemed to truly not know why he was crying, but somehow, they seemed joyful.

"Cookies?" He asked with a small smile, which caused her heart to immediately feel lighter.

She let out a soft chuckle. "No, North. You can't have Cookies for dinner. What do you want for  _dinner_?"

"I...I don't really know."

"Alright...well...considering you were just crying, I think I have an idea. Come to the room, you go take a shower, and while you're in there, I'll get changed and then I'll be on my way to the yeti, okay?" North nodded his head and watched as she went back into the room.

 _'She's my true love...my soulmate. I...I love her so much already. Cupid said that this kind of love progresses faster than anything else, but...to love her this much already..._ ' As he got up from his desk and into his room he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and thumping against his chest. When he got to his bathroom he got undressed and stepped into the shower, continuing his thoughts as he reached for his shampoo bottle and put some in his hands.  _'When I first saw her eyes...something moved in my chest. Then, when we were in the sleigh and I heard her say she was cold...I felt a small pain in my heart, and I just couldn't bare the thought of her being so cold especially with the hole in her dress.'_ As he washed his hair he continued his thoughts.  _'Then...when Jack started escorting her...I started to feel jealous.'_ As he rinsed his hair, he felt his heart still pounding at everything Cupid said. He had gone over everything when he realized he was in love with her, but he didn't analyze it as carefully as he felt he should've.  _Especially_  after the conversation with Cupid.  _'When we danced...it was as if something connected. Something I needed...something I was missing. That must've been our souls connecting, but...they...somehow didn't FULLY connect at the same time. Oh, and I asked for her last name before we got onto sleigh when I KNEW better than to do that. However, she did not give full name. There's all the times I've felt warm because of her...so warm it's almost as if I've actually been cold inside all my life, but I know that's not true, but she...'_ As he finished washing his body he let out a heavy sigh with a loving smile.  _'...She is perfect. She saw right through me when we danced and talked about centers. She's brash, opinionated, kind, strong, fierce, witty, energetic, caring, and SO stunningly beautiful!'_

Once North turned the water off, he got out and started to dry off, his thoughts still unending as he tried to figure out everything before she returned.  _'But why was I crying?'_  He asked himself after he was dry as he started walking towards his dresser. When he got there, he placed a hand over his heart and couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face as his heart gave him the answer.  _'I was crying because...I was happy. I was crying because after all this time...after all of those women...after all these years...I have finally found what I was missing. I was missing Aurora. I didn't have her smile in front of me, her laugh beside me, her kindness surrounding me, her eyes looking straight through me, her brashness challenging me, her energy lighting up my soul with mirth and warmth...I didn't have HER...and now...I have her and...I am completely and helplessly in love...and the type of love we have...is eternal.'_  With that thought in mind, North felt a burst of joyful energy rush through him as a few joyous tears fell from his eyes and he got dressed as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

_**MEANWHILE WHEN NORTH TURNED THE SHOWER ON** _

Once she knew North was in the bathroom and turned the shower on, she quickly changed out of her nightgown and into a grey shirt with a depiction of the North star on it, light blue jeans, socks, and white sneakers. "Huh...North star...ironic..." She muttered and then left the room, shut the door, left the office and shut that door. Once she was outside of the door, she looked to her left and saw a yeti. It wasn't Phil, but she figured it would be good to know more than one yeti. "Excuse me?"

 _"Yes?"_  The yeti questioned with a gentle female voice.  _"Oh! You're Aurora! My husband speaks of you."_

"Wait...you mean Phil?" She asked with a tilt of her head, and the yeti nodded with a proud smile.

_"Yes. What can I do for you?"_

"Well, North want me to work on my powers and magic, and he said he would help me, but he also didn't want me to miss dinner, but then I thought...I didn't want him to miss dinner either."

 _"You want to have dinner brought to his office, don't you?"_  The yeti asked with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk.

"Yes, but there's a recipe I know that I'd actually like to cook if that's okay."

 _"You know how to cook and bake?"_  She asked with a look of shock.

"Yes."

_"Huh...interesting. Well, I was just heading to the kitchens. It shouldn't be too much trouble. What kind of cookies did he want?"_

"Oh, no...I'm not letting him eat cookies for dinner." She chuckled lightly, gaining the full attention of the yeti.

_"What do you mean? You said you wanted to bring him dinner didn't you?"_

"Yes, and no matter what he says, cookies are not dinner. I was going to make him something that wasn't cookies. You know...in a pot. I was going to make some soup."

_"What did he have to say about your idea?"_

"Nothing, so I'm assuming he's letting me."

The yeti blinked a few times in surprise.  _"Well...I'm glad at least SOMEONE'S getting through to him. Come with me. My name's Janice by the way."_

"Nice to meet you, Janice."

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they made it to the kitchen, Aurora immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. The kitchen was the size of a small house and there were at least three stoves, three ovens, a fireplace, four sinks, and four fridges. The floor was made of the most beautiful marble, and the walls were painted green with golden swirls. "Is everything alright?" Janice asked.

"It's beautiful!" She told her honestly.

"You must really enjoy cooking and baking if you find this beautiful."

"Oh, I do! I would bake and sell cookies and chocolate and the kitchen was ALWAYS my own little personal Domain. My family knew better than to come into the kitchen when I was cooking."

"HA! You'll fit right in here!"

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't mind if I make it for him?"

"Not at all. What is it you plan on making for him?"

"Vegetable beef soup."

"Huh...you'll have to teach me, but we should have anything and everything you could possibly need."

"Thank you!" Aurora squealed.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_ **

_'Well, that was fun!'_  She thought as she arrived at North's door after cooking and spending time with the yeti.  _'I'm glad I could teach them a new recipe. I'm glad they liked it!'_  She looked up at Janice who was holding the food and drinks and she knocked on the door. The door waved open and revealed North's bedroom door open. "Just set it down. I will be out in one moment." Janice did just that and left without saying a word, but there was a smile on her face.

Once the door closed, Aurora moved to step into the room, but stopped abruptly upon seeing North starting to put on a red T-shirt, and he was wearing black jeans that weren't too baggy, but weren't form fitting either. "Oh! Aurora!" He called out with a relieved smile.

"Y-You're...wearing normal clothes."

"Aurora...all of my clothes are normal." He told her as he rolled his eyes. "They were just different styles at the time. I decided to go with this. It seems...sharing dresser with you caused me to not only KEEP some of my styles, but it conjured some of your styles as well. What do you think?"

"I think you look good...and you seem much happier than when I left."

"Oh...well...I'm still a bit heavy hearted and the tears have stopped, but...I am better now."

"That's good, because it's here."

"What is it?"

"It's vegetable beef soup. I taught your yeti how to make it and we had fun cooking. I used to make it when Lana was sick or if I wanted her to feel better. It also made me feel better too, and it tastes good."

His eyes widened and he walked over to the tray, and noticed that there were no cookies. "I was really hoping you were joking about no cookies."

"Nope."

"Hmm...and you say you made this?"

"Yes."

North sat down at his desk and grabbed a bowl and a mug of hot cocoa, and he took a bite of the soup and his eyes widened in surprise. "I am a lucky man." He muttered, and inwardly winced, because that was supposed to stay a thought.

"What?" Aurora questioned wide eyed as she grabbed her bowl and sat in her chair next to his.

"I'm a lucky man to be able to taste your cooking." He told her, deciding he might as well tell her. It really was good.

"Ha! You're damn right you're lucky! I love cooking! And besides...there was no way I was going to let you have JUST cookies for dinner."

"For dessert then?"

"I'll talk to the yetis." She smiled as she continued to eat her soup.

"Good!" North grinned as he took more bites of his soup.

Once they were both done with their meals and hot cocoa, Aurora took the tray to one of the yetis and they thanked her for teaching Janice a new recipe. When she came back inside, she saw North smiling as he looked down at something he started to immediately work on. At the look of his smile, so calm, and joyful, she couldn't help but smile as well, feeling a warmth in her chest, but just underneath the warmth her heart was picking up pace. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to pay attention to the feeling, but she pushed it back and walked closer to North. "Is there anything I can help with, North?"

"Nicholas."

"Wh-What did you say?" She asked in a hushed whisper of disbelief.  _'He couldn't possibly be trusting me with his name...could he!?'_

North smiled at her and stood up. He walked until he was standing directly in front of her and looked down at her shocked expression. He gave a light chuckle and nodded his head. "My name is Nicholas St. North. I'm entrusting my name to you, Aurora."

 _'H-He IS!'_  She staggered back a bit in shock. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yes. Now, to prove that my trust was not ill placed you are going to have to say my name."

"I will, I promise...I just..." She looked to the window and looked up for the moon. She looked back briefly and noticed a concerned North, but shook her head. "Manny, can we talk?"

**_"Sure what is it?"_ **

"Privately." She said as she noticed North's eyes widened considerably.

**_'Alright, now why are you in North's office?'_ **

_'Because of the yeti I'm having to sleep here for a few days, but North is being very respectable. He's giving me his bed while he sleeps out here. I don't like it, and I may change it a bit, but anyway...North just trusted me with his name. Do you think I could...trust him with mine? Do I have your permission?'_

**_'You don't need my permission. I'm just glad to be here to witness it. Trusting someone with your name is a feeling you have in your heart. Do you feel you can trust him?'_ **

She looked back at North who had his arms crossed in even deeper confusion and she smiled.  _'Yes.'_

**_'Then you have your answer.'_ **

She nodded her head and walked over to North and smiled up at him. "Alright, what was that about?"

"You'll know, don't worry. Your name is Nicholas St. North." She said proudly and for some reason she felt as if something connected deep within her soul and somehow her magic.

"You...you said my name." North breathed out as he felt the same connection she did, but neither let on about it.

"Yes, and now...I want to return the favor...but you may want to be near your chair for it, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Nicholas." As soon as she said his name again, his heart bursted with joy, and he felt that if she called him by his first name, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. "Alright, Nicholas St. North...I'm entrusting my name to you. My name is...Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause. Clause...is my mother's maiden name and it was my name from birth to hide my Father's name...which is Lunanoff."

The reaction was instantaneous. North fell back in his chair in complete and utter shock. "Y-Your...are you t-telling the truth?"

"I told you, North...I am many things, but I am not a liar."

"B-But...Lunanoff...I...that name..."

A moon beam shined into North's office and Manny appeared in it with a sympathetic smile. "North..." He started. "...Aurora isn't lying or fibbing."

"B-But...th-that...that would make her a..."

"A princess of the Golden Age and a daughter of the moon...yes. The same is said for her sister Lana."

"She's really your...?"

"Yes." Manny chuckled out. "She's really my daughter, and she just entrusted her name to you. You might want to say it."

North nodded and sat up straighter in his chair as he looked at a slightly nervous and amused Aurora. "Y-Your name i-is..." He cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Your name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause."

"Thank you, Nicholas." She sighed out, and then turned to face Manny. "And thank you for being here. I was worried I wasn't going to be able to get through to him."

"You're welcome, Aurora. Now, I must be getting back to the moon. It takes a lot of energy to do this since I've first returned to the moon."

"See ya next time, Dad." Aurora told him with a kind smile.

"Next time, Aurora." Manny nodded at her, and allowed the moon beam to shine on him, causing him to vanish in thin air.

Once he was gone, Aurora moved closer to North with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"It doesn't upset me, Aurora. It is just..." He sat up, trying to calm his shock. "...it is just surprising. I am shocked."

"So...you don't think any differently of me?" She questioned cautiously, suddenly feeling nervous for the rest of his reaction.

At her nervous expression and her question, he couldn't help but become calmer. He shook his head while looking at her with a gentle smile. "Aurora, I don't think I could think any differently of you if I tried."

She nodded her head as she let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." She moved to sit in her chair, but once she sat down, something her Dad said caught her attention. "Hey, can you tell me what my Dad meant by 'the Golden Age'?"

"Ah, that...is question better suited for Bunny or Sandy. They are from that time."

"Right...and how do you think they'll take the news of me being Manny's daughter?"

North chuckled light as he looked at her with amused eyes. "I think they would likely take it worse than I just did considering they ARE from that time."

"That makes sense." She said as she nodded her head. "So, did you um...did you figure out why you were crying while I was gone?"

"I think..." He breathed in and then out, feeling his heart pick up pace slightly. "...it was because I was happy."

"What were you so happy about to make you cry tears of joy like that?"

"Something important." He answered as he looked into her eyes. "I promise to tell you someday, but..."

"...not today." She smiled, and he nodded with a grateful smile. "I understand. Well, I'm going to go back to my original plan, change back into that nightgown, and I'm going to read."

"Do as you wish. I will be out here. I have to write down toys I had to delivered to which houses so I do not give same gift next year."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help."

"I will." He told her with a small smile as he watched her walk back into the room.

Once she was inside the room, she changed back into the red nightgown she had been wearing, and she walked over to the bookshelf. "Huh, there's actually a lot of my favorite books here." She pulled down one that she had finished last year and decided to re-read it. "Crap...I don't have my reading glasses." She glanced at the nightstand next to the side of the bed she had planned to sleep on and drummed her fingers on the book in contemplation. "No harm in looking I suppose." She walked over to the nightstand and opened it up. "I so love magic!" She squealed as quietly as she could as she took out blue reading glasses and put them on. Then, she looked at the bed and realized she was going to sleep on a side of the bed she doesn't normally sleep on. She usually slept on the same side that North slept on, but something in her told her to sleep on the other side. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she sat on the side of the bed that she picked, and she allowed herself to get comfortable.

After trying to read for fifteen minutes, she couldn't make it past the fifth page as she continued to repeat her earlier question. "It has something to do with North." She concluded and then put the book down in her lap so she could contemplate everything that's happened between them since they met. "When he offered to allow me to stay at the North Pole...I was grateful, but there was something else. When he offered me his coat and I put it on...I felt far more comforted than I should've from wearing it, and I STILL can't get the smell of it out of my head! Then, my heart sped up a bit as he showed more of how much a gentleman he is. I was overjoyed when he remembered I liked carving and got me tools for Christmas and a block for my birthday. Oh, then the dance we shared...it felt so right and so perfect. I didn't care that we were talking...it felt so wonderful dancing with him, and it was SO very different than dancing with Bunny. With Bunny it was someone I would consider a friend or a brother, but with North it was as if I was dancing with someone I lo-what? No...that's...that's not possible is it?" She asked herself as she looked at the closed secret passage and then at the bed. "When I...when I came to wake him up...I couldn't help but find him attractive, but...it wasn't just his looks. His personality is attractive and...and when we spent time together taking care of the reindeer and talking about our love lives or..." She snorted out a laugh. "...lack there of...it...it felt so right to explain it to him, and it made my heart feel at ease somehow when he explained his, and when he said that the one person he should love someday would have to accept him for all he is and his past...I...I thought for just a split second that I...that I wanted that to be me. I...but I ignored it and pushed it back...then when Dad changed him to his original form, I thought my heart was going to stop. It didn't change who he was on the inside and his looks from before were attractive anyway, but damn...and then we sparred...it was so much fun...I didn't want to stop but we were both getting spent...and then...when I found him crying...it broke my heart. I...I wanted to be there for him, and being there for him...it felt so right. I..." Her eyes widened in shock as she placed a hand up to her mouth while she slowly turned her gaze back to the secret passage. "I...am an oblivious idiot! I'm...I'm in love with him!" She then promptly dropped her hand as she furrowed her brow. "HOW!? How in such a short time!? Wait a minute...it...Lana said that there were different types of love..."

Before she could continue her sentence a glowing red light appeared in the room and a puff of rose petals appeared to reveal a woman she had never met before. She looked to the floor and saw that the rose petals were disappearing. "Well...isn't this interesting." She blinked at Aurora with wide eyes. "What might be your name, darling?"

"M-My name is..."

"Nope, hold on..." The woman said as she moved towards her. She placed her hand on Aurora's chest and pulled out a small ball of light. "Don't worry. I didn't pull out anything you need. It's just your... _file_  in a way." She explained and then stretched out the light, and to Aurora's surprise it did actually turn into a file. "Now let's see...your name is Aurora Nichole Lun-WHAT!?" The woman dropped the file and blinked several times at Aurora. "Darling, I need you to explain your second last name, and why it's similar to the man who just so happens to be THE MAN IN THE FUCKING MOON!"

"How about you tell me who  _YOU_  are first?" Aurora shot back as she crossed her arms in irritation.

"Right, how rude of me." The woman sighed. "The name's Cupid. Now, explain."

"It's my last name BECAUSE I'm Manny's daughter." She glared at Cupid while she inwardly slapped herself, because she just did exactly what her Dad asked her NOT to do, but she figured since this woman was holding some kind of light out of her chest and it turned into a file, she figured that she should tell the truth.

"Holy..." Cupid breathed out in disbelief as she looked to the window. "...well..." She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had sucked in. "...my job still needs doing."

"Why are you here?" Aurora asked as she watched Cupid pick up the file she dropped. "And how can you say my name? I thought names were trusted things."

"They are sweetie, but I am  _Cupid_. I am the one exception aside from Manny of course. Now, as for why I'm here...when someone voices that they were oblivious to being in love, I am immediately summoned. It DOES NOT happen often." Cupid opened the file and cleared her throat. "Now...your name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff...C-Clause!?"

"Yes, that's my last name." She groaned out.

"You...honey, I need you to tell me who you realized you were in love with. Don't worry, I won't tell them. I have a strict policy against doing that."

"I...I'm in love with North...The Guardian of Wonder."

At her words Cupid stopped floating and fell on her butt, gaping up at Aurora.  _'The same romantic realization in one day!? And for each other!? That's...that's NEVER happened before! Not even with the other Fated True Loves!'_  Cupid quickly stood and tried to compose herself. "You're...you're in love with North? The same North at the North...wait a minute..." Cupid went to the window to look outside and saw nothing but light gray sky and snow. Snow everywhere. "W-We're  _at_  the North Pole." She stuttered out and remembered that North had said that the person he fell for was using his room. Calming her pounding heart, she turned to face Aurora once again. "Who's room is this?"

"It's um...It's North's room."

"And...you're in his bed."

"It's not like that!" Aurora waved her hands frantically at Cupid, trying to explain. "The yeti are working on my room, and there was no where else to go."

 _'The yeti? Oh! I thought I sensed someone playing matchmaker without my say so! And oh...do I feel sorry for her obliviousness. It IS like that, because they're soulmates that have found one another!'_  Cupid screamed in her mind as she briefly bit her lip to hold in the vocal scream of frustration. "Alright, so...you realized you're in love with him?"

"Yes...I...I don't know how I could've fallen for him in such a short time, but I did."

"Well, you're in luck!" Cupid told her as she walked back over to closed the file and the small light it once was went back into Aurora's chest. "I know what type of love you have, and it's why you've never found love before now."

"But...how would you know that?"

 _'Because North told me.'_  Cupid smiled at her and chuckled lightly. "I'm Cupid, honey. I know everything about love."

"Alright, that makes sense. What um...what type of love do I have?"

"It's an ancient love that hasn't been around for a thousand years. Your love is Fated True Love. You were AT LEAST Fated to meet, but you were destined to be his True love and you his. Tell me what you know about soulmates, darling."

"Well, I've heard that they're extremely rare and that in order to be soulmates, one person would have to be another's other half basically."

"Good! You've got the basic aspect. So, with Fated True Love...you're more than just in love, my dear. You've found your soulmate. Now, the reason why you never found love before now...is because your soul wouldn't let you. Your heart and soul will only love one person for all of eternity. Even if he should be gone someday, you would still never love another. However, you must know...the type of love you have progresses faster than ANY type of love, because it is many different types of love at once, and the slowest I've ever seen this type of love progress...was a week. Oh, and I don't just mean progressing to a confession. I mean progressing with everything, and that is why you fell for him in such a short time, and will likely keep falling for him more and more."

Aurora nodded her head, grateful to know why and how she fell in love with him in such a short time, but something Cupid said  _really_  got her attention. "S-So...he's...North is my  _soulmate?_ "

"Yes, and before you ask me if your feelings are genuine...they are. No force alive can  _force_  love to happen or to be felt. You genuinely love him."

Aurora held a hand to her heart in a state of awe and shock as her heart started to pound against her chest. "Well...I guess it's a good thing we've trusted our names to each other then."

"YOU WHAT!?" Cupid shouted.

"And a very good thing that there's still a sound spell on the door." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yes, North trusted me with his name and I trusted him with mine."

"H-How did he react to you being Manny's daughter?" Cupid questioned curiously.

"I thought he was going to faint." She laughed lightly. "I think I made a good call by telling him he needed to be in front of his chair. He fell back in it. Manny actually had to make a brief appearance to tell him I wasn't lying."

"I can't blame him." She sighed. "Well...now that you know...what are you going to do with this information?"

"Well...I don't plan on changing who I am...but I know I'll eventually have to tell him."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to make one."

"WHAT!? Why not!?"

"Because, if I made a plan, it wouldn't be special. If the moment is right, I'll tell him, but only if I feel it's right in my heart. My heart is never wrong."

"Well...then I wish you luck. It was nice meeting you, Aurora, and don't worry all of your secrets that you've shared with me today are safe with me." With that, Cupid vanished in a bright red light.

"Well...now that I know..." Aurora breathed out as she looked to the other side of the bed. The side that North had been sleeping when she woke him up. "...I'll go see how he's doing." She placed her book on the nightstand and placed her glasses on top of the book before making her way to his office. When she opened the door though, she couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight before her. North had fallen asleep in his chair. "Oh, Nicholas..." She sighed out with an amused tone. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nicholas." She whispered as she gently shook him.

"Huh?" He asked as she slowly lifted himself off of the desk.

"You need to go to bed." She whispered with a small smile.

"No I don't...I'm f-i-ine." He yawned as he stretched. "Lots of work to do."

"Do them tomorrow. You need rest, and I can't let you sleep at your desk."

"Where do you expect me to sleep then?" He asked her with tired eyes.

"In your bed."

Almost as if he had been slapped, his eyes were more awake than ever, and he was fully alert. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. C'mon." She told him as she grabbed his hand with both of her's and started to pull.

North, unable to say anything or really react due to how stunned he was, followed her. Once they were in the room, he watched with stunned eyes as Aurora closed the door. "A-Aurora?"

"Don't worry. I won't be sleeping with you. The windowsill is plenty big enough for me."

"I-I can't let you do that. I mean I..."

"...need rest, and you'll get none of it if I let you stay asleep at your desk. Now, get changed and I'll be at the windowsill reading." She told him as she picked up her glasses and book.

"I-I don't sleep with shirt on..." North stuttered out as he watched her move to the windowsill that was about the size of twin sized bed.

"Fine by me." She answered as she sat on the windowsill, putting on her glasses.  _'More than fine, actually.'_  She thought once she was comfortable. She then turned her gaze to him and watched as his eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Y-You wear glasses?" He asked as he felt his heart stutter a bit.  _'They look really good on her.'_

"Only if I'm reading a book. It's a bit weird. I don't need them for any other reason. Not even for the lists we did. Only if I'm reading a book. Why? Do they look weird on me or something?"

"N-No...they um...they suit you rather well...actually." He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to his dresser.

"Thank you." She blinked with a small smile. "You'd be the only one who thinks so. Neither my sister or I like them very much."

"Your sister needs them too?" He asked as he silently resigned himself to defeat when he saw her open her book.  _'She's so stubborn. I don't have a choice in the matter.'_  He then smiled slightly as he looked at his dresser.  _'And that's okay for now.'_

"No, I'm the only one that needs them. She thinks they make me look goofy and I just don't like the fact that I need them to read a good book."

"Well, your sister is wrong." He told her as he pulled out a pair of pants to sleep in, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Thanks for that." She said with a bright smile while she still read the book in her hand. However, she was also silently waiting for North to come out of the bathroom so that she could see what that body looked like shirtless.  _'For shame, Aurora!'_  She scolded herself with a mischievous smile after remembering what Cupid had told her.  _'But after the visit from Cupid...it makes sense...'_

When she heard the door open, she took a glance at North, and her breath caught in her throat. She could see the tattoos on his arms, chest, and back, but what had her eyes going wide was just how muscular he was. His arms were toned and she could tell just how much work had been put into them. He had a toned and chiseled chest as well as six pack abs, and as she looked at his back she couldn't believe that even that was toned as well. "You are staring, Aurora." North told her with an amused smile that she couldn't see because he was moving the blanket to lay down.

"S-Sorry. It's just...surprising is all. I knew you were muscular before but-" She immediately stopped herself, regretting letting that slip as soon as she saw him comfortably sitting up in his bed and giving her an amused expression.

"When you woke me up...when I was much larger and had my white beard...did you stare then too? Remember, Aurora, you told me you are not a liar." He rose an eyebrow at her with amused eyes.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Nicholas, I swear..."

At the sound of her saying his name again, he couldn't help but grin as he felt a shiver go up his spine. "Well?" He asked, shaking the shiver away.

"Yes. I did." She answered and watched as the satisfied grin turned into an amused smirk. "Oh, and what is that amused look for?" She asked as she closed her book.

"You find me attractive, don't you?" He asked as he laid down under the covers facing her.

"Very." She sighed out, and when she saw the amused look switch into an astonished one, she inwardly did a victory dance. "You act like you're shocked to hear that."

"That is because I am." He replied with pure astonishment in his tone.

"Why?" She questioned with a tilt of her head, her victory dance coming to an abrupt halt.

"I did not expect  _you_  to find me attractive, let alone...well...based on the fact that you had stared before...I did not expect you to find my  _other_  form attractive either. I was old then."

"To be fair..." She chuckled lightly. "...you're still old." She noticed the amused look on his face returned along with an eye roll. "...but...if I'm to be perfectly honest...I find both versions of you attractive." She ignored the dumbfounded expression coming from him as she looked at his tattoos. "Hey, I get the Naughty and nice tattoos, but what about the others. Surely they have meanings too." She looked at him curiously as she got up from the windowsill and walked over to the bed.

North immediately sat up and crossed his legs under the covers. When she sat in front of him on the bed, he blinked at her several times as if to see if this was merely an apparition, but it wasn't. He let out a shaky breath and waited for her to say more, but when she didn't he nodded his head. "Which one do you want to know about first? They each have meaning."

"This one. The rose compass with the smaller stars around it." She told him as she traced the design with her fingers.

North bit back a groan, due to the fact that it had been centuries since a woman touched him, and due to the fact that he loves her, and after everything Cupid said. He knew that Cupid wouldn't lie about something like this, so when she said that the relationship would move fast, he knew she meant it, but that didn't mean it had to move THAT fast. "That..." He breathed out as he looked at his right upper arm. "...is for all of the adventures I've had. I traveled all across Europe with my men as a bandit, and we had many adventures. I taught my men how to read the stars in case we ever got separated."

"You can read the stars?"

"Yes." He smiled at her softly.

"Interesting." She hummed. "What about the one that goes across your chest? It starts with a tree and then moves to snowy mountains." She told him as she moved her fingers curiously across his chest, to which North gently grabbed her hand, causing her to look up, and for some reason his expression seemed very controlled.

"I am going to need you to stop tracing my tattoos."

"Why?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

 _'Just how innocent is she?'_  North groaned in his mind as he gently placed her hand in front of her. "Aurora...it has been centuries since a woman has touched me." He warned, and watched as the look of understanding and embarrassment overcame her features.

"I-I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to..." Her mind was reeling and keeping her from forming coherent sentences. She couldn't believe she had done that, and she truly hadn't meant to affect him in such a way, but she was so curious and she marveled at the designs that must've taken practically forever to get just right.

"I know you did not mean to. That is why I told you that you need to stop."

She nodded her head in understanding as the blush deepened and for a moment she damned her curiosity as she asked, "D-Did it feel good? What I was doing to you?"

"Oh..." North groaned out as he placed a hand up to his head and leaned forward slightly. "...must I answer?"

"Yes." She told him with a determined nod.

"Yes, it did." He answered as he lowered his hand. "Now...to get off subject...and to answer your question...the large tree is a tree that I was healed in a very very long time ago after saving a group of children. It was the first time I had ever saved children. I was mauled by bear, and died. It was there that I was healed and given immortality. That is where I met Katherine and...where I learned some of my magic. Without knowing it, that is where my journey to becoming a Guardian started, and the winter mountains...is where the North Pole Palace rests. That is what it looked like without the palace. I got this tattoo first year after becoming what the children call 'Santa Clause', which I always find funny, because the place the tree is from...is called Santoff Clausen."

"That  _is_  a bit funny." She giggled lightly as her embarrassment from earlier subsided. "Alright, what about the...wait...that...that sword tattooed on your arm...my Dad showed me a painting of it once. He said it belonged to his Father."

"Yes, and now it belongs to me. It was a gift, and I protect it. I never use it in case I lose it in battle or lose it in general. Manny knows this. The moon behind the sword symbolizes that it was a gift from Manny."

"What about the different one on your back?"

"Which one?"

"W-Well...the one..." Her brain told her that her next actions would be wrong and against what he asked, but her heart told her it would be okay and nothing would happen so she listened to her heart and got up off the bed, allowing her nightgown to slide off with her. She moved around and placed her fingers on the tattoo of a bear, but the bear was made out of mountains and a dense forest. It was up at the upper left side of his back.

When she placed her fingers on his back, North clutched the blankets and pushed back another groan. "That is...the bear...I fought." He told her as he tried to control his breathing.  _'She's just harmlessly touching me...and she is nearly undoing me!'_

"Why would you get a tattoo of the bear that killed you?" She questioned in a mild state of alarm.

When she moved her hand away, North calmly relaxed and breathed out his nose for a second. "Because, that was bear that also protected the children. It was being controlled by Pitch Black. The Boogeyman."

"Huh...what about this one? It takes up most of your back." She told him as she traced from the middle right of his back, to the middle of his back, then to the bottom left corner just above his hip, and finally across the bottom of the tattoo going to his right hip, and she heard a deep groan come from him, causing her to pull her hands away while heat rushed to her cheeks and in her chest.  _'J-Just what am I doing!? I know Cupid said our type of love was the fastest progressing love, but I didn't think THAT fast! However...'_

"Aurora..." He breathed out with a shaky breath, interrupting her thoughts and her ability to breathe. "...please...come sit in front of me, and I'll tell you."

She nodded her head behind him and did as he asked. Once she was seated where she was before, she noticed his breathing had grown heavy and his cheeks were flushed. "I'm sorry."

"N-No...it's alright. It's just...I don't...I didn't...if you kept going I..." North cleared his throat as he looked at her. "...I actually don't know what I would've done, and that...scares me. It felt good. Almost...too good."

Aurora was speechless at his words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally swallowed a shocked lump in her throat and looked up at him. "A-Are you alright?"

"I will be. Do not worry." He smiled at her as he willed away the arousal she caused.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You asked me not to and I..."

"...you were curious. That is fine. However, that is first time in my life that I had been scared I would do something."

"What were you scared of?" She asked as a small feeling of guilt crept its way into her heart. It had been right on nothing happening, but her mind had been right as well in saying that she shouldn't have done it.

"That I...that I would do something I would regret." He wore a saddened expression as his heart grew heavy with his own words.

She blinked in shock. "What would you have regretted? Having sex with me?"

 _'Okay, perhaps not as innocent as I thought...'_  North thought with widened eyes. He rubbed at his beard, which he was still not used to being so short and brown, but did so anyway and let out a sigh. "Yes. However, it is nothing against you. It is against me. It would not feel right."

Aurora knew his words should've hurt a great deal considering what she just realized and what Cupid had told her, but it was almost as if her heart and soul had the same answer for her to give North. "It wouldn't feel right, because we still barely know each other. It wouldn't feel right, because you wouldn't know if it was what I wanted. It wouldn't feel right, because you don't want to feel like you forced me. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes." North sighed out with a shaky and relieved breath.  _'She understands! Good! What I said...it sounded hurtful. I don't want to hurt her.'_

"I'm grateful then." She smiled up at him, and quickly noticed the look of shock.

"You are grateful? Why?"

"Because, that means I can trust you that much more, Nicholas."

 _'She should not use my name like that while she sits on my bed...but...My name coming from her is more right than anything I have ever felt.'_  He nodded his head. "I'm glad then. So, about your question about the tattoo...the big one at the corner...it is camp in forest looking out to snowy mountains...that is where I was on the day I had become the Bandit King. I will not tell you where I was as I like to keep that for myself, but it was beautiful scenery."

"Yes, I can see that. Maybe someday you'll tell me though?" She questioned with a pleading tone.

"Hmm..." He grinned. "Maybe someday. For now, we need to sleep. I really do need to catch up on work tomorrow."

"Okay." She laughed out and was about to leave the bed when she felt North's hand around her wrist.

 _'What...what am I doing!?'_  North quickly listened to his belly as he looked to the window and outside he could see the snow and his belly told him it would be too cold for her. He then turned to look at her surprised gaze and felt a small lump in his throat form. "It will be too cold for you by window, and considering I never thought I would have any guests in my room like this...I do not have extra blanket."

"Are you..." Her eyes widened as she sat back down on the bed, slightly stunned at what he might be suggesting. "...are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Yes." He nodded his head once, listening to his belly that everything would be fine. "I will not do anything, I promise."

"Nicholas." She smiled up at him, finding his worry about her opinion of him a little endearing. "I trust you, and thank you."

She placed her hand on his and moved it, and he watched with a small relieved smile and widened eyes as she crawled to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Then, he couldn't help the slight chuckle that left his lips as he noticed her getting upset at leaving her glasses on. He watched as she took them off and placed them on the nightstand before he waved his hand to turn off all of the lights and to close the drapes from his window. After that, he laid on his side, facing her body and noticed she had closed her eyes. _'Hmm...I wonder...'_  North looked up at his ceiling and pictured what it was he wanted, and he felt the warmth of his magic rush from his heart and to his hand as he slowly waved it against the entirety of the ceiling, he watched as the ceiling turned into what he wanted, causing him to feel a surge of pride before looking back at Aurora. He then moved closer to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Aurora, look up."

 _'His hand on my shoulder...and he's whispering my name in my ear. This man is going to drive me crazy!'_  She thought as she felt her heart pick up a frantic pace, but did as he asked and opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling, and gasped in shock. "The Aurora Borealis! It looks so real! Like I'm actually looking up at the night sky and seeing it!"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed as she moved to wrap her arms around him and hug him.

With a pounding heart, North returned the hug with as much self control he could muster. "I'm glad. It shall be there until you are truly asleep."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked as she moved back to her spot and laid on her back to face the shimmering lights above her.

"I will. The spell is connected to you. I connected it when I placed my hand on your shoulder. Goodnight, Aurora."

"Goodnight, Nicholas."


	7. Chapter 7

When North woke up, he felt warm and content, but he also felt his arm draped over something in a protective, but caring manner. He opened his eyes and realized that at some point in his sleep, he had wrapped his arm around Aurora, who's back was now pressed against his chest and abs while her legs were intertwined with his. He leaned up just slightly to see her face, and his heart skipped several beats at her sleeping expression. _'Her hair is like threads of white silk against her neck and face.'_  He gently and carefully moved her hair out of her face, causing her to smile in her sleep, which caused North's heart to skip another beat.  _'She's so peaceful and stunning as she sleeps. She was so understanding last night and she says that she trusts me even after I explained. How is it someone as wonderful and gracious as her is MY soulmate!?'_  He placed his arm around her and got comfortable once more.

"Ni...chol...as." She whispered in her sleep, catching North's attention.

"Yes?" He whispered as he stayed where he was. When no answer came, he smiled softly.  _'She's dreaming about me. I wonder what about though...'_  He turned his head to look at the clock on his wall just above the secret passage and noticed it read that it was almost ten in the morning.  _'I do not usually sleep this late. I need to get to work, and she needs breakfast.'_  North wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her as he scooted slightly closer. "Aurora?"

"Hmm?" She groaned out in her sleep.

He smiled at her fondly and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Aurora, it is time to get up."

"Don't...wanna. So...warm."

"I know..." He chuckled low with a wide smile on his face. "...but what if I said we could go see Rudolf and Dasher today?"

"I...would like...that." She yawned out.

"You can also cook in the kitchens if you like?"

"Promise?" She asked, obviously waking up a little more.

North nodded his head as he gently slid his hand up and down her upper arm. "Promise. You can show me how you cook...but you have to wake up."

"But...I've never felt so warm, Nicholas." She turned her body to face him, and opened her eyes up at him, causing both his heart and breath to stutter.

 _'Her eyes are like green lights on Christmas tree! So beautiful!'_  He smiled at her and placed his hand on the now exposed shoulder, repeating the actions he had done just seconds ago. He noticed how she didn't react negatively and took that as a good sign, so he continued. "I know. Neither have I." He told her with honest eyes. "...but we must get up. I have work to do, and you need breakfast."

"Alright..." She yawned lightly. "...I'm up...but...could we really go see Rudolf and Dasher when you get a break?"

"Yes." He grinned softly as warmth enveloped his chest. "When I get a break. I also look forward to watching you cook lunch."

"I can't wait." She happily sighed out as she sat up. When North sat up next to her he noticed her smile grew just before she looked at him. "You know...I don't think I've ever slept that well before, and usually I would get up and get dressed as soon as I wake up, but...I didn't want to."

"Yes well...I don't usually sleep this late when I go to bed at decent enough hour. Do you want me to have yeti bring breakfast up here, or do you want to go eat with them?"

"Are you really going straight to work?" She pouted slightly.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded his head. "I have to. There is much work to be done."

"Alright, but what about your breakfast?"

"I will have yeti bring me something. Sometimes they even insist they bring me food, but I'm sure the yeti would like to get to know you better considering you can understand them."

"Okay, but as long as you eat something too." She told him as she slowly got up and walked to the dresser.

 _'So caring.'_  He thought as he too got up from the bed and walked to the closet. He pulled down a grey shirt and a red sash before moving to the dresser to grab a pair of black pants. "I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"Alright. I'll let you know when you can come out."

"Sounds like plan." He said as he stepped into the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind him he quietly leaned against the wall and he brought up his hand that had rubbed up and down her arm, and noticed it was shaking.  _'She...she didn't pull away and...she...looked happy when I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.'_  He shook his head and started to get dressed.

Once he got the sash around his waist he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "You can come out now."

He opened the door and quickly noticed that she was wearing a forest green shirt that had sleeves that poofed out a little as the ends gripped her elbows. He also noticed she was wearing dark blue blue-jeans and black boots. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She smiled. "So do you. Well, I'm off to eat breakfast, and then I'll be right back."

"Enjoy yourself, Aurora."

"I will, and thank you again for letting me sleep in the bed."

"You're welcome." He said as he moved to grab some socks out of his drawer so he could put on his boots.

"Would it um...be okay if I slept with you...again?"

North's eyes widen as he closed the drawer. "You...you want to?" He questioned as he looked directly at her.

"Like I said, I had never slept that well before, and when I woke up, I was so warm, I didn't want to get out of bed. Besides, you set up that Aurora Borealis nightlight already."

"True...but I didn't think..."

"You didn't think I'd want to sleep with you again?"

"Honestly...no."

"Well, I want to...unless...you  _don't_  want me to."

"No...I...I want you to sleep with me again. It was nice, and I...I liked waking up and seeing you there."

"Huh..." Aurora let out a soft hum. "...sounds like you want me to be in here permanently."

"What if I do?" He asked and immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands.  _'THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THOUGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MOUTH!?'_

Aurora blinked at him with widened eyes and a dropped jaw. "W-Well...what about...what would the yeti think?"

Now it was North's turn to drop his jaw.  _'She can't really be considering can she?'_  He shook his head and closed his mouth briefly. "I think they'll think a lot of things. Phil might be a bit upset that they had worked on your room, but...if you um...if you want I..." North looked back at his bed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "...I wouldn't mind having you in my bed again like last night. Not doing anything but talking and then sleeping."

 _'Not exactly how I expected to progress, but...that was the best sleep I ever had, and waking up to him...it was almost as if my heart was singing with happiness.'_  Aurora thought with a small smile. "I would like that."

"R-Really?" He breathed out as his heart made a resounding thump signifying it skipped a hard and loud beat.

"Yes. Are you going to tell Phil?"

"I will while you're at breakfast."

"Okay." She nodded with a wide grin. "I'll be going then."

Once she was gone, and once he knew that she left his office, North grabbed his boots and sat on his bed. "What...just happened?"

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

As North was sitting at his desk, he heard a knock on his door and realized it hadn't opened of its own accord so he waved a hand and saw Phil standing there.  _"You wanted to see me, North?"_  He questioned with curiosity.

"Close the door." Phil did as he was asked. "You are the most mischievous yeti I have, Phil."

 _"Why, thank you, North."_  He chuckled as he walked closer to the desk.

"You knew very well that there were no other rooms available, didn't you."

Phil shrugged with a mischievous smirk.  _"You caught me."_

"You  _are not_  remodeling Aurora's room are you?"

_"Since you caught me, no. We are not."_

"Why did you say that?" North questioned with a furrowed brow as he leaned back in his chair.

_"Because, we all saw how the two of you acted with one another, and it is yeti tradition to push stubborn ones together like you, and she could understand us like no one else. She is honorary yeti."_

"Do you think there is something going on between us?"

_"I have no idea, but it's clear that the two of you get along well."_

"You do know...that what you are implying...is that you tried to set us up  _romantically_."

Phil let out a loud sigh and shook his head.  _"North, do you know what the yeti saw when you danced with her, and what Sandy and Tooth saw that they wouldn't let Bunny tell you?"_

"No, obviously."

_"When the two of you danced...you were literally glowing. Jack didn't notice, because he was too busy playing with the elves, but the two of you were glowing...actually glowing, and we had never ever seen you as happy as you were when you were dancing with her."_

"We...were glowing?" He asked with a risen brow and wide eyes.

_"Yes, and it was a swirling glow of Christmas green and Christmas red. Then, when you kissed her hand, the glow disappeared almost instantly. It was...it was like we were watching your souls connect with one another."_

North's eyes widened even further but only briefly. Then, they softened as a small smile graced his features. "Well...at least you were not actually working on her room."

_"Why is that?"_

"Because she will be sleeping with me in my room from now on."

 _"You've TOUCHED HER!?"_  The yeti growled and North held up his hands and frantically shook his head.

"NO! I haven't! NOT IN THAT WAY! Wait..." He stopped shaking his head and brought his hands down while he tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you so defensive?"

_"She is like a baby sister. Yetis make bonds quickly just by looking into someone's eyes. We see what bonds we can have with others and we pick one. I picked Baby Sister and apparently my wife agrees in her own way."_

"Well, I assure you, I have not touched her. I have not and will not unless  _she_  wants me to, but she will be sleeping with me from now on. We will not have sex. We didn't last night so..."

_"Wait...the two of you actually slept together last night?"_

"Yes and NOTHING happened!"

_"I believe you, North, and I believe you when you say that you'll let her decide. Alright, I'll tell the other Yeti, and I will make sure they don't spread ill rumor. I will be sure that they all know that it was a mutual decision with no romance involved."_

_'That's not necessarily true...'_  North nodded his head. "Thank you. Oh, and can you have someone bring me up some breakfast please?"

Phil shook his head as he walked away.  _"Actually, North, Aurora is on her way with your food. Janice practically insisted that she help with your food, and she happily started cooking. See you later."_  Phil left the office, leaving a stunned North.

"Well...that didn't go how I thought it would...but at least...it's over with, and I trust him to not allow others to say wrong things...the only issue left would be Jack...UGH!" North leaned back in his chair again pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do I tell him or do I let him find out?"

"Let who find out what?" Aurora's voice sounded along with the click of his office door.

"Ah, I did not hear you come in. I just got done speaking with Phil."

"Oh? How did that go?" She asked as she set the tray down on his desk, and grabbed her plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits before sitting in her chair.

"Better than expected. All there's left is Jack and I have no idea how I'll handle that. He's like a son to me, but he is so filled with mischief, fun, and...trouble."

Aurora's giggling interrupted him. "You let me deal with him. Actually, hold on. I saw him in the hall." She set her plate back on the tray and walked out of the office. Fifteen minutes later she came back with Jack in tow.

"Why do I feel like I'm in the principle's office?"

"Accurate." She chuckled lightly. "North, lock the door, I know you can."

North couldn't help the mischievous smirk that cross his face, and he cracked his knuckles like he had when he first asked Jack about his center, and the locks sounded. "What's going on?" Jack questioned with widened eyes.

"Jack, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen with as much maturity that you can muster. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I...yeah, I can do that."

"I need you to promise me, okay? What I'm going to tell you leaves no room for mischief, pranks, games, making fun, or any of that. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Wow...this is super serious, huh?"

"Yes. I need to know I can trust you, Jack, and I NEVER give my trust so easily. I've been hurt badly by doing so in the past, and I need to know that you'll be as mature as possible."

"O-Okay."

"And that means no spreading rumors and absolutely no telling anyone else. Not the other Guardians, not the other spirits, and  _NONE_  of your believers, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded his head as he stood straighter. "I understand."

"Good." Neither of them seemed to notice North's dropped jaw and how impressed he was at them, so she continued. "North and I are going to be sleeping together."

Jack's eyes got wide and he slowly leaned up against the wall, and to North's surprise he was keeping his word and not only being mature, but thoughtful as well. "Like...romantically or just together."

"Just together for now."

 _'For now!?'_  North thought loudly in his mind, but continued to watch with impressed eyes as Jack nodded his head.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me. North is like a Father to me, so it means a lot that you told me. I promise I won't tell anyone and I won't talk about it. You have my word." Jack extended his hand with a pure responsible and mature look in his eyes that reflected just how old he really was. "When I give my word, I never break it."

"Thank you, Jack." She sighed out as she shook his hand.

He nodded his head and then looked at North. "She's scary, North. Don't upset her." He chuckled lightly, but the look of sincerity and maturity was still in his eyes.

"You're damn right I'm scary, so you better truly keep your promise." Aurora told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I gave you my word." He nodded at her.

"Good. Now, go play."

"Oh, I like her!" Jack laughed and then made it to the door.

"Uh, North could you...?" Aurora didn't give North a chance as she felt it in her heart and soul that she was able to do it. She waved her hand lightly, unlocking all of the locks unlocked and the door opened. "Did...did you..." Jack started as he gaped at her.

"Yes I did." She smirked at him.

"The two of you...exchanged names...didn't you?"

"Yes, we did." North answered with proud smile. "I'm proud of you, Jack. Go have fun."

Jack nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him. "Well, that went well." Aurora sighed out as she went sit down in her chair, grabbing her plate of food once again.

"Who broke your trust in the past?" North asked as he felt a pang in his chest at remembering her words.

To his surprise Aurora let out a saddened sigh and she looked up at him for a moment and then back at her food, then she set her food down. "Someone who was supposed to be a friend. I trusted her with everything. My hopes, wishes, dreams, fears, belief in all of you, and my secrets. I knew she had lots of guy friends, and I didn't really have friends other than her. She would make fun of me sometimes and say that I was such a prude for never having sex and never finding anyone attractive, and for a while she thought I liked women, but I told her that wasn't the case either. We had dropped the issue for a while, but then a month later she invited me to her house, and when I got there I noticed that there were two other cars there. I was about twenty-two at the time. When I walked in, I was met with her and three of her guy friends. I didn't mind at the time, because I had met them before and they seemed nice enough, but I thought my friend was too so... _anyway_ , there was a lot of alcohol and we all drank. They had tried to get me drunk, but I have a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance, and none of them knew that. When they thought I was drunk they tried to jump me and take me to a bedroom, but none of them knew that my Dad taught me how to fight. I fought them all and knocked them out. Then, I called the cops and waited. I told them what happened and to my surprise they had actually been looking for my so called  _friend_  for similar incidents for a while. They're all in jail now or prison...whatever...point is they're gone."

North couldn't believe what he had just heard. The story left him feeling sick, furious, heartbroken, and completely shocked. "H-How...how can you be so..."

"Happy, joyful, optimistic, and calm?" She questioned, knowing what he was about to ask, because Lana asked her the same thing when she FINALLY told her about the incident a year later.

"Yes!" North breathed out in shock.

"Because, Nicholas, I can look back on it with pride and joy."

"What do you mean!? They tried to hurt you!"

"Yes, but because  _I_  was the one they faced...they won't be hurting  _anyone else_. I'm proud of it and I'm happy that I ended what they were doing. Who knows how many people would've had to go through that if I hadn't stop them and called the cops?"

"You are amazing and fearless."

"Hmm..." She chuckled as she took a bite of her eggs. Once she swallowed she looked up at him and shook her head. "Thanks, Nicholas, but I was  _terrified_. However, my fear was well placed."

"Well placed fear? There's such a thing?" He asked as he began eating his breakfast that was the same as her's.

"Yes, there is. Tell me, would you rather a child be afraid of getting run over by a car or  _brave_  the traffic anytime he wishes?"

"Fair point. I hadn't thought of it like that. The fear of getting run over would create caution at the street."

"Exactly, and my fear of getting seriously hurt caused my desire to  _NOT_  get hurt and to fight with everything I had. I fought them and won."

"You are a remarkable woman, Aurora. Truly."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Nicholas."

"May I ask something?" He questioned with a furrowed brow as curiosity began to bubble in his chest once again.

"You just did, but sure." She smirked as she drank some of her eggnog.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Why do you call me Nicholas when no one is around. I trusted you with my name. That means you can use in front of anyone."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked as she glanced up from her mug. "What if I enjoy the fact that I'm entrusted with it and only want to use it when we're alone?"

"I...really?" He asked, feeling slightly baffled at her words.

"Yes really." She laughed out softly. "Maybe eventually I'll call you that in front of others, but until then..."

"Well, that seems a bit unfair."

"WHAT!? How so!?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes up at him.

"I have nothing special to call you."

"W-Well..." She started as she swallowed a lump in her throat while she tried to not focus on the word special. "...you could pick something out of my name."

"Hmm..." He leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his small beard, contemplating what part of her name would suit her.  _'Not Nichole...that is to close to my own name...not Clause...that would warrant a sparring match, I'm sure...hmm...her hair...I thought it was as white as snow, but it's not quite that color...'_  With his answer and decision he leaned over towards her and gently lifted a lock of her hair. "Luna. A shortened version of your name Lunanoff. Your hair isn't as white as snow like I thought at first, but as pure and pale as the moon. Luna also means moon. My Luna."

" _Y-Your_  L-Luna!?" She squeaked as she quickly grabbed North's hand with both of her's.

"I am the only one allowed to call you this." He told her as he took his hand away.

Her heart and soul were singing once again, and for a moment she could've sworn they were dancing with joy at the term, so she slowly nodded her head with a brilliant smile. Her heart then told her to do something she had wanted to wait for, but with how joyful and pleased her heart was with the term and the reasoning, she couldn't help but listen to her heart. She got up and brought her left hand up to the left side of North's face while the other hand rested on his shoulder, and she brought her lips to his. Once their lips met she felt a sharp chill of pleasure rush up her spine and spread with warmth through the rest of her body.

When North felt her lips on his, his heart sped up to dangerous levels and he lost the ability to breath or think. Then, the kiss ended too soon for his liking, because he had never felt such pleasure and warmth from ANYTHING before that simple kiss. When she ended the kiss, she didn't move her hands and he stared at her breathlessly. " _Your_  Luna." She stated with a fond smile. Then, she noticed the look of complete shock on North's face. "Are you alright, Nicholas?"

"I-I..." Both his belly and heart were practically screaming at him to tell her, and he couldn't ignore it. "I-I'm...I'm in love with you." He breathed out as he looked into her widening green eyes that reminded him so much of the beautiful Christmas lights he would see on Christmas Eve and in his workshop. When she backed away in shock his heart ached instantly.  _'N-No...please...don't be upset!'_  He begged silently, because telling her those five words made his soul burst with happiness, and now she had backed away.

"Y-You...you're in love with me?"

"Yes." He croaked as his heart ached at her reaction. She was stunned and shock, and he fought back tears.  _'She's my soulmate. I have to remember that after today.'_  He thought to himself quickly, already beginning to think he had said it at the wrong time.  _'Cupid told me to wait for her! I messed up!'_

"S-Since when?"

"I-I...I think...since I met you, b-but I...I realized it wh-while we were talking in the stables."

Aurora noticed tears were falling from his eyes and immediately moved to wipe them away. "Why are you crying, Nicholas?"

"B-Because...I...I believe I said something I shouldn't have and..."

"Nicholas..." She smiled at him as she held his face in her hands. "...do you really think I would've kissed you if I didn't feel the same?"

North felt his soul shine while his heart skipped many different beats at her words, and soon he felt his tears begin to stream down his face. "Y-You wh-what?"

She wiped away more of his tears, chuckling softly. "I'm in love with you too." She told him before sitting back in her chair.

"S-Since when?" He asked as he stared at her with an overjoyed heart.

"Honestly...more than likely since you handed me your coat on the sleigh, but I realized it since I tried to read last night. I couldn't make it past the fifth page for a while. I had then gone over what could possibly be wrong with me, and why it felt so natural to be on the side of the bed I was on...and then I figured it out."

"You...you love me?" He questioned with a pounding heart and hope rising in his chest. _'I-I must still be asleep. I must be dreaming, because she...'_

"Yes." She told him with a soft yet confident smile. "I'm gonna admit...I hadn't expected to tell you this soon, but I couldn't ignore your confession. Do you...do you really love me?" Without warning, she immediately felt herself being brought out of her chair to stand, and then she felt North's lips on her's while his arm wrapped around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back. Soon, she felt his tongue against her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, and her knees instantly felt weak when he dove his tongue into her mouth, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.  _'Oh God...I'm gonna melt to the floor if he keeps this up!'_  Right at her thought she felt the kiss slowly come to an end, and North set her back down in her chair.

Pulses of joy and pure warmth danced around all over North's body from the kiss  _he_  gave. Then, he looked at how flushed and breathless Aurora was, and grinned slightly. "I hope that answers your question."

"Y-Yeah..." She stuttered out, still feeling the pleasure he caused. "...it definitely does."

"Good." He breathed out, trying to calm his beating heart. "Now..." He hovered his hand over the food on his plate and then over the food on Aurora's plate and smirked at her. "...our food is warm again."

She nodded her head and moved forward to continue her food. Once they were both done with their food and drink she leaned back in her chair and looked at the papers on his desk. "Need any help with work?"

He looked at the papers on his desk and then glanced at her. "Actually, yeah. I'm behind by a day, and could use your help. Do you really not mind?"

"I basically offered." She chuckled. "Let me take these." Aurora took both trays and gave them to Janice who was just coming to get them. "Thanks." She told her and went back to her chair and started helping him with his work.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Four hours later they finished with yesterday's and today's work. "Oh, you must help me more often!" North sighed out as he leaned back in his chair.

"No kidding!" Aurora chuckled as she followed suit and leaned back in her chair as well. "Nicholas, I swear...I'm not going to let you do that much work by yourself ever again."

"Careful, it sounds like you are starting to want to fulfill your purpose." He had meant it as a joke, but his heart seemed joyful at the idea.

"Hmm..." She chuckled out. "...I love you, Nicholas, I really do." She told him, and just as she was about to tell him that she wasn't ready for marriage with him, her heart made an ugly twisting pain in her chest.  _'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.'_  She asked her heart, and it eased up on the pain, but somehow it was telling her that it wasn't too fast and that she should accept it, because she already loves him and it's meant to be anyway.

"But?" North asked as he felt a small pang in his chest.

Aurora sat up and looked into his eyes, and her heart felt content, overjoyed, loved, and purposeful. "Oh, I give up." She muttered under her breath as she looked to the floor to shake her head.  _'My heart has never been wrong before, and it's telling me to accept the role. I love him...more than I can imagine...more than I thought I would...so why not? It's inevitable at this point.'_  She then looked up to North's concerned eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you alright, Aurora?"

"I give up, Nicholas." She scoffed out a laugh.

"Give up on what?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion and concern and leaned forward.

"I give up. I'm Mrs. Clause...or at least...I will be. I accept it." North clutched a hand to his chest and his breathing instantly grew heavy. "Nicholas? Are you okay?" She questioned with a concerned tone.  _'Should I not have said it?'_  She wondered, but her heart told her she did the right thing.

 _'I-I can't breathe! I can't speak! My heart is pounding so hard it is sure to jump out of my chest! How is it possible to be this happy!? She...she says she'll accept the role! That means...that means she'll marry me!'_ He clutched his shirt tighter at the mere thought of it. _'I have to propose. It is only right, and she said she'll accept the role...'_  North got up from his chair with a pounding heart and got down on one knee, taking Aurora's hand into his, causing her to gasp slightly in shock, but soon a smile grew on her face. "Aurora...I know we have not known each other long  _at all_ , and I know that I don't know near as much about you as I like, and I'm sure you feel the same about me, but I am hoping...I am hoping that you would not mind learning about each other together with me. You are beautiful, intelligent,  _opinionated_ , strong, kind, gracious, patient, and I love you more than words can say. Will you please take on the belief role of Mrs. Clause? Will you marry me, Aurora?"

"YES!" She shouted along with her heart and soul that were probably screaming the answer louder than she was, and she felt North place his lips on her's once more, but this time, she felt his tears on her cheeks. She pulled away from the kiss, wiping away his tears. "Nicholas, why are you crying now?"

"Oh, Aurora...my Luna...my love...I am so very very happy!" He smiled at her through the tears. "I think it is because after we admitted that we love each other...our souls connected even further...and when you basically said yes to marrying me...before I even proposed...I couldn't breath or speak I was so overwhelmed with happiness."

"My heart was practically screaming at me to accept it. Which...by the way..." Aurora stood up and looked for the moon.  _'Dad, are you there?'_

 ** _'I am, but not at the window you're at...give me a moment, and I'll be in the room. Don't worry, I'll appear right in the room.'_** They waited about five minutes. For North it was confusion, for Aurora it was agonizing patience. Then, he appeared through a curved moon beam. "Ah, sorry, took a while to figure that one out. So, what is it?"

"W-Well..." She started, suddenly feeling more nervous than ever. "...I found out my purpose. Do you remember?"

"Yes, and I suspect you've told North?"

"Before I told you, in fact. We both kind of figured it out...and well...I had a visit from Cupid and..."

"Wait...Cupid visited you?" North asked. "When was this?"

"After I realized..."

"So after  _my_  visit with her then. Continue."

Aurora looked back at Manny who was looking a bit amused as he crossed his arms, but he didn't say anything. "Right...well...Cupid said that North and I...she said North and I were soulmates. She said that we had Fated True Love...and before I realized I...before I realized I was actually in love with North, I told him how much I was going to fight my purpose, and he told me that he would never push me towards my purpose, because to him...my purpose means marriage and to him that's extremely important. More important than names...and well...we just confessed to each other about six and a half hours ago, and I told North I wouldn't let him take on that much work by himself again, and he teased me about accepting my purpose...and I...I gave up, Dad. I decided to accept my purpose, and North just proposed...and I said yes."

Manny's eyes widened a great deal as his arms lowered. He looked back and forth between the two, and he could tell that they were serious. "North..." He spoke with determination in his voice as he felt his heart fill with joy for his daughter, because as he looked in her eyes, he saw a light he had never seen before and it was a good and pure light.

"Yes?" North questioned as his nerves nearly sky rocketed out of his heart.

Manny was going to give him a small shovel talk, but just like his daughter, if his heart said to do something, it was never wrong and he should do it. So, he shook his head and smiled at them both. "I am so going to be in so much trouble with the other Guardians for this, but I'm sure I won't mind the earful."

"Dad?"

"Benefits of being a prince, my sweet daughter." He reassured her, but really, it just confused her. "Nicholas St. North?"

"Yes, Manny?"

"Grab hold of Aurora's left wrist with your left hand, and Aurora...you Grab hold of his left wrist with  _your_  left hand." They looked at each other with wide eyes, both immediately understanding what he was about to do and smiled as they did as he asked. Manny placed his hands over theirs and grinned widely. "Nicholas St. North, do you take my daughter, Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause to be your wife for ill or well? For joyful or ill tempered? For all the days she may be saddened? Do you vow to love her and to personally protect her and her hopes, her wishes, and her dreams?"

"I do!" He shouted with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, but he wasn't going to let them.

"Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause, my daughter, do you take Nicholas St. North to be your husband for ill or well? For joyful or ill tempered? For all the days he may be saddened? Do you vow to love him and to personally protect him and his hopes, his wishes, and dreams?"

"I do!" She exclaimed as she frantically nodded her head.

"Then on this day, December 27th, 2017...through this bond, you are officially wed and bound for all of eternity." Manny's hands started to glow, but then so did North's and Aurora's. Once the glowing was done, Manny pulled his hands away and smiled at them. "North, you may now kiss the bride."

He didn't waist any time. He pulled Aurora in and kissed her gently yet passionately. When breathing became a necessity he pulled away and allowed the tears to fall. He then looked at his left hand and gasped at what he saw. Around his wrist and his ring finger there were two new tattoos. They were golden with intricate and shining silver swirls and small wisps here and there. "It reads something...what does it say?"

Aurora lifted up her hand and saw the same thing on her wrist and ring finger as well. "It...It says 'Oath, Love, Happiness, and Eternity.' But...that's from the Golden Age... _how_  do I know that?"

"Because, Aurora...you're my daughter and you've realized your purpose. You can now read and write in the language from the Golden Age. However, you must remember...Bunny and Sandy can read and write it as well. With that, I wish you good luck." With that, he summoned a moon beam and he was gone.

"We're married, Aurora." North breathed out with a full heart and somehow a full soul.

"You're...you're my husband!" She shouted as she quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

North wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as the tears started to fall once more. "And you're my wife!" He set her down and wiped away her tears as she wiped away his.

"We should tell the others."

"Yes, we should." He agreed, but then a thought occurred to him. "How do you think Jack is going to take it after we JUST told him that we would not be sleeping together romantically."

"Oh, that conversation is going to be fun! However, if we tell anyone before my sister...we will hear about it for all of eternity."

"Then we will go and tell your sister tomorrow. For now...it is nearing Dinner and I still want to watch you cook."


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora changed into a red T-shirt so that her sleeves wouldn't get caught in the food or ruined by it, and they immediately made their way to the kitchen. Once there, they were stopped by Phil and Janice. "Hello?" Aurora asked in confusion.

Phil grabbed North's wrist and Janice grabbed Aurora's and they looked at the new tattoos. They looked at each other in shock and then back at North and Aurora.  _"You..."_  Phil started. _"...the two of you are...married now?"_

"Yes." They both answered and all of the yeti in the kitchen stopped working.

"Okay...is everyone alright?" Aurora questioned.

 _"How did this happen? Who preformed the ceremony?"_  Janice questioned with concern and confusion.

"Manny married us. He's...Manny's my Father."

 _"WHAT!?"_  All of the yeti shouted in unison.

"She is telling the truth." North stated. "Manny has said so himself, and he not only gave me his blessing, but he was the one to preform ceremony."

 _"S-So...this is real?"_  Another yeti came forward to look at Aurora's wrist.

"Yes, Alani, it's real. We're really married, and I will be taking on the belief role of Mrs. Clause. Technically I already am Mrs. Clause." Almost immediately at her words, the yeti erupted into a fit of cheers and congratulations. They all came and hugged North and Aurora. "Ha!" She belted out as Phil picked her up in a tight yeti hug. "I take it y'all are happy for us!"

Phil set her down and nodded his head.  _"We're overjoyed! Now we have a Mrs. Clause! Oh, hey, have you checked your belief?"_

"Checked...my belief?" She questioned as she looked up at North.

"Close your eyes, Aurora." He whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good. Now, look within your heart that is never wrong and think, 'I believe, I believe, I believe.'"

Aurora nodded her head and held her hand against her chest.  _'I believe, I believe, I believe.'_  As soon as she said that, it felt like something like a wildfire came alive in her soul. It was bright, warm, comforting, and pure. She somehow knew the name of every child that believed in her AND North, and she felt something in her magic increase almost tenfold. She felt every light on the globe, she felt pure and...believed in. She opened her eyes and staggered back into North, thankful that that he was holding her already. "Whoa! A lot of children believe in Mrs. Clause."

"A lot of children believe in  _you_." North told her with a slight chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, a bit overwhelmed, but...I know every child's name and I...I can feel their light. It also feels like something in my magic increased by a lot."

"You're believed in...which means your magic and powers are that much stronger. Now, I would love to continue to explain this, but I am hungry and you said you would let me watch you cook."

"Right!" She nodded her head with determination. "Alright, what are we making?"

 _"Oh, no. Not today, Aurora."_  Janice grinned.  _"Tonight, we make a celebration feast for the two of you."_

"Sounds good to me! Come on...that gives us a little time to tell your sister." North calmly told her with a delighted smile.

"Okay then...but I'm cooking tomorrow." She told the yeti and they all smiled and nodded at her.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

"Okay, so how are we going to get there?" Aurora asked. "Doesn't Mother Nature have like a whole Domain?"

"Yes, and I have snow globe to get us there. She says I am welcome any time as long as I do not bring elves or yeti."

"There's a story there." She laughed lightly as she crossed her arms with an amused smile.

"Yeah..." North rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty smile. "...perhaps another time."

"Fine. Let's go." She giggled lightly and watched as North pulled out a snow globe that had leaves and vines around the top and bottom.

"I say, Mother Nature's Domain!" He whispered and shook the globe just before throwing it against the wall. He turned to Aurora and kissed her cheek as he grabbed her hand. "Let us go." They walked through the portal together and were immediately met with Jack and Mother Nature. "Ah, Jack, it is good to see you." North said as he let go of Aurora's hand to move and hug Jack.

"What are you doing in Mother Nature's Domain, Jack?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He chuckled as he hugged North back. Once the hug was over he let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Not only am I Guardian, but I'm the King and General of Winter so I belong both here and the North Pole. I come here to visit everyone every now and then."

"Yes, but why are the two of you here?" Mother Nature questioned with pure curiosity, and then she looked down at their wrists. She lunged forward and grabbed their wrists, looking at the symbols, and she looked down to their ring fingers, and dropped them in shock. "Wh-Who...who preformed the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?" Jack questioned with a furrowed brow.

"They're married, Jack. They got married by someone from the Golden Age."

"I'm going to assume since you brought Lana to see me...that you know who our Dad is." Mother Nature slowly nodded her head, allowing Aurora to let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that makes this easier...well...perhaps not for Jack, but still...Manny preformed the ceremony." She then looked at Jack carefully and slowly gave a single nod. "My Father preformed the ceremony."

"W-Wait...a-are y-you saying that y-your Dad i-is..."

"Manny? Yes. I only found that out recently mind you, but yeah, he's my Dad and has been since I was born. He's my sister's Dad too. We're apparently both princesses of the Golden Age and Daughters of the Moon. I found out what my purpose was a couple to a few days ago and North can vouch for me...I fought it as much as I could and he even tried to help, but I guess ya can't fight your purpose for long. I soon realized I was in love with him and I spoke to Cupid, because she appeared in the room and I was unaware that North had spoken to her already...but apparently our love is one that hadn't been seen for a thousand years. It's Fated True Love. We're each other Soulmates. We confessed to each other, making the other happier than words could say...and then I offered to help him with his work. We got it done, and I told North that I was never going to let him do that much work alone ever again, and he teased me saying it sounded like I was accepting my purpose. I felt it in my heart that I had to, and so I told North I give up. That I would accept my purpose as a spirit and the role I was meant for."

"And...what role is that?"

Aurora smiled up at North briefly before turning back to face Jack. "I'm Mrs. Clause. I'm married to Santa Clause. That's the role of belief I hold, and man...there are a lot of children who believe in me!"

"Y-You're Mrs. Clause!?" Jack questioned with a wide smile. "Oh! This is awesome! I'm so happy for the two of you! Oh, and when you spoke to me in North's office...you reminded me of my own Mother so that makes a lot of sense now! Wait...is it...is it okay if I think of you like a mom?"

"Only if I'm allowed to think of you like a son. I am married to North now...it would be wrong if I didn't."

"YES!" Jack shouted as he lunged forward to wrap his arms around. "Oh...is that why you're here though? To tell Lana?"

"That's exactly it." Aurora giggled out.

Mother Nature nodded her head with a smile as she crossed her arms, and she cleared her throat. "Yes, well before you do, mind explaining to me why North looks like his much younger self?"

"Ah...was gift from Manny. I am like this every day now...EXCEPT on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Eve I go back to legendary form."

"Good to know. Wait right here, I'll go get Lana." Mother Nature gave a brief smile as she walked away.

"Thank you, Emily." Aurora called out as she watched her walk away.

They waited about eight minutes before Lana came rushing out like the wind she could supposedly turn into and instantly wrapped her arms around Aurora. "I never thought you'd visit me!" She squealed out. "My little sister paying me a visit!"

"Yes...well..." Aurora chuckled. "Nicholas...a little help here."

"N-Nicholas!?" Lana jumped back from the hug as if she had been burned, and looked back and forth between a grinning North and Aurora. "Explain!"

"It is my name. I have trusted her with my name. Oh, and Aurora...I think you handled it."

"Yeah, thank you, Captain obvious." She rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Hmm..." He chuckled low. "You are welcome."

"Okay...and...I'm guessing...with that...you came here for a reason...and where's North?"

"You know...it's hard to believe  _you're_  the one that went to college." Aurora crossed her arms as she smirked at her sister. She thought that since she was so stunned to hear her say the name Nicholas, that she knew it was North.

"Yes, and yet you became the  _successful_  one." Lana grinned at her fondly.

" _That's_  North." Aurora smirked as she pointed at him.

"Th-That can't be...I mean...North was old when I s-saw him.  _This_  man is..."

"... _mine_." Aurora stated clearly with determination, causing North's eyes to widen as he looked between the two of them with a proud smile.

"Wh-What do you mean  _your's_?" Lana questioned slowly as she narrowed her eyes at her little sister.

"I mean...we've come to tell you...that we got married. Dad told you who he is right?"

"Y-Yeah." Lana stuttered out in pure disbelief and shock that  _those_  words just came out of Aurora's mouth. The same Aurora that didn't find anyone attractive before.

"Well...he didn't just give North his blessing to marry me. He preformed the ceremony. Benefits of him being a prince is what he said."

"Y-You...you got m-married!?"

"Yeah, see?" She held out her wrist and allowed Lana to gently take it. "The tattoo on my wrist and the one on my ring finger...are basically our wedding bands. North has them too."

"Well...looks like you have five tattoos now. Four if you consider the one on your wrist and ring finger to be one full tattoo." Lana grinned, but then the reality of what was said kicked in and she immediately started jumping up and down squealing in delight before wrapping her arms around Aurora. "That makes you Mrs. Clause, doesn't it?"

"Very much so." Aurora told her as she tightened the hug. Once the hug ended, she looked up to North and noticed the smirk grow on his face while the mischievous light in his eyes brightened. "And what's that look for?"

"You have other tattoos?"

"So...he hasn't seen them?" Lana grinned with an equal look of mischief in her eyes.

"Considering he hasn't seen me naked, no."

 _'Naked, huh?'_  North questioned as he focused the thought directly to Aurora. "No, I have not. Not until she wishes."

 _'Funny that your tone in your mind is mischievous but your speaking tone is chivalrous.'_ She told North telepathically. "Thank you, North." She smiled up at him.

_'We're married now, my sweet Luna. You'll find that I'm a curious man.'_

_'And surprisingly a filthy minded one as well.'_

_'I've told you my past, my Luna. My past with women did not happen by being innocent.'_

Mother Nature started snickering and then started laughing. "Are the two of you quite done?"

"Done with what? They hadn't said anything." Lana stated in confusion.

"Oh, that's right...North has never had someone to experience that with until now. North...when two people speak telepathically in  _my_  Domain, I can hear the conversation _no matter what_."

"Ah, well, I'll keep my thoughts to myself then." Aurora shrugged lightly.

"And...you don't seem to have any shame." Mother Nature smirked.

"Should I? He's my husband." Aurora questioned with a small smirk.

"Ah, there's the mischievous sister I know and love. Brash, wild, carefree, and daring as always."

"Thank you, Lana." Aurora told her before turning to face Mother Nature again. "Besides, if you heard the conversation you know that I was not being half as bad as North."

"That's true." Mother Nature agreed as she snorted out a short laugh.

"And with that, I'm gone. This is too weird for me." Jack tapped his staff against the ground, making a blue portal appear and he walked through, causing the portal to vanish.

"Right, well..." Aurora chuckled lightly as she face Lana. "...I did it, Lana. I got married, and to my soulmate no less. Cupid told me he was my soulmate."

"Oh! I am so happy for you! You got quite the catch!" She told her with a mischievous smirk and wink.

"Thank you, and I know." She smiled as she grabbed North's hand. When he held her's a bit tighter, her smile widened.

"Have you told the other Guardians?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first, but Jack and Mother Nature beat you to it...sorry."

"That's okay, at least you told me before the Guardians. That makes me more special."

"In my eyes, yes." Aurora confirmed.

"Good. Now...go live your married life! I have a storm brewing in Texas and I need to be there soon, bye!" In a small whirlwind of clouds and lightning, she was gone.

"I take it...she's learning well." Aurora gasped in shock.

"Fastest learner I've ever had." Mother Nature confirmed. "Now, Lana is right. Go live your married life, and tomorrow, tell the Guardians...together. It would take you FAR too long if you tell them separately."

Aurora watched as Mother Nature waved her hand, and suddenly they were back at the North Pole. "Well...that went well." Aurora smirked.

"Yes it did." North hummed as he leaned against the wall of his office. "I got to find out that you have three other tattoos, and they are not visible unless you are naked."

"Nicholas..." Aurora raised an eyebrow at him as her smirk broaden. "...you weren't like this before. What happened?"

"Oh, my love, I was like this before. ESPECIALLY when you were touching my tattoos. Now, if you really want to know what happened...I have found my soulmate, and I am now married to her. However, I will keep my word and I will not see you naked unless you want me to, but that does not calm my...curiosity."

Aurora felt a pleasant shiver rush up her spine at his words, but she just smiled at him and nodded. "You know...the saying goes that curiosity killed the cat."

North chuckled low and deep as he leaned down and hooked his finger underneath her chin, tilting it up so that he could kiss her neck slowly. "That..." He started as he continued to kiss up and down her neck. "...may..." He trailed over to the nape of her neck, and gently grazed his teeth as he kissed it, causing her knees to begin to shake as a wanting heat pooled in her stomach. "...be true..." He chuckled as he wrapped his other arm around her back while still holding her chin up. "...but they say..." He slowly moved her sleeve down as much as he could using his teeth. "...that satisfaction..." He growled low before kissing her shoulder. "...brought him back." North slowly let go of her and released her chin, stepping back slightly, and watched with immense pride as she slid down the wall she was up against until she was completely on the floor, clearly aroused, panting slightly, and very flushed. "Are you alright, my Luna?" North question with a tone laced with mischief as he crouched down to look at her, and when she looked up at him, he could see the pure desire in her eyes.

"I-I...u-um...y-yeah..." She whispered out as her legs still shook from the overwhelming pleasure he just gave her. It caused her so much pleasure the moans that wanted to escape her mouth as he was kissing her, couldn't leave. She was completely and utterly speechless in pleasure, and when he let go of her, her legs couldn't hold her up any longer.  _'Fuck...and he was just KISSING me!'_  She looked into his eyes and found pride, love, mischief, and desire.  _'Somehow...I don't think I would last very long with him touching me if I were naked and...'_

"Are you sure?" He questioned with a knowing tone, interrupting her thoughts.

"Th-That was good. R-Really...really good. I...I c-couldn't e-even moan...no m-matter how much I wanted to."

"Glad to know I can please you." North chuckled as stood up and held his hands out for her to grab. Once she grabbed them, he lifted her up, and noticed her legs were still shaking. "Are you going to need a shower to calm down?" He questioned with a hint of concern, but his pride was still there.

"Th-That m-might not be a bad idea." She told him, but then another idea came to her mind.  _'Two can play at that game, Nicholas.'_  She thought to herself. "Can you um...can you help me?"

"Help you  _get_  to the shower or help you  _in_  the shower?"

"Well, you r-reduced me to a puddle on the floor. I think..." She let out a slight chuckle as she looked up into his eyes, feeling a small spark of mischief that she wouldn't act on just yet. "...you need to take responsibility for your actions and help me  _in_  the shower."

Without needing to be told anything else, North picked her up bridal style and used his magic to open their bedroom door, carrying her in as if she was the lightest thing he had ever carried, and he set her on the bed. "Are you sure you want me in the shower with you? That means I will be naked as well."

"Yes." Aurora breathed as she felt a thrum of something akin to anticipation but wasn't quite that, pulse through her whole body.

"Okay..." North nodded with a pounding heart as he looked at the clock. "...celebratory yeti feast will be ready in an hour and a half. We have time."

Aurora stood up, her legs still slightly shaky, but more stable than before, and stable enough to stand, and she hooked her fingers underneath North's shirt, lifting it up over his head, and she was grateful when he helped her get it off. When it was finally off though, a confident smirk appeared on her face instantly. North was flushed and shocked as he stared at his shirt on the floor. "Nicholas?"

"Y-You...took off my shirt." He stated after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You're very observant aren't you?" She rolled her eyes. "If you're going to help me in the shower, you're gonna have to be naked too."

"You're um...you're able to stand."

"Again, very observant." She smirked with a mischievous chuckle.

"Y-You WANT me in the shower with you." He concluded with wide eyes and a pounding heart.

"Yes."

"I'll see you naked."

Aurora couldn't help but grin as she slowly removed her shirt, revealing the bra she had on. "Yes, you will."

North couldn't speak or breath as he stepped forward and reached around her to unclasp her bra to release her breasts as he stared at her plump and curved body. Once he undid the clasp he slowly removed the bra and his breath came back for a second, but only so he could gasp.  _'Magnificent'_  He then took a closer look and smirked lightly. "I found one tattoo." He said as he looked at the tattoo just in between her breasts where even her low cut shirts didn't reveal. It was a small dream catcher with feathers, crescent moons, and stars hanging down from it. "What does this one mean?" He asked as he lightly placed his fingers on her chest where the tattoo was, earning him a soft gasp from Aurora.

"I-It um...I got it when I was twenty. I had never had a bad dream before, but my sister had. She said I was her dream catcher, because sometimes I w-would um...help get rid of her bad dreams. I would...sing to her."

"Huh..." North started as he slowly moved his hand to grab her left breast, and instantly at the contact, he let out a small groan of pleasure. "...is that so?" He questioned as he started massaging it.

"Y-Yeah..." She sighed out.

"Will I see the other tattoos?" He questioned as he felt desire pulse through his body.

"I-If y-you stop grabbing me, y-yeah."

He released his hand and stepped away, but his eyes widened a great deal and he staggered back slightly as she undressed the rest of the way. When she was done, she lifted her arms up briefly with a patient smile. North had to swallow a thick lump in his throat as his arousal started growing at the sight of her. _'Forget Princess...'_  He thought. "You look like a Goddess, my Luna." He told her as he couldn't find any other accurate word to tell her.

"I-I d-don't...not really..."

"Yes..." North groaned out in a deep lust filled voice. "...you _really_  do."

 _'And if my heart pounds any faster and harder, I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_  She swooned in her mind. but then she noticed that he was wearing much more than her. "Nicholas, take off your boots and socks."

He did as she asked and then stood there, waiting for her to say more as his arousal was growing painfully hard, but then to his surprise, she undid the belt he was wearing, tossed it to the floor, unbuttoned his pants, and then pulled both his pants and underwear down. "A-Aurora!" He gasped as his pants hit the floor.

 _'Holy...!'_  Aurora squeaked out in her mind as she took in the sight before her.  _'He's huge! Wh-When we do make love...is he gonna fit!?'_  The heat in her belly increased to the point where her legs had started to get shaky again, but she tried her best to control it. "Wow...you're certainly impressive." She told him with a slightly nervous laugh.

"You are too, my Luna." He smiled at her and he looked down at her thighs.  _'So curvy...and...'_  He chuckled low and walked towards the bathroom. "So what is the tattoo on your right thigh for?"

Aurora followed him with that feeling of anticipation again until they were in the bathroom together, and she looked over at the shower, grateful that it was more than big enough for the two of them. "The tattoo on my thigh?" She questioned as she looked back over at North who was still obviously hard, and she looked at his own thighs, noticing just how toned they were.

"Yes...the water colored metal compass in the stars."

"Oh, well...I had also learned to read the stars. My Dad taught me, and the compass is because I liked to wander a lot. Gave my Mom and Dad no end of trouble."

"HA! I can see it!" North belted out as he gently grabbed Aurora's hand and placed it against the shower wall, and right before her eyes, her shampoos and soaps appeared along with everything else she used. "There, now all of your stuff is in there as well." He stepped in and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it, and then he held out his hand to her.

She took his hand and stepped into the shower with him with an intense blush on her face.  _'We're really taking a shower together.'_  She thought with pure delight.  _'Of course you are...'_  Her conscience chuckled lightly.  _'...you suggested it. You practically insisted it.'_  She felt North's hands move to her shoulders and she moaned lightly, causing North to reply with a sound of his own. Once she was under the water she lifted her hands up and messed with her hair to get it wet. "So...I take it...you like your showers scalding hot too?" She grinned as she closed her eyes.

"Yes." He answered as he moved forward and claimed her lips, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise which quickly turned into a moan as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. "Aurora..." He groaned out, barely above a whisper as he felt her breasts on his chest.

"What is it, Nicholas?" She smirked as she stepped out of the water's path, pulling him forward so that he could enjoy it too. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed when he felt the water hit his hair, and she watched the water trail down his muscular body until everything had been touched by water.

"You are not as innocent as I had thought." He told her as he stepped out of the water to grab her shampoo that also had conditioner in it too. "Come here. I'll wash your hair." She did as he asked with a soft smile and turned her back to face him. "Ah, there's the final tattoo. What is this one for?" He asked as he looked at the cluster of snowflakes and roses on her upper left shoulder.

"I had once seen a rose bush at a plant nursery, and it was the last rose bush left. I asked my Dad if I could have it. He said he didn't see why, because it was winter and it was going to die anyway, and I shook my head at him and told him I believe I could help it. So, he let me take it home. We planted it, and I watered it as much as I was supposed to while singing some of my favorite songs...and it BLOOMED! It bloomed in the middle of January. My Dad almost couldn't believe it, and...at the time...I thought he had been joking, but I guess not."

"Joking about what?" He questioned before placing a kiss on the tattoo.

"H-He said that there must be magic in my singing."

"Well, I would love to hear it sometime." He told her as he put some of the shampoo in his hands and started washing her hair, gently lathering it, earning soft gasps and moans from her, which caused his arousal to grow more to an almost painful degree. "The noises you make, Aurora...they are wonderful!" He breathed out a shaky breath as he continued to rub the shampoo in. Once he was done, he guided her to the water, and started washing it out of her hair.

Once it was all out, Aurora allowed the water to hit her face and eyes as she wiped away any other soap that could get in. Once she finished doing that and once she calmed down a bit from him simply washing her hair. "Alright, your turn. It's a good thing you have a bench in here. Sit down, and I'll move the shower head."

He did as she asked and watched her legs as she stood on her tip toes to fix it.  _'Long legs, and completely adorable as she is apparently just barely tall enough on tip toes to reach the shower head.'_  He smiled, and then looked up as she started walking towards him, and grabbed the shampoo from the indention in the wall where his was. Once she got some in her hands, he felt her hands in his hair. "OH..." He moaned out as he felt her fingers rake gently and lovingly against his head. Almost instinctively he brought his hands to her hips and grabbed on for dear life from the sheer pleasure her hands were causing him.

"N-Nicholas!" She gasped as she felt the heat in her belly sink further down her body, but she didn't stop until she was sure that his hair was covered in shampoo. When she was done, she grabbed the wrist that had the wedding tattoo, and guided him to where the water would hit him. She moved to fix the water, and then back to him, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. When North was sure all of the soap was out of his hair, he mimicked what she had done and rinsed off his face. When he looked at her, Aurora quickly noticed that his eyes weren't just holding desire anymore, they were filled with it as they looked up and down at her.

He moved over to grab the poof ball from the small hook next to the faucet handle, grabbed the body wash she apparently used, and got the poof ball ready. "Now, either I can do this...or you can, but if I do it, I will not leave an inch of you without soap."

Aurora smiled and stepped towards him. She then grabbed the hand that was holding the poof ball and she pressed it against her chest. "Go ahead, Nicholas."

"Turn around and face away from me." He requested. When she did as he asked and placed his left hand on the front of her stomach and moved her up against his body, his arousal pressing against her backside, causing her to let out a sharp gasp as she grabbed his hand, leaning her head back and against him. He leaned forward to her ear with a proud smirk on his face. "This is what you have done to me, just by seeing you naked in front of me and hearing the noises you make for me."

 _'I can feel nearly all of him against me!'_  She screamed in her mind as pleasure stole her ability to speak.

He started to wash her front, enjoying how she felt, and made a point to memorize every curve. Once he got everywhere except one place, he grabbed some soap off of the poof ball and he tossed the poof ball to the floor. He then hooked one arm underneath her's, placing his hand on he stomach as he used his soapy hand to gently rub and wash in between her legs. Once he started, he realized it was a good idea that decided to hook his arm underneath her's, because she soon began to moan loudly and she nearly dropped, releasing the heat inside of her into North's hand. "Luna...my sweet Luna... _SO_ sensitive!" He whispered into her ear as he slowly finished, feeling her wet climax in his hand. "You are beautiful, Aurora." He set her down on the bench and grabbed the shower head to rinse her off.

 _'I...that was a...I got wet just from him touching me! Well...the shoulder and neck kissing from earlier was still in my system, but still!'_  She thought in a dizzy haze while the water gently rushed over her. Soon the haze faded and she looked up at North who had put the shower head back on it's holder. "Y-Your turn." She told him and grabbed the materials she needed and got a poof ball ready. She then motioned for him to sit down and he did. After that, she started at his shoulders with one hand holding his poof ball and the other hand massaging along the way, drawing out pleasured groans from North.

"I don't care if we're in or out of the shower...I'm gonna want you to do this again."

Aurora couldn't help but smile fondly as she started to wash his back. "I think I can do that." She grinned. "Alright, you can stand." Once he did she started on his legs like he did for her, but once she was about to stand back up she was face to face with his arousal and smirked at it. She then set the poof ball down and wrapped her hand around his length.

"A-Aurora! Oh!" North looked down at her and the sight sent pleasure further into his arousal as she started sliding her hands up and down. Then, she put her mouth carefully around it, as if to try it out, and he felt his knees go weak. "Aurora...wh-what are you...?" He didn't get to finish the sentence as she started to suck lightly, moving her mouth back and forth. Then, almost by instinct, he lightly grabbed some of her hair and gently pulled, causing her to moan around his member, which pushed him to his limit as he moaned out her name while gripping her hair a bit tighter as he exploded inside her mouth.

Aurora swallowed every last drop, and when he was done she felt his grip on her hair loosen, so she stood up and looked in his eyes. "Nicholas?"

"I...I did not expect that." He breathed out, still shaking slightly from what just happened.

She couldn't help the victorious smirk that appeared on her lips as she grabbed the poof ball and handed it to him. "To be honest...I hadn't either. I was about to stand when the idea hit me. I wanted to make you feel as good as you just made me feel...then you tugged on my hair and well...yeah."

North shook his head with a fond chuckle as he took the poof ball from her and finished washing himself. "It is good thing we are in the shower. I hope I did not disappoint you."

" _You_  disappoint  _me?_  I was hoping  _I_  didn't disappoint  _you!_ " She joked as she allowed the hot water to warm her body some more.

"Heh...like I said...you are not as innocent as I thought. You definitely pleasured me. Do not worry. I would not have finished like that or so quickly if you had been disappointing, or if I had not found you yourself pleasurable." North stepped under the water and rinsed off before turning the water off.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were both dry they got changed. North changed into a red shirt, orange sash, and black pants with his usual black boots, while Aurora got changed into a Pine green dress that ended just behind her knees. It had long sleeves and a v-neck cut. At the end of the sleeves there was a thin line of white fur that matched the thin line of white fur at the bottom. She also put on black leggings and black boots. "Well, how do I look?" She asked him as she spun around.

"Like Mrs. Clause." He told her with a fond and honest smile. He then walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

She grinned up at him, her heart more filled with love than she ever thought possible. "I love you too." They both left the room and walked into the office with Aurora closing the door behind them. However, they didn't even get to sit down once the door was closed, because there was immediately a knock at the door.

Aurora waved the door open and instantly Bunny rushed in. "North! Problem!"

"What is wrong, Bunny?"

"Pitch is back!"

"What!?" North breathed out in shock. "What has he done? How powerful is he? Why is he back?"

"He's trashed my Warren, he tried to kill Tooth... _ACTUALLY_  kill her...and he apparently kidnapped Jack. One of his snow spirits saw Pitch do something to him, and then he took him. He's also sent nightmares after the children of Burgess again. Sandy's on his way right now, and so is Tooth. As far as I can tell...mate...I hate to say this, but he's at full power. I think it's because Jamie told the story of him fightin' with us after Easter...and some kids heard the word Boogeyman and well...you get the gist. Why he's back...I don't know."

"We must get ready." Right at North's words Manny's moon beam shined through. "Really, Manny...I have never seen you so much." North smirked as he watched Manny appear in the moon beam.

"Yes, well...Pitch is at full power, and he kidnapped a Guardian."

"W-Wait...you've been visited by Manny!?" Bunny squeaked out.

Manny smirked at Bunny before turning to face Aurora. "Aurora, I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" She questioned with a furrowed brow, but then she watched as Manny summoned a moon beam in his hands, and in it, a sword North and Bunny hadn't seen before, but Aurora had. "Seriously!? You're just going to give me that?"

"You've more than earned it."

"What is that?" Bunny questioned as his mind reeled with about a thousand questions.  _'How does Aurora know Manny? Why does that sword seem to mean so much? Why does that sword look like it's from the Golden Age? Why is he giving her something like that as a gift?'_

"North has my Father's sword, but what not very many people know...is that my Mother had a saber as well."

"Yeah, but...I thought...well...after everything...that makes a lot of sense from the stories you would tell about it..." Aurora couldn't get her speech straight as she looked at the beautiful saber in it's sheathe. The handle was golden and the hand guard that had intricate waves of design, and one time he had told her that the handle was made of compressed stardust wrapped in leather, but at the time she thought that he was making it up. Just another story, but she now knew he wasn't. Now however, she knew he wasn't. He had told her that the sheathe was made out of moon silver and that's why it shines so brightly and reflects everything, but that it was as malleable as any sheathe. He also told her that the blade was made of the purest diamond from a far away planet. "I just thought those were stories though!"

"No, they were all real as I'm sure you've figured out from being here. The sword is VERY real. Will you take it?" He asked cautiously, trying to not let too much slip. "Look, it even has a belt that will wrap around your waist so you can wear it with a dress."

"How thoughtful." She chuckled and nodded her head. "I accept it." She told him and immediately put the belt on and noticed that the sheathe was actually attached to the belt.  _'That helps.'_  She thought quickly as she then adjust it to where the sword was on her left hip. "Thank you."

"Not that I don't appreciate that she has a weapon to fight with...or that she'll be fighting with us at all...but how exactly do the two of you know each other, Manny?" Bunny gaped as he looked back and forth between the two.

"We will explain everything once Tooth and Sandy get here. I have my moon bots looking after the moon for the moment. Let's go to the Guardian crystal."

"The Guardian crystal!? Are you going to be naming a new Guardian?" North questioned as he grabbed his two sabers and placed them in the loops that were hidden under his sash.

"Yes, I am." He confirmed with a wide smile.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

After waiting at the Guardian crystal for twenty minutes, Tooth and Sandy finally showed up. "Sorry we're late! We tried to look for Jack...we can't find-MANNY!?" Tooth shouted in shock and immediately stopped flying, gracefully landing on her feet, while Sandy's dream cloud abruptly disappeared as he blinked at him several times after falling on his backside.

 _"MANNY!?"_  Sandy questioned with three exclamation points and three question marks floating above his head.

"Oh good...everyone's here." Manny hid his amusement behind his eyes as he summoned the moon crystal out from the floor.

 _"A new Guardian!?"_  Sandy and Tooth questioned together in shock.

They all waited for the image to appear, and when it did, North gasped and immediately looked at Aurora. "You...You're a Guardian!" He laughed out in pure delight.

" _SHE'S_  the new Guardian!?" Bunny exclaimed not out of rudeness, but out of genuine shock. "She hasn't even been a spirit for a week."

"And she died protecting a child!" Manny glared at Bunny. "There is  _A LOT_  you don't know about Aurora." Right at his words Manny heard a familiar and comforting laugh. "Nightlight?" He asked as the glowing boy slowed his flying.

"I saw that you had come to the North Pole and I sensed it was for many important things." Nightlight answered with a calm smile. Then, when he turned his gaze to face Aurora, his jaw dropped. "MiM...is she...?" He asked as he looked back at Manny. When he received a relieved smile and nod, Nightlight stood and walked over to Aurora, and knelt down in front of her.

"What's going on!? Why is Nightlight kneeling!?" Tooth's confusion and curiosity were having a field day in her chest as she saw the look of pure devotion cross over Nightlight's face.

"Manny..." North started with a light chuckle. "...if you do not tell them, I am afraid we will get no where."

Before Manny could say anything they all watched as Aurora smiled at Nightlight just before crouching to his level, and using her hand to lift up his bowing chin. " _You're_  Nightlight?"

"Yes." He answered with a soft smile.

Aurora moved her hand and immediately hugged him. "Manny's told me that you've saved his life before. Although...I thought your name was just a nickname."

"Manny, why did ya tell her so much!?" Sandy questioned with pure confusion and concern, but Manny and everyone else ignored him as they were glued on the interaction between Nightlight and Aurora.

Nightlight smiled warmly as he returned the hug. "I did a very long time ago."

Aurora huffed out a short laugh with a fond smile as she stood up. "Please stand, Nightlight."

Nightlight did as he was asked and held his staff tightly and with pride. "What is your name?"

"Hmm...what do you think, Manny...should I say it?"

"I already told you...entrusting your name to someone is completely your decision, but if you decide like I think you're going to decide I would at least like for you to stand next to me. It will be highly amusing."

Aurora looked at everyone in the room and asked her heart the same question as she looked into the eyes of every person that didn't know her full name, and with every single one, her heart told her that she could trust them. So, she moved over to Manny's side and smiled at all of them. "I am going to entrust my name to you, Nightlight, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. Will that be alright?"

"A-Are ya sure?" Bunny blinked at her several times in shock, still thoroughly confused.

"Yes."

"Then...fine by me." Bunny breathed out and Aurora noticed nods coming from the other.

"Okay, first...before I give you my full name...I have to tell you that I discovered my purpose...what I'm meant to do as a spirit, and I want you all to know that I fought it as much as I could and North even tried to help...but then I got a visit from Cupid and the person my purpose involves...they are my soulmate, and our love hadn't been seen for a thousand years...and although we still continued to fight it little by little...I eventually gave up and accepted the role of belief that my purpose belongs to. Manny...he gave more than his blessing...he preformed the ceremony to marry me and this person."

"Y-Ya married now!?" Bunny's eyes widened considerably and his ears were at attention with what she had just said.

"Yes, and North helped me find out how to tell if I'm believed in and Whoo...am I believed in! So...with that...My full belief name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff Clause. My full married name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff North. Children all over the world know me as Mrs. Clause...and I'm Manny's biological daughter. I'm the youngest, my sister Lana is the oldest. He only had the two of us."

 _"Wait..."_  Sandy started with wide eyed and stunned expression.  _"...you're...you're really Manny's daughter?"_

"Yes, and so is..." She trailed off as she noticed that the golden man's eyes shifted to her sword. "Sandy, why are you looking at my sword."

 _"YOUR sword!?"_  He blinked and looked back at Manny who nodded with pride.

"She really is my daughter. Originally her last name was Clause to hide my name. Clause was her mother's maiden name. I taught her how to fight since she was such a mischievous child."

"She was talkin' 'bout YOU after the sparrin' match!" Bunny exclaimed as the pieces started to fall into place.

 _"Never mind that..."_  Sandy waved his hand at Bunny.  _"Aurora...may I...may I see the sword? I'll give it back, I promise. Just...pull out the blade."_  She nodded her head and handed Sandy the sword, taking it out of its sheathe and carefully placing it in Sandy's hands.  _"Manny...is this the same sword?"_  He questioned with shocked eyes and a warm heart.

"Yes, it's the same sword you made for my mother."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" It was Aurora's turn to be shocked. "You said...you told me who made this sword for Grandma."

"Yes, that's right, and this is him."

"I'm gettin' mighty confused here, mate." Bunny stated as he crossed his arms.

 _"Queen Lunanoff...she was my sister."_  Sandy told them as he carefully handed Aurora the sword back.  _"When she had married King Lunanoff, I had made her a saber as a wedding present...and now it seems that Manny has given it to AURORA as a wedding gift...because she married North."_

"Wait wait wait!" Aurora chuckled out as she sheathed her saber. " _YOU'RE_  my great uncle Sanderson!?"

 _"Yes."_  He silently choked out as he held back tears just from hearing her call him that.  _'By the stars, I have a great niece!'_  He thought as his own mind cried tears of joy, and Aurora heard it loud and clear. Sandy summoned a dream cloud to lift him up to where he was at least eye level with her and he couldn't help the wide smile on his face.

Aurora stepped forward and hugged Sandy as tight as she could. "Dad has told me stories about you too." When she let go of the hug she noticed that Sandy was crying. "Why are you crying?"

_"F-Family...I...I have a family. I...I mean...Manny's my nephew, but...I-I don't get to see him often, because he has to be on the moon...but... to think...m-my great niece is a Guardian...and I'll get to see her as often as I like No offense Manny."_

"Absolutely none taken." Manny grinned.

"You know..." Aurora started with a slight smirk. "...Lana is your great niece too and she's a storm spirit."

 _"TWO! Two great nieces!"_  He shouted with his sand symbols full of joy.

"Holy...so she's...she's really A daughter of the moon...and a Princess from the Golden age?" Bunny questioned as he looked at Manny and Sandy who then both nodded at him. "A-And..." He turned his gaze to Aurora with widened eyes. "...you're really married to North?"

"Yes. Look!" She told him and exposed her wrist, causing Sandy and Bunny to gasp in shock.

"Bound by the Golden Age." Bunny breathed out. "But...that would make North a prince..."

"Hmm..." Aurora chuckled as she looked up at North who looked at her with a knowing glint. "...I like bandit king a lot better, but prince  _might_  suit him. Anyway, as much as I would LOVE to continue this wonderful and unexpected reunion, we're here for a reason."

"She's right!" Manny nodded his head. "Nightlight and I will use the moon beams to look for anywhere Jack might be, the rest of you need to go to Burgess and see what the damage is. Start with Jamie Bennett. He still believes."

North chuckled warmly as he moved closer to Aurora and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "To the sleigh?"

"I get to see Dasher again!" She exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down, causing a gentle laugh to leave North's lips.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this...but this might be the only time I see what it would REALLY look like if Santa and Mrs. Clause rode in the sleigh together." Bunny smirked as he followed them down to the hanger.

"I wanna see too!" Tooth squealed in delight.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once the sleigh came out, Aurora instantly recognized Dasher and rushed towards him. "Dasher!" She laughed out and started petting his fur, earning her a gentle nudge from the reindeer. "I have to get in the sleigh, but I promise to brush you some more when we get back." Dasher nodded his head with a grateful grunt and with a childish giggle she made her way to where the others were.

North got into the sleigh and held out his hand to Aurora. "Join me, my Luna?" He questioned in a loving tone that made Tooth almost squeal in delight at how adorable she found it all.

"Always, Nicholas." She told him as she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her into the sleigh.

"Well, well..." Bunny muttered in pleased surprise under his breath.  _'I'm glad North found his Mrs. Clause. I just hadn't expected it to be Manny's daughter...or that Manny even HAD a daughter...let alone TWO...but this...seeing them like this is nice, and it looks right...just like when they danced for the first time.'_

Sandy flew into the sleigh and sat next to Tooth and behind Bunny, and quickly noticed how Aurora didn't sit down with them, but stood by North's side. Both of them in the outfits they had put on, but North had his coat on. He had asked Aurora to put her coat on, but she insisted that she would be fine, and now they stood side by side. North at the reins, and Aurora on his right looking out to the reindeer.  _'That's where she belongs.'_

"Alright! Is everything ready!?" North shouted with pure amusement in his voice, and as usual, a yeti tried to tell him to wait, but he just couldn't. "Let's GO!" He bellowed out as he cracked the whips, causing the reindeer to immediately take off into the tunnel they were accustom to. As they traveled through the tunnel, North glanced over at Aurora and saw how excited and overjoyed she was to simply be in the sleigh next to him, and as she laughed he felt his heart light up with delight.  _'To think...I get to hear that beautiful laugh for eternity!'_  Once they were nearing the end, he tightened his old on the reins and looked ahead, guiding them into take off.

Once they were in the air, Aurora lightly placed her hand on North's arm, causing a content smile to form on his face. "So, are we going to use a snow globe like you did when I first got here?"

North reached into his coat and pulled out one of his snow globes and handed it Aurora. "All you have to do is tell it where to go, shake it, and throw it. For where we're going, you're going to tell it Jack's pond in Burgess."

She nodded her head and shook the snow globe. "Take us to Jack's pond in Burgess!" She then saw a pond with trees surrounding it appear, and she threw the snow globe ahead of the reindeer, and a portal appeared.

When they went through, everyone could tell something was wrong. "Why is it so dark?" Tooth questioned.

"It's gotta be Pitch!" Bunny shouted.

Once the sleigh landed, everyone jumped out, ready to go to Jamie's. After North got out, he turned around and helped Aurora down, but once she was standing next to him he saw that she was looking down at her clothes. "What is wrong, Aurora?"

"Well, as much as I enjoy people knowing that I'm Mrs. Clause, if we're facing Pitch, it might be a bad idea to so obviously look like Mrs. Clause." She explained and searched within her heart and magic, and allowed them to have a short conversation before she waved a hand at her clothes, effectively changing them almost instantly. Now, instead of a dress she was wearing a sweater that hugged her body and arms in a way that would be suitable for fighting in, and it matched the green from her dress that she was just wearing. Instead of black leggings she wore black jeans and she kept her boots. "There, that should do."

"Learning more and more about your magic every day." North stated with a proud and impressed look on his face. "This will be better. Let's go!" Aurora followed them to Jamie's house and into his room, and she was surprised to see that it looked half like a kid's room and half like a teen's room.

"Whoa! Santa! Is that you!?"

"You recognize me?" North blinked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, you have the same eyes and wear the same clothes."

"Well, there's no fooling this kid, is there?" Aurora chuckled.

"And who are you?" Jamie asked as he looked directly at her with a skeptical brow.

"Hmm..." She smiled.  _'Teenagers...'_  She sighed in her head as she stepped forward. "...look inside your heart and tell me who your heart says I am."

Jamie placed a hand to his heart and closed his eyes briefly, but then they shot wide open and he looked back and forth between North and Aurora. "You're Mrs. Clause!?"

"That's right." She grinned. "And we've all come to help."

He nodded his head. "Well...it's been going on for a few days now. We've all been having terrible nightmares and the shadows in our rooms started moving. I saw a four year old girl get turned into something. It was dark and...creepy looking."

"A fearling!" Bunny gasped.

"A fearling?" Jamie questioned with fearful eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about for now, I'm sure." Aurora said as she glared daggers at Bunny before turning to face Jamie. "Is your sister okay?"

"You know my sister?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. I know all of the children on Santa's list. I know whether they've been Naughty or Nice too."

 _'Truly? You know that?'_  North asked her telepathically.

_'Yes...it seems I'm learning more and more, faster and faster.'_

"Oh..." Jamie said as he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...oh." She chuckled. "So, is she alright?"

"Her nightmares have been the worst. She REALLY likes the Easter Bunny, and all of her nightmares are about him disappearing and never coming back."

"Hmm...well...I may have just the thing for such a nightmare." She told him as she brought a hand to her chin in thought.  _'Dad always said that my singing must have some magic...and I helped soothe Lana's nightmares...perhaps if I sing the right song...'_ She glanced back up at Jamie and smiled at him softly. "Jamie, does your sister have a favorite song? One that she likes to dance to or go to sleep to?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Once Upon a December.'"

"Huh...I just happen to know that song. Is your sister asleep right now?"

"Yeah, but she's tossing and turning a lot...or at least she was before I left her room."

"Can you show us to her room? We can tell your mom that you wanted to check on her."

"You don't have to worry about my mom. She's asleep."

"That's good then." Aurora stated as she and the other Guardians followed Jamie to Sophie's room.

"That's her." Jamie pointed as he walked further in.

"Crikey...the little ankle biter got big." Bunny whispered with a wide smile.

"Look!" Sandy shouted with his symbols as he pointed at the black sand above Sophie's head. It was of Bunny going away and never coming back, and then it switched to Bunny getting hurt.

"Sweet thing." Aurora cooed as she walked closer to the bed.

"You know...I'm noticin' your southern accent comes out the more you're around children." Bunny mentioned to try and get his mind off being the subject of Sophie's nightmare.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes." She smirked before gently sitting on the side of Sophie's bed that she wasn't using and she placed a comforting hand on her back, and as she started slowly moving her hand up and down the girl's back, she started to sing.  ** _"_ _Dancing bears..."_**  Immediately the nightmare sand altered into an image of a yeti.  _'Huh...I guess it's working...and yeah...they kinda look like bears to a child I suppose.'_  She continued the song.  ** _"..._ _Painted wings..."_**  Tooth appeared and she was flying about, and for a flicker of a second the black sand had golden grains of sand inside it, but they melded back into black.  _'It IS working!'_  With new confidence she continued the song and marveled at the changes were made.  ** _"_ _Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, Once upon a December._ _Someone holds me safe and warm..."_**  At the 'Someone holds me' part Aurora couldn't help but smile as an image of Bunny holding her as a two year old was shown, and some golden grains of sand returned and stayed.  ** _"..._ _Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._ _Someone holds me safe and warm..."_**  The image then changed into Bunny running on all fours with her on his back and most of the nightmare sand had changed to gold. ** _"..._ _Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, t_ _hings my heart used to know..."_**  The image changed to Bunny giving her an Easter egg and then holding her hand, and at that point there were only a few black grains of sand left.  ** _"...t_ _hings it yearns to remember and a song someone sings, Once upon a December."_** By the end of the song, the nightmare sand was completely gone, and it showed Sophie and Bunny painting eggs together.

With pride and joy in her heart she turned to face the other's and she was met with an impressed Jamie but a stunned...everyone else. "Jamie, let's get you to bed alright?" Tooth suggested, sensing they were going to want to ask Aurora questions that she likely had herself.

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Clause!"

"You're welcome, Jamie." She smiled and watched him walk away with Tooth. "Alright, what is it?" She asked once the door was closed.

 _"You...you have dream magic!"_  Sandy blinked in shock.  _"POWERFUL dream magic."_

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit lost...all I did was sing a lullaby and her nightmare changed."

"That's the thing, Princess." Bunny told her with a small shake of his head as he crept closer to Sophie's bed. "The only spirit that has EVER been able to change the nightmare sand back into gold was Sandy, and the only humans that can do the same thing...are children who believe. Sandy and I...we're from the Golden Age...and what you just did...was absolutely NO simple feat! Sandy was a star captain GENERAL. He had the highest authority in the League of Star Captains...and you just matched him."

"I what!?" She asked as she immediately turned to face Sandy.

_"Bunny's right! When you changed the nightmare into a dream, you gave off an aura of power that matched my own! You're remarkable, Aurora!"_

"Thanks." She blinked in shock. "I...I don't think I could fully understand how incredible it is to you and Bunny, but I'm just glad it worked."

"Did it ever!" Bunny laughed out.

Aurora then turned to face North. "Are you alright?"

As soon as North had heard her start singing he was rendered speechless, and he didn't get a steady breath of air until she finished the song. He had never heard anything more beautiful than her voice and it sent his heart frantically pounding in his chest. "Beautiful. Your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him before turning to face Sophie again with a saddened expression. "There's more kids stuck like her. We have to help them."

"We have to find a way to catch Pitch!" Bunny spat.

"Jamie's in bed." Tooth told them all as she came back in the room.

 _'Pitch went after my father because he had never had a nightmare before...but...neither have I.'_  Aurora's eyes widened and she instantly knew how to get Pitch. "I know how we're going to get Pitch, and we won't even have to look for him. If he's at full power like you said, then he can hear anything and everything in the shadows. C'mon, we have to get back to the pond."

"What's your plan?" Bunny asked as they all ran out of Jamie's house and towards the pond.

Aurora couldn't tell them, because she knew they would stop her if she did, so unfortunately they were just going to have to wait, and they would fight Pitch. If they were lucky, Jack would be with him. In what condition, she had no idea, but she couldn't let Pitch continue to hurt children like he had hurt sweet little Sophie. Once they were at the pond she stood next to the sleigh and drew her sword. "PITCH BLACK!" She shouted. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Her voice was filled with rage and determination and the other Guardians couldn't believe that was coming out of her mouth. "YOU LIKE TO GIVE NIGHTMARES!? WELL GUESS WHAT!? I HAVE NEVER ONCE HAD A NIGHTMARE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Aurora NO!" North shouted as instant dread rushed through his entire body with something that was more chilling than the air outside.

"Oh?" Came a sickeningly amused voice, and out of the shadow of a tree. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Aurora. I'm the Guardian of Creativity."

"ANOTHER one!?" He sneered, and then his eyes darted to the sword she wielded. "Where did you get that!?"

"A gift from Manny." She answered, tightening her grip on the sword. "Where's Jack Frost!?"

"Oh, him? Well..." Pitch started laughing and waved a hand at a shadow. "...he's right here." He cackled as Jack came out of the shadows, but there was something wrong. One of his eyes was shifting in and out of being golden and ice blue. "He's being awfully stubborn about the transformation, but here he is. I'm making him into my Nightmare Prince." At his words, a moon beam shined on Jack, and it chased away the darkness that was inside him. "NO! Dammit, Manny!" Pitch shouted.

Aurora quickly moved to Jack and saw that he was okay. "Jack can you hear me!"

"M-Mom?"

"Sweetie, I need you to tell me if you're okay!"

"I hurt...but...I'm not scared anymore. I just...I feel weak, but I know his nightmare stuff is gone. I'm not corrupted anymore." She nodded her head and helped him up. She then walked him to the sleigh and released Dasher from the hold and held onto one of the ankles to bring him away from the other reindeer.

"Dasher, I need you to take him home." She told him as she helped Jack onto the reindeer's back. "Jack, I need you to hold onto his antlers or his fur. Dasher, don't let him fall. Now, GO!" With that, Dasher took off into the air with Jack securely on his back. She walked back to where she was standing to face Pitch, and as soon as she returned to her spot, Nightlight flew down and stood by her side.

"YOU!" Pitch growled out in an animalistic tone. "I thought I got rid of you! I thought you were living a peaceful life with that Katherine woman! What are YOU doing here!?"

"Doing what I've always been meant to do, and doing what MiM asked of me."

"You irritating pest! Whatever! You are nothing at the moment. I'm still intrigued by the fact that this woman has not had a single nightmare."

"It's the truth. I've never had a single nightmare and I've helped soothe my sister's nightmares." Slowly a storm started to form overhead and Aurora fought the smirk that wanted so badly to appear on her face, because she could feel it in her heart that the thunderstorm rolling in was Lana, and she had a feeling that Mother Nature wasn't far behind.

_'Princess Aurora, your father couldn't stay away from the moon for too long, so right now, he can't be here, but Princess Lana and Mother Nature are coming to join us, and he has charged me with protecting you and Princess Lana.'_

_'Thank you, Nightlight.'_  She told him and then her smirk DID appear on her face as Lana appeared on the lake with the storm still raging overhead, and right next to her, Mother Nature appeared.

"D-Daughter!? What is going on! The last battle wasn't like this! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" He screamed.

"Well then I guess you're just shit outta luck!" Aurora spat back.

"What's different about this time!?" Pitch cried out. "I'm more powerful! So, you grab more people, that makes sense, but there's something different! What is it!?"

"Me!" She growled. However, she took a brief glance at Lana and saw the more than approving nod before looking back at Pitch.

"What just because you haven't had a nightmare? Which I will not abide by!" He summoned nightmare sand and hurled it at her, but with one swipe of her sword, not only did the the thick wave of nightmare sand stop, it turned into golden sand. She waved her hand and gave the sand to Sandy.

 _"Thank you."_  Sandy told her with a smug grin.

"Dream magic!?" Pitch shouted with fear slowly creeping onto his facial expression.

"Apparently, but you know...I'm a new spirit, so I'm still learning."

"And why would Manny give his Mother's sword to a new spirit."

"And how do you know that it belonged to his Mother?" She countered, still wielding it as fiercely as before.

"I was once Lord High General of the Galaxies, it was my job to know all who held noble titles, and to know all the members in my court." For some reason Pitch started to lower his guard, and his speech calmed, confusing everyone witnessing it. "The man that woman married wasn't just a Tsar...a king...he used to...ARH!" Pitch started screaming while he held his head.

"What the?" Aurora asked with a tilt of her head.  _'Heart, what's going on!?'_  Aurora asked as she watched Pitch seemingly suffer at the mention of his best friend, and if she remembered correctly, he didn't seem angry at seeing his daughter. He seemed shock, surprise, and...guilty.  _'Humanity. He still has some!'_  She thought as her heart came to the same conclusion. "Pitch Black?"

"WHAT!?" He shouted as he slowly stood back up again.

"Tell me, what were you like as a General? I mean, surely, there's a few things that you can look back on and be proud of." She started walking closer, and in her mind she could heart North begging her to stop, but she couldn't. "Who was the Tsar of the moon to you?"

"A...best friend..." Pitch breathed out, his expression changing into something for a brief moment, but then it switched back to it's original scowl. "H-How...are you..." The calm voice started asking, but was quickly replaced by the harsh and sickening voice. "What are you doing to me!?"

 _'If I can just get him to look inside his own heart and listen...perhaps I can bring whoever he WAS...back.'_ She still held her sword, ready to attack, but if she was going to get around this, she would REALLY need to listen to her heart, and she knew that. "Alright, and...how did the two of you meet?"

"W-We...met..." For a brief moment Aurora looked back at everyone behind her and they were dumbfounded as well as completely astonished. She then turned her gaze back to Pitch who was holding his head, and then she saw it. Just like Jack's eyes from before, his started flickering. They weren't gold, but such a pure silver they were almost white.

"HEY! Pitch! Tell me! How did the two of you meet?"

"H-He...saved...my...life."

"From what?" She asked cautiously, knowing that any moment the Boogeyman could come back and attack.

"Th-The d-darkness." He breathed out as if he was struggling for air. "How are you doing this!?" He asked desperately and it wasn't the sound of Pitch Black, but someone desperate for freedom, and wanting to know how to get it.

"How am I doing what?" She questioned.

"Y-You're...separating...us!" He growled out in pain.

"Pitch...how did you become the Nightmare King?" She questioned carefully and slowly.

"I...it...was a...long time...ago. I...guarded...a...black...gate...that...held the darkness. Nightmares...Fearlings...pirates...shadows...I thought...my daughter...was...trapped...AH!" He screamed in agony, holding his stomach as well as his head.

"Pitch! Focus! Tell me the rest!"

"Uh..." He started breathlessly, nearly collapsing onto the ice they were standing on. "...when I...thought...she...was trapped...inside...with them...I swung...open...the gate...to save her...but...they...surrounded me...and...took over me...and...manipulated...I...couldn't...fight it...been...trapped...until now...how...are you...doing this!?"

 _'I'm using my creativity and my heart as one to simply ask questions about a time before he was this...but...I need...I need something more. Something that holds all that he is...I need his name!'_  She furrowed her brow in sympathy at him and let a sigh out through her nose. "Pitch...I don't believe that's your name. Neither is Boogeyman. Can you tell me your name?"

"Y-You're asking...me to entrust...my name to...you?"

She looked within her heart, and BOTH her heart and soul were screaming at her that it would work, because of how much power names had. "Yes." She answered, and she ignored the horrified gasps from the others behind her.

"Aurora! You can't! You can't trust him!" North shouted, his heart sinking to the ice.  _'No! It works both ways, my Luna! If you can't trust him, and he gives you his name...and you say it...Please! My Luna, don't do this!'_

 _'Please trust me, Nicholas.'_  Was all she mentally told him as she looked Pitch in the eyes. "Yes, I am. In return, I will give you my name."

"NO!" North shouted, and Aurora could tell that he was being stopped by the other Guardians and Mother Nature.

Pitch looked at her with widened eyes and tried to stand as steady as he could while still clutching to his stomach. "What did you...say your...name was?"

"Aurora." She answered with a knowing smile, but her form and her grip on her sword did not falter, because if what her heart was telling her would happen...they would be in for a battle as soon as it happened.

He nodded his head slowly before briefly glancing at Mother Nature. When his eyes were on Aurora again, he took in a deep breath and nodded his head again. "Aurora, I am entrusting my name to you. My name is...Kozmotis...Pitchiner."

"It's nice to meet you...Kozmotis Pitchiner." She smiled, and then watched as a blinding light erupted from Pitch, and his agonizing screams echoed throughout the area. Once the glowing died down, and Aurora realized she wasn't even in pain from saying his name, she looked over at North who promptly fell to his knees.  _'Nicholas, it's not over yet. I need you to be ready.'_

He nodded his head and he slowly stood with the help of Bunny and Tooth.  _'P-Please don't do s-something like that again.'_

 _'No promises.'_  She suddenly heard cackling and her attention was immediately brought back to Pitch, but to everyone's immediate surprise, as the glow vanished, Pitch physically separated into two people. One was dressed like a king. He was wearing regal armor that was tinted green and gold, and he had a golden cape that shimmered like dream sand, but was obviously made of an other worldly material, and his hair wasn't back like Pitch's but clean and combed back like a king's would be. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping desperately for breath while the other Pitch had darker skin, and his eyes were completely golden.

Mother Nature rushed towards the king looking Pitch, who Aurora assumed was Kozmotis. "Father!?" She questioned desperately.

"E-Emily!" He sighed out and wrapped his arms around her.

"It...It's really you!" She sobbed out as she returned the hug.

"Yes, but...we can't stay like this." He released the hug and held his daughter's hands for a moment with an apologetic smile before standing and making his way to Aurora.

"Oh! This is GREAT!" Pitch cackled. "I'm a full embodiment! I'm not taking over anyone! Oh!"

"Aurora..." Kozmotis started as he drew his sword and faced Pitch. "...I cannot thank you enough, you impossible woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" She laughed.

"What is your name?" He questioned with a smile.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, I entrust my name to you. My name is Aurora Nichole Lunanoff North."

"L-Lunanoff?" He stuttered out.

"Yes. Manny is my Father. Now, before we get into that, I do believe we have someone to fight."

"Yes, we do!" He nodded with determination, and they could both hear the others come forward.

"Oh you think you can face me with so little people!?" Pitch raised his arms, and whinnies from horses were heard as well as violent shrieks and howling. Soon, they were surrounded by fearlings and Nightmare horses. He immediately commanded them to attack the Guardians. "You! You're mine!" Pitch growled out as he went after Aurora.

"YOU..." Kozmotis roared as he clashed his blade with Pitch's scythe. "...will NOT harm the PRINCESS!"

Aurora took that moment to use her blade to slash at Pitch's stomach, and it worked. He started bleeding black goo. "Well...that's disgusting." She stated with a risen brow, but with the sound of two blades hissing she looked up at Pitch, and guarded herself against an attack from him.

Kozmotis then took it upon himself to repeat her actions. "Yeah, but at least it works." He smirked as he heard Pitch begin to scream in agony.

They traded blows back and forth on Pitch, and although he was able to heal some of them, a good amount of them hadn't healed and were bleeding fast. Meanwhile, the Guardians along with Nightlight's help were holding their own, and actually significantly lowered the number of fearlings and Nightmares. She saw where Pitch's scythe was heading and she kicked Kozmotis out of the way. "This should do it!" Aurora shouted and she focused some of the feeling she felt when singing to Sophie into her magic and blade as she thrusted the blade through the middle of Pitch's chest, but at the same time, she heard a sickening sound that did not belong to her blade. Unable to focus on the other sound, she watched as Pitch screamed a sound she could never imagine and he obliterated in an explosion of black and golden light. With that she collapsed to her knees and started feeling cold.

"NO!" North shouted and she could hear him rushing towards her.

She brought her hand to her stomach and felt a sickeningly warm liquid along with a crescent shaped gash that wrapped from her front to her back, but she somehow knew it didn't hit any organs. Just muscle. As she looked at the liquid quickly spilling over her hand she found she couldn't speak and was starting to have trouble breathing as she struggled to turn her hand so that she could see what it was. "Blood..." She shuddered out. "...my...blood." With that she lost all consciousness and collapsed onto the ice.


	10. Chapter 10

North watched in complete horror as Aurora collapsed onto the ice, blood soaking her clothes and spilling onto the ice. "No!" He croaked out as he fell to his knees next to her. His heart was shattering slowly, painfully, and piece by piece the longer he looked at her. With shaking arms and hands he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the sleigh with a heavy heart, but after just four steps, his heart wouldn't let him carry on and he fell to his knees again. Everyone was silent. "My Luna..." He sobbed out, holding her as close as his weak arms would let him.

Kozmotis stepped forward and knelt in front of North. "I know...you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but...if you let me...I can carry her to your sleigh, and I can heal her as much as I am able at the North Pole."

"You can't HEAL her! She's...she's..."

With sympathetic eyes, Kozmotis carefully placed his hand on North's hand that was holding the back of Aurora's neck at this point, and he moved North's thumb to a spot on Aurora's neck. "Do you feel that, North?"

North's eyes widened and he looked desperately at Kozmotis. "She...she has pulse."

"Yes, but it's weak and growing weaker. She's holding on with everything she has, but we have to hurry." North slowly nodded and Kozmotis held his arms out, taking her into his arms.

Once he had her in his arms, Dasher's grunts were heard and they could also hear Jack above them. "What the...!?" Jack shouted and immediately went after Kozmotis, but was brought out of the sky by a thick vine wrapping around him.

"You foolish boy!" Mother Nature shouted through her tears.

"I...but he's..."

"Not anymore!" She told him as she continue to hold him in the thick vines. They watched as Kozmotis got aboard the sleigh, and that's when Jack noticed that Kozmotis himself was crying.

"Wh-who is that if it isn't Pitch?"

"That's my Father. Pitch had him trapped, taking over his body and his words. Aurora she...she risked her life to bring him back...and then she fought against the REAL Pitch by my Father's side after miraculously separating them. You almost attacked the only person that can  _save_  her."

"Save...her?" He asked, but at his last word he glanced just a few feet behind where North was and saw a large amount of blood. "MOM!" He shouted with a broken voice and froze the vines at a temperature so cold that they shattered like glass. He jumped into the sleigh. North had just fastened Dasher back into the harness.

Once North was in the sleigh, he grabbed the reins and his heart sank even further.  _'She's supposed to be by my side...not lifeless in someone's arms!'_  He cracked the reins and they were off with Bunny keeping watch over Kozmotis, Tooth rushing ahead to North's palace, Jack crying next to Bunny, Sandy completely motionless as he stared at Aurora in Kozmotis' arms, and Nightlight flying sadly along with the sleigh. As they flew, North knew that a snow globe portal may injure her further so he cracked the reins harder, causing the reindeer to fly faster.  _'Will I ever hear her laugh again?'_  He thought with an ever aching heart.  _'Will I ever see the brilliant smile that she held when we were in the sleigh on our way to Burgess? Will I ever again see her green eyes that remind me so much of Christmas lights? Will I ever again hear her speak as confidently as she did during our sparring match? Will I ever again hear her sing with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard? Will I ever dance with her again? Will I ever taste her cooking again? Will I ever again get to see the way her hair looks just before she wakes? Will I ever get to admire her wearing her reading glasses again? Will I ever hear her tease me calling me 'Santa' again? Will I ever again hear my name come from her lips like it's the most precious thing in the world? Will I ever be able to wake up to her warmth in my bed again?'_  As they approached the hanger for the sleigh one final questioned crossed his mind.  _'Will I ever be able to show her just how much I love her rather than just saying the three words?'_

"Ya really think ya can save her?" Bunny asked as he felt just how fragile North's hope was. It seemed as if the tiniest of movements could shatter it to smithereens.

"She's still holding on." Kozmotis stated once the sleigh came to a stop. He got out of the sleigh, and followed North. "As long as she continues to hold onto whatever's keeping her pulse going...I should be able to help her."

Once they all walked into the workshop, everyone stopped moving. The yeti were no longer moving, and the elves were no longer playing. "Phil!" North shouted with a shattered voice.

Soon, Phil came forward with forlorn eyes as he took in the sight before him.  _"Is she...?"_

"Not yet." North answered as he desperately tried to cling to what little hope Kozmotis was offering him. "Can you take her to the medical wing? We'll follow you."

Phil nodded his head and took her into his arms, relieving Kozmotis from carrying her. "Let us hurry." Kozmotis said as he quickly followed Phil who was practically running and shouting to any and all medical yeti to meet at the medical wing.

Once they made it there, Phil immediately hooked up a heart monitor. "Kozmotis will heal her." North told the other yeti.

 _"I'm sure you will explain why he looks like Pitch Black?"_  Janice grumbled as she stepped forward.

"I promise, I'll explain everything, but...you all have to get back to work." North gave them a sad smile. "If she wouldn't let  _me_  do the work by myself, I can't expect the work to not get done at all." The rest of the yeti nodded and left. Once the heart monitor was finally completely set up, they all heard a slow beat that went WAY too slow for anyone's liking. "Alright, what are you going to do?"

"North...did I hear her right...did she say that she has your last name?"

"That's right. We recently got married."

"Okay...then I will ask everyone else to leave. North is to be the only one in here." The others nodded and left, but both North and Kozmotis knew they weren't really going to go anywhere. They would likely be just outside the door. "Okay, North, I need you to hold her hand since she more than likely has the strongest connection with you."

North moved to the other side of her and pulled a chair up next to the bed, doing as he said. "What does my connection have to do with her getting healed?" He questioned as he watched Kozmotis' hands start to glow over the large gaping wound.

"It's to comfort you both. Perhaps she'll sense your presence." North nodded his head and held Aurora's hand that was far too cold for his liking, but the beeping machine told him that she was still there, if just barely. He watched beneath Kozmotis' hands and his eyes widened as he saw the blood slowly fade away, and the skin piece back together.

"What kind of magic is this? What are you doing to her?"

"We've exchanged names and well...I was an expert at healing magic. The reason why this is going far faster than even  _I_  thought it would, is because she has gained the same healing powers. Her's is reacting to mine. It will leave a scar unfortunately, but it looks as if it's working."

"Will she wake after?"

"That's on her. I can heal her wound, but North...she's unconscious and she hit the ice hard. Waking up is entirely up to her."

"I understand." North nodded his head and he felt his heart started to fill with hope, but it was still fragile.

It took close to thirty minutes for Kozmotis to finish, but once he was he stood on shaky legs due to the amount of energy he had spent, and he left to tell the others. "How is she?" Bunny questioned as he felt the spike in North's hope.

"Is she awake?" Tooth asked.

" _When can we see her?_ " Jack and Sandy asked together, but then Nightlight walked in with Manny behind him.

"N-Nightlight told me what happened." Manny stated with a shaking voice that was barely above a whisper. "C-Can I see her? Please?" At the sound of Manny pleading, everyone's hearts broke and they were silent as Kozmotis nodded his head and opened the door for Manny to go in, but only for Manny.

Once they walked in, North looked away from Aurora's face and saw Manny. "M-Manny...I-I'm so sorry."

Manny didn't say anything. He just walked forward and pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed, sitting opposite from North. "Nightlight told me what happened."

"I'm so sorry." North sobbed out as they both looked at where Aurora's shirt was massively torn, and there was a scar that wrapped from her stomach to her back, making the shape of a crescent moon that hugged around her body.

"It's not your fault, North. She's at least alive." The beeping monitor had started beeping slightly faster, signalling as much. "I'll never get used to seeing her like this?"

"She's been hurt like this before?" North asked as his heart started feeling heavier. "Wait, where is Lana? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Mother Nature is currently trying to console her. She doesn't want to see her little sister like this, and yes...she's been like this many times before. Usually defending the weak or herself." Manny looked at the shirt and sighed at all of the blood. "I know it may have seemed selfish and it probably looked like I was showing favoritism, but she believed in all of you until her dying breath...and ever since she was child, she had defended those too weak to defend themselves. Even if she had no idea how to fight at the time. Lana...was more of silent person. She kept to herself, studied, worked hard...the only person she was really open and energetic with was Aurora...and for me...it was incredibly heartbreaking when she stopped believing at the age of thirteen. It hurt...because I knew much better than most...but no matter how much Lana or others tried to convince Aurora that all of you were nothing more than legends and myths, she would just smile at them and say, 'That's fine if you want to believe that. That's your choice, now leave me to mine.' It was the same answer every time."

"She told me of a time that she was at someone's house...they were supposed to be a friend but..."

"Ah...she told you about when a group of people tried to get her drunk then?"

"Yes..."

"Then she truly does trust you. That's good." Manny smiled sadly as he looked at the scar. "She had to have stitches that night, because she was stabbed a couple of times and she had to wear a brace because of how hard she hit the others. While she was the hospital for a week, I snuck in small bits of my own healing magic so that she wouldn't scar. I couldn't bare to see it."

"Did she get into many fights?"

"If someone was being attacked by another person she would step in and help, more often than not, she would come out of it with some pretty bad scratches and bruises. When I would ask her what happened, she would say she had to teach someone some manners, and I knew it was FAR different than teaching a child manners. It's how I knew she helped someone. She did get shot one time in her thigh, but she took the man's gun and knocked him over the head with it. After that she sat with the woman he was attempting to mug and they waited for the cops to arrive."

"She's certainly fierce."

"Without a doubt." Manny laughed lightly. "However, she was never fearless."

"Yes...she told me that she was terrified when she was attacked by the so called friend."

"When she has to get into a fight, she's ALWAYS scared. She's scared that she'll lose, she's scared that she'll get hurt worse than ever, she's scared of hurting the other person TOO much, she's scared that one day she'll get in trouble for it, and she's scared that those she's trying to protect...will be hurt worse if she backs down even just a little. She does something VERY few people do. She accepts her fear and uses it to her advantage. If she was scared to lose she would ask me or her mother to help her train some more. If she was scared she would get hurt worse than ever, she would practice her speed so she could dodge. If she was scared of hurting the other person TOO much, she would practice control. If she was scared about getting in trouble she would practice her OWN limits and make sure they were in check. Then, if she was scared that the other person would get hurt if she backs down even a little...she stands her ground."

"You trained her to be brave warrior."

"I wish I could take all of the credit, but I only trained her in sword fighting, fighting with a dagger, and duel wielding. He Mother taught her how to defend herself without a weapon in ways that I couldn't, but everything else was all her. Her speed, determination, agility, and her OWN fighting style...it's all her."

"Hmm...well...do not take offense when I ask this, because...I truly do find her beautiful, but with all that training..."

"Why is she not more fit?" Manny smirked at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Well, she DOES make baked goods, she REALLY loves cooking, and she really really loves cookies."

"OH!? But she would not let me have cookies for dinner."

"And you listened to her!?" Manny couldn't help it. He bellowed out a laugh. "Oh..." He started as he calmed down. "...thank you for that. Well, perhaps if you asked her to have a cookie WITH dinner, then she would've let you. She's sneaky that way. Anyway, what she proudly calls 'her fluffy self' is just extra baby fat that didn't go away. I was just joking about her eating all that much. However, she  _does_  like to sample her own sweets from time to time, and she  _does_  enjoy good food."

"Hmm..." North chuckled lightly before turning to face Aurora. "I don't suppose you can wake her, can you?"

He let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "If I could...I would've done so already."

"Kozmotis says waking up is up to her."

"Yes, but she'll live. She'll eventually wake up."

"How can you be so sure she will wake up?" North asked as his heart continued to feel weak.

"Because I know my daughter. She's too stubborn for that, and she has people she wants to come back to."

"Okay...if you're sure. Hey...can you let the others in? They must be worried too."

"I have to head back to the moon anyway." Manny told him as he nodded his head. He then went to the door, told everyone they could go in, and Nightlight went with him back to the moon.

Tooth was the first one to the bed, followed by Bunny, Jack, Kozmotis, and Sandy. Tooth looked at the scar on Aurora's side and gasped in horror at how large it was. "How...how did she survive that?"

"Sheer willpower." Kozmotis answered with a slightly proud nod, but his eyes were heavy with guilt.

"Why do you look guilty, Kozmotis?" North questioned cautiously.

"Because...that strike was meant for me. She kicked me out of the way and although she dealt the finishing blow, she also took the strike I was supposed to have."

"Aurora would probably fight you just for feeling guilty for something she decided to do." North chuckled. "When she wakes, tell her thank you, not sorry."

"I will." Kozmotis chuckled.

"Jack, did I hear you correctly? Did you call her mom?" North questioned with a sad, but knowing smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Jack answered as he clutched his staff to him tighter. "...she really does remind me A LOT of my birth mother."

"Hmm...that is good." North hummed as he looked to Aurora once more.

"Will she be alright?" Tooth asked as she slowly stopped floating.

"She'll live." Kozmotis stated. "She held on with everything she had, and to do that she had to have something she wanted to come back to." He glanced at North, who immediately understood and gave a weak smile.

 _'Aurora...come back to me, my Luna.'_  North pleaded directly to Aurora.

 _'N-Nicho...las.'_  At that, North's heart leapt with Joy and his eyes widened.

"North! What is it!?" Jack asked as he quickly noticed the obvious change in demeanor, and felt the overwhelming amount of Joy radiating off of North.

"I...there's a thing you can do if you know someone has telepathy...you can think directly to them and they can continue the conversation from there. She just said my name in her mind!"

"She's...is she waking up?" Jack asked with widened eyes and a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, but..." The sound of a steady beeping increased, causing tears of Joy to fall from North's eyes.  _'Aurora, come back to me! Please come back to me! Wake up, my Luna!'_  To everyone's surprise, the heart monitor was showing that her heart rate was at a normal level, and as she opened her eyes, everyone gasped as well as cried tears of joy for their new Guardian.

When Aurora opened her eyes, she knew three things. One, she felt like she got hit by a bus, a train, a plane, and just for good measure, a meteor. Two, she was freezing. Three, when she turned to find the one person she wanted to see the most, she saw him crying as he kissed her hand with a bright smile. "Oh no..." She started with an extremely weak voice as she brought her hand up to the side of his face, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek, wiping away a tear. "...I've made...Santa cry. I guess...I'm on the...Naughty list...huh?"

"No, Aurora..." North croaked out as he felt his heart burst with love and joy at hearing her tease him once more about his legendary name. "...you will always  _always_  be on nice list."

"That's good. So...what...happened?"

"What do you remember?" Kozmotis asked, gaining Aurora's attention slowly as she was still incredibly weak.

"Kicking... _your_...self...sacrificing ass...out...of the way. Y-You kn-knew...that...would've...killed you."

"Then  _WHY_  did you kick me out of the way!?"

"Because you just...got your...daughter back...after millions of...years. You, sir, are...an...idiot for...trying to...give that...up." Aurora swallowed a painful lump in her throat and continued, "I also remember...lots of...blood. After...that...I kept thinking, 'I have to get...back to...Nicholas. I love him...and if he's...alive...I want...to live...too.' Then I...heard him...call to...me. So...I reached out...with what...little strength I...had...and I tried to...call to him...through my...mind. After that...I heard him...pleading. So here...I am. Oh...I hurt...a lot!"

"Didn't you heal her?" North questioned as his heart only continued to fill even further at the fact that he was the reason she came back.

"I did, but she'll still feel a lot of pain. The speed of the rest of her healing is up to her."

"I'm...also...freezing." She shivered slightly as she turned to face North. "Can I...go...to bed? The covers...are...so...warm."

"Is it okay to move her?" North questioned as he let go of her hand.

"Yes, you should be able to move her, but be careful. She won't bleed out, but she WILL feel immense pain until her healing magic catches up with her."

With a nod of his head, he carefully put his arms underneath her legs and behind her shoulders, lifting her up to carry her out of the room. "Jack...!" Aurora rasped out.

"Mom?" He asked unable to keep it to himself, because of the amount of relief that washed over him that she was okay.

"Go tell Lana...that I'm...okay and have Mother...Nature...bring...her...to me. Take...Kozmotis with...you...so...he can...explain."

"Yes Ma'am. C'mon, Kozzy."

"Kozzy!?" Kozmotis gaped in shock.

"Yeah, a nickname. Everyone gets nicknames from me, but seriously...let's go. The Princess has spoken."

"Hmm..." Kozmotis chuckled as he watched North walk out of the room with her. "...so she has. In fact, she's done more than simply spoken. That was a royal  _command_."

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Once North made it to his room, he allowed everyone to follow him in and he was slightly grateful that they had picked up their clothes beforehand. He then, carefully set her down on her side of the bed and he carefully moved the covers so that he could cover her up. "W-Wait!" She rasped out before he could cover her up. "I...there's...blood...all over my...clothes. Can I please...change into...a...nightgown?"

North nodded his head and everyone left the room but him. He reached into her side of the dresser and pulled out a silk sapphire blue nightgown with spaghetti straps and the bottom of it had lace, which had snowflake shapes in it. Once he was finished and the dirty clothes were tossed into the magical clothes hamper, he motioned for them to come back in. While they came back into the room, North covered Aurora with the blankets. "Better?" He asked with a shaking voice as his joy continued to crush him in all the best ways.  _'She's alive. She's here. She's in bed. She's where she belongs.'_

"Much...thank you." She told him with a weak smile. She then took the time to look at the other Guardians. "Y'all alright?"

"A-Are we alright!?" Bunny choked out. "Princess, you...you...you cured a child's nightmare, separated Kozmotis from Pitch Black, and while you took what really should've been a fatal blow...you  _KILLED_  the embodiment of darkness and fear...and you're asking us if  _WE'RE_  okay!?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Oh, you are one ridiculous woman!"

"Thank you." She breathed out. Then, she looked up at North who was still standing beside the bed. "Nicholas...this is your...bed too. Come...sit beside me." North did as she asked and sat on top of the covers. When Aurora took out her hand and held her palm up, he took it into his hands, trying to not let the joyful tears rush down his face again. "There we are.  _Now_...I'm...home." She gave North a weak smile that he returned instantly. "So..." She started as she looked back to the others. "...are any of you...going to answer...me?"

Tooth nodded and walked to Aurora's side of the bed. "I'm fine."

Bunny followed her and nodded his head with his ears against the back of his head. "I have a few scratches, but ain't nothin' I can't fix back at the warren."

Sandy didn't move, but he was crying, and Aurora noticed. "Uncle Sanderson?"

At the sound of his great niece calling him by that name, he felt his heart grow warm and twist at the same time, causing him to cry even more as he shook his head.  _"You..."_  He started with shaky symbols above his head and a cracked voice that Aurora could hear.  _"...I'm heartbroken. I just found out I have TWO great nieces, and one of them nearly died! I...I don't have any wounds...but...you should expect to see me more often so that I can check on you."_

"Can't wait." She huffed out a slight chuckle, but instantly regretted it. "Ow...laughing hurts."

"Aurora...are you hungry or thirsty?" North asked as he slowly released her hand.

"Very thirsty...and we never...had that...dinner the yeti...wanted to make for...us."

"Wasn't a dinner, it was a feast." North chuckled as he slowly got off the bed to go look for Phil. However, apparently he didn't have to look far, because the yeti was about to knock on his office door. He seemed to have a tray of beef vegetable soup and a glass of water.

 _"Is she okay?"_  He asked as North let him in.

"She's fine. She's in my room with the other Guardians." North led him into the room, where they were met with a smiling Aurora.

"Phil!" She grinned, causing a few tears to spill down Phil's fur as he set the tray down on the nightstand after moving her glasses and book.

_"Aurora...you are like a little sister to me. When I saw them bring you in...and I saw all of that blood..."_

"I know but...I won!" She grinned a wide toothy grin at him, which caused him to chuckle lightly.

 _"Yeah, you did."_ He chuckled with a half smile. _"Just don't worry us like that again."_

"No promises..." She groaned out as she tried to sit up. "I'm okay...I'm okay..." She tried to tell North before he could help her. "Oh! You brought...vegetable beef...soup!"

_"Janice immediately started making it when we took you to the medical wing. She said that you told her it was what you would make for your sister when she was sick."_

"That's true." She said as grabbed the glass of water and drank as carefully as she could, because even her throat hurt.

Once she set the glass back down, she heard a whooshing sound coming from the office. The Guardians moved to see who it was, but then moved back to where they were as Lana, Jack, Mother Nature, and Kozmotis appeared. "Aurora!" Lana shouted and was about to lunge for a hug with her sister when Kozmotis quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Let go!"

"No! She is in A LOT of pain! If you hug her like you were about to you would've made it worse!"

At that, Lana calmed down with a guilty expression on her face. "Okay...I understand. Can you let me go now?"

"Yes." Right as he let her go, Lana swiftly moved to Aurora's side and carefully brought her arms over her.

"Are you alright?"

"I hurt everywhere...but I'm...breathing." She turned her gaze to Kozmotis and Jack to give them a grateful smile. "Thank you for...getting Mother Nature...and Lana for me."

Mother Nature shook her head with a fond smile as she looked at Aurora. "One minute I'm consoling Lana, trying to tell her that you won't die, and the next, Jack comes into my Domain with my Father. Then, my Father tells me you gave him and Jack a royal command to come get me and Lana."

"Huh..." Aurora smirked slightly with widened eyes. "...guess I did."

"You're strong. Not many would've actually survived that." Mother Nature sighed out.

"I guess...I'm just...that stubborn."

"Oh! You have vegetable beef soup!" Lana exclaimed as she noticed what was in the bowl.

"Yeah!" Aurora grinned. "I taught...the yeti...how to...make it."

"That's amazing, but...you should eat." Lana suggested.

"But all of you...are so...worried."

"And we will be." Kozmotis started with an apologetic smile "...but at least we know you're alive...all that's left is to get you alive and  _WELL_."

"Father, you can come back with me and Lana to my Domain if you like."

"And..." Kozmotis smiled with a shaky breath from hearing his daughter call him that. "...I will  _never_  be able to pay the debt I owe you, Princess Aurora." He stood and moved to Mother Nature's side where she conjured a portal that Jack went through before Lana, Kozmotis, and Mother Nature.

"Lana's right. You should eat." Tooth stated. "We'll come see you again, but...I think you should eat and spend some time alone with North." Tooth walked out of the room, and then made her way back to her palace.

"Too right." Bunny agreed with a nod of his head. "North was a wreck the second ya hit the ice, and he had almost no Hope left. I'll see ya soon, but not until I think you've had enough time with your husband who was probably affected the most by it." With two taps of his foot he was gone.

 _"Like I said..."_  Sandy started as he dried his tears. _"You'll see a lot of me, but Bunny and Tooth are right. You need to eat and talk to North. I'll see you sometime soon, Aurora."_  At his words, Sandy left much like Tooth did as he made his way to deliver dreams.

Once they were all gone, North waved the bedroom door closed, and looked to Aurora who grabbed her bowl of soup. "A-Aurora?" He asked after she took her first bite.

"Yes, Nicholas?" She glanced up at him as she continued to eat slowly so she wouldn't agitate the muscles in her throat.

"I-I thought..." He started with a broken voice, that caught the rest of Aurora's attention. "...On our way here...I asked if I would ever...well...I asked a lot of things...I basically asked if I would ever see you alive and awake again. When...when I saw you collapse onto the ice...with how serious the wound was, and the fact that you were not moving...not even twitching...I thought...I thought you died, and I..."

"But I didn't."

"No...but you  _almost_  did. Your pulse was getting weaker and...despite how many people were in the sleigh...it felt so empty without you standing by my side. Aurora, I love you...and I...I feel like I failed in my vow to protect you."

Aurora set her bowl of soup down before looking back up at him, and she shook her head. "You didn't, though. When you faced the...other monsters you were also...protecting me. Any one of them...could've hurt me. You got me my nightgown...so you protected...me from the...cold."

"Thank you...but...there is also other problem I must fix."

"I...highly doubt that, but...what is it?" She asked as she scooted down on the bed to lay on her side so that she could face North.

North repeated her action and laid down on his side to face her. He brought a hand up to her face and tears started rolling down his face. "I love you. I've said it...but I don't think I've  _shown_  it, and while we were on our way back to the North Pole, I was afraid I would never be able to."

"But you have." She breathed out with a kind smile. "Even before we confessed to...each other. You gave me your...coat when I was cold. You reassured me...when I was worried...about my purpose. You got me...a Christmas and Birthday present after...just meeting me." She cleared her throat as she started feeling her words coming out easier and not as strained. "You helped me find my center...through a wonderful dance. You...trusted me with your...past. You made me feel...wanted in the North Pole. You let me cook with your...yeti. You allowed me to...help you with work. We shared a bed and you kept...your word on not doing...anything. You remembered how much I...enjoyed seeing Rudolf and...Dasher, even though it...was one time. You apparently...spoke to Cupid about your realization. Then when I...agreed for you to call me... _your_  Luna...and after I kissed you...you confessed which led me to...confess. Soon after that...I gave up and accepted my role and you...immediately proposed. Finally, right now, you're...showing me how much...you love me by...caring for me while you worry about me at the...same time. You even helped me...get dressed."

"You..." North blinked at her with wide eyes in shock at her words. "...do you...do you really feel loved, Aurora?"

"Very much so, Nicholas." She then covered her mouth to let out a yawn that ended with a sigh. "I also feel tired."

North nodded his head, and got up to get changed. Once he was ready for bed, he got under the covers, and right when he turned on his side, he felt Aurora's back move against him just like when he had woken up to her beautiful sleeping face. With a smile he waved for all the lights to be off and for the drapes to close, causing the Aurora Borealis to appear.  _'I have feeling in my belly...'_  He thought with wide and hurt eyes. _'...there is more trouble for Aurora to face soon...'_


	11. Chapter 11

When North woke up, he didn't find his wife in bed and immediately jumped out of bed to look for her. "Aurora!" He shouted in their room.

"In here!" She shouted from the bathroom.

North rushed in and heard the shower running. "A-Are you alright?" He breathed out as relief rushed through him.

"I'm...um...fine?" She answered.

North blinked at the wall opening in the shower that was made so you could just walk through, and he couldn't help but snort a laugh. "Now I know why you are no liar. You are awful at it. Do you need help?"

"That um...might not be a bad idea, but just actual help this time."

North chuckled lightly as he got undressed. Once he got into the shower, he shook his head at her as he saw her on the floor holding herself up with her arms. "Why did you not use bench?" He asked as he lifted her up onto it.

"Because I didn't want to."

"Stubborn woman." He grinned as the joy from her being alive radiated once again in his chest as he grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair. As he washed her hair he smirked at the moans she was letting out. "I thought you  _only_  wanted help."

"I do, but it feels  _so_  good!" She answered, and then she felt his hands leave her to grab the shower head.

As he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair he noticed that she had a bump on the side of her that fell on the ice. "You have a bump on your head."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't have a headache, and I don't feel dizzy."

"Then how did you fall?"

"I wasn't being very graceful when I turned to get my shampoo."

"So...you slipped?"

"I slipped...and I didn't have enough energy to get up. Plus, I landed on my scar, which hurt like Hell."

North chuckled lightly as he got the poof ball soapy and started washing her shoulders. "Next time, if you want to take shower, please just wake me up. You are still healing from battle."

"Yes, and we got married yesterday. I wanted you to get some rest. You married me yesterday, we didn't get to enjoy the feast the yeti wanted to make for us, and you watched me almost die. If anyone needed rest, it was you."

He rolled his eyes as started washing her arms. "You are one stubborn woman."

"Yeah, but you love me." She smirked as she lifted her arm as much as she could.

"More than you know." He sighed as he reached her hand. He then moved to her front and started washing.

"Don't get inappropriate now." She teased.

"It would not be inappropriate because we are alone in our bathroom and you are my wife." North continued washing her with a soft smile on his face.

"That's true." She hummed as she looked over her husband's body as he washed her legs. "Hey...can I ask you something?"

"I'm pretty sure you just did, but sure." He smirked.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes as she remembered doing the same thing to him. "I feel bad that you have to help me in the shower like this...Are you going to get tired of it?"

"I get to see my wife naked and wash her body. I will never get tired of that."

"Well...also having to help me...I mean...eternity is a very long time."

"Fortunately for me, because I will have you."

"Can you please, listen." She pleaded, feeling like she was getting nowhere with him.

North stopped washing her feet and looked up at her with a slightly frustrated sigh. "My Luna, I HAVE been listening to you." At that, Aurora snapped her jaw shut and listened to whatever he was going to say next. North then helped her to stand so he could quickly get the rest of her back before sitting her back down. "I have hung on your every word, yet it seems you have not hung on mine."

"What do you mean?" She asked as a feeling of guilt crept into her heart.

"I love you more than words can express. More than you know. I know that we progressed much  _much_  faster than other couples, but that doesn't change anything for me. I am not doing this, because this is what I personally believe a husband should do for his wife when she's in need...I'm doing it, because I want to. I want to be there for you, I want to help you, and I want to do this. Right now...I'm not just helping you in the shower. I'm helping you get better."

"I...but..."

"No buts." North said as he grabbed the shower head to rinse her off. "I will never get tired of this. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Aurora did as he asked, and she reached out with her powers. After just a few seconds she realized he was telling the complete truth. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." North chuckled with a warm smile as he helped her out of the shower after turning it off. "...Oh."

"Sorry if I seemed rude."

"You have not said sorry for brashness before, why start now?" He questioned with a risen brow and a slight smirk.

"Because, I wasn't being brash, I was hurting your feelings."

"You were not hurting my feelings."

"Then what was I doing?" She asked as he started to dry her hair.

"Being foolish." He answered. "I will never get tired of you, Aurora. However, your stubbornness is challenging." He teased, and earned a smirk from underneath the towel.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought so." He grinned as he dried off the rest of her body. "Alright..." He started when he was finished. "...can you walk to the dresser?"

"I...think so." She nodded.

"Give me your hand, Aurora." He requested with an unconvinced expression. "Just in case you may fall."

"Okay." She nodded her head as she took his hand, and walked with him towards the dresser. "HA! I made it!" She exclaimed once her hand touched the dresser.

"Very good, but your legs were shaking slightly. I am thinking perhaps..."

"Nicholas, if you tell me I need to rest, I swear I'll-" Aurora was quickly interrupted when she felt North gently bite her earlobe, immediately drawing out a high pitched moan.

"You'll what?" He whispered in her ear. "You'll get dressed so that we can go eat breakfast with the yeti that are worried about you?" He questioned with a mischievous tone just before kissing the nape of her neck. "Good idea." North laughed lightly as he moved to his side of the dresser to get dressed.

"Y-You...are...so...mean!" She groaned out as she started gathering clothes with a flushed face, but then she noticed that he hadn't dried off, but he was dry. "Hey! If you could just dry off with magic, why did you use a towel to dry me?" She asked as she watched him begin to slip on his black pants.

"Because, I enjoyed it." He smirked.

"Of course." She breathed out as she began to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed, North was wearing a dark gray shirt, black pants, red sash, and black boots. Aurora was wearing a red shirt that had short sleeves with white fur at the end and white fur at the bottom, black jeans, and black boots. "Alright, now that we are dressed, let's go to meet yeti in dining hall. They will be happy to see you walking."

"As long as you don't mind holding my hand." She stated as a slight fear of falling crossed her mind.

"As you wish." North gave her a bright smile as he took hold of her hand.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they made it to the dining hall, what was a loud area filled with yeti, quickly became silent as soon as they walked through the doors. "Hi, everyone." Aurora told them with a bright smile.

 _"AURORA!"_  They all shouted, but none of them crowded.

"I've come to join y'all for breakfast. Is that alright?"

 _"YES!"_  They shouted, and almost immediately Janice came forward and guided North and Aurora where they would be sitting, which was of course, between her and Phil.

"Whoa! This looks amazing!" She whispered out as she looked at all the food in front of her.

North smiled as he grabbed a plate and filled it up for Aurora. "Here." He told her and she took it gratefully.

"Strawberries!" She jumped up and down slightly as she popped one in her mouth. "Sweet!" She exclaimed with the strawberry still in her mouth.

 _"As enthusiastic as ever I see."_  Janice chuckled.

"Oh, whatever..." She chuckled as she looked down at her plate of food. There were strawberries, apples, biscuits, eggs, and bacon. "...I'm so gonna enjoy breakfast!"

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

During breakfast, the yeti told him of how she would dance while cooking or how it looked as if she was dancing while going from shelf to shelf, cabinet to cabinet and pot to pot, and North told the yeti of the events that happened last night, giving them a clearer understanding.

After breakfast, North took her back to the office, and she sat in the chair in front of the fire, reading her book. "Hey, Nicholas?"

"Yes?" He replied as he he continued to write down more Christmas preparations.

"I know Christmas is a big day for you, but do you ever do anything for New Year's?"

"We do actually. We invite many spirits to North Pole. We have big banquet, drinks, music, and games. Why do you ask?"

"Well...to be honest, I was just kind of curious. Also...are you going to introduce me as your wife or a Guardian?"

"Both." He smiled up at her, and took in the brilliant look in her eyes at his one simple word. "However..." He cleared his throat. "...there may be other spirits...less...tactful spirits...that will want you for themselves. We may need to invite Manny just to spook them, but some spirits won't be easily spooked."

"Why do you invite them if they're like that?" She questioned with widened eyes.

"It would be far worse if I didn't. I know from experience. Plus, the main reason they will be trying to gain your attention or other things is because you are new Guardian. Not only that, but I am sure rumor has spread about what you did to Pitch and for Kozmotis."

"But...if you're going to announce me as your wife...wouldn't they leave me alone after that?"

"Unfortunately...no." He sighed out. "Do you think you'll be able to stand strong by New Year's?" He asked as his belly started to tell him that the bad feeling it had just before going to sleep last night, was going to involve someone or something with New Year's Eve.

"If you're asking if I'll be able to hold my own...yes. When Kozmotis and I exchanged names, I gained his healing abilities and have been using them since I woke up to everyone in the medical room. That's how I was able to get up this morning."

"Too bad it didn't keep you from slipping in the shower." He joked as he went back to his papers.

However, Aurora had another plan in mind when she saw the mischievous smirk on his face. She quietly set her book down along with her glasses and started walking towards North. She saw that he glanced up at her and smiled before looking back at his papers. She went around his back and started massaging his shoulders. "Nicholas?" she whispered in his ear with a slight grin.

"Y-Yes?" He moaned out as he dropped his pen and leaned forward.

"I think you need to take a break." She whispered before kissing the rim of his ear.

"A-A break?" He questioned as he started to feel warm where her hands were and where she had just kissed him.

"Yes." She answered, confidently as she drawled out her answer. She then had her left hand go underneath his shirt until she found his nipple and she slowly and repeatedly slid the pad of her middle finger over it, causing him to let out a deep groan, followed by short gasps.

"Wh-What do you want?" He questioned desperaty wanting to know if it was what he was hoping she wanted.

She kissed his ear again and smiled as she whispered in the other ear, "I want you to make love to me."

With that North took her arm and placed her in his lap. "Are you sure?" He questioned as he started to kiss her shoulder that was closest to him. "You won't be able to tell me stop in the middle of it. Not because I won't be able to control myself...but because you won't be able to say no once I start."

"I-I'm s-sure!" She gasped as he lightly grazed his teeth against her neck, but then she quickly gained control and began straddling his right leg, facing him with a determined expression before she grabbed the back of his hair with both of her hands and placed her lips on his, causing him to moan loudly as he placed his hands on her back. Once she slid her tongue across the bottom of his lip and she heard the gasp, she dove in and tasted the hot cocoa he had with his breakfast, causing her to moan in delight at the taste. Then, when she slid her tongue up to the roof of his mouth, she felt him clutch the back of her shirt with a low groan and a slightly opened mouth. She released the kiss and looked into his eyes. When he opened them, she saw pure want and desire. "Well?" She giggled lightly.

Without needing to be told twice, he set her down, opened his bedroom door while pulling her into the room with him, closed the door, placed a sound spell on it, closed the drapes and pushed her against the wall with determination, but not enough force to hurt her. "Aurora!" He breathed out in a low and husky tone that made her knees shake. He then started kissing her neck passionately and hungrily.

As he kissed her neck she held onto his as she lightly moaned his name, which apparently that got enough of his attention to remove her shirt. Once it was off she went to move his, but didn't give him a second to push her back against the wall as she placed her hands on his chest with one finger teasing one nipple while she licked the other.

"A-Auror...a!" He panted as he gripped her waist tightly.

She grinned as she stopped to take off his pants, forgetting he still had boots on, but she smirked when she saw how quickly he took them off. She took her boots and socks off too, but before she could even get to the button on her jeans she was lifted up and placed onto the bed. He pulled her pants off without unbuttoning them and he immediately started to kiss her from the top of her chest to the bottom of her panties, causing her to let out a loud gasp. "N-Nich...olas!" She then felt him take off her panties and then he lifted her up briefly to unclasp her bra so that he could throw that on the floor.

"Beautiful." He breathed out before taking her nipple into his mouth, drawing gasps of pleasure out of her throat. He then slowly slid his hand down her stomach until his middle finger found her entrance. "Aurora?"

"Please!" She moaned out as she bucked her hips against his hand, the heat in her body demanding friction. At her plea, he slowly slid his finger in, quickly earning louder moans from her as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could to keep her above the rushing waters of pleasure that were taking over her entire body while he pumped in and out of her, and the fact that there was more to come made her lose her grip on his shoulders very quickly. Soon, she felt a second finger and arched her back. "Nicholas!" She shouted as she gripped the blanket underneath her as the pleasure he was giving her pulsed through her body.

North lifted his mouth off of her breast to lean up slight so he could kiss her with as much passion he could muster before returning to what he was doing before, leaving her breathless as he continued to stretch her. "Aurora..." He groaned when she lifted her hand to his arousal. "I-I'm gonna have to add another finger."

She nodded her head as she slid her hand up and down his painfully hard member, causing him to moan her name and stutter his movements.. "Please!" She whispered out as she dropped her hand.

He did as he said he would and continued thrusting in and out, stretching her. Once he believed she was stretched enough he leaned to her ear and kissed it gently. "Do you want me to use condom, or no?"

"No."

At her answer, North's eyes widened considerably and his heart skipped a beat. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She whimpered. "Please, Nicholas!"

"You know...that leaves possibility of getting you pregnant." He stated as his heart started to pound happily against his chest.

"Heh, we'll have an adorable baby." She told him, giving him a completely honest smile.

North couldn't speak with how much joy she just put in his heart and soul, because she basically just told him that she was okay with being pregnant. He moved to align himself and slowly entered her, causing her to wince slightly. "It'll be alright, my Luna." He whispered to her, and saw that she nodded her head. He stopped to allow her to adjust the rest of the way.

"Nicholas...move...please..." She breathed out in heavy pants, begging him to go further, and when he did, he went all the way with one thrust, causing her to see stars as her entire body was instantly wracked with pleasure, which drew out a loud moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  _'Okay, definitely not a virgin anymore!'_  She moaned in her mind.

"My Luna..." He whispered as he hooked his arm underneath her lower back, bringing her hips up more as he drew out and then thrusted back in. "...are you alright?"

"Yes! Nicholas! Please...more!" She begged as she bucked up against him slightly.

Without needing to be told twice he started out slowly for a few minutes, earning soft moans and gasps. Then, he sped up his pace along with his strength, which caused him to moan along with her as he felt her walls begin to tighten signaling she was close. "My Luna...my Aurora..." He whispered before placing his mouth on the breast he hadn't paid attention to while continuously thrusting in and out, but apparently the second his tongue touched her nipple, her limit was reached. She quickly gripped his upper arms, moaning out his name repeatedly with him doing the same for her as they both reached their climaxes at the same time. Once he was finished he moved to lay next to her, and she moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "Aurora?" He asked as he started to gain his breath back as well as some nervousness about her words earlier. "I-I need to know...do you regret...not using condom?"

"Not at all." She smiled as she nuzzled his chest lightly. "If we have a baby, we have a baby. We have plenty of friends and family that will fawn all over them."

"D-Do you..." North swallowed a lump in his throat as he fought back the joyful tears that threatened to fall. "...do you  _want_  a baby?"

"Is that bad?" She asked while her heart skipped a beat of nervousness.

"No!" He shouted as he held her closer. "Not bad at all! I'm happy!"

"Do  _you_  want a child?"

"Yes." He breathed out as his tears slowly escaped his eyes. His heart couldn't contain his joy as he felt overjoyed in his very soul.

"You're not just saying that are...you?" She asked as she looked up, but her breath immediately got caught in her throat at what she saw. North was crying with an overjoyed smile and a quivering lip.

"No. I am not just saying that."

"I'm glad." She told him as she scooted up just enough to kiss his cheek. "Unfortunately, I think I may need another shower and the blanket needs to be clean."

"I think I can help with that." He grinned through his tears.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

The next day, Aurora took the Guardian Oath, and everyone celebrated with music, food, and dancing. Tooth was relieved that she was okay, Sandy was grateful to Kozmotis, Kozmotis continuously thanked her, Bunny joked with her about the fight, Jack kept asking if she was okay, Lana wouldn't stop hugging her, and Mother Nature stood next to North as she watched them all surround Aurora. "North?"

"Yes, Emily?" He answered with a grin as he watched Jack ask yet again if Aurora was okay or if she needed to sit down.

"What are you going to do about New Year's Eve?"

He could hear the concern in his voice and he shook his head. "Honestly...I do not know. I was going to invite Manny, but..."

"With nearly every spirit knowing that not only is she the newest Guardian, but she's the one that permanently put an end to Pitch and even separated my Father...and you know...some of them won't care that she's your wife. They'll try to steal her from you. Manny's presence can only do so much as well."

"I am well aware." He told her with a heavy sigh. "I am also aware that if I don't invite troublesome spirits, they will try and attack the yeti and the Pole again."

"Maybe if they knew that she was Manny's daughter?" She asked but then quickly shook her head. "No, that would only increase their want of her. North, she's beautiful, powerful, a Guardian, and a warrior."

"I know." He nodded his head and was about to say more when Aurora escaped her crowd to rush over to him. "Enjoying your party?"

"Yeah! Although, I swear if I hear Kozmotis tell me thank you one more time, I'm going to challenge him to a sparring match. If I win, he has to stop thanking me, if he wins, he only gets one more day of constant thanking."

He chuckled lightly nodding his head. "He wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"I don't know, he was pretty fierce when we were facing Pitch."

"Oh? What about a sparring match with me?"

She snorted a laugh as she looked up at him. "Honey, all I have to do is kiss you and it's over."

"That's if you could get close enough." He smirked. "However, I will not spar with you right now. I have to send out invitations later."

"You want me to help?" She questioned carefully, knowing that the New Year's Eve party was a sensitive subject at the moment even if she didn't know completely why.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually." Mother Nature spoke up with a risen brow. "You can tell her who is who, what they'll look like, and what she should expect from them."

"Aurora, do you think you could remember things like that for every new spirit you meet?"

"Just give me a unique trait of theirs, and I should be able to remember the rest from there."

"Well, then it's settled. After the celebrations are over, you'll help me with invitations."

Once the celebrations were over and everyone had gone home, North and Aurora sat down in the office, and he pulled out all of the invitations he had got done with just a few days before Christmas Eve, and he set the box on the desk. "Alright, so, I already completed all of them, and they all have their names on them, the only thing we have to do is send them. I've already sent a few hundred out...this us what's left."

"How are we going to do that?" Aurora asked as she stared with wide eyes at the amount of invitations. There had to be two hundred  _at least_.

"By sending them through magical mail box. The letter will appear where the spirit is the most so they'll see it. Now, let us get started."


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally New Year's Eve. Most if not all of the spirits have been told that North had gained his youth back from Manny as a gift so that there wouldn't be any confusion when they arrived. North had just woken up with Aurora in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form and wanted nothing more than for her to stay there with him until the first strike of midnight, but he knew he couldn't. She had helped with Christmas Preparations, and had even helped the Yeti with New Year's Eve preparations, but that didn't mean they could sleep in. He gently placed his hand over her arm and kissed her shoulder. "Aurora."

"Hmm?" She voiced as she turned over to face him, but didn't open her eyes.

"It's time to get up." He whispered as he rubbed up and down her arm.

"No." She pouted as she snuggled into his chest. "It's time to go back to sleep."

He couldn't help but give her a wide and fond smile. "As much as I would love to lay here with you all day...we can't. It's time to get up."

"But you're so warm!" She whined with a soft smile.

"And so are you. C'mon...you know you are going to have to get up eventually." With that, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

Once they were both dressed, North was wearing a red shirt, dark grey pants, black boots, and his red coat while Aurora decided to wear a dress that didn't look like she was married to North. She found a beautiful blue dress that would end just at her ankles. It had long transparent sleeves that flowed loosely and gracefully over her arms until the end of the sleeve stopped at her elbows , and on the dress there were small stars that came down from shoulders until they ended in a v shape just at the bottom of her breasts while the top of the dress itself ended just before the middle of her breasts. After she put on the belt that held her sword, she put on black flats and then turned to face North who was gaping at her. "So, how do I look?"

Her question brought him out of his staring stupor, causing him to shake his head and grin at her. "I've said it once before. You look like a Goddess, but this time, you also truly look like a daughter of the moon."

A blush graced her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "Thank you. So, when do people start arriving?"

North looked up at his clock and groaned. "In the next five minutes."

"REALLY!? That early?"

"A lot of spirits have jobs to get to so they come when they can and leave when they must. Those who can stay usually come later."

"Ah, that makes sense." She nodded her head as she followed him into the office. Once they left the office she was met with Jack, but he wasn't wearing a hoodie. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a sapphire blue vest with white frost ferns embroidered in, black pants, but of course, no shoes. "Jack?"

"Mom!?" He questioned as he looked at her. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." She smiled. "My, you look quite handsome yourself."

"Thanks." He said as he looked at his own outfit while clutching to his staff. "Mother Nature told me I had to wear it."

"I thought you were here last night." North commented with a furrowed brow.

"I was, but she visited me in my room and gave me this outfit. Does it really look okay?"

"Yes, it suits you really well." She grinned at him and gave him a hug. "You look great."

"Thanks!" He whispered as he hugged her tightly. Once the hug was over they walked down the hallway to talk while North followed behind them. "So..."

"Jack Frost, if you ask me one more time if I'm okay, I will super glue a fabulous sparkly pink bow to the top of your staff, sew a sheep patch onto your hoodie and call you Bo-peep! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am!" He blinked with a wide smile.

"Thank you!" She sighed out in relief. "Now, to answer your almost question, I'm doing fine. I just didn't want to wake up this morning."

"Why not?"

"I was warm." She shrugged with a smirk. "Plus, the covers had accepted me as one of their own. As I left, I felt like I was betraying their trust."

"I love that joke!" He laughed out.

"Same." She grinned. "So, how have you been?"

"Exhausted!"

"How? You just woke up."

"And the first thing I did when I woke up was fight with Mother Nature about my outfit. She actually took me to the Domain JUST to have a sparring match. Obviously, I lost, but since you say it looks nice, I'm okay with losing."

"Is that so!?" Mother Nature spoke as she came out of a portal in front of Jack and Aurora. "I'll have to get her opinion on all of your outfits."

"Hello, Mother Nature." Aurora greeted with a small smirk at her comment on Jack's clothes.

"My goodness!" She gasped as Lana and Kozmotis came through the portal before it closed.

"What is it?" Aurora questioned with a tilt of her head.

"You truly look like a daughter of the moon!"

"That's what I told her." North grinned as he looked at Aurora's shocked expression.

Aurora suddenly got the feeling to look up and she smiled brightly as she saw Nightlight flying Manny down to them. Once they landed next to Lana and Mother Nature, Manny gave a proud smile as he looked at his two daughters. "Both of my daughters look like daughter's of the moon." He said as he also looked at Lana's outfit that was a dress similar to Aurora's but had longer sleeves and instead of being sapphire blue it was a pale purple, and instead of stars at the top, her's were settled at the bottom of the dress. "Here, I have a present for both of you."

"Really!?" They both beamed at him and walked closer to him.

"First off...if there was more than one child it was tradition for the eldest to decide if he or she wanted the circlet...so...Lana, do you want this, or do you want Aurora to have it?" He asked as he brought forth a silver circlet with a circular diamond in the middle with two crescent sapphires on either side of the diamond. The circlet itself was the purest silver they had ever seen and it seemed as if it was actually made of stardust.

"What does the circlet mean?" Lana questioned carefully.

"It means who is immediately next in line after me. It is also meant for the kindest, bravest, and truest person in the Lunanoff blood line. However, it is also up to the eldest to decide if he or she keeps it. So, do you want it, or do you...?"

"Aurora should have it." Lana stated with a proud smile. "She's  _ALWAYS_  believed in the Guardians and everyone else without fail, she's been through so much, she's the bravest person I know, and somehow through everything she's been through...and despite what others have said, she has always been herself. She deserves the circlet."

Manny nodded his head with pure pride and joy in his eyes as he turned to Aurora who leaned down so that Manny could place the circlet on. Once it was on, Aurora turned to face North who was made immediately breathless when he saw it on her. "How do I look?"

He didn't know how else to react other than kneeling, his whole body feeling pure wonder and awe at how she looked. "You look magnificent, my lady."

With a furious blush appearing on her face she smiled at him and urged him to stand. "Nicholas...come on...stand."

He chuckled low as he stood up. When he was standing straight again he shook his head at her with a grin. "You truly do look magnificent, Aurora."

"Thank you." She blushed just before looking at her Father. "How does it look to you?"

"Like you're my daughter." He sighed happily. "It doesn't matter if you're wearing it or not, you're my daughter."

"That means a lot...thank you so much." She said as she held back the joyful tears. "So, um...what's Lana's gift?"

"Here..." He said with a knowing smile as he took out a thin rectangular box. "...I visited her and she told me to tell both of you that she's so very proud of you both, and that she wishes for you to visit her soon and tell her about your adventures so far, but for you Lana, she wanted you to have this. I put protection magic on it, so not only will it keep you safe from serious injuries, it will keep your nightmares away."

"Wait...so...you knew I was going to say that Aurora should have the circlet."

"I had a very strong hunch." He chuckled. "Now open it."

Lana did as she was asked and nearly dropped the gift out of sheer shock. "But...this is..." She trailed off as she slowly lifted the necklace out of the box. It was their mother's favorite necklace. It had a pure silver chain, and a golden crescent moon with a star hanging from it. "She never took this off!"

"Until now." Manny stated. "She wanted you to have it since you loved it as much as she did."

"Here, allow me." Kozmotis said as he gently took the necklace from her hands.

With a slight blush she lifted her hair and Aurora couldn't hide her amusement.  _'Lana...are you blushing?'_

_'Shut it!'_

_'You are! You find him attractive don't you!? Don't lie to me.'_

_'Yes, I find him very attractive okay!?'_

_'Well, isn't that good to know.'_  Kozmotis' voice was heard, causing both Aurora and Lana to go wide eyed as he clasped the necklace. He cleared his throat as an amusing smile graced his features. "So, Aurora, I figured out one of the powers I gained from exchanging names with you. However, because of who I am, it's a bit different. I only hear thoughts concerning me."

"What were you and Lana thinking about?" Mother Nature asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

_'Don't you dare Aurora!'_

_'I think I will!'_  She told Lana, which then caused Lana to start chasing her around both Jack and North.  _'Kozmotis! What do you think of my sister!?'_

_'I caught up to Cupid during one of her archery sessions and I asked her to tell me what I felt for your sister. Cupid kissed me and smiled as she told me it was True Love at First Sight.'_

_'Good enough for me!'_  Aurora started laughing as she made her way to Mother Nature.  _'Emily, my sister finds Kozmotis attractive, and apparently Kozmotis spoke with Cupid and Lana is his True Love at First sight.'_

"Is that so?" Mother Nature grinned as she turned to look at her Father. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Whatever she said to you, I know it isn't a lie." North stated. "She tried ONCE to lie about her well being after the battle. She is..."

"...A terrible liar!" Manny and Lana finished with knowing grins, but Lana was blushing furiously.

"Yes, she's telling the truth." Kozmotis sighed out with an amused smile. "Is that alright?"

"If Cupid said that, I have no way of interfering. Do what you wish. You've more than earned it, Father. I just want you to be happy."

"Wait!" Lana immediately stopped. "Cupid?"

Aurora smirked and went back to North's side. "You are childish." He chuckled.

"It's closest to my center, what do you expect?" North simply rolled his eyes and watched with amusement and curiosity.

"Yes, Cupid." Kozmotis sighed out.

"So..." Manny crossed his arms with as much of an amused expression that North held as he quirked an eyebrow at him. "...what did Cupid tell you about your feelings for my daughter?"

"WHAT!?" Lana squeaked out, but was quickly silenced when Kozmotis smiled at her.

"She said it was True Love at First Sight."

"R-Really?" Lana questioned with a deeper blush while Manny smiled brightly as he shook his head.

"What is it with my daughters and falling in love with  _Kings_." He laughed out as he shook his head.

"WHOA! Hold up!" Lana shook her head frantically in shock. "North is a KING!?"

"He was a bandit King. He was the best in all of Europe." Aurora clarified, causing a proud grin to appear on North's face. He didn't mind her telling other's that, just as long as that was all she said.

"Holy cow! And...Kozmotis...?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I was Lord High General of the Galaxies."

"However, that title was just to calm the more aggressive planets." Mother Nature explained. "He was basically King of the Golden Age."

"Wh-What!?"

"I hope that doesn't frighten you off. I mean...the only people that exist from the Golden Age to my knowledge are Bunny, Sandy, myself, my daughter, Manny, you, and your sister."

"N-No!" Lana waved her hands to tell him further that she didn't mind. "It's just surprising that's all."

"As you can probably guess...Lana's the shy one." Aurora grinned in both delight and amusement.

"Well, it certainly can't be you!" Kozmotis laughed. "You KICKED me after releasing me from Pitch's hold!" He shook his head and looked at Lana with a bright smile before capturing her lips, causing Lana to sigh and relax. Once the kiss was over he chuckled lightly. "That's okay. Shy works just fine for me."

"I...okay." Lana grinned and nodded her head.

"Honestly..." Manny chuckled warmly. "...well, now that that's done, we should expect more guests to arrive soon."

"I'm HERE!" Cupid shouted from her sudden whirlwind of roses. "Oh, and would you look at the two of you! Oh! Love! Gotta love it! The both of you look stunning!"

"Thank you." Lana and Aurora chorused together, they looked at each other and immediately started giggling.

Aurora stepped forward and wrapped Cupid in a hug, surprising the love spirit, but gaining a hug in return. "What's this for?" She asked with a joyful smile.

"For speaking with me and Nicholas." She breathed out as she ended the hug.

"The pleasure was mine, darling."

"So..." A voice Aurora didn't recognize called out. It sounded a bit older than her, but not too much older and it belonged to an Irish man. She looked past Manny to see a tall pale man dressed in a green top hat, a light green dress shirt, and dark green dress jacket with Forest green pants and shoes. "...this is the new spirit and Guardian." He stepped past Manny and straight to Aurora. "My, but you are beautiful, my lady!" He stated as he grabbed her hand to kiss, but she pulled her hand away. "Well isn't that RUDE!"

"Not as rude as a man that doesn't introduce himself before kissing a woman's hand. How about you try again." Aurora stated calmly as she lowered her hand.

"Well, well..." The man stood with a highly amused grin. "...I do apologize miss. My name is Shamrock Green. A bit obvious by the name, I know, but I am the spirit of St. Patrick's Day." He took off his hat and gave a gentlemanly bow before putting it back on. "May I kindly ask what your name is?"

"You may." She raised her head over so slightly.

"And witty as well." Shamrock chuckled lightly. "Very well, what is your name, miss?"

"Aurora." She answered with a polite smile. "Pleased to meet you, Shamrock." She told him as she held out her hand for him to shake it, but when he gently took it and kissed the back of it, she rolled her eyes.

They all heard a tunnel open up and saw Bunny jump out. "Ah, looks like I'm a bit late. Hey there, Shamrock. Always good to see ya."

"Likewise, Bunny." Shamrock told him with a brief tip of his hat.

"So, I see you've met Aurora." He chuckled lightly. "Which, by the way, you're a beaut as always." He turned to tell her.

"Thank you, Bunny." She chuckled lightly.

"Anytime." He nodded before turning to face Shamrock. "So, did she put ya in place for manners yet?"

"Aye!" He laughed out. "That she did. Beautiful, Regal, and Witty. All together a charming woman."

"I'd have to agree with ya. So, did ya greet Manny?" Bunny questioned as he motioned to Manny who was smiling proudly at his daughter's behavior.

Shamrock's eyes widened as he quickly turned to where Bunny was pointing to, and he immediately took off his hat again. "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, Shamrock. I'm not usually on Earth so I understand."

"Whoo...thank ya." He breathed out as he placed his hat back on his head, before facing Aurora again. "So, I don't believe I know what you're the spirit and Guardian of."

"Creativity." She answered proudly.

"Can you explain?" He requested with honest eyes.

"I am a creative person. I always have been since being mortal. I use my talents to calm children, bring out their laughter, and encourage their creativeness."

"That IS something. I wish you the best of luck, Aurora."

"Thank you, Shamrock."

 _'I'm guessing your heart told you that you could do those things?'_  North questioned quickly.

_'Yes. When he asked, I just said what my heart said.'_

_'That is good.'_  He nodded his head and smiled at them all. "Friends, let's go to the banquet hall."

"I thought it was a dining hall." Aurora looked up at him in confusion.

"Banquet hall is MUCH bigger. You will see."

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they got to the banquet hall, her jaw dropped. "Okay...you weren't kidding."

"I would never kid about this." North chuckled as they looked at the banquet hall that had a space spell placed on it to where it was bigger on the inside than the out, and to Aurora, it looked like it comfortably fit a thousand people, and there were plenty of tables with different kinds of food and drinks. "Other guests should be arriving in here now."

"Why here?"

"Because now I am in here. They arrive where I'm at. That way I can greet them. However, I suspect they will want to greet you more than me."

_'Okay and why didn't I get to help decorate this area?'_

_'Yeti like to decorate it.'_

"Looks amazin' as always, mate." Bunny grinned as he walked the rest of the way in with the others following him.  _'Oi, Princess, I see Manny gave ya the circlet. Glad to see what choice Lana made. If anyone gives ya trouble tonight, come find North or myself. We'll handle them.'_

_'Thank you, Bunny, I will, but I also know how to take care of myself.'_

_'Believe me, Princess, I know. I watched ya, remember?'_

_'Right...'_ She felt a twinge of guilt, but she quickly shook it away as she saw Sandy appear with Tooth. She rushed towards Sandy while Tooth rushed towards Jack and started fawning over his outfit. "Hey, Sandy!"

 _'You...'_  He started without holding symbols, but wore a smile for the other spirits who wouldn't understand why he looks so shocked.  _'...Manny gave Lana the choice, and...you're wearing the circlet.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You look beautiful!'_

_'Thank you._ ' She nodded slightly. "How have you been?"

_"Dreams have been good. Better since you dealt with Pitch."_

"That's good to hear." She nodded her head.

_"How have you been?"_

"I've been great! I even got to help decorate some, but not this room."

"North, you let her decorate?" Shamrock asked with a risen brow.

"Why not? She was happy to help. Besides, if I tried to tell her no, I would get nowhere. She has shown that she is a very stubborn woman."

"And proud of it." Aurora told them as she turned to face them again. "He's right. I would've just done it when he wasn't looking."

"You make that sound as if ya live here." Shamrock commented with a risen brow.

"That's because she does." Jack and North answered with proud smiles.

"Well aren't ya just full of surprises?" Shamrock chuckled out in disbelief.

"If I wasn't, people would get bored. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No!" He shook his head with a surprised and amused expression. "We certainly wouldn't want that. Well, I'm going to go and enjoy some food before the yeti get in here and start playing music. However, before I do, may I ask what that circlet is for?"

"It was a gift." She answered simply, and he seemed to accept that answer because he smiled, nodded his head, and went towards the food with Jack and Bunny.

"You handled all of that rather well." Manny told her as he stepped closer to her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, but I don't think the rest of them are going to be that easy." She sighed out, and then she saw Cupid and a question popped in her head. "Hey, Cupid?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Phil told me yesterday that when North and I danced for the first time...we were glowing. Is that going to happen again?"

"Hmm..." She hummed as she looked at Manny. "How does that telepathy thingy work?"

"Just focus on me, and speak to me with your mind." She answered with slight relief that there was an actual answer.

_'Okay, so, when you were glowing, that was the symbol of your souls meeting one another. They found one another, but they weren't made whole yet. The only way to stop the glowing when you dance...is if you have sex with North.'_

_'Well, then I guess I don't have to worry about it then.'_

A blush rushed Cupid's features, causing everyone around them to go wide eyed.  _'Y-You...with North?'_

 _'Many times.'_  She stated proudly.  _'It was a wonder how we got anything done.'_

_'And...you're no liar.'_

_'Nope! God awful at it, so I just don't lie.'_

_'My GOODNESS!'_  Cupid cleared her throat and willed the blush away. "I hope I answered your question."

"You did." Aurora laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"How did you make  _Cupid_  Blush?" Tooth questioned.

"It was a private conversation, Tooth." Aurora told her with a gentle voice. "It wouldn't be kind of me to tell you after she pretty much requested for it to be a private conversation."

"Right...sorry." She smiled shyly.

"That's alright." She then noticed that a lot more spirits were showing up at once. "Here we go."


	13. Chapter 13

As spirits started pouring in an elderly man approached Aurora. He was wearing blue robes and a blue hat that reminded her of the stereotypical wizard hat. His white beard reached to the middle of his chest, and his eyes from what she could tell were kind. "Hello, I am known as Father Time." He stated before bowing slightly.  _'I know that you're Manny's daughter and that Lana is as well. Manny told me. You'll get no trouble from me, Princess, but I suggest you stay on your guard.'_

She nodded her head with a serious expression before giving a polite smile. "My name is Aurora. A pleasure to meet you."

"What a beautiful name. Come, I wish to speak with you about a few things, and I highly doubt you want to stand in the same place for spirits to constantly approach you."

"Thank you, and alright." She nodded as she followed him as he started heading towards the food, but they walked slowly to not draw attention.

"So, tell me of your mortal life."

"Like what? I had twenty-five years of it...well two hours away from having twenty-five years of it."

"Hmm...what were you like as a child?"

Aurora couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, that's a loaded question. Well, I was adventurous...I would wander off sometimes, and if I wasn't doing that, I was causing trouble."

"Oh?" He questioned with an amused brow and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes, when I was in school, my Dad would often get called to be told I got into a fight with another kid, but that it wasn't my fault."

"Was it EVER your fault?"

"Nope. Either they started it with me, or I jumped in to defend the kid they were bullying."

"A Guardian of children since being a child. My, that's certainly something special."

"Thank you." She grinned. "So, are we just gonna talk about me, or can I ask some things about you?" When she saw a smirk appear on her face she knew she got her answer.

"What would you like to know?"

"Did you really teach North magic?"

"Oh? He told you that did he?"

"Yes." She grinned as they continued to walk.

"Well, since he trusts you with his past so much, yes, I did. However, he surpassed me when he started combining technology with his magic."

"His magic?"

He nodded with a proud smile and reminiscent eyes. "Yes, his magic was entirely unique. I had never seen anything like it. Then, I meet the others before they became Guardians, and they too had unique magic and powers. However, North's was particularly unique, because he CREATED his magic."

"That sounds extremely powerful...how is it he doesn't have telepathy? I was told those with telepathy are some of the most powerful spirits."

"That is true, but what you apparently weren't told is that there are is only one spirit born on Earth that is telepathic. Everyone else is from the Golden Age."

"Well...who's the one that was born on Earth?"

"Cupid." He answered calmly as he watched the spirit in question converse with Shamrock and seemingly enjoying the conversation.

"Cupid?" Aurora asked with widened eyes.

"Yes. She is the only other exception to names other than Manny, because she can read a person's soul."

"Soul? I thought it was reading hearts."

"If she only read hearts, she wouldn't be near as powerful. Hearts are fickle things. A soul, however, is the pure essence of a person. When she reads a person's soul it..."

"...comes out as a ball of light and turns into a file?" Aurora finished with a risen brow as she started looking at Cupid as well.

"Yes." He answered curiously. "Has she read your soul?"

"I...I admitted to being oblivious in love, and she showed up. I wondered what type of love it was and she told me."

"Ah, so you received Cupid's kiss..."

"No." She interrupted with a soft smile. "She did not kiss me."

"Then how did she tell you?"

"Because she already spoke to the person I fell in love with. She apparently spoke to him the same day, but far from the same hour."

"Truly?" He asked with widened eyes, but when he received a nod, his eyes widened further. "Well...forgive me, but...you were made a spirit on Christmas Eve, correct?"

"Yes." She chuckled, knowing where this was going as she grabbed a strawberry to eat. Once she swallowed the first bite, she grinned at him and continued, "Falling in love that fast was due to the type of love we have."

"WE!? So it's mutual?"

She nodded her head as she finished the strawberry. "Very."

"What type of love is it if you don't mind my asking."

"Fated True Love." She answered proudly with a slight smirk as she watched him stagger back slightly.

"My goodness! So, the two of you are soulmates...the purest of soulmates, and the purest and fastest form of love."

"That's right. Well, that's what Cupid told me, and I trust her so, yes."

"May I ask who it is?"

That made her stop for a moment. She asked her heart if she could trust him and it told her yes, but that she should answer him telepathically.  _'Can I trust you?'_  She questioned just in case, because there was no doubt she would be able to tell when someone is lying.

_'Yes.'_

When he answered, she let out a soft sigh of relief and nodded her head.  _'North.'_

_'WHAT!?'_

She couldn't help the smirk and slight chuckle that happened, because of how shocked he seemed.  _'Yes. North. And my Father even preformed the ceremony so that we could be married. We're bound by the Golden Age and I hold the belief role of Mrs. Clause. However, no one else here aside from the other Guardians, Mother Nature, Kozmotis, and Cupid know that. Well...I haven't met Katherine yet, so that may be interesting...'_

"I...I could take you to meet her. She'll  _want_  to meet you." He stared at her for a few moments, because he couldn't believe that they were truly bound by the Golden Age or married at all after such a short time, but then he saw the tattoos that somehow no one else noticed, and he was nearly speechless in awe, because Mother Nature had given him a good portion of knowledge on the Golden Age and this was one of them. He quickly looked for North, and when he found him, he saw the same tattoo on his left wrist and ring finger, only further shocking him.

"Is she here in this room?"

"Yes, she is. She's actually talking with Bunny at the moment."

"Alright, lead the way."

Aurora followed him until they met up with a woman wearing a beautiful green dress that had a slow gradient of white the further the dress went down. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was maple brown. Aurora noticed that she looked no older than sixteen. "Ah, Aurora, I see ya met Father Time." Bunny stated as Nightlight flew to be next to Katherine.

"Yes, I have." She nodded and looked at Katherine. "My name's Aurora, nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Katherine to shake it.

"Katherine." She grinned and shook her hand. "Good to meet you too." She let go of her hand and gave Aurora her full attention. "So, I sense there's something you want to tell me."

_'Yes, there is, but we have to speak like this.'_

_'Very well...what is it?'_

_'You probably know that I was made a spirit on Chirstmas Eve and that I was brought to the North Pole by North...but what no one else knows aside form the other Guardians, Mother Nature, Kozmotis, Cupid, and now Father Time...is that I recieved a visit from Cupid when I realized I was oblivious and had fallen in love. She appeared and told me that it was Fated True Love. Have you heard of that?'_

_'Yes, I've heard of it.'_

_'Good, that makes this easier. Now, she didn't have to kiss me, because she had already spoken to my soulmate much earlier in the day about the same thing and she kissed him to tell him what type of love he felt for me, because he realized before I did...that he was in love with me. My Fated True Love...my soulmate...is North.'_

_'WHAT!?'_  She brightly smiled as she looked directly at North.

_'I'm trusting you with this information. Please don't react to it yet until North announces something very important.'_

_'Which is?'_  Katherine questioned with a tilt of her head.

 _'That we're married.'_  She grinned and watched as the smile on Katherine grew and her storm gray eyes lit up with joy.  _'I'm glad you're happy, but remember, you can't react to it or speak to him about it for now. Father Time says I need to be on my Guard and apparently there will be spirits who will try and get my...attention. Now, with that said, I hold the belief role of Mrs. Clause.'_

_'I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!'_

_'Why me? You barely know me.'_

_'Oh, but I do know you._ ' She smirked and immediately pulled on Aurora's arm to pull her behind a pillar where there weren't any other spirits. "We DO know each other."

"We do?"

"Here..." Katherine smiled and she took her hair down, letting her hair frame her face.

"Kathy?" Aurora whispered out in shock. "Holy...you look completely different with your hair up! Wait...but I thought..."

Katherine grinned as she put her hair back up.  _'I was traveling around, telling stories to children when I saw Manny speaking to you. Obviously he didn't see me, but I saw him with you and your big sister...and the two of you were calling him 'Daddy.' I couldn't believe it, but it happened right before my eyes, and oh my goodness Manny looked SO incredibly happy!'_

"Th-Thanks! But...you...you were my best friend in High School."

"And I had to 'move away' because I didn't age, and sooner or later I was going to be caught by your Dad. I couldn't let that happen and risk either him or his family get hurt."

"S-So...you've been this...this whole time?"

"Yes, I've been immortal for a  _very_  long time, and I enrolled in your school to meet you. I didn't expect to become your best friend."

Aurora couldn't help but hug her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Katherine said as she returned the hug gladly.

"So...you two know each other?" Came North's voice laced with curiosity.

"Yes. We actually met when she was around sixteen." Katherine stated. "We quickly became friends."

"Oh? And how so?" North questioned with crossed arms and an amused look in his eyes.

_'She saw Manny with me and my sister and saw how happy he was, so she enrolled in my school to meet me, and we quickly became friends that way. Oh, I told her about Cupid's visit and about us being married.'_

"Is that so?" North nodded his head, understanding full well that he shouldn't talk about them being married. "I'm glad, and...Katherine...I'm glad she told you."

"I am too. Oh!" Katherine quickly turned to face Aurora. "You should meet the other spirits. They're eager to meet you."

"If they're so eager, why haven't they spoken to me?"

"Because, you've been around the Guardians and the lesser Guardians." Katherine answered with a sympathetic expression.

"Katherine...something bad is going to happen...I can feel it in my belly."

"Which...there's not much of one." Katherine grinned.

Aurora snorted out a laugh and nodded her head. "I said the same thing." She soon calmed herself as she looked up North's worried expression. "I'll be fine. If I don't meet them, it could end up being worse than meeting them. They may try to spread rumors that aren't true and that...in the spirit world...I imagine is more trouble than it is for mortals."

North sighed and nodded his head. "You're right. However, we will be keeping a good watch on you, alright?"

"Fine by me. I know you're belly is like my heart and it's unfortunately never wrong...but we can't act like we know everything. If I talk with them, maybe I can find the person that will try and hurt me."

"I don't like it." North shook his head. "You..."

"...will not know who it is unless I'm sociable. Besides, the new spirit and Guardian should introduce herself. Has everyone arrived?"

"Yes." He sighed out, shaking his head in defeat.

"Are you going to announce what you said you would?"

"Not with bad feeling in belly. I'm certain it would only encourage them to try and attack you. I'm sorry, Aurora."

"Fine by me. They'll all find out eventually." She smiled and went towards one of the tables with a bunch of different fruit and made herself a small plate.

"Well, hello to you." A man's voice greeted. It was kind, honest, and polite.

She turned to face him, and noticed that he had green scales on his neck and his eyes literally looked like the eyes of a snake. He was bald, incredibly pale, and wore an entirely green suit and tie. "Hello. My name's Aurora." She told him as she held out her hand.

"My name is Sayro. I'm a snake spirit as I'm sure you could tell." He shook her hand and instead of kissing it, he simply lifted it slightly and bowed below it. "A pleasure to meet you." He told her as he stood back up and released her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." She told him with an honest smile as she put a grape in her mouth.

"So, you are the new Guardian. Quite the high honor you have there."

"Thank you." She nodded her head.

"How are you liking being a spirit so far?"

"It's...had it's challenges, but so far nothing I couldn't handle."

"So I hear." He grinned as he grabbed his own plate of food.

"Huh...a snake spirit eating fruit." She teased and earned an honest chuckle from him.

"I speak to and protect snakes. I can also transform into one. However, that doesn't MAKE me one. Not even in the personality sense. Although, I'm sure more would be inclined to disagree, just because I'm a snake spirit. I'm actually a nice person."

"Well, considering how polite you've been to me so far, unless you give me a risen, I'll have to disagree with the others. You've been a gentleman so far."

Sayro blinked at her in shock and astonishment, and nearly dropped his plate. "My goodness."

"What?" She asked and then she looked at how shocked he seemed.

"No one...has ever said that before."

Her eyes widened as she could tell he wasn't lying. "I don't know why not."

"Well...snakes aren't exactly highly thought of. There's humans that have them as pets, but even then...everyone else has...strong opinions on them."

"Well, good thing I'm not like everyone else." She gave him a soft smile that seemed to make his eyes widen even more. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Just um...not used to compliments is all."

"Huh, well that's too bad." Aurora narrowed her eyes. Then, she got an idea. "How about we become friends?"

"F-Friends?" He asked as if he's never heard of the word.

"Yes. You've already been so polite, and I can tell you're telling the truth about being a nice person, so I don't see why we shouldn't be friends."

"A-Aurora...do you know what it means when a Guardian offers friendship to another spirit?"

"I suppose not." She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"It means that you intend to spend time with that spirit, talk with, and be there for them."

 _'Oh my goodness...does he really not know?'_  She thought for a brief moment.  _'Nicholas.'_

 _'What is it?'_  North responded immediately.  _'Is something wrong?'_

_'Does it mean anything special if a Guardian offers friendship to another spirit?'_

_'No. We are friends with whoever we wish to be friends with. There's nothing special. There's no hierarchy for being friends with a Guardian. Jack has many friends and so does Sandy. Why?'_

_'Just checking, and I'm doing fine. Don't worry.'_  Aurora let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "Sayro...can you tell me if you had friends in your mortal life?"

"No, I haven't. I was an outcast in my time. I kept to myself."

"I see...well, I'm afraid you're misinformed on friendship with a Guardian. What you described...is friendship in general. There's no hierarchy for being friends with a Guardian. Jack Frost has many friends and so does Sandy. There's just friendship. So, would you like to be my friend?"

"Y-Yes." He nodded his head with a wide smile. "I would like that very much. Should you ever need snakes at your disposal you can count on me."

"Hmm...don't take this rudely, but what can snakes do? I don't know that much about them."

"At my command they can hide in the tightest of places depending on what type of snake I use. I can also command them to strike and attack anyone I deem a threat. I can tell them to defend others and to protect them as well as they're able. I can communicate through them."

"Communicate?"

"I can see through their eyes if need be and speak with other snakes."

"Like...telepathy?"

"No, I'm not that powerful. Snakes have their own language. I verbally tell the snake what to tell the other on my end, and they deliver the message. Now, when I become a snake...I can become ANY type of snake and do as I please from harmless attacks meant to stagger someone to harmful venom."

"And...you would do that for me?" She questioned with astonished eyes.

"You're my first friend." He shrugged with an honest and joyful smile. "I don't know much about friendship it seems, but I'll be there if you need me. I intend to be a loyal and good friend however I can."

"Thank you." She blinked in shock, but then she heard footsteps approaching.

"This snake givin' ya trouble, Aurora?" Bunny voiced as he crossed his arms.

"Not at all. We're friends now." She stated with a proud smile.

"Friends?" Bunny questioned with wide eyes. "Aurora, he's a snake. Ya can't trust him."

"Bunny!" She glared at him as she turned to face him. "That is enough! And tell me who decided that you could say who I decide I trust or not?"

"I..." Bunny's ears lowered. "...but he's a..."

"Answer me. Who decided that you could say who I decided to trust or not?"

"No one." He sighed out as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Crikey, Aurora...ya sure know how to make a fool out of someone."

"Nope. Afraid that talent belongs to you." She smirked, which rose Bunny's spirits.

"Hey now." He chuckled out, but soon nodded his head. "Alright, fair enough. I'm sorry, Aurora." Bunny then looked to Sayro who was staring at the two of them with completely stunned eyes. "Sorry, Sayro. If Aurora trusts you...then ya have my trust as well."

"I-I what?"

"Ya heard me." Bunny grinned through the pang of guilt he felt.  _'He really doesn't know trust...does he?'_  He asked Aurora.

_'He thought there was a hierarchy for friendship with a Guardian. He thought it meant something special. He's never had a friend. Not even in his mortal life.'_

Bunny nodded as his ears lowered some at that. "Ya have my trust. Don't misuse it or abuse it."

"I-I won't. Thank you. H-However...I'll probably favor Aurora over you as she's the first person to offer me friendship."

"Fair enough. She's a tough gal. You've made a good friend." He smiled and walked away to speak with North who seemed to have sent him to them in the first place as he was nodding his head in understanding.

"Wow..."

"What?" Aurora asked as she turned to face Sayro again.

"The rumors are true. You are fierce."

"Thank you, but I'm sure there's rumors about me that aren't true as that's usually the case with rumors."

"I can keep an ear out and tell you the rumors."

"Thanks that would actually be helpful."

"Ah...but...I don't know where you live. How will I find you?"

"I live here at the North Pole." She stated with a small smile.

"Truly?"

"Yes, I live here with North and Jack."

"My goodness. Well, alright...um...I don't think I would be welcomed very well..."

"Come with me." She smirked and had him follow her to North. "North, this is my new friend Sayro."

"Good to meet a friend of Aurora's." North nodded his head, having been given details from Bunny who he had sent to check on her.

"He's offered to come tell me rumors that others have said about me. That way, we can make sure others know if they're true or not. If they're true, we do nothing, if they aren't...we'll discuss what to do."

"He's truly offered that to you?"

"North..." She chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "...you know I don't lie."

"I know, it's just shocking. He's a snake."

"No, he's a human that just so happens to be a snake spirit."

"Thank you, Aurora." Sayro breathed out gratefully.

"You're welcome." She nodded at him before turning to face North again. "I'm telling you this, because he's worried about not being received well here, but he's my friend."

"Hmm...as long as he shows up in human form I see nothing wrong with it. If he shows up in snake form, he may get stepped on by yeti."

"TH-THANK YOU!" Sayro stuttered out in shock.

"No, thank you. It will be good to have someone to help dispel rumors of newest Guardian."

"Glad you agree." Aurora smirked just before turning to face Sayro once more. "As much as I would like to continue talking with you...I'm afraid I have to meet the others. Not all of them hopefully...but most of them. To at least show I was sociable."

"I understand. I'll keep an ear out."

"Thank you, Sayro." She told him just before walking away and eating the fruit on her plate before anyone could approach her. She was getting hungry staring at all the food. Once she was finished with her plate, she set it down where she would be able to find it and started to walk around looking at all of the spirits. She saw some that she could instantly tell what North had talked about. She saw three of the muses, many different animal spirits, and some of Mother Nature's spirits. She looked on further and was very surprised to see elf like people and dwarfs.  _'And apparently middle-earth is a thing, Bunny?'_

_'Ah, good to hear from ya. Lost sight of ya a few times. So, ya spotted the elves huh?'_

_'And dwarfs.'_  She chuckled in her mind.

_'Dwarfs, elves, dragons, and pretty much EVERY creature that has a mythical or fantasy title...exists in the spirit world. Even the druids, but they're a secluded lot. So, if ya read about it in a book of fiction and it's a mystical, mythical, or fantasy creature...chances are they're real in the spirit world.'_

_'SERIOUSLY!?'_

_'Yes.'_  Bunny laughed.  _'I wouldn't lie to ya, Princess.'_

 _'Alright...thanks!'_  She shook her head with wide eyes and an amused smile. She was bout to look around some more when she was approached by those she recognized to be the muses. "Hello, my name is Aurora. I take it you're the muses."

"My, my...an intelligent spirit indeed! I'm Euterpe. I'm the muse and protector of songs and poetry of death, Love, and war. Most people call me Euta." A woman with long curly black hair stated with a half smile as she held her flute at her side.

"I'm Terpsichore, but most people just call me Cora. I'm the muse and protector of Dance." A woman with short wavy golden hair stated with a calculating expression. Aurora noticed that she wore a wreathe of some kind on her head, and it actually looked very beautiful.

"I'm Urania. I'm the muse of Astronomy and protector of celestial bodies." A woman with long fiery red hair stepped forward with star tattoos all across her chest and down her arms.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. May I ask why you approached me?"

"Well, that's mighty rude of you." Urania stated with widened eyes, causing a few people to stop speaking, and Aurora noticed. "You're practically the lady of the hour."

"That may be so, but I highly doubt three muses, Goddesses of the arts, would waste their time approaching a new spirit. Guardian or not."

"My, you are intriguing." Euterpe smirked. "...And correct. You see, we've come to make you an offer." At her words, everyone in the room was silent, including the other Guardians.

Aurora looked around and she noticed the dropped jaws of everyone in the room, and the concerned looks coming from her friends and family. "And...judging by how everyone's reacting, they know what you're about to offer me." She turned to look back at the three muses who were smiling.

"Yes, they do. You see, we haven't made this offer in a very very long time." Terpsichore stated in a patient voice.

"Yes, well, considering how cryptic you're being, I'm starting to suspect that we're not gonna get to the offer."

"Witty as well!" Urania laughed. "Oh...well, Aurora, we heard that you're the spirit and Guardian of Creativity."

"I am." She nodded as she crossed her arms, her heart telling her to put her guard up and to listen carefully.

"Well, what if you could be more?" Euterpe asked with a suggestive grin.

"Excuse me?" She questioned with a risen brow and widened eyes.

"The offer we're giving you is to be higher than a Guardian. We're offering you to become a Goddess. Become a muse. You would have a grand palace of your own, sister who would adore you and your powers, we would make sure you get worshipers, and-"

"No, thank you." She grinned as she interrupted Euterpe.

"What?" Euterpe chuckled lightly. "I must've misheard you."

"Funny that the muse of songs would mishear something." Aurora smirked. "My answer is no. It sounds like a grand and wonderful offer, but I'm happy where I'm at."

"...but you could have people praising you!" She exclaimed. "You would have a palace of your own! You would be a Goddess...a high celestial being!"

"Yes, and I said no." She repeated with a small but patient smile. "I'm happy where I'm at. I don't want to be a Goddess. I want to be...and AM a Guardian. It's one of the things I was meant to do, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not even being a Goddess. Your offer truly does sound amazing, but it's not for me."

"What kind of woman doesn't want to be a Goddess?" Euterpe questioned with an amused look of disbelief.

"Me." Aurora stated simply with a proud smile. "I thank you for your offer, but I decline."

"You...you would truly rather be a lowly Guardian than a Goddess?" Euterpe questioned with a look of confusion appearing in her eyes.

Aurora chuckled and shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "There is nothing lowly about it, and anyone who thinks so is a fool in my opinion."

"D-Did...did you just call us FOOLS!?" Euterpe shouted.

"That I did, if you still hold your statement that being a Guardian is a lowly position."

"Why you pompous little...!" Euterpe summoned a sword from her hand and started swinging it towards Aurora, but Aurora quickly drew her blade and blocked it.

She pushed Euterpe back along with her sword and sheathed her own, causing the muses to look at her in confusion. "This is supposed to be a New Year's Eve celebration. I don't want to fight you. Being a Guardian is not a lowly position and you truly are a fool if you think so. Tell me, do you know what the Guardians do?"

"They protect children." Euterpe answered bitterly as she put away her own sword, sensing the impressed stares that were being sent Aurora's way.

"That's correct. We protect children. We keep their spirits alive and happy. We watch over the children of the WORLD and guard them with our lives. Tell me, were the muses there for any of the battles with Pitch?"

"No." Euterpe grumbled.

"No, you weren't. Now, you and your sisters may be Goddesses of the arts, but we protect Children, and we will ALWAYS protect them. Not only that, but we protect the things most precious to them...to anyone really. Bunny protects their Hope and keeps them from feeling hopeless, North protects their Wonder and helps them see the magic in the little things, Tooth protects their memories so that when they need to remember what's important she and her fairies are there to help, Sandy protects their dreams and makes sure they're sweet and good, and sometimes...his dreams inspire them to do good things, Jack protects their Joy and Fun, making sure they're as happy as they can be, and I protect their creativeness and their imagination. I may not be much of a spirit yet, but I at least do that. We protect them whether their good or bad. Now, I'm not trying to say we're better than anyone...we're not. What I'm saying is, it's not a lowly position, and it's not a job to snuff your nose at or take lightly. Children are precious, and they eventually  _do_  grow up and believe in other spirits... _like_  the muses."

Urania placed a hand on Euterpe's shoulder with a comforting smile before looking at Aurora. "I apologize for my sister. Of course we know that the Guardians are important. We know that what you do is extremely important, and she should NOT have tried to attack you, but I do believe you are wrong about something."

"Shut it Urania!" Euterpe growled.

"Come now, sister. At least admit a sound and peaceful defeat when it was obvious this kind, intelligent, fierce, and wise spirit chose not to continue a fight with you. You were invited to the North Pole for a celebration, not a battle, and you have insulted the Guardians as well as someone who put their sword away before you did, making her vulnerable for an attack from you." Terpsichore placed her hand on Euterpe's other shoulder, silently urging her once again to stop.

Euterpe sighed and nodded her head. "I apologize." At her words, the whole room gasped, causing an embarrassed flush creep upon her face.

"I gladly accept your apology, but...where was I wrong in my statement?"

"That you're not much of a spirit." Urania grinned. "My sister attacked you, and rather than retaliate, you blocked her with your sword before sheathing it once more. You also calmly and elegantly explained to her that it IS foolish for someone to think that the Guardians have a lowly position. When we told her about how important the Guardians are, she was furious and she said that we were better than the Guardians, but we're not. However, the way you explained it...I think it's finally sunk in. For that, I thank you. So, Euterpe, do you understand why the Guardians are SO important now? We have THOUSANDS of believers...but they have MILLIONS and they're all extremely precious from the moment their born and it is because of them that we can continue to be muses, because they protect the children the way they do, and when they grow up..."

"Yes...I understand now." She sighed out as she nodded her head. "...and I do feel like a fool now."

"But...that's okay." Aurora stated, catching the muses' attention once again. "That just means you've learned. That means you can look back on this, remember, and learn from this. It's okay to feel like a fool sometimes. Embarrassment helps us learn sometimes, and I think this is one of those times."

Euterpe gave an understanding smile and nodded her head. "You truly are a good spirit. I can see why you were made a Guardian in such a short time. The offer we made was just that...an offer...so you're free to say no. It's just...I never heard of a woman who wouldn't want to be a Goddess, and one that could easily gain worshippers. My behavior in North's palace were rude, especially towards the newest Guardian that separated Mother Nature's Father from Pitch black...and obliterated Pitch Black in a life sacrificing move. I would be proud to call you sister, I truly would, but if you don't want to be a muse, then I won't force it."

"Thank you. How about we be friends instead?"

"I would like that." She nodded her head. "Now, go enjoy the rest of the celebrations before the countdown. You really are basically the guest of honor and lady of the hour."

"I will, thank you."

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Surprisingly for the rest of the Guardians, the rest of the day and most of the night went smoothly. However, to North that made everything that much more unsettling. "Aurora?" He asked her as he approached her at the table she had just grabbed a drink from.

"Yes?" She replied just before taking a drink.

"I still feel like something troublesome is going to happen." He told her as he grabbed a drink of his own.

"Yes, I know. So do I." Aurora then heard music playing and she recognized the song. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk. "Huh, so you listen to more than just Christmas music."

"I do. However, yeti are saps and most of their songs have been love songs...much to Cupid's delight. Have you not been listening to the music?"

"Haven't really had the option. I've been too busy talking with people, trying to determine if they're telling me the truth or not. Thankfully all of them have so far."

"I'm glad to hear that, my Luna." He whispered into her ear.

"Nicholas!" She whisper shouted with a smirk on her face as she waved her hand at him.

"Finally." He groaned out before leaving her ear. "I was worried I may never hear you say it."

"You heard me say it through my thoughts."

_'I like the way it sounds coming from your lips.'_

_'How much longer until midnight?'_

_'Not much longer.'_

"Would you like to dance then?" She asked curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look...everyone else is dancing." She motioned to all of the other spirits that were dancing. Cupid was dancing with Bunny, Jack with Tooth, Kozmotis with Lana, Mother Nature with Sandy, Manny with Katherine while Nightlight watched with amusement in his eyes. Sayro was dancing with one of the elves, and the other elves were dancing merrily with each other. However, before he could answer the song ended. "Oh..."

As the next song started Aurora smiled when she recognized the song. Then, she saw North move, and immediately he gained her attention. When she looked at him, she watched him give a gentlemanly bow holding his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." She beamed as she took his hands and allowed him to lead her to where everyone else had started to dance. "I know this song." She said as they started dancing, her hand in his while the other rested on his upper arm, near his shoulder while his hand rested comfortably and appropriately on her waist.

"Do you now?" He smirked as he twirled her.

"It's called A thousand years."

 _'Yes, and I hope to have that long and much longer with you, my Luna.'_  He grinned as she brought her hand back to his arm. "So it is."

"Your yeti truly are saps, North."

He chuckled warmly with a nod of his head. "I tried to tell you."

Aurora briefly looked around her and noticed that everyone had moved away and stopped dancing, causing her to feel a bit shy. "North, they're all looking at us."

 _'You're shy now?'_  He smiled before letting out a sigh. "They had seen me dance before, but it was a very long time ago. However, despite as surprised as I'm sure they are that I'm dancing again, I believe they are all looking at you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well..." He smiled softly as he twirled her once again in their waltz. "...other than being a new spirit and new Guardian...you are exceptionally beautiful." At his words they both heard gasps of surprise from the other spirits.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly as she smiled.

_'I can still make you blush. Good.'_

_'I think it's because I'm not used to so many people watching me dance, and you called me beautiful in front of everyone.'_

_'You can face up against three Goddesses, but not against compliments in public from your husband. I believe I have found weakness.'_

_'It's not the compliments that are my weakness, or even that they come from my husband. It's you in general.'_

His smile grew as he continued there dance. Once the song ended he gave her a kiss on her hand before releasing it. "You dance beautifully, Aurora."

"Thank you. It was a wonderful dance, North." When she turned around, she was met with stunned eyes from nearly everyone except the Guardians that had already seen her dance before. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"The way you and North danced..." Sayro started.

"...it was like watching a husband and wife dance." The elf named Fenra answered as she stepped forward with her sand blonde silk like hair. "There was a look of love in both of your eyes."

_'Nicholas...I think it's inevitable at this point.'_

_'I think you may be right. Belly is saying to say it.'_

_'Your belly's never wrong.'_

North grabbed Aurora's hand and he was about to say something when Manny cleared his throat, gaining absolutely everyone's attention. "That's because they  _are_  husband and wife."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, causing Aurora to laugh as she covered her ears quickly.

"Oh, thanks for that." She continued to laugh as she released her ears.

"You're welcome." Manny smirked.

"I have seen what type of love they have." Cupid stepped forward.

"Oh, not you too." North chuckled.

"Yes, darling, me too. You can't ignore it at this point. Now, the type of love they share is Fated True Love."

"Yes, and I preformed the ceremony to marry them." Manny stated proudly.

"WHAT!?" The voices sounded again, but along with their clear and obvious shock there was a congratulatory tone.

"I think y'all busted my ear drums." Aurora joked as she rubbed at her ears.

"Wait, they're not joking?" Urania questioned.

"No, we're not joking." Aurora confirmed. "I hold the belief role of Mrs. Clause, and North is my husband."

"Proudly." North mentioned as he looked down at Aurora's eyes.

"Fated True Love?" Euterpe asked cautiously. When she received a nod from North, Cupid, and Aurora, she let out a heavy sigh with a proud smile. "Then you have my protection."

"What? How so?" Aurora questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I told you. I'm the muse of songs of poetry and death, LOVE, and war. Since you have the most powerful and fastest progressing type of love, you have my protection."

"I appreciate it." Aurora replied with an honest smile.

"Good to know. Now, I do believe we're due for the sixty second count down very very soon."

"Ah, Euterpe is right!" North answered as he looked at the clock on the wall above the banquet hall doors. He turned to the middle and used his magic to lower the lights and make a countdown appear, and they all began to countdown. Once it reached one, North used his magic to summon fireworks that wouldn't burn anything but brilliantly go off in the room, and dissipate before hitting the floor. To his surprise, Aurora had done the same.

Once the fireworks started, Aurora grabbed North's shirt and pulled gently, urging him to kiss her. When he did, everyone clapped and cheered, but Aurora could care less, because at the moment, the kiss was better than the fireworks, because now EVERYONE knew that they were married. When the kiss ended, she looked up at North with love pounding in her chest, but her heart still told her that someone at the party was going to cause her trouble.  _'As damn good as that kiss was...'_

_'I know...there's still some kind of trouble. Once celebrations are over, we'll all meet up and talk about what we've noticed separately.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Once the celebrations were over, every spirit gave North and Aurora their congratulations and left. Kozmotis went back with Lana and Mother Nature, Cupid left to do her job, Sayro left to command his snakes to keep an ear out for rumors concerning the new Guardian Aurora, Nightlight went back with Manny to the moon, and Father Time left with Katherine, leaving just the Guardians in the empty banquet hall. "Alright, we all know that we suspected someone would try and harm Aurora..." North started. "...and although they didn't during the celebration, Aurora and I both still feel like something troublesome and dangerous is going to happen to her."

"Like what, mate?" Bunny questioned with a hint of concern.

"I do not know...but it's not good." He answered. "Have any of you noticed anything strange or perhaps heard anything...out of the ordinary for certain spirits? Even if it did not involve Aurora, strange behavior is sneaky behavior."

"North, ya know I don't like the Groundhog, but the entire time Aurora walked around, he was watchin' her like a damn hawk."

"Groundhog was furious when Jack became a Guardian. That is something to consider. Jack, didn't he try and attack you?"

"Actually, yeah, multiple times." Jack breathed out with widened eyes. "However, I also saw Chester Fool doing the same thing, but he was doing it with Fayren, the fire sprite."

"Wait, wouldn't a fire sprite be under Mother Nature?" Aurora questioned with widened eyes.

"It would be, if she didn't take away the power she gave. He's now only left with the power he was born with from birth as a mortal. He is crazy ancient. She took away his powers, because he tried to burn the world...several times. He also attack two Generals...one of them being me."

"Okay..." North began. "...has anyone else seen anything strange?" Tooth and Sandy shook their heads. "So, that means...we may have a new battle on our hands, and it will be with Groundhog, Chester Fool, and Fayren."

"Who's Chester Fool?" Aurora asked, but then realization appeared in her eyes. "Wait...Fool...is he the spirit of April Fool's Day?"

"Yes, that is correct, and unfortunately the three of them are friends who do not like the Guardians very much. However, Fayren's argument may be because Mother Nature seems to like you a lot. Chester Fool as always had it out for Jack since Jack started mischief...then it got worse after he became a Guardian, and Groundhog just thinks he deserves a position as a Guardian in general. Guardian of what, I have no clue, but he has always been a condescending spirit. However, that doesn't make him incompetent. Groundhog was a torturer in dark ages, but he was also a sorcerer. He has nature magic. When he became a spirit, he still had his magic, but no one to torture, however, he did find his purpose. He could tell if winter would be longer or if spring would be coming. If spring would be coming, he would assist in making it spring everywhere."

"Great, so I've got a crazy Groundhog, the King of Pranks, and a Fire Sprite after me apparently."

"Looks that way." North breathed out. "I have not seen them react in such a way at New Year's celebration since Jack was made Guardian. We must be on our guard. If they are working together, there will be lots of trouble."

"When do you think they'll attack?"

"Have no idea" North shrugged with a concerned expression. "We must stay on guard."


	14. Chapter 14

It's been seven weeks since the New Year's Eve celebrations and Sayro had been giving Aurora weekly reports and the most they heard was that Fayren, Chester, and Groundhog were spending more time with each other lately, and he just told Aurora that there have been good rumors about her as well. "Thank you, Sayro." She said, but something in her heart told her to ask him for the date.  _'Weird, but okay.'_  She thought and then turned to face Sayro once again. "Hey, Sayro?"

"Yes?" He asked curiously just as he was heading for the door.

"What's the date today?"

"February 21st...why?"

Suddenly her eyes went wide with understanding at what her heart was trying to tell her, but she wanted to make sure before anything else. She quickly calmed her nerves and gave him a soft smile. "Just curious. Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me." He chuckled. "Well, farewell, Aurora."

"See ya later, Sayro." Once he was gone, and she was sure he was out of the North Pole, she went to go find North.

When she found him, he was in the stables with the reindeer, brushing their fur. "Ah, Aurora! Haven't seen you all day!"

"I know." She chuckled. "However, I'm sorry to say, I'm not exactly here to see you."

"Oh?" He smirked as he continued to brush Prancer's fur. "What are you here for then?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a snow globe to go to Bunny's Warren."

"What? Why would you want to go there?"

"I haven't seen it, and I wanted to talk to him."

"Hmm...belly tells me you have something important to talk to him about, so here." North reached into his pocket, shook the snow globe. "I say, Bunny's Warren." He threw it against the wall, and urged her to walk through. "Enjoy, my Luna."

"I will, thank you." She walked through and immediately gaped at everything before her. Everything was so green and alive despite it being winter. The flowers were in full bloom and some were even glowing.

"Oi! Who's there!"

"It's just me, Bunny!" Aurora shouted as she walked towards where she heard his voice.

"Princess?" He asked as he approached her at the arch that led to the rest of the warren. "What brings ya to my warren?" He asked as he placed a paw on her back, guiding her the rest of the way in. Once they were past the arch, her jaw dropped again as she saw trees everywhere of various different types and height, as well as plants she's never seen before. The place was huge, and she couldn't believe it, but here she was standing in it. "Princess?"

"Oh...right!" She shook her head and a bright red blush crept on her face, that Bunny noticed, which told him whatever it was, it was a sensitive and important subject. "I um...Bunny, you told me one time that you're able to sense life in animals like a wolf's pups, right?"

"Yeah?" He nodded his head, still unsure where this was going.

"W-Well...could you um...could you do it on a human?" Bunny's ears dropped immediately as he stared at her wide eyed in shock. "Bunny?"

"A-Are ya tellin' me ya think you're..."

"That's...um...that's why I've come to ask. So...can you?"

"Y-Yeah..." He breathed out a shaky breath as he nodded his head. "...I can check." Bunny crouched low until his nose was in front of her core. "I'm gonna touch my nose to your belly, okay? You'll feel really warm...almost comfortingly so, but that's my magic, okay?"

"Okay...thank you."

"No problem. Alright, lift your shirt up." She did as he asked and he gently pressed his nose to her belly, breathed in and out, and closed his eyes to focus. It didn't take long as his magic wrapped snugly around what he was looking for, and it left a warm feeling all over his body. With a singular tear running down his fur, he stood and pretended to rub at his nose as he discreetly wiped away the tear. "Well..."

"What is it?"

"Ya sure ya want me to tell ya?"

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to know." She chuckled out warmly.

Bunny gave her a brilliant smile and nodded his head. "You're pregnant, Princess Aurora."

"I-I'm...I'm pregnant!" She staggered back and nearly fell if it wasn't for Bunny catching her.

"Easy, Princess!" He told her as he gently set her down.

"I'm pregnant!" She repeated as she held a hand to her stomach with a growing smile.

"Does North know that ya came here for this reason?"

"No, otherwise he would've wanted to come, and I didn't want him to come, it not be true, and he be sad, but...i-it's...are you sure?"

"More than sure, Princess. You're pregnant with twins."

"T-TWINS!? H-How can you know that!? I'm just three weeks late!"

"I'm not just able to sense the life, but how many there are. Pooka are highly sensitive to this sort of thing. You're pregnant with twins, Princess."

"T-Twins...wow!" She breathed out with a joyful smile. "You're gonna be an uncle, Bunny."

"Y-Ya really think me that much of a brother to ya?" He asked as his heart skipped a hopeful beat.

"Yes, of course I do. Despite you being thousands of years older than me...I can't help but feel I love you like a little brother."

Gentle tears started falling down his fur as he helped her to stand. Once she was standing he hesitantly placed a paw on her belly and let out a tearful laugh. "Ya remind me a lot of my older sister...sometimes...a bit  _too much_ , could I...I mean...it won't hurt your little kits none, but...have ya heard of reincarnation?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"Well...it's a major thing with Pooka, and reincarnation for a Pooka ain't a picky thing and it's both similar and different to the human idea of reincarnation. Now, ya would still be human and yourself, but...I...I wanna check...if you'll let me...I would be using my magic to see your soul...and like I said, it won't hurt your kits none...but...I mean...you're VERY similar. The way you talk, the way you act, your personality in general really. I'm probably overthinkin' it, but..."

"Sure, I don't mind." She smiled, and noticed that a few more tears had fallen down his cheeks.

He let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. "Thank you!" He channeled his magic to move from his core and into his paw that was softly placed on her core and he closed his eyes.  _'Jasmine Rosemary Bunnymund.'_  He thought desperately through his soul, his heart, and his magic as he poured gentle magic into Aurora's core. Once he was there, he found what he was looking for, calmly pulled his magic away, and once his magic was completely out of her, he collapsed with joyful sobs. "Y-You're h-her! By the stars you're her!"

"How am I her?" Aurora asked as she got on her knees in front of Bunny.

He looked into her eyes and had to hold a paw to his chest, for fear it may jump out.  _'How did I not notice!'_  He swallowed a lump in his throat and let out a breathy laugh. "Y-Ya have her eyes for one."

"No, what I mean is...aren't I still me?"

"Oh, yes...completely! However, you were born with not just your own soul...but her's as well. It's in no way similar to soulmates, but you have two souls inside you that live in perfect harmony. Both are you, but one is not just you...but my older sister."

"So...nothing's changed about me?"

"No. The only thing different is that I know why you reminded me so much of her. You're not any different Aurora. You're who ya were since the day you were born. Like I said, it ain't a picky thing...but...at the same time it is. It has to pick someone with a compatible soul. A PERFECTLY compatible soul."

"I think I understand." She smiled with honesty. "So, I was born completely myself, but before I was born, my soul was completely and perfectly compatible with your older sister, and that's just another part of who I am? It doesn't make me different, it just means that I hold your sisters soul as well as my own...making me who I am and who I've always been."

"YES! Exactly! Oh stars above!" He sobbed somemore.

"Are you okay?"

"Like ya wouldn't believe!" He laughed out as his tears continued to stain his fur, but he could care less. "You're her...but you're still yourself...but you're her! It makes so much sense now, but...I mean...ya won't have any memories of bein' a Pooka or anythin'...it's just a soul, but...oh...this reincarnation stuff has always been a bit over my head, but I was taught how to sense it...and...y-you're her!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Bunny."

"Aster." He sniffled as he quickly tried to dry his tears.

"Huh?"

"Aster. It's my name. Aurora, I'm entrustin' my name to you. I have told others my name is E. Aster Bunnymund, but I have  _never_  said what the E stands for before. This will be the first and only time I say what it stands for, so don't make fun. My name is Elm Aster Bunnymund."

They both glowed brilliantly, but it quickly faded. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Elm Aster Bunnymund."

"Oh, it feels good to hear it again! However, ya have to call me Aster when we're around others. Ya can only call me Elm if it's an emergency or if we're alone like in the warren. Ya can't even say it around North. Not unless...not unless something major happens and you HAVE to call me that or until I'm ready for them to know what the E stands for."

"I understand." She told him as she started to try and stand, and Bunny quickly helped her up.

"Ya alright? I...I imagine it's all a bit of a shock."

"It's a bit shocking, but I understand it...to a degree. At least I'm still myself. So..." She looked up at him after she brushed the dirt off her pants. "...this really does make you an uncle then, doesn't it."

"C-Crikey! I-I'm gonna be an uncle! T-To TWINS! Wait...when do ya plan on tellin' North? He doesn't even know why you're here."

"I think I should tell him when I get back. Especially with the rumors of those three still spending a lot of time together and the way they were apparently staring at me."

"Too right. C'mon, I'll take ya home. Don't worry, the tunnels won't bother ya none...that is...if ya let me hold ya."

"That might not be a bad idea." She chuckled and allowed Bunny to lift her bridal style. With two taps of his foot, they were on their way to the North Pole, using a tunnel slide.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once they got there, they went to North's office and thankfully he was in there putting some books away on a shelf. "Nicholas?" Aurora started as she closed the door after Bunny walked in.

"What is it? Did you finish talking with...OH! Bunny! You are here! Wait...what was the important thing?"

"Ah, well...I went to go ask him about something...and...well...he helped me figure it out. You um...may want to stand in front of your chair for this, Nicholas."

"Okay?" He smirked as he furrowed a brow.

Aurora followed him to his chair until she was standing directly in front him with his eyes looking at her and back faced towards his chair. Bunny stayed where he was, not wanting to miss a second of what she was about to tell North. "Bunny and I had one time had a discussion about our powers, and he told me that he could sense life inside an animal like pups inside a wolf. I asked him to do that for me, he did...and...well...I'm pregnant, Nicholas."

North immediately fell back in his chair with wide eyes and a pounding heart that was filled with joy instantly. "Y-You're..." He stuttered out, nearly breathless as he reached forward with shaking hands, placing them gently on her hips when she moved closer. "Y-You're..." He swallowed a joyful lump in his throat just before tears started spilling from his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She smiled at him as a tear ran down her cheek. "There's more..."

"H-How c-can there be more?" He laughed out through the tears as he continued to stare at her belly.

Soon, he felt his chin being lifted up by her hand so that he would look at her, and he noticed the brilliant smile on her face. "Bunny can also tell how many there are even this early. I'm pregnant...with twins."

"Tw-Tw-TWINS!?" He questioned as his heart suddenly felt too full and too tight for his chest. "H-How far along are you?"

"I-I didn't ask." She stated before looking at Bunny. "Aster?"

"He...He gave you name?" North breathed out.

"Yes, I did." He stated proudly. "And she may be three weeks late, but she's a month along. She should be due sometime in late October or Early November. Pookas can tell how many there are and how far along in the EARLIEST stages...and from then on the accuracy gets easier and more pinpoint."

"B-Babies." North stuttered out as he turned back to her belly. He placed a gentle kiss in the middle, allowing his tears to continue to fall. "Not one...but two..."

"Nicholas...are you alright?" Aurora asked as she noticed his tears falling faster.

"I..." He choked out as he looked up at her and he couldn't take it anymore. Rather than simply letting the tears fall, he sobbed as he placed his forehead against her belly. "I'm o-overwhelmed!" He cried out. "I'm s-so h-happy. Th-There are no words t-to describe how h-happy I am!"

"I'm happy too, Nicholas. Believe me..."

"B-But?" He asked as he looked up at her once again, worry settling in his heart and belly.

"There's still that trouble ahead."

"N-No! Y-You c-can't get hurt! I...NO! I can't go through that again, ESPECIALLY not with you being..." He shook his head as his heart started to break at the thought of what those three might do to her, and she was pregnant to top it all off. "B-Bunny? I am asking you, old friend...no...I am begging you...c-can she have a room in your warren?"

"Why?" Aurora questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Because...you are my wife...and everyone knows that. So, everyone knows you live here. As much as I don't want to admit it...Bunny's warren is safer and he has healing magic...and he can tell you how the babies are...and..."

"I understand." She told him with a gentle smile. "However, you have to promise me that you'll come and visit me."

"YES! I promise!" He nodded his head and stood up to give her joyful kiss on the lips before turning to face Bunny. "Bunny...what is your answer?"

"She is  _ALWAYS_  welcome in the warren. She can sleep in the room next to mine. I'll take good care of her, North."

"A-And b-babies?" North asked as he looked at Aurora's belly again. "While they are still in her belly at least?"

"Of course. Aurora...she's like a sister to me." At his words, Aurora gave him a knowing nod and smiled at him. "However, we have to tell the others. They have to be vigilant now more than ever, mate. She's in the early stages of pregnancy. You're gonna have to activate the lights. Just know that when you do, you're not just gonna get Jack, Tooth, and Sandy. You're gonna get Mother Nature, Kozmotis, Lana, Nightlight, and most definitely Manny. Father Time and Katherine are currently swapping stories at his place and Sayro said he won't be here unless he's directly contacted or unless he's giving his weekly updates. The yeti make him nervous." North nodded his head and they immediately headed for the console to activate the lights.

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Once everyone was finally there, North took hold of Aurora's hand while Bunny stood by his side as he looked at Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Mother Nature, Kozmotis, Nightlight, Lana, and Manny. "What's wrong, North? Has something happened? Is it those three?" Manny questioned as he looked back and forth between North and Aurora

"I am going to be staying at Bunny's for most of the year. There is a very very good reason for that, and it does actually involve the threat of those three, but you see...the threat increased."

"How did it increase? I thought they haven't made any hints of striking." Jack questioned with a slightly tilt of his head.

"The threat increased because...well...I went to Bunny's warren to ask him to do something very important for me. He told me he could sense when an animal is pregnant...and well...I asked him to do it on me...and I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with twins."

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room shouted in excitement. All except Manny who stared at his daughter.

"Dad?" She asked as she noticed a small smile appear on his face accompanied by widened eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-You're pregnant? Really? And with TWINS?"

"You KNOW I can't lie. Yes, I'm pregnant with twins. I'm a month along from what Bunny says. They should be here by late October or Early November."

"G-Grandchildren! I'll have more Grandchildren! OH! And they will be spoiled rotten!"

"No kidding." Lana snorted out a laugh. "I wanted to test something and see if my son could still see me...and it turns out...when Dad made me into a spirit, it also linked my son to the spirit world, and he can see all of us, oh and mom can too! Oh, he'll have so much fun with his cousins!"

 _"I..."_  Sandy started with an astonished look in his eyes.  _"...I have a great great nephew...and I'm GOING to have two more great great nieces or nephews. OH! Or one of each!"_

"Oh this is amazing news! I'll have little brothers or little sisters...or both!" Jack cheered as he flew into the air for a moment, doing multiple flips.

"I'm so happy for you." Tooth squealed and Nightlight nodded.

"I can help with your pregnancy if you like." Mother Nature offered.

"Well, she'll be stayin' at the Warren with me."

"Ah...then you'll be in good hands." Kozmotis chuckled. "Bunny and I used to be really good friends as I've told you, and while my wife was visiting him and his family while I was out, she went into labor, and there was no one else around, but he was already a healing and nature Pooka that had delivered plenty of Pookan AND human children...and he helped deliver my daughter."

"He's right." Bunny grinned proudly. "And she was born with hair all the way down to her butt!" He stated as he crossed his arms.

"And proudly so!" She laughed out, but it soon died down. "However, we are missing the point. You're going there to stay safe aren't you? You're going to live at the warren until they're born or until the danger has past?"

"The danger won't pass, I'll eventually have to do something, and I have a strong feeling in my heart, that they'll try and attack me soon. When, I don't know, but I know it's before October. Normally, I would be up for a fight, but this time...I don't want to risk it."

"Thank heavens!" Manny breathed out as he shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey now!" Aurora laughed out. "I'm not that-" Before she could finish her sentence, Manny glared at her with the 'Do you really want to finish that sentence?' look and she snapped her mouth shut with a wide grin. "Okay...fair. However, yes, I will be staying with Bunny. It was North's idea, and that way, if anything happens, Bunny will be right there. However, someone will need to tell Sayro...Bunny is it okay if Sayro still comes?"

"He's your informer." Bunny nodded. "It's alright if he comes. I'll set him up with a charm."

"Thank you. Let's hope that we don't have to worry about those three for a while."

"Somehow, my Luna, I highly doubt it'll be that easy." North told her as he kissed her hand. "I'll place the enchantment I created on a travel bag for you. It'll be special for you, that way, all you have to do is think of whatever it is you may want from here, and it'll be there. It won't be limited to clothes."

"How long will that take you?"

"Hmm...a week...two at most."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to miss you."

"I know, but it's for the best for right now."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been two and a half months since Aurora moved into the warren and before she did, it took North two full weeks to complete the enchantment, making her four months pregnant. North set up the enchantment in her room, and just like Bunny promise, it was next to his. She had gotten used to the warren and even helped him paint the eggs before Easter. She had gotten morning sickness, but every time she did, Bunny was there to help and heal, rubbing circles into her back. North had been by every three days and continuously showed his support and love for her by listening to everything she had to say and doing as she asked of him within reason. They both hated every time he had to go, but they knew it was necessary. Especially after hearing just last week, that Groundhog, Fayren, and Chester Fool WERE planning an attack, and very soon. Now, she was reading underneath an oak tree and he was planting more flowers. "Hey, Elm?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm allowed to call you Elm, but you always call me Aurora, Princess, or Princess Aurora. I don't want you to call me those things."

"What?" He asked as he stopped gardening and turned to look at her, still not quite used to how big her belly's gotten, but he loved it. His sister was carrying his little nieces or nephews.

"Yeah, I don't want you to call me those things. Not when we're alone like this. If I'm allowed to call you Elm in case of emergencies and when we're alone, I think it would be a good idea to do the same for you. It'll be like our own little code. That way...if they do attack...I can shout for you, and you'll know it's me, and you can shout for me and I'll know it's you."

"Right...since they recruited a shape shifter...that's actually not a bad idea. Shape shifters can only change appearance and mimic personality and traits, but they can't mimic the mind or the heart."

"Yeah, why did they recruit a shape shifter?"

"Beats me. I'm sure there's loads of reasons. Take over the North Pole, cripple the Guardians, trick other Guardians...the list is probably endless, but it's just that much more dangerous. However, we do have somethin' goin' for us. They still think ya live at the pole."

"That's good...so...I want you to call me what you used to call your older sister...as a nickname of sorts."

"Her name was Jasmine Rosemary Bunnymund. However, she never really liked her name so I always called her Rose or Rosy."

"Hmm...I like Rosy." She grinned.

"Then, Rosy it is." Bunny smiled as his heart stuttered happily. "So, how's your pain?"

"Ah, caught on did ya?" She chuckled as she set her book down.

"You only lean up against the trees like that when you're back's hurtin'." He told her as he stood from where he was and walked over to her.

"It just hasn't been easy to sleep at night. I can't get comfortable. Even when Nicholas spent the night here...I still couldn't get comfortable."

"That's typical in pregnancy, Rosy." He smirked to hide the sudden feeling to cry at being able to use that name again. He crouched low once he got to her and urged her to move forward. He placed a paw on her lower back and sent his healing magic into her lower back. Once he heard the tell tale sigh he released his magic with a proud chuckle before moving back to his gardening, but was quickly stopped when his magic thrummed, warning him of a threat. "Princess! We have to get back to the burrow. Now!"

She nodded her head and left her book at the tree as she got up as quickly as she could before she was about to allow Bunny to pick her up bridal style, but before he could, he felt a rock pelt him in the back of his head, and instantly knew who it came from, because he only knew of one spirit that used slingshots. "Chester Fool!" He growled out as he turned around, placing a protective paw in front of Aurora. "What the hell are ya doin' here! HOW did ya get in here!?"

"Oh...that..." Groundhog spoke as he came forward. He was in his human form wearing a brown tail coat, brown vest, white dress shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. His hair was chestnut brown and his eyes were honey brown. "...we just paid a visit to the North Pole. Imagine our surprise when we don't find the little bitch!"

"Oh, and our shape shifting friend was super helpful. We just had it ask Jack if he wanted to go see Aurora and he said that Bunny wouldn't like that very much after he accidentally froze the dye river, so...we came here." Chester Fool grinned wickedly and then two other people came to his side. There was a woman with long black hair that stopped behind her thighs, black eyes, and she wore a tattered grey dress. Next to her was a man dressed in an orange dress shirt, red vest, black pants and black shoes. His hair was a fiery red and seemed to actually be on fire, but he apparently didn't mind.

"Is that the one?" The woman asked with an echoing and ethereal voice.

"Yes, that's the one." The man with the fire hair grinned. "I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Fayren, the lady to my left is a shape shifter. Her name is Isanna."

"What do you want?" Aurora asked as she leaned out from behind Bunny.

"Well, isn't this interesting..." Groundhog hummed. "...she can act all tough against Goddesses and even separate Pitch from Kozmotis...but she's hiding behind the Easter Bunny. Tell me, bitch, what are you hiding behind his back."

"I have a name you overgrown rodent."

"Overgrown-?" He blinked at her in shock, but it quickly disappeared as he snarled at her. "You do know that rabbits are rodents right?"

"Bunny is better than you'll ever be." She smirked and Bunny would've smirked as well, but he knew Groundhog's games.

"Why you little-! Fayren, if she doesn't come out from behind Bunny, torch the warren!"

"NO!" She shouted.

 _'Princess...don't!'_  Bunny begged, knowing what she was about to do.

_'I have to! They can't torch your warren! You're the Easter Bunny!'_

_'And you're Mrs. Clause! You're Manny's daughter, Jack's mother, Lana's sister, Sandy's great niece, my sister, and you helped Kozmotis find his purpose. His purpose is to protect you AND deliver fears, but mostly to protect YOU. You just CAN'T!'_

_'I have to.'_  She growled out in her mind.

_'YOU'RE PREGNANT!'_

_'Tell me something I don't know.'_

_'This is NOT a joke!'_

"Bunny. Move. I can't let them torch your warren." Bunny heard the command in her voice and with tears streaming down his fur he moved his arm.

When she stepped out, a wicked amused grin quickly appeared on Groundhog's face. "She...oh, that makes sense now." He chuckled darkly. "Well aren't you just a little whore. We heard you hadn't been at the North Pole for a while, and we had thought it was because of you protecting children, but when we found out from Jack that you had basically been living here...well...I should've connected the dots sooner! Bunny wasn't just protecting a friend, he was protecting his mate! Oh, this is too good! Does North know that you impregnated his wife? I bet not. Well, that should be amusing."

"SHE is NOT my mate! She is NORTH'S mate! She is like a sister to me! I even gave her a familial scent mark!"

Groundhog tilted his head and sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Huh, you're telling the truth. I can still smell North's scent on her." He shrugged slightly. "No matter. We'll be taking her now."

"Like hell you will!" Bunny growled.

"Fayren!" Groundhog smirked, and Fayren held out his hand, creating a fireball.

"Stop! I'll go with you."

"Good!" Groundhog cackled and he leaned down to scratch at the ground and a hole like Bunny's appeared. "He isn't the only one that travels via tunnels. Mine just don't connect to his, because he has them protected and enchanted. Now, you jump down first so I know that you won't be escaping, and we'll take  _good_  care of ya in the den."

Aurora nodded her head and did as she was asked, listening to her heart that screamed,  _'You're going to be in pain! You're going to suffer! However...your babies will live. It's up to you to do the same!'_

"Well, now that she's on her way, farewell, Bunny. Have fun explaining this one to North." The rest of them jumped down the whole, leaving a broken Bunny.

"I...I was meant to protect her too. She was my second purpose..." He quickly summoned a tunnel and made his way to the North Pole. Once he made it to the there he saw that it was trashed. There was scorch marks everywhere, papers and books were all over the floor, there were at least three book shelves knocked over, and there were yetis that were injured and their fur was burnt. "NORTH!" He shouted.

"Bunny!" North replied, coming out from behind a bookshelf. "Where is Aurora!"

"They took her! They came and they took her! No, that's not quite right..." He shook his head as the tears continued to fall. "...she left with them to protect my warren! They were going to burn it, and I begged her not to, but...North, I'm sorry, I failed ya, mate, but I swear I'm gonna make it up to ya. I have to!"

"Bunny..." North sighed out as his heart dropped and shatter to the floor. "...you have not failed me. She is a stubborn and reckless woman. We all know this. Now, c'mon...you're the Guardian of Hope...guard mine and save a little for yourself as well. We will get her back! We have to."

"Thanks, mate." Bunny whimpered out as he followed North to the Northern lights switch.

When Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Manny, Kozmotis, and Manny arrived, Bunny told them all what happened. "Where have they taken her?" Kozmotis questioned in a low and dangerous voice, but Bunny knew it wasn't directed at him.

"To his den. They took her to his den. That's what he said before they left."

"Do you know where that is?" Tooth questioned cautiously, noticing how Bunny's ears were pinned down in shame.

"Yes, I do, however, I don't think they would openly say they were going to the den if there wasn't some kind of trap set up for us or for just me."

"We have to be careful about this." North breathed out. "As much as I want to, we can't just rush in. We have to gather together more people. We have to gather Aurora's friends that she's made."

"That's practically a small army." Jack stated with a smile.

"I'll help." Manny stated with a single nod of his head. "I know where some of them are."

"That's all well and good, but even though we'll be looking for her friends, and I'm sure they'd be glad to help...they're gonna need another bigger reason than just a Guardian and North's wife being abducted." Bunny shook his head slightly. "They're gonna have to know that she's your daughter."

"I know." He sighed out.

"And that will create problems down the road..." Kozmotis breathed out. "...but if we don't tell them, there may not even be problems to have, and she's pregnant."

"Yes, but let's not tell them that." North sighed out. "We have to hurry and we have to come up with a plan. Kozmotis, can you assist Manny?"

"Yes." Kozmotis nodded proudly.

"Tooth...I know how much you want to help...you've started seeing Aurora as precious little sister, but until we're ready for battle..."

"I know. Someone has to keep belief up, and considering it's Sandy's great niece at risk...yes, I'll keep my fairies at work."

"Thank you." North sighed out. "Sandy, can you and Jack work together to help find them as well? Aurora's friends?"

 _"Of course!"_  They nodded together and everyone immediately went into action, knowing that North would stay at the pole to repair and wait for others to arrive.

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Once they made it to the den, Aurora noticed that the only normal thing about it was a fireplace and a bed. Everything else looked like something out of the dark ages that she would read about in fantasy books. There were chains, tools, and other torturous things that she didn't want to think about, but her heart kept telling her that her babies would be fine, and that's all she cared about. "Like it?" Groundhog chuckled low. "It took months of planning, but we figured it out, and I spruced the place up a bit just for you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you have no right to be a Guardian! So you're powerful, so what! There are plenty of other spirits I KNOW that would've been MUCH better suited for the role! I gave up on taking the role, but that doesn't mean I detest anyone who gets the role any less. Now, all the years I attacked Jack...I just simply hated him, but then he was made a Guardian...and my hatred grew, but when YOU were named a Guardian, and the rumors of you separating Pitch Black from Kozmotis turned out to be true, I knew we were going to have to do something special for you."

"I just don't like the Guardians, and I'm always up for a bit of fun." Chester Fool snickered. "I actually used to know Groundhog in his old life."

"Yes, he was my assistant. Then, the Man in the Moon decided that from the SMALL good deeds and mercies we would deal out...that we deserved a chance to be good, so he turned us into spirits. Now, no matter how much we've hurt his other precious spirits, we've either fought and lost, or he just doesn't do anything."

"Until...now." Aurora smirked with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about?" Fayren questioned with a voice of disgust.

"Tell me, is it possible for Manny to take away a spirits powers or to just not make them a spirit anymore?"

"Supposedly." The Isanna answered. "It is said that what or whoever he's made a spirit, he can reverse what he's done, rendering them completely mortal and with no memories of the spirit world."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Shut it, Isanna!" Groundhog growled.

"Oh, but she was telling the truth." Aurora grinned. "Yeah, eventually you're gonna regret this."

"I highly doubt that!" Chester Fool spat. "Now, be a good pregnant woman and come with me, stay still, and let me cuff you." He grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to wince in pain, but her heart kept repeating that her babies would be okay, so she'll deal with whatever they give her just as long as it keeps saying that."

Once her ankles were cuffed to chains on the floor and her hands cuffed to a bar above her head. "Y'all are some sick and twisted spirits. How have y'all STAYED spirits?"

"We haven't done this to another spirit before." Groundhog answered honestly. "Spirits attack each other all of the time, it's nothing new, and Manny or Mother Nature mostly leaves us to solve it for ourselves in some strange hope that we'll get along someday. Now, I understand that you have some powerful friends. You have the Guardians, Mother Nature, Kozmotis, Cupid, and somehow you've even got Manny as a friend, but just know we're prepared for them. I've got werewolves that have wanted a piece of Mother Nature for a long time, some spirits who don't like Jack, and some that don't like Bunny."

"Huh, mind telling me how many of each?"

"Considering the Guardians might not survive, or decide that you're lost to them, because you'll either be here for longer than they thought and they give up on you, or the spirits prove to actually be worthy opponents for them...no, I don't mind."

'Wow...he's actually a cliche villain! Saying his whole plan and bragging about it! At least there's that.' She let out a sigh as her arms were getting tired. "Alright, then go ahead and say it then."

"Well, we have three were wolves, two fire spirits other than Fayren to go after Jack, two summer spirits to go after Bunny, and I forgot to mention, we took in your snake friend. Sayro, come out buddy!"

To Aurora's confusion and surprise, Sayro came out with his hands in his pockets.  _'I made a friend, Aurora. It's Isanna. She's the one that helped inform me about their attack. We're pretending to go along with it. She likes you too. She actually wants to be your friend. Please...it'll be painful...emotionally and physically, but please play along. I had her shape shift into me to give you the reports so that I would stay down here and let them...anyway, we're here for you, and we'll get you out of this, but you're going to have to...'_

 _'I understand! Thank you! I don't blame you at all!'_  She chuckled in her mind, but made a look of horror on her face.  _'You slippery little snake! I knew you would be a great friend.'_  She shook her head as she looked down to the floor. "Why, Sayro?" She questioned, being careful not to lie since she was so terrible at it.

"I'm a snake, Aurora. What would you expect?"

"Nothing less, I suppose." She stated, and she knew that Sayro understood judging by the smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm the last one they'll face when they DO eventually come to try and rescue you. I've got my snakes at the ready just outside that door. You see...Bunny knows where this place is. Groundhog has told me as much, and when they get here. I'll be the last one they see!"

"Good luck!" She chuckled lightly as she shook her head. She looked up at him and glared at him, but they both knew she didn't mean it. "You're gonna need it."

_'So are you, Aurora. After this is over...I promise to be at your side protecting you always. You're my best friend. It will be painful and I am SO sorry...but like I said...I'm the last one they'll see, but they'll also see Groundhog, Chester, and Fayren...and I have to pretend...no matter how much it hurts.'_

_'I understand. My heart tells me my babies will be fine, so don't worry. I'll put up with the pain. Let's just hope they get here soon.'_

**_oOoOoOoOo_ **

Two weeks later and everyone the Guardians had gathered had finally met up. "Everyone's here! Good! There is no time to lose!" North bellowed out as he looked at everyone in the room. There was him, Manny, Nightlight, Katherine, Father Time, Mother Nature, Kozmotis, Lana, Cupid, Euterpe, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Shamrock, and an elf named Sanna who was an expert at archery. "It has been two weeks since Aurora was kidnapped, and by now all of you know that Aurora is Manny's youngest daughter with Lana being the oldest. That is what mainly gathered you all here, and I can't thank you enough. Bunny knows where Groundhog's den is, and we will face threats. What they are, I don't know, but they will most likely be some elementals and we do actually know that there will be at least one werewolf, because of many rumors of Groundhog speaking with them. However, after today..."

Manny cleared his throat and North stopped. "I have named two new holiday spirits to take over Groundhog's position and Chester Fool's position. They are made aware that they will have to wait and are patiently doing so. I will take away the spirit life from Groundhog and Chester Fool. They will be reverted back to mortals with no memory of the spirit world at all. I will also make it incapable for them to have children so that not even their children know of the spirit world. It is one thing for spirits to fight amongst each other, it is another thing entirely to kidnap and likely torture them. Will you all please help me in retrieving my daughter?"

"YES!" They all shouted, and North sighed a breath of relief.

"Very well then...Bunny, lead the way."

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Meanwhile in the den, Aurora had gashes all up and down her legs that wouldn't heal because of a charm they put on the cuffs. She also had scratches and bruises on her arms and back. They had only let her down to use the bathroom and to eat under supervision, which she was thankful was Sayro. They thought it was cruel and hilarious, but her and Sayro have been able to keep the facade up rather well, and he convinced them that if they wanted to keep her alive to play with they had to at least feed her, and they listened to him. Once she was put back on what she had started calling the chain rack she felt her muscles cry out in pain as her magic suddenly stopped the healing process she had slowly let out bit by bit every time she was let down. "Now, what should we do for you this-" Groundhog had started as he walked towards her, but was quickly interrupted when Isanna came in.

"The Guardians are here to rescue her, and they brought reinforcements." She told the Groundhog.  _'Aurora, do you remember what you told me to do?'_

_'Yes, and you managed to convince Groundhog.'_

"Good! Let me see it then."

Isanna nodded her head and transformed into an exact likeness of Aurora, complete with gashes and scratches. "How's this?" She asked with a voice that sounded just like Aurora's.

"Incredible. Now go. You'll be the first they see rather than the werewolves. Make them think they've finally found her. They'll take you home and you'll keep them even further distracted."

 _'Not likely.'_  Aurora thought quickly as she watched Isanna walk out of the door.

Isanna walked past the enemies that knew the plan and she was met with Bunny leading the others. "A-Aurora!?" North cried out.

"Rosy?" Bunny carefully asked, not trusting his own eyes.

"I am not Rosy, but she is a friend. Sayro and I have infiltrated the den when we heard they were going to attack her. She told me what you call her, Bunny, and she told me to tell you that you can trust me and Sayro...but she's severely wounded and they've blocked her healing magic. They've only been letting her down for five minutes to eat or go to the bathroom. You will first face three werewolves, then two fire spirits to try and disable Jack, then you will face two spring spirits that don't like you, Bunny. After that, you will meet up with Sayro. He will pretend to have been beaten and then you will go through the door at the end and find Aurora, Groundhog, Fayren, and Chester Fool."

"H-How can we trust you?" Manny questioned, sensing that the shape shifter that looked eerily like his daughter was tellin the truth, but he didn't want to be given false hope.

"She told me to let North ask me three questions that only he would know. She's told me a bunch of different answers just in case and I've memorized them all. Right now, Groundhog as well as the others I have just past behind this door...they think that you're going to believe I'm Aurora and that you'll take me home where I can keep all of you distracted for a while longer."

"Fine." North grumbled. "First question, when was the first time I slept with her?"

"Before the two of you were married, but neither of you did anything. She said she woke up not wanting to get out of bed and you promised to take her to see Dasher and Rudolf."

North nodded his head and thought of a harder question. "Second question, what was the first thing involving Christmas that she helped me with?

"Lists for your experiences at each house."

"Correct!" North beamed. "Third question, there is a tattoo on my back of where I was first made a bandit king. Where does the tattoo take place?"

"That's a trick question." Isanna disguised as Aurora smiled. "You never told her where that was. However, you said that perhaps someday you'll tell her."

"She's telling the truth. We can trust her." North breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Now come on, we don't have much time...um...is there anyone you can tell me to disguise myself into?"

"Hmm..." Katherine started as she looked around at everyone. "Oh! Have you met the elves? Aurora was seen at the party talking with the elves."

"Yes, I can do that." She smiled and transformed right before their eyes with a staff in her hand. "Let's go."

When they went through, they had a difficult time with the werewolves, but they eventually killed and decapitated them for good measure. Mother Nature handled the elemental spirits with Jack's help along with North, Bunny, Kozmotis, Katherine, and Isanna. The elementals were sent to Mother Nature's Domain where they would wait for punishment, and after battling for three hours, they finally made it to Sayro. "Good of you to come." He grinned and commanded his snakes to come forth as he opened the door, running in, pretending to run away from them. "They killed Isanna!" He shouted, knowing full well that they didn't, and Aurora knew that as well as she saw an elf she hadn't met before, but everyone else, she knew.

"Dammit!" Groundhog shouted.

"Elm!" Aurora shouted with a raspy voice and wide joyful eyes despite the new wounds they put on her thighs.

"Rosy!" He shouted with desperation and horror in his voice as he quickly made his way to her. He tried to get her down, but the chains wouldn't budge. "DAMN! Their enchanted!"

"That's right!" Chester Fool grinned as he took out his sling shot. "Either we, or someone more powerful than us combined can remove them, and I don't think we'll remove them."

"Is that so?" Aurora chuckled mischievously.

"And what are you finding so amusing? You're still trapped there and NO ONE is letting you out unless Manny takes away your title of being a Guardian." Her eyes went wide and she instantly started laughing as she shook her head, coughing in between laughs. "My, we must've done a number on you if you've gone mad already." He smirked.

"No, I'm...not crazy. You are if...you think that...he would take away my title...just because you...threatened to not...cut me down. Now...let's see here..." Aurora knew that the cuffs kept in her healing magic, but she was still able to use telepathy. She reached for her magic and looked within her soul at her center of creativity, and she imagined that the chains dissolved into dust, and they did exactly that, shocking everyone in the room, and terrifying Chester, Groundhog, and Fayren. She fell to the floor, but was quickly helped up by Bunny who bit back the heartbroken sobs that wanted to come out at the sight of her all wounded and bloodied.

"Ya alright?"

"Yeah...just...sore...everywhere." She breathed out, her lungs aching from being able to stand again rather than stretching.

"H-HOW!? That's  _IMPOSSIBLE_!" Groundhog shouted with a terrified expression.

"I'm the spirit and..." She coughed as her lungs still weren't used to being back to normal. It was the longest they had left her up there and she had been there for nearly eight hours. "...Guardian of creativity...I have a pretty...active imagination...as well."

"You will pay for harming my wife!" North growled out as he held both of his sabers, one pointed at Groundhog's nose and one pointed at Chester Fool's stomach.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do? Yeah, you defeated our defenses, but we're Manny's spirits."

"Not anymore." Manny spat.

"Wh-What!?" Chester Fool stuttered out as he dropped his slingshot.

"Since you seem to be SO out of the loop..." He grinned and the Guardians had never seen him look so threatening. They didn't think it was possible, but here they were, and it caused their eyes to widen considerably. "...Aurora is my daughter, and you just spent the last two weeks torturing her. So, your crimes as spirits...Fayren, Mother Nature has a special punishment for you, because I'm not sure you're aware, but her Father's purpose is to protect her...now, back to the two of you. Groundhog and Chester Fool...you're crimes as spirits is kidnapping, torture, attempted murder judging from how badly she's injured, and plotting against me and the Guardians!"

"Sh-She c-can't be your d-daughter." Groundhog stuttered out as he tried to back away from Manny, but Sandy quickly wrapped his whips around both him and Chester Fool.

"She is! And even if she wasn't the other crimes still remain!" Manny lifted his hand and a glowing white light spiraled out of his hand and wrapped around the two traitorous spirits as soon as Sandy released his whips, and the light enveloped them, before making them disappear entirely.

"Where did they go?"

"Where they were originally made into spirits." Manny answered once he calmed himself. "They're human and they will have no memory of the spirit world, and they will never be able to have children. Now, speaking of which...let's get you back to the warren so that Bunny can check you over."

She nodded her head and looked at the small army. "You brought a lot of people just for me."

"We wanted to come!" Shamrock shouted. "Didn't we?"

"YEAH!" The rest of them shouted.

"Princess..." Shamrock started. "...we all have our jobs to do, that's true, but you're our friend and you were kidnapped by two spirits that were torturers in their past lives. Manny thinks we only came along because your his daughter, but that ain't true. We came because you're our friend. RIGHT!?"

"RIGHT!" They all shouted once again.

"Thank you, everyone." She let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Wait a minute...did I hear that right?" Cupid started with wide eyes as she moved closer and took a good look at Aurora's belly. "OH MY GOODNESS! I DID! I couldn't tell because of the clothes they put you in...but you're pregnant!"

"Yes, I am. I'm four...and a half months...along." She chuckled out, and instantly everyone started cheering. "Hey!" She shouted as loud as she could to get them to stop. "As glad as I...am...that you're all...happy for me...I don't...wanna be here...any longer."

"Good point." Bunny nodded before he looked to everyone. "Everyone, you have no idea what this means to us. Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." Shamrock tipped his hat that had a scratch mark on it. "Now, come on everyone. Let's leave the Guardians be with their princess."

The rest of them left the same way they came in, leaving only North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Kozmotis, and Aurora. Mother Nature left with Lana to go and deliver punishment while Lana wrapped Fayren in her own lightning magic, and Manny left to go and bring a new Groundhog spirit and April Fool's spirit to the spirit world. Bunny lifted her up carefully and tapped his foot twice as hard as he could so that everyone would be transported to the Warren, and he slid down with her in his arms.

Once they got her set up, changed, and comfortable in her bed in Bunny's burrow Kozmotis came forward with Bunny and together they healed her wounds. "They...got me good." She groaned with a slight laugh. She then looked at North who hadn't said anything since they left, and she said that she wouldn't, but she had to know what he was thinking so she reached out to him mentally as discreetly as she could.

_'She's alive. She's here. I'm not dreaming. This isn't a dream. Please don't let this be a dream! I don't think I could take it if it's a dream! Is she going to be okay? Are the babies okay? What if this is a dream? A horrible but wonderful dream? Is she really in front of me? Am I going to wake up and find that she's not actually here and she's still missing? Will she forgive me for not coming sooner and for being a terrible husband? If this is a dream...when we do find her...will she be alive like this and being healed by Bunny and Kozmotis? I hope this isn't a dream! Please don't let this be a dream!'_

She gave him a soft smile which he returned. "What are you thinking about, Nicholas?"

"That I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.

"Don't lie to me." She sighed out, causing everyone else to go wide eyed. "I know I said...I wouldn't, but you...hadn't said anything to me...since we got back...so I read your mind."

"I..." He started, but then tears started to fall down his face. "It was hard enough for you to be at Bunny's and not in our bed...especially since your pregnant...but...then they took you. I...I haven't gotten much sleep or any at some times. I...I'm worried that this is just a dream."

 _"It's not. I promise you."_  Sandy told him with a sympathetic smile.

"I-It's truly not a dream?" North questioned as he watched the last gash and scratch be healed. "Sh-She's really here?"

 _"Yes, North."_  Sandy replied.  _"Your wife is truly here."_

Kozmotis slowly lifted Aurora up so that he could heal the scratches on her back that he noticed while healing her arms, and she reached out for North who quickly moved to grab her hand, and the second he did his heart nearly stopped. "You're here!" He cried out as he knelt beside her bed.

"Y-Yeah..." She groaned out in pain. "...I'm here, Nicholas. Just in a lot of pain."

"Well, thankfully you won't be for much longer." Kozmotis told her as he watched the scratches begin to disappear, leaving scars just like her gashes.

Once she was fully healed, everyone left North and Aurora alone to talk with one another. "My Luna..." North breathed out as he took in all of her scars. "...here...let me change your clothes."

"I'd appreciate it." She chuckled, still feeling a bit sore, but she knew it was pregnancy pain. She got up and got completely undressed, waiting for North to face her.

Once he gathered underwear and a night dress, he turned around and nearly dropped the clothes. "Beautiful." He breathed out as he took in the sight before him. Even when he would spend the night, he hadn't seen her pregnant body naked. Bunny asked if he could be allowed to completely take care of her with her showers and such, because she reminded him so much of his older sister and it was something he wish he could've done. Seeing Bunny so nervous to ask and saying such things, he decided it would be okay, but this was the first time he had seen her completely naked since she told him she was pregnant. He moved forward and set the clothes down on the bed as he placed his hands on her growing belly. However, once both of his hands were on her belly his knees almost collapsed underneath him when he felt a kick in each hand.

"Was that...?" Aurora asked with widened eyes.

"I think so." He laughed out before getting down on his knees. He placed a kiss on her belly. "Can you do it again?" At his words he felt his hands get hit again and tears fell from his eyes from the pure wonder he felt. "They...they moved!" He stood up and quickly gave her a kiss. "That's wonderful!"

Aurora nodded her head as she reached up to wipe away his tears. "They're wonderful, and my heart tells me that the worst is over, so I believe I'm safe for now, but..."

"...but you might want to stay in warren until you deliver?"

"For some reason I feel like the yeti would overfeed me, and something tells me I need to be here until they get here."

"I'm okay with that." He nodded his head. "I know for a fact the yeti would overfeed you and hover over you, because they have been saying they wanted to do that. He let out a soft laugh before kissing her lips again, this time pulling her as close as he could. When the kiss ended, he placed his forehead against her's, panting from the shiver of pleasure that coursed through him from not only kissing her, but feeling her skin beneath his hands. "I...I am thinking you really need to put clothes on now."

"Y-Yeah..." She breathed out.

North helped her get dressed into her green panties and emerald green dress with lace at the bottom that had roses as the lace pattern. "You look beautiful, my Luna." He told her as he helped her back under the covers.

"Thank you. That means a lot considering I'm only going to get bigger. I feel like a whale!" She laughed out and received a kiss on her cheek.

"Then you are the most beautiful whale ever. No matter what, you're always beautiful to me."

"Thanks." She chuckled lightly. "That's very sweet."

"Do you want me to let the others in now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." She watched North move from the bed to the door and motioned for the others to come back in.

"Do you feel better, Mom?" Jack asked as he rushed to the bed before anyone else.

"Yes, especially since my family is here." She answered as she looked at everyone in the room. Suddenly, she felt another kick and she got an idea. "Uncle Sanderson, can you come to my left side, Jack you stay on my right, I want to show you both something."

"Okay?" They both questioned curiously and did as they were asked.

"Okay...give me one of your hands." She moved the cover to reveal her belly, and she took their hands, carefully placing them on her belly.

They waited about five seconds and then they both felt it. "THEY MOVED!" Sandy and Jack shouted together with wide joyful smiles.

"Yes..." She laughed out with a wide toothy grin. "...they moved. However..." She looked over at Bunny who was staring in awe, and if she didn't know any better, there was a look of jealousy in his eyes. "Can the two of you let him feel?" They nodded their heads happily and moved, but Bunny hadn't reacted. "Elm?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he continued to stare at her belly.

"Come here, Elm."

"Why are you calling him that?" North questioned, which seemed to bring Bunny out of his state of deep thought and slight jealousy.

"Uh...well...that's my name." Bunny answered as he stepped forward. Aurora took his paw and placed it on her belly, and almost immediately Bunny felt them kick against his paw and his eyes widened considerably. "Wh-Whoa...s-strong little ankle-biters, huh?"

"Apparently." Aurora chuckled lightly.

"Wait, go back to where that's your name. I thought your name was Bunny or Aster! Hold it...is...is that what the E stands for?"

"Yes, that's what the E stands for, mate."

"But...you said you entrusted us with your name."

"And it's still the same." He sighed out. "Just because I didn't tell ya what the E stood for didn't mean I didn't give ya my full name. Go ahead, call me what she called me. All of you."

"ELM." They all stated and noticed nothing happened, but they all felt a bit warmer.

"See? It's still the same, but only SHE is allowed to call me Elm."

Aurora nodded her head with a smile as her babies continued to kick at Bunny's paw. "Right, and only HE is allowed to call me Rosy."

"Why?" North questioned with a feeling in his belly that it was a family thing.

Bunny let out a sigh and began explaining how Aurora is his sister reincarnated, but that she's still a hundred percent her. Once he was done he let out another sigh and nodded his head. "...and that's why I call her Rosy and she calls me Elm."

"Ah...that makes more sense now." Jack nodded his head before giving an apologetic tilt. "Sorry for flipping out."

"It's alright." Bunny smiled. "North, ya alright?" He asked once he looked up at him.

"Yes, it is just surprising is all. She never ceases to amaze. She will be great mother." North grinned proudly at his wife.

Aurora rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her face. "Yes, well...let's just get me through a pregnancy with twins before we say that."

"No, it is the truth." North argued gently. "You will be amazing."

"Thank you, but I still have a ways to go before we figure that out."

"Well, it's a good thing you have help." Tooth smiled confidently.

"That's true." She sighed out as she looked at her family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the welsh name from Google translate. Please do not take offense. That is all...and thank you! :)

It was finally the end of October and Aurora was beyond done being pregnant, but Bunny said it should be any day now. As she walked alongside Bunny so that they could go to what Bunny had decided was their spot with her favorite oak tree, she felt a sharp pain in her hips and back, and she hissed in pain as she stopped walking. "Rosy?"

"I...It hurts!" Right at her words, she felt liquid pour down to her feet.

"Your water broke!" Bunny exclaimed and quickly looked at the distance between the oak tree and the burrow. "Can ya make it to our spot underneath the oak tree?"

"Y-Yeah!" She shouted in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Crikey...hold on, Rosy. I'll get ya there." He hurried to get her over there despite her constant pleas to stop, and eventually he set her down at the oak tree's trunk. "I'm gonna go get North okay? Only North."

"GO!" She screamed.

He immediately opened up a tunnel, ran as fast as he could through it, ended up in North's office where he was doing a lot of work for Christmas, and he yanked North out of his chair just before opening up another hole for them to go through. "Bunny!"

"Shut it, mate! Your wife's in labor! I need ya to help me take some things to her! We were walkin' to our spot at the oak tree and we were too far away from the burrow for me to take her there."

Once they got to Bunny's burrow, they collected the supplies they needed and hurried to Aurora who was trying her best to breath. "AAAHHH!" They heard her scream and ran even faster.

"Aurora!" North called out as they were getting closer.

"N-Nicholas!"

"I'm here...I'm here." He told her as he set the stuff down and moved to sit against the tree and behind her like Bunny had taught him.

She screamed and kept North's hand in a vice like grip for a full three hours, but he didn't mind. Especially when he heard Bunny say, "Alright, I see the head, come on, ya have to push for me."

"I...c-can't..." She panted in exhaustion.

North rubbed his thumb across her hand and kissed her ear gently. "Yes you can. You've faced me in sparring matches, you've helped me with Christmas, you've faced off against the oldest enemy of the universe, you've calmed down a Goddess, you've made it through two weeks of torture WHILE pregnant, and you made it to here. You can do it...for both of them. You just have to keep pushing."

She nodded her head and did as she was asked with all her might. When she heard an infant's cry her heart skipped a joyful beat through the pain and she heard as well as felt North become breathless at the sound. "Alright! That was good! Ya have at least one girl!" Bunny told her as he cut the chord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket that would be replaced with a clean one after a bath. "Ya have to do it again, Rosy. Can ya do that for me?" She nodded her head as a smile and tears appeared on her face. "Good." The second time was unexpectedly harder and longer. It took two more hours just for Bunny to see the head of the next one. "Ya can't stop now. I know you're tired, but the little one is almost here. Ya have to keep trying."

"I'm...so...tired...and...I hurt...so much!" She told him as she watched North feed their first one with the formula Bunny had made in case labor took too long. He had to move shortly after she was born, because she needed to be held by at least one of the parents and soon he needed to feed her, and Aurora couldn't do that at the moment.

"Look, Aurora...my Luna!" North whispered as their first one was starting to fall asleep. "White hair like yours...and arctic blue eyes like mine. You have one more, Aurora."

She nodded her head with pained tears streaming down her face. She pushed again, and she heard another cry, bringing her a relief in her heart, but for some reason not anywhere in her body. She still felt like she was in labor. "E-Elm! Th-There's a p-problem!"

"What is it?" He asked as he swaddled up the second one. "This one's a girl too, by the way."

"I-I think you were wrong! I think there was a-another o-one h-hiding behind...another!"

"I...It's happened before where the magic mistakes two perfectly identical children for one...and...Crikey! These are the identical ones! You're still in labor with what I thought was the second one!"

"TR-TRIPLETS!?" North exclaimed, far too overjoyed to even move as he stared at his wife's pained face. "You can do it, Aurora. I know you can."

She pushed hard four times and Bunny let out a joyous laugh. "One more! One more push and you're done, Rosy!" She pushed again and Bunny pulled the baby out the rest of the way. "You did amazing! Yup, this is definitely the one I thought was the second and only other one. This one's a boy." Bunny repeated the same actions he did on the other two and once he was sure she was completely finished, he healed Aurora's tears as well as some of the residual pain. "Ya had a whole litter!" Bunny joked and earned a soft laugh from Aurora. "I'm gonna go get them cleaned up, and then ya can worry about feeding the other two. I'll go get more supplies too."

Bunny took the small wash bin he grabbed and filled it with water from one of his normal rivers. He then brought it back to North and Aurora and warmed the water to a comfortable temperature for the babies. "So, what are ya gonna name them?"

"Hmm..." North started and then he noticed a birthmark under and slightly behind the ear of the one he was holding. It was the perfect shape of a star. "The one I am holding is Seren. It's Welsh for star, and Aurora..."

"...I had...always wanted...to learn Welsh." She sighed out. "Why Seren?"

"She has a perfect star birthmark under her ear and just behind it."

"Hmm..." She hummed with a brilliant smile. "Seren Starla North."

"That's a mighty beautiful name there." Bunny blinked as he swaddled and set the boy down in the soft green grass, but before he did, he checked for birthmarks like where north got his idea from and he found one on the boys shoulder. It was a perfect crescent moon with a small star in the curve of the moon. "Crikey, they're born with perfect birthmarks like..." His eyes shot wide and he looked back at Aurora with his heart pounding against his chest. "...well...seems you're more connected to my sister's soul than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like what North did with your little girl's birthmark...Pooka's are born with markings on our fur that help determine what to name us. It seems...your kids are the same way, because I'm tellin' ya...I saw the star on her and he's right...it's perfect...and this little guy has a perfect crescent moon with a star in the curve of the moon on his shoulder. So, how about we stick to their birthmarks?"

"That sounds amazing!" Aurora breathed out. "However, my Dad is just gonna have to be disappointed. I'm not naming him after him." They all laughed at her words and Bunny began washing the other little girl. "Hmm...are there any moons with boy names?" She asked carefully.

"Well...I've read about some...they call them moons but one of them I don't know if it classifies as a moon, because it doesn't look like one...but that's just my opinion, but that one's name is Atlas and the other one that DOES look like a moon is called Kale. Those are the ones off of the top of my head."

"Atlas it is. It's different. Atlas Aster North."

"A-Aster?" Bunny stuttered with a single tear going down his cheek.

"You told me once that Aster means star. It seems perfect to me."

Bunny couldn't stop the wide overjoyed smile if he tried. "Th-That means a lot." He looked over Seren's identical twin and found a lily flower in the middle of her chest as he continued to wash her. It didn't have the stems. Just the flower part. "I think this one's gonna be a bit literal. There's a lily flower in the middle of her chest. Just the flower part though."

North chuckled low as he handed Seren to Aurora for a brief moment so that he could go and see his other two children. When he made it to Bunny he looked at the baby he was holding while he placed a comforting hand on Atlas' tummy. "Lillian Crystal North. Her eyes are just a slight shade brighter than Seren's...but they are definitely identical apart from the eyes and birthmarks."

"Beautiful names!" Bunny grinned and handed North Lillian while he picked up Atlas and they took them over to Aurora. "Rosy, Seren looks like she's asleep so I'll be extra careful, but these two...do you think you can breastfeed both of them or do you want to breast feed them one at a time?"

"One at a time should be good." She grinned as she took Lillian from North and then watched him take his son.

"He..." North choked out through a sob. "He looks like me. He has my brown hair, your green eyes, but he looks like me. He even has my nose...poor little one." He laughed at his last words. "They're beautiful, Aurora!" He told her as he sat directly next to her, watching her breastfeed Lillian. "You're truly remarkable, my Luna."

"Thanks, but I'm definitely going to want a shower once they're all put down for naps."

"Since you're all healed up, ya can go to the North Pole if ya want. I can get things set up in no time with North's enchantments."

"Actually..." North gave a nervous laugh. "...I already have created an enchanted connecting room. I've connected a nursery to our room. Mother Nature brought by a crib but I told her we already had two. She said that was fine and that perhaps I could use it if one of the others get damaged somehow...I guess I'll be using it. Anything else you can think of, old friend, would be truly helpful.

"I'll see what I can do, North."

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

About an hour later Aurora got to take her shower, and then an hour after that, her and North had set their triplets down for naps, and they had just activated the lights to basically let the others know that she delivered. "Huh..." She said as she watched the lights leave the North Pole to signal the others. "...So...I have Halloween babies."

"Yup. October 31st, 2018. They should be here any moment. I cannot wait to see their faces when they see extra crib."

"Me either." She laughed out as she held his hand.

Once everyone arrived she smiled at all of them and gave them tight hugs. "Oh, it's so good to see you back at the Pole again, Mom."

"It's good to be back." She told Jack with a loving tone. When the hug ended she looked at Sandy, Tooth, Jack and Manny, and her excitement grew. "Bunny's with them right now. He just sprinkled some of the dream sand Uncle gave us. Come on. I want you to meet them." She guided them back into the office, through their room, and then she stopped at the door to their children's room. "Alright, you have to be quiet, because they're asleep." They all nodded their heads while Manny and Sandy could barely contain their excitement. She opened the door and they walked into the room that was as big as her's and North's room, leaving plenty of room for them to learn and play together, and she felt her sleeve get tugged on by someone. When she looked to see who it was, she saw it was her Dad, staring wide eyed at the cribs.

"A-Aurora? Wh-Why are there THREE cribs?" He questioned with a pounding heart as tears ran down his face.

"Because, Dad, I had  _triplets_."

 _"Y-You..."_  Came Sandy's voice with stuttering symbols above his head.  _"You had...three!? You...gave birth to three? Naturally?"_

"Yes, and it was hell, let me tell you...but completely worth it." She sighed out and noticed that they weren't moving. "Go!" She whisper shouted. "I want you to see them. Their names are on the front of their cribs. There's Seren, Lillian, and Atlas."

They moved quietly to go look at them, and their sounds of 'Awe' left North, Bunny, and Aurora grinning like fools as they walked further into the room themselves. "O-Oh..." Manny croaked out as he looked at Atlas in the crib. "Aurora...you've done marvelously. They're beautiful! I'm SO proud of you!"

"He's right!" Jack stated as he looked at Seren in her crib. "They're gorgeous Mom. I promise I'll be the best big brother ever!"

"I don't doubt that for a second Jack." Aurora whispered back as she placed her hand on his back.

"Oh, they are going to have so many adventures!" Tooth squealed as quietly as she could.

"Ha! Just like their Father." North stated proudly as he walked over to stand next to Sandy so that they could look at Lillian together.

"And their Mother." Manny chuckled lightly.

 _"They'll have the sweetest of dreams."_  Sandy stated with confidence in his symbols and to Aurora, his voice.

"They'll have the best memories." Tooth Nodded.

"They'll have the highest hopes and the best new beginnings." Bunny grinned proudly.

"They'll have all the wonder and magic the world can offer." North beamed as tears started falling down his cheeks.

"They'll ALWAYS have Fun." Jack smirked as he looked at Seren, the one who was quickly becoming his favorite.

"And they'll have the most magical, different, toughest, stubborn and loving family ever." Aurora smiled as her own tears started to fall from her face. "We are Guardians, and we protect the children of the world. Good or Bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them. We'll keep happy their hearts and protect their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, because they are all that we are, all that we have, and all that we will ever be."

"We are Guardians." The others whispered in unison as they started silently crying tears of joy as well.

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

It was about five minutes before Manny told him he would change, and he was nervous about what Aurora may think. 'It's Christmas Eve now...in five minutes I'll be back to my legendary self...my OLD self...' He looked at his wife who was leaning over Atlas' crib, gently stroking his cheek and he cleared his throat, catching her attention.

She walked out of the room and they walked towards the window together for him to wait to receive Manny's moonbeam. Once it was on him, he began to change back into the man Aurora met. When he was finally done transforming she noticed how nervous he looked. "What's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hands on either side of his face, causing him to let out a shuddering breath.

"I-I'm old again. I...I was afraid you would not...find me attractive anymore or...want to touch me. I mean...I know you said that you found this form of me attractive as well, but I did not think that-"

Aurora rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, leaving North completely breathless as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. When she released him she couldn't help the proud smile on her face. "I love you no matter what." She told him and grinned when she saw him try and say something, but his sudden tears were getting in the way. "Are you going to say something?" She chuckled.

"I...too...I love you too! Far more than I could ever hope to say. I am truly the luckiest and happiest man alive to have such a remarkable woman by side."

"And don't you forget it." She chuckled warmly with a nod of her head. She backed away slightly and gave him a bright and loving smile. She then turned to Bunny who just came out of the nursery room and she let out a joyful sigh. "Elm...are you sure you got this? You know how much of a handful they can be."

Bunny leaned up against the door and shook his head lightly with a fond smile. "Rosy, I never thought I'd have this. I never thought I would have a family again." He looked at North who was smiling at him and he held up a paw. "Now, don't get me wrong, North...you and the others...you're  _like_  family...but...because of who she is  _completely_  she  _is_  family." North nodded his head in understanding, and Bunny turned back to face Aurora. "Me gettin' the chance to watch the little ankle biters...it means more than ya can ever imagine. The dream sand I sprinkled on them should help and you'll only be gone for so long. You'll be back before dawn so there's that...and I'll be sittin' in my chair next to Atlas' crib so ya don't have to worry."

"I think Atlas is your favorite." Aurora giggled lightly, causing Bunny's smile to widen.

"Perhaps I'm bias because of the middle name." He chuckled warmly. "Now go. Go be Mrs. Clause and be with your husband as he delivers Christmas presents."

North and Aurora nodded their heads and made their way to the sleigh. Once they were there, North helped her into the sleigh and gave her a kiss on the lips as he held the reins. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Clause." He smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." With a crack of the reins they were off and they knew neither of them would ever forget the Christmas Eve they met, soon fell in love, and started their grand adventure of many more friends and a larger family than either of them imagined.


End file.
